Revenge
by ActaNonVerba123
Summary: I will ruin her. I will destroy her. I will make her beg. Life will be miserable for her. I will bring her down. She will be left alone. All Alone. She will pay. They will pay. I will make them pay, even if I have to use Fifty Shades of Revenge. Notes: No BDSM (sorry to disappoint). THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. DO NOT COPY OR STEAL!
1. Chapter 1

This is simply a fan fiction. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. Fifty Shades of Grey belongs to E.L James. All characters belong to her except of my original character(s), if any. No Copy Right infringement intended.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first-ever fan fiction. Please excuse my mistakes. English is not my first language. Hope you all enjoy it. I will be looking forward to all your reviews, and hopefully will take suggestions later on. Thank you in advance for reading my story!

 **Name:** Shades of Revenge

 **Summary:** I will ruin _her_. I will destroy _her_. I will make _her_ beg. Life will be miserable for _her_. I will bring _her_ down. _She_ will be left alone. All Alone. _She_ will pay. _They_ will pay. _I will_ make them pay, even if I have to use _Fifty Shades of Revenge_.

 **Notes:** No BDSM (sorry to disappoint).

5th September 2012 

"I…i love him mum" she says. Tears in her eyes, looking everywhere except her mother.

"No…no, you cant. I mean…oh god!"

"What do you mean, I cant?" "We love each other mum…he…He's the one" screams Mia.

"Lower your voice, please don't scream. I don't want your father hearing this!" Grace hisses at her daughter.

"YOU are only 19, Mia...honey…please, we all know your father will never approve this" saying Grace with tears in her eyes.

She walks up to her daughter and puts her hand on her shoulder. Mia, letting out a loud sob hugs her mother tightly.

"Mommy…please mommy" she cries.

"Oh, my baby…I wish I could help honey, but…"

Mia released her mother from their tight hug. She wiped her tears and headed towards her room. Turning the doorknob she stepped in her big "pink" room. She sighed loudly looking around until her eyes landed on her diamond heart locket. The locket was on the floor near the French doors of the balcony in her room. She walks towards the locket and drops to the floor, picking up the beautiful diamond piece. She looks the locket in her hand with longing and hugs it to her heart. With tears in her eyes she kisses the locket.

"Our love is suffering because of our fathers…they hate each other. Why cant this all be normal? ...Why?" she cries quietly, talking to the locket.

Mia holds the locket tightly in her hand while standing up straight. She wipes her eyes, looking stronger then ever. Stepping forwards her balcony she looks up at the sky.

"I'm going to leave, yes that's right…I love him and he loves me. He was right…my family wont understand…they never will" she looks down at her locket. "Not even mum".

No, no she couldn't wait. Not even for her brother's. She needs to take this matter in her own hands. She loves him and he her. They all should understand this. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. Who cares if Carrick hates Ray? Or if Ray hated Carrick. She would never sacrifice her love for _Mike_. Mike is the son of Ray Steele but according to Carrick he is the only _Bastard_ of the enemy family. Mia met mike during grade 9. Since then, first they became best friends than eventually fell in love. They both were aware of the hatred within their families but than love has no boundary.

Realization hits Mia. " I need to leave…Mi…Mike said his family would accept me" they would right? Of course they would. She is leaving everything for them. For Him!

Her mother, father and…and… her brothers.

Mia walks in to her walking closet and starts packing her things. All they could take in one bag. She zips the bag and walks out. She looks around her room one last time. All the memories flooding back to her. With tears in her eyes she lightly whispers, "I love you all…mommy, daddy, El and specially you Chrisy. I love you big bro, always have, and always will, please forgive me! Please " She cries while looking one last time at her family portrait. She steps out of her room quietly. She makes her way out quietly not making any sound. Her cloths bag over her shoulder and her shoes in her hand. As she was about to open the door…

"If you cross the threshold of this door YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGTHER" yells Carrick standing right behind her.

Mia turns around facing her father. She can see and feel his anger. It's radiating off of him.

"da…daa..daddy…I ..i" she couldn't even form words, tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO LEAVE YOUR FAMILY FOR THOSE BASTARDS?" " HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU… AND EVEN IF HE DOES, THAT FATHER OF HIS WONT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Carrick shouted at his only daughter.

"I have always kept my children away from Ray and his dirty plans, I couldn't keep you safe Mia. I couldn't keep u and…not safe. Ray kept his lousy son with you…I should have switched your school when I found out" Carried murmured, but still radiating hate and pain. He was almost going to mention _him_ again. His pain increased just thinking about him. No not Mia now. Not his baby girl. Not daddy's girl.

"I love…him da"

" NO, DON'T EVEN! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE, COME BACK! ,"Carrick shouted again.

Mia couldn't move. She legs had no energy. Grace came running down stairs crying quietly.

"Carrick… Mia, please" she cries

" No Grace. Let her choose", says Carrick roughly.

Grace ran to her daughter who was in shock standing near the door looking down.

"Mia Mia honey please… don't leave you family for a boy, don't break this family please" Grace cries loudly, holding her daughters arm tightly.

" ma, mum…I … love hi…" Mia stammered.

" GET OUT" yells Carrick. "NOW"

"NO NO NO" shouted Grace falling to the floor.

" THIS GIRL IS NO LONGER MY DAUTHGER…NO LONGER" Carrick turned around tearing in his eyes. His voice was loud but trembling.

Mia pulled her hand away from Grace lightly. Picking up her belongings she opens the door. Turning one last time to look at her parents.

"im sorry daddy, mum… I love you both" she whispers. Both parents closed their eyes, sinking her last words in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana:**

12th June 2014

"Annie, if you feel more comfortable being here with Ray then…why Seattle or Portland?" says Jose, standing behind a pale, brown-haired young woman with blue eyes too big for her face.

How could she answer this statement, she herself had no idea. Mostly all her life she has been with her mother: Carla. Not that she has problem with momma bear. Maybe not particularly her but more of her love life.

Ana sighed loudly turning around facing one of her best friends from Seattle. She has been friends with Jose ever since the first day at Washington State University junior year. Due to her shy personality, Ana doesn't have many close friends, with the exception of _Kate_ and Jose.

"You didn't even inform Ray that Carla is moving" "AGAIN". Says Jose frustrated. Why isn't she answering him?

Ana looks away and sighs again. Ok here goes the answer that she is getting when she is the one asking this question.

"Its…for my…safety" she says quietly.

"Safety? From what"

"Look Jose, I don't know myself…"

"Don't you think you should ask Ray?"

Oh like she hasn't already! But every time this topic has been dropped. Why? Why cant her brother and father answer honesty?

" I didn't mean to upset you Annie, but I care for you…so does Kate" "we want you happy".

"I know Jose…I know…but dad doesn't want the past repeating" Ana walks up to Jose. Standing in front of him. " I just don't want to stress dad about the mum moving situation".

"She loves Bob…and he's moving, so she has to" says Ana quietly.

"Yeah but…ok you know what, we all should rent an apartment together. All three. What say?" says Jose excitedly, grabbing Ana's hand and intervening there fingers.

Ana pulls her hand away from Jose lightly without showing her discomfort.

"If I leave the mansion, dad will find out. So I cant"

"Are you saying that you will live alone? Annie don't be stupid"

" I will not be alone. I have Mary and Robert. Mike visits often. Plus my personal guard Alex" Ana says in a harsh, angry tone.

Why cant he just be a good friend and stay in his limits. Ana doesn't need to answer him. She doesn't need to nor want to. She had enough problems in her life. Enough which have changed her life forever. She is the daughter of one of the biggest businessman in New York. But no one knows. Which is one of the reasons according to her leading to the big secret hidden from her. Having all she could have, all she need there is still something missing. Everything is missing. This stupid secret had affected her life only she doesn't even know what it is. All events, all occasions that were important to her are missed every time by one man she loves dearly; her father. The hurt is there but Ana stopped complaining a long time ago. Just like how she stopped asking about _the secret_.

"Fine, fine Calm down", says Jose quietly, with clear hurt in his voice.

Ana did nothing to comfort him. If she couldn't comfort herself, she couldn't comfort others.

Graduation next month!

That was the reason why she was here _again_. Trying one last time to invite her father. Ana doesn't care if he comes for only 20 min. Him being there would be enough. Like _normal_ people, like _normal_ families, all together.

"Jose you should start packing, I am going to dad", says Ana walking out of the huge guest room given to Jose.

"Dad…daddy. Oh here you are" Ana smiles while hugging her father form behind. Feeling safe. Her father turns around, hugging his daughter tightly. Closing his eyes. Sinking her sweet scent in.

"I love you Annie… and I am truly sorry for not attending your graduation" his voice all shaking, tears in his eyes. Oh he loved his daughter so much. His little baby girl.

That's all that took to make Ana Steele cry. She turned her face towards her father's chest crying out loud. She couldn't explain her feelings. Her need for this man was visible right now in his arms. Ray hugged her tighter letting her cry. He knew this was to protect her. He had to protect his only daughter. Carrick will never get to her. _Never_

"I love you to daddy…i..i really do but this thing you are hiding is ruining everything. You cannot protect me forever!" Ana says loudly. Expressing her anger, her hurt, her longing.

She looks up at her father. Both have tears falling. Red eyes. They stared at each other for long. Figuring each other out. Ray bent his head and kiss Ana on her forehead.

"You should get going. Don't talk to strangers. Don't stay out late. Keep security at all times. Let your mother know everything. And keep safe"

Ana nodded her head. She had heard this same speech many times. She knows the drill.

"Your brother is in the great room. He will drop you to the airport" with that her father left the room.

Ana wipes her tears and fixes herself. She walks downstairs finding Jose and Mike in conversation. Deep _threating_ conversation.

"Stop scaring him Mike". Laughs Ana.

Her brother is very protective of her but also is very close to her. He makes _no_ decision without asking advice from his sister. His sister opinion means a lot to him. And Ana makes decisions according to _what can keep her family happy and together_.

Mike laughs out loud, "Annie, I don't need to scare him. He is not the man for you. He doesn't have the kick you like"

"He's still my best friend" Ana saying while smiling at Mikes comment. He knows her too well. Jose can never be what Ana wants. Yes, he's handsome but still no _"wow im gonna die if I don't have him"_ factor.

"Thanks a lot", says Jose pissed. Rolling his eyes.

Ana is standing near her father's private jet waiting for Mike to come and see her off. He is in conversation with the some guy in black. Oh god not a new guard!

After saying his last words to the man, Mike goes to Ana hugging her tight, lifting her of the ground. Ana hugs his tight, kissing his cheek. Ana's arms tightly rapped around her brother neck.

"Take care BanAna. Love you", he whispers.

"Love you to Mikeyyy. Take care yourself. Give kisses to my beautiful niece. Also take care of my lovely sis in law" Ana whispers back in a shaking voice. "take care of daddy to".

" I will sweetheart", he whispers back kissing her cheek and forehead. He lowers her back down and holds her hands.

"You mean a lots to me Annie. Please be safe."

Ana smiles at her brother. Giving his hand a squeeze, " even more then your wife; Linda?" she smirks. Her eyes filled with mischief.

Mike laughs loud again and hugs her again.

"Yes my beautiful sis yes" he says loud. "But don't tell her I said that" he whispers.

Finally after all the good byes and well wishes. Ana is back on the plane with Jose. Discussing their graduations excitedly to one another.

(Phone call)

 _"_ _Is she back?" he says with harshly._

 _"_ _Yes, sir"_

 _"_ _Good. Keep me updated. I need everything on her."_

 _"_ _Already on it sir"_


	3. Chapter 3

15th June 2014

Ana!

"No Kate. Don't worry I will there for fitting", says Ana trying hard to hide her annoyance. God Kate can be so intrusive. So annoying, but then she is more like a sister to Ana. One thing Ana hates is dress fittings. It looked perfect the last time she tried it on, so why try again. Kate again! Its all her.

"You better be here at 5 Annie Steele", says Kate in an authoritative tone.

"Yeah yeah!" says Ana fully annoyed, pressing call end on her phone. Finally starting her car so she can get home.

Carla is leaving in 2 days so she can set up in her new house and be back in time for Ana's graduations. Oh, Ana is so glad her mother will be there. At least one person from her family will be with her. And she is sure Mike will show up at some point too.

During waiting for the signal to turn green, Ana calls her mum. Two rings. Three. Four. God she never picks up her cell phone when Bob's with her. Love struck couple. Ana smiles, looking towards her phone. True love does exist, not only in books but also in reality. I mean Mike found Linda, his true love, after many _wrong choices_. May be one day she…

Get over it Ana! No one is going to love you with all the complicated problems in your life! Thinks Ana sighing loud.

Ana gets out of her car heading to the big store. She opens the door and enters the store.

"Sandy! Hi" says Ana excitedly.

"Yoo Annie! Here to pick up the watch? Its readyyyyy" " You will love it".

" Yes. It's for Daddy. Hope he likes it"

" You have lovely choice Annie. He will love it"

"It's gorgeous…your father will love it" says a stranger from behind Ana. His voice one of the most soft spoken, Ana has ever heard. Almost like Ray. With care, love and hidden pain.

Ana turns around to see a beautiful middle age man. The man was very tall, all most 6 feet with blonde hair and the most soulful green eyes. His smile was big and genuine.

He walks up to Ana and stands right next to her. Putting her hands on the counter.

Ana looked up at him, " You really think?"

"Yes, sweetheart. And I know because I am a father myself. To a beautiful daughter just like you" Says the stranger smiling. But Ana could see pain. Lots of pain in is eyes. Why? Why so much hurt.

"Thank you sir. You are very kind" blushes Ana.

"Oh no honey, I am just stating the obvious". He waves his hand.

He puts his hand in front. " By the way my name is Carrick". Ana immediately shakes his hand.

"I am Ana. I Mean Anastasia" say replies back.

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you si…Carrick"

" So is this your father's birthday present?"

" Umm yes. He just isn't free so I always buy an early present and visit him often. But this wasn't ready so now I have to mail him this"

"I see! Duty calls" he says looking down at her.

No secret call's thinks Anna. But why was she telling all this to his man. He was no one. Only be seemed very…very. Argh I don't know. Just very hurt. Very missing. Despite all the physical differences he looked him Ray. His eyes reminded her of Ray.

"Yes I guess" says Ana awkwardly smiling.

"Sweetheart, I bet he is feeling the same as you are right now. Its not easy to live without your daughter" says Carrick. Hurt and Pain visible in his eyes and voice.

"Here Ana" says Sandy handing Anna the watch box. She grabs the box and turns towards Carrick again.

"It was nice meeting you Carrick. Almost like home" says Ana whispering the last bit. Oh god Anna don't you dare cry. Not here not now. She tries to look away to stop her tears from falling. All the hurt from the past days is about to explode.

Carrick put his hand on her cheek. Lightly stroking her cheek. Ana looked up into his eyes .

" im sorry…I didn't mean to.."

" Its ok sweet heart. I felt like family to. Like home to. You remind me of my daughter too. She isn't…"

"Oh im so sorry…"

"No no don't feel sorry. It's ok. They wrong will pay" he whispers the last part.

"Anyways Anna, you should get going sweetheart its going to rain soon. Here is my card. If you need anything, even just to talk. You can call me. I am here with my wife"

Ana takes the cards and looks at it.

"Wow. You are a Lawyer"

"Yes" he laughs out loud. "Is that bad?"

"No sir, its amazing" laughs Ana.

Carrick collects his order. They both say their byes to Sandy and head out to the parking lot.

"You have to meet my wife" says Carrick with a hopeful tone.

"How about Sunday Anna? Is it ok with you?"

"umm yes but…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Its not that. I mean I don't want to remind her the past and…"

" You are a bright young women Ana. She will love you. Don't worry its just me Grace my wife and you"

With the hopeful eyes he was making, Ana couldn't say no. He already lost his daughter. And if Ana makes this couple happy she should do this. Anyways her mum is leaving. She will have company.

"Okie but only because you make the most adorable pout face" laughs Ana along with Carrick.

Ana leaves for home thinking about her day. Thinking about Carrick. He seems a good man who is hurt badly. But who wouldn't be hurt after losing their daughter. She felt nice to give Carrick a peace at mind by agreeing to meet Grace.

She get homes and runs to her room. In ten min Ray was about to call. The phone rings and Ana jump's to get it.

"Daddy" she happily almost screams.

"My angel seems happy today!" he laughs pulling the phone away from his ear.

"I am Dad. I met this amazing man today. He reminded me of you Daddy. So nice and caring" says Ana talking nonstop. She hears her father sigh softly.

"Dad are you fine? Is everything ok? You sound…"

" I am fine Annie just business problem"

"What problem?" she asks worried

" I don't know what happening Annie. But don't worry we will fix it"

"Yes dad I know"

Dad is never worried regarding business. Maybe she is over thinking. He will fix it he said and mike is there to.

After the phone call Anna gets into bed thinking about Sunday and her fathers worried voice.

 _"_ _I will take care of this, Stay out of this" he yells, angry as he could be._

 _"_ _I know but…"_

 _"_ _NO. Let me handle this. They need to get a taste of there own medicine"_

He walks out slamming the door loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all for reading. I appreciate every on of you. Many things regarding the story will be cleared later on, so stay tuned!

"Oh god Annie you have no idea, he is SO HOT" says Kate day dreaming.

"He is soooooo dreamy, sooooo hot and sexy and gorgeous"

"Ok we get it, stop Kate" says Jose irritated out loud.

The three friends are sitting in a private bar booth. Drinking, while Kate talks about interviewing some "hottie" on Friday morning. Which is tomorrow. She is super excited because this could be one of the most important interviews for her career.

"Don't be jealous Jose" says Kate, fully annoyed by Jose and his jealous nature.

"Ha! Yeah right! Me Jealous? ...And from who?

"From The Christian Grey" says Kate standing up.

"Okie okie stop. He's hot Kate" says Ana pointing at Kate.

"And he's not hot Jose" replied Ana pointing at Jose laughing.

They both look at her in the most possible weird Way. But she has no idea who they are talking about. And on top of that they are fighting if he's hot or not? Like honestly. According to Kate he is a Businessman. Argh come on Kate! He must be forty or something. But then Kate's Kate and she find's every "rich" thing hot. But to Kate this man is important.

Ana pulls Kate's arm, making her sit again.

"Topic change" Ana yells out loud laughing.

Soon they started talking again about some stupid guy in school who fucked every girl in his way.

"Come lets dance" says Kate standing up, dancing a little to the tune. Moving her ass left and right. Swinging it. She pulls Ana with her. They both go on the dance floor, dancing their butts off. Ana not so much but Kate...Oh God! Kate pulls Jose's arm as well. They all start dancing, and laugh while doing stupid moves.

 _He approaches the table where the three friend where sitting. He drops a pill in Kate's drink. Mixing it well. Not leaving any clue he leaves the table. Pulling out his cell phone from his jeans he dials a number._

 _"It's done sir"_

 _"Very well, and I can see" he says with a satisfied tone but a barky voice._

 _"_ _You are here sir?...did you see the girl?"_

 _"_ _Mind your own Fucking business. Only do what you are told to do. Now get the fuck out of here"_

 _"_ _ye...yes Mr…"_

 _He hung up the phone before the man could finish. No one, and I mean no one can ask me anything. But true, he didn't see the girl. But whatever, tomorrow he will. If everything goes according to plan, then tomorrow is the first chapter to a new war._

Anna, Kate and Jose go back to their table, laughing their butts off. Suddenly due to all the laughing Kate chokes and starts coughing. Ana grabs Kate's drink and hands it to her in super speed. Kate takes 2 sips, feeling much better.

"Thanks...A...Ana" says Kate laughing lightly.

"Ok guys. Let's get going. We have exams soon" says Ana standing up and grabbing her Gucci purse.

She walks ahead, walking the best stable way she can. Suddenly she slips on her own two feet but doesn't land on the floor.

She was in long, strong arms. Her hands were on his upper arms grabbing his biceps tight. Damn he is built. Probably he works out. Ana was sure he does.

His arms rapped around her waist, holding her steady. Their faces were so close yet so far. Ana opened her eyes to the most beautiful eyes she has EVER seen.

 _Gorgeous gray eyes_

She couldn't look away. This mans face was covered with a black cloth. It's only the eyes and Oh God…his ever so sexy copper tousled hair she could see clearly. Oh god! His eyes are so dreamy. And his hair! They are breathtaking. Her fingers twitch to touch his hair. So hot, soo sexy. He is like some Greek _GOD_. Like ADONIS!

Oh my god she is just sounding like Kate.

He is a stranger. Calm down Ana! At least Kate knows the guy she's interviewing. But he is yummy.

Stop Anastasia! She thinks. But he was the first guy she ever felt something for.

Her want for this stranger was indescribable.

Suddenly he releases Ana, without saying a word he turns and leaves. By the time Ana got stable and conscious his back was turned to her. He was _leaving_. He was walking away.

"Thank you...umm" whispers Ana feeling disappointed. Feeling empty. He was so warm. So argh. She felt his touch all the way _down there_! She felt hot under his gaze.

"Annie" says Kate hugging Ana from behind.

Ana smiled lightly not showing her disappointment to Kate and they both leave for home.

(Later that night! Ana)

 _Gorgeous gray eyes…_

 _Sexy copper tousled hair…_

 _Eyes…Gray…curls_

 _My fingers in his hair…while he sucks my…ahhh_

Arrhggghh! Who the fuck is calling at this time! It's what? Ana checks her alarm clock. Oh my god it's 6 in the morning!

She gets out for bed angrily.

Omg It's Kate! What the fuck! Ana couldn't sleep last night. All she could see were _gray eyes!_ And now Kate's calling and disturbing, waking her up when finally sleep was coming to her.

" _*Cough* *cough*...sneeze_. Annie...please before you say anything * _sneeze*_. Please listen"

All anger is replaced with worry! What happened to Kate?

" Kate" says Ana worried.

" Annie, I don't know what _*cough* *cough*_ Happened. Some reaction or something *sneeze*...Annie help me"

"Any thing Kate! Oh god how? You were fine yesterday.

Is it the weather? No, that can't be.

Ana starts talking to her self, thinking of all possible reasons to why her Kate got sick.

" _*cough*_ Aniie the interview" Kate sobs lightly.

"No Kate stop crying.

You can reschedule it honey" says Ana feeling bad. She waited so long for this date and Ana new.

" No I can't" _*cough cough*_ she cries. " He...h...he won't do it. I wanted this so bad" she cries Loudly. Coughing loudly as well.

"Who can I help you Kate? You know what, let me talk to Mike! He can talk to this man! We can reschedule it" says Ana hopeful.

"No Annie! You know this was my last chance.

 _*cough*_

I got this interview after 8 months of begging" she cries. Her voice sounds very light, very shaking and very weak.

"I can go...yes I will go! Give me the questions and all things needed for the interview"

Kate stops crying loud,"will you really" she whispers. Smiling lightly, she knew Ana would help her out some how!

"Yes Kate yes. I will be at your house in two hours. For collecting the questions. You take care love"

"Ok" she sneezes loud. " I love you Annie. You are my forever"

" okie okie drama queen. Love you to take care" says Ana handing up the phone.

Oh god now she has to ready! Interviewing a " hot 40 year old".

"Mary" yells Ana from her room

" Yes ma'am", says Mary. Poor thing running all the way upstairs in a hurry.

"I need my navy blue pencil skirt and cream blouse... And hurry"

"Ok ma'am"

Ana runs to her bathroom to shower. she needs to get ready.


	5. Authors note!

Thank you all once again for reading. I know it's a little confusing at this point but it will clear up soon hopefully. If you are confused about the characters I will clear some points:

First, Mary is Ana's housemaid/care taker.

The man at the club who dropped a pill in Kate's drink is some random "paid" guy, who is only told to drop the pill. (His role finishes in the last chapter)

Mike is Ana's brother, who lives with Ray in New York. He is married to Linda.

And we all know who the main characters are from the trilogy.

At this point the stories intent was to confuse people and keep the mystery. I will give more information on each of the characters soon in coming chapters. All you have to remember is all characters and there past stories are related to one another, which will be revealed later on. Hope I have cleared up your minds a little. And I am sorry for my Grammar mistakes, if they confused you. Thanks again for reading. Stay tuned will update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Just to clear this up before you all ask…yes the handsome hunk is finally in the story: Christian Grey. For now in this chapter he is the italicized text. Also this scene is mostly the same at the first book with the exception of my input. All credit goes to EL James for her work used in this chapter.

 _Waiting._

 _I hate fucking waiting._

 _I know the pill worked. I know Ms. kavanagh will not be able to come. I know my plan worked. It has to work._

 _Its only 8:30, half an hour left to when I finally meet the great Ms. Steele._

"Mary Hurry up!" Ana yells in a hurry running to the great room, grabbing her car keys, tea mug and her Chanel bag. God its already 8:30 and she had to reach the _Grey house_ by 9:00. She finishes her tea in super speed, burning her tongue. Oh god if only she had more time.

Oh no you don't Steele! Who told you to take an hour, long bath? Dreaming about some guy with beautiful gray eyes…stop it! Late already. Mary is taking why to much time with that sandwich. You know what forget it. I will eat after the interview.

"Forget it Mary…I am…late, still have to stop by Kate" Ana yells loudly again while running out the front doors to her white BMW. She pulls out of the driveway and is on her way to Kate's house to collect the questions then to _Grey House_.

 _"_ _Andrea, Is my 9:00 appointment here yet"_

 _"_ _Not yet, Mr. Grey"_

 _Why are people not punctual? Fuck! Is it that hard? Calm down Grey. She still technically has 8mins. And for all this to work you need to calm down._

 _"_ _Send her in as soon as possible Andrea" I bark at her. It's not her mistake Grey. Calm your nerves._

 _"_ _Yes Mr. Grey. Would you like me to bring some coffee for you?" she replies ever so lightly through the intercom._

 _"_ _Yes."_

8Mins. Oh god but then I am still not late "late". Can't this elevator go up any faster? Finally the large silver doors opens. Again I'm in another large lobby - again all glass, steel, and white sandstone. I'm confronted by another desk of sandstone and another young blonde woman who greets me.

"Good morning. You must be Ms. Kavanagh?"

"Um…no I am Anastasia Steele. Kate I mean, Ms. Kavanagh couldn't make it"

The blonde women took my coat and told me to take a seat. Ok good. Now I have time to review the questions. Just as I was about to review the questions blonde at the desk speaks.

"Mr. Grey will see you know, Ms. Steele"

I grab all my belongings and proceed towards the partially open door. I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet, and falling head first into the big office. I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Grey's office, and gentle hands are around me helping me to stand.

I am so embarrassed, damn my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Holy cow- he's so young.

"Miss Kavanagh." He extends a long-fingered hand to me once I'm upright. "I'm Christian Grey. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?"

He is so young and attractive, very attractive actually. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly.

 _Eyes…_

 _Gray…beautiful gray eyes_

 _Copper hair…no can't be him. If he's him, He would remember me and my…Oh god…my tripping incident from yesterday too._

It takes a moment for me to find my voice.

"Um. Actually" I mutter. "I am Anastasia Steele. Kate…I mean Ms. Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me. Hope you don't mind Mr. Grey"

I place my hand in his and we shake. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. Must be static.

I blink rapidly, my eyelids matching my heart rate. He is so hot. If he is the guy I met yesterday then I was right. He is Adonis. He is a god. A true Greek God. Even his touch is the same so warm- so electric.

"No. And as I have mentioned before I only have 10mins. Please have a seat Ms. Steele"

I walk to the white leather seats in this office and settle down on one of them. He walks and sinks down in the leather seat opposite to me.

I set up the mini recorder and flip open the questions placing both the things in my lap. When I look up he's watching me, one hand relaxed in his lap and the other cupping his chin and trailing his long index finger across his lips.

"I am sorry. I'm not used to this. So um should we start?" I say lightly blushing. If only he new how _wet and turned on_ I am under his gaze.

He removed the long beautiful finger from his lips and says, " I'm ready when you are Ms. Steele"

"Ok um. Has Ms. Kavanagh mentioned what this interview is about?"

"Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

Oh my, he is! "You are?" I ask fully surprised. Stop this Steele. You are making this awkward. " I mean, I know. Of course you are!" god this is so embarrassing and…he's laughing at me. I can tell he is. He is pressing his finger to his gorgeous lips to hide his smile.

"Okie first question. You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you…"

"Owe your success?" he says, cutting me through. "Really?" he asks.

" Um yep" I reply as coolly as I could. Damn he is so hot. Ok a little arrogant but very hot- and gorgeous.

"Business is all about people, Miss Steele, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and fixes me with his gray stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is, it's always down to good people."

" Maybe you are just lucky" god he is so arrogant. But then who would with what he has.

"I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Miss Steele. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said 'the growth and develop-ment of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

"You sound like a control freak." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele," he says without a trace of humor in his smile. I look at him, and he holds my gaze steadily, impassive. My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again. GOD His affect on me is…

And he should stop touching his lower lip. It's getting super distracting now.

"Do you have any interests outside your work?" I ask.

"I have varied interests, Miss Steele." A ghost of a smile touches his lips. And for some reason, I'm confounded and heated by his steady gaze. His eyes are alight with some wicked thought. Oh I hope that thought has me some where in it! Get a grab Steele.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" I ask. I am so wet god please help me.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?"

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts."

His mouth quirks up, and he stares appraisingly at me.

"Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well." His lip curls in a wry smile. Stop Adonis Stop. If you could fuck from staring only, I have already fucked him 15 times.

"And why do I think that this is not true?" I ask without thinking. He just stares at me with an unknown expression.

"How old were you when you were adopted?" shit.

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Steele." His tone is stern. I flush, again. Crap. I should have done some research.I move on quickly.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

"That's not a question." He's terse.

"Sorry." I squirm, trying again. "Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?"

"I have a family. But yes…some of the most important events I missed. Which I think only I could have stopped from happening. My presence mattered…gave the enemies a chance to ruin everything." He says looking directly at me. Whispers the last part.

Ok that was weird. It was like he directly said all that to me. Like it was for me. I quickly move on to the next question. Without thinking I read of the sheet…

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"

He inhales sharply, and I cringe, mortified. Crap. Damn Kate and her curiosity!

"No Anastasia, I'm not gay." He raises his eyebrows, a cool gleam in his eyes. He does not look pleased.

Suddenly the door opens, and Blonde steps in- standing just at the door. Thank you blonde for saving me. This was so awkward. I am going to kill Kate.

"Mr. Grey sorry for interrupting but your next meeting is in 5mins"

" We are not finished here. Cancel it." He says sternly without lifting his eyes from me.

"Very well Mr. Grey" she says leaving.

"Um no its fine. I can go" I say hesitantly

"Please don't let me keep you from anything." I say with full honesty. Even though I don't want to leave this handsome hunk.

"I want to know about you. I think that's only fair." His gray eyes are alight with curiosity. Where's he going with this? I hope somewhere interesting and… _wet._

He places his elbows on the arms of the chair and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth. His mouth is very... distracting. I swallow.

"There's not much to know," I say, flushing again.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

I shrug, thrown by his interest. "I haven't made any plans, Mr. Grey. I just need to get through my final exams."

His gaze is intense, all humor gone, and strange muscles deep in my belly clench suddenly. I tear my eyes away from his scrutiny and stare blindly down at my knotted fingers. What's going on I have to go - now. I lean forward to retrieve the recorder. I have to leave soon. Oh Adonis…we are separating already.

"Did you get everything you need?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. His eyes narrow, speculatively.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey." And thank you for being so attractive. Great now I won't be able to sleep. All night. Dreaming about _you and your mouth._

"The pleasure's been all mine," he says, polite as ever. _Oh, fuck me already!_ What is wrong with you Steele? Stop it.

As I rise, he stands and holds out his hand.

"Until we meet again, Miss Steele." And it sounds like a challenge, or a threat, I'm not sure which. But it makes me happy. I hope we meet again to Adonis. We shake hands and there it is again- the current.

"Hope you make it safely through the door this time. You have a pattern of falling into my arms every time." He says with a smirk. Oh god. It was Him! What do I say to him now?

I look into his eyes. Flushing.

He leans close. Oh god he smells divine. It's The Christian Grey scent- So Erotic. I close my eyes.

"It better be only my arms you fall into Ms. Steele." He whispers in my ear. The heat in his breath stroking my ear. His lips lightly touch…oh god I can feel this… _there._

"And it better be you saving me every time I fall, _Adonis_ " I whisper back. My voice doesn't sound like mine. My eyes tightly shut while his lips stroking my ear ever so lightly.

"Adonis? As in God?" he whispers. Did I just say that out loud? But oh god his touch is so...

"Yes" I whisper back.

"Quite an interesting description of me" he chuckles. He is going to be the end of me.

"Nothing but the truth!" I say, opening my eyes. God his eyes are so beautiful.

"Speaking of truths," he says. " I have never been this hard for anyone…ever since I have seen you…even my hand can't satisfy me" he whispers. My eyes go wide. Did he just say that? Oh god

He grabs my hand from my right side and guides it to _his…oh god._

Oh My Fucking Lord! He is hard. He moves my hand up and down his crouch lightly. A deep groan releases from his mouth. I press my fingers a little harder on his crouch. God he feels so good. I cup him with my hand moving my fingers up and down. Looking up at him- his eyes closed, his breathing changed. He looks overwhelming. All this pleasure is the result of my hand.

Suddenly realisation hit me. What am I doing? I pull my hand away form his…thingy.

I step back, fixing my self up- I look everywhere except him. Don't you dare play easy to get, Steele. He looks at me surprised.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey" I say and walk out his office. Oh Lord. I want him. Badly. He has the kick I like. i need to have him, and he knows this.

 _Run all you want Ms. Steele…even I know you want me. And you want me bad._


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you all for amazing reviews and for reading. Just wanted to clear some things, yes my Ana is a little different than the book, but you will see why I wanted her different, later in the story. She's brave, out going and well "horny"! But you have to understand her attraction for Christian is on another level.

Also, Christian and Elliot were adopted. Mia was Grace and Carrick own child. You all have to understand that Christian has the same past as the book. No BDSM. And his bond with his sister is much stronger in my story then the books. And WARNING, this chapter has parts which are not very confortable but please don't judge. And I am not taking to make Ana a slut. Keep an open mind. Thank u all.

Also, "Charhamblin" posted a review, which got my attention. Good point! But you have to understand that Christian has been following Ana from a long time. Yes he assumed, but he was also sure that she would come instead of Kate. Also I would like you to wait and keep reading for the mystery to unfold. A big aspect of the story is still hidden. Your point will be cleared later on after better. But thank you so much of reading!

"Mary, wake me up before 10. I need to get ready."

"Yes ma'am. Do you need anything else?" Ana looks up from her laptop, giving Mary the brightest smile. "Nope, Mary I am good."

Oh god she can't stop smiling. She can't focus. Ever since the interview, ever since the gorgeous man, she just can't focus. Its Saturday night, exams are close and she needs to wake up early. Breakfast with Carrick and grace tomorrow.

She shuts down her laptop placing it in the coffee table and gets up to brush her teeth. While walking towards her washroom she passes by a huge bouquet of red roses.

 _Grey_

She looks down at her knotted fingers and smiles again. She couldn't believe it.

 _Christian Grey sent her a huge bouquet of red roses_

 _To her_

 _For her_

 _Bright red roses_

 _With a note attached to it. Which stated,_

 _"_ _Did you dream of me touching you last night? Because I did - C Grey"_

Oh Grey yes I did, thinks Ana. All night. All she could imagine was his mouth, his long fingers and then the magic they could create with her body. She slept wet. Woke up wet. And every time she looks or passes by the Bouquet...she's wet again.

Stop it Ana! Don't play easy to get. Slow. Take it slow.

I mean anyone can send…

Overwhelming,

Beautiful,

Gorgeous, …Tons of red roses.

Go to sleep Anastasia! She smiles at the Bouquet again thinking that she should reply to him. She should say something in return but not particularly today, tomorrow after the breakfast maybe. She drifts off to sleep thinking at a certain someone with _Gorgeous Grey eyes._

 _Making her cum over and over again._

 _Making her scream his name._

 _Fucking her…deep…hard…Fast. A brutal, sinful rhythm_

 _Aahhh CCCChrrriiistiiaaannnnn! She screams, arching her back of the bed, coming all over her hand._

 **Christian**

"I'm coming for breakfast Dad", he says rather roughly. What the fuck is wrong with Carrick? Why couldn't he stay out of all this? It was all in control. All going according to his plan!

Now this Fucking breakfast with Steele! He has to be there.

The more he sees her, the better!

You have to be there Grey! And he will. Its not like she knows Carrick is his father, he smirks. Suddenly his smirk gone, she fucking hasn't replied after the bouquet! Fuck, he knows that she is interested…but why the delay? Maybe she is scared to approach. No. She is Ray Steele's daughter. She's playing hard to get.

Grey smirked at that again. Well she doesn't know me yet. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT.

And I will have you! _You little firecracker kitten_. _I will feast on you one day Ms. Steele!_

" What? You are coming? Um ok great. Um that new…Grace! Your son is coming too" says Carrick shocked through the phone to Grace.

"Dad. Invited more people. Make this a backyard thing." Christian says. News ideas already formed in his wicked mind.

"What? Why? Isn't it better if you approach her with less company around you? Just you two" Carrick says lightly, almost whispering. He doesn't want Grace involved in any of this.

"I know what I'm doing dad. Please just trust me." Christian says. He is almost irritated. Annoyed. He doesn't need to ask. It's ordering remember!

"Ok. And I removed everything you asked me to remove."

"Good. See you then. Tomorrow"

"Yes"

"Ok" just when he was about to hang up. He hears his father say…

"Thank you son. I love you…" almost a sob.

"Anything and everything for my family dad. I…love you to"

"I know Christian…We will get them son." Carrick says controlling his sobs.

"Yes. I have to go. Take care dad"

"Bye son."

Carrick knows, he knows that with Christian, with his anger, his power, his brain, his looks and his ability, he would achieve what he wanted.

 _He son will fulfil his dream._

 _His revenge._

 _Because the way Christian is… he has no heart._

 _No feelings._

 _Because of his past, Christian has no heart for to love._

 _Carrick knows his son would never destroy their objective, because Anastasia Steele would just be a normal "Fuck" to his son. Nothing more._

 **Ana**

Arghh, Anastasia Rose Steele. You are always late. Always!

This is so rude, they invited me and I'm late. Then but it wasn't only my mistake. _Yes, it was!_ No it was traffic. Then she had to buy wine as a gift.

Stop giving excesses.

Wait what? Why are there so many cars? I thought it's just me! And well Grace and Carrick. There are about 9 cars parked here. Is this the right address? Oh god yes it is.

I should just go in and well check. Do I look appropriate? It's a party brunch thing. I think I do. I mean, I am wearing a Prada short dress, back less with a round neck at the front. It's black. I think it's elegant.

I park my car and head towards the double door entrance. Oh god Anastasia, why are you so nervous. The door isn't opening it self, ring the bell.

I ring the bell- the door swings open, standing in front of me is a 5 feet 2 inch blonde. Her hair tied in a high bun, looking nothing but professional. Damn, Daddy would love this place. This is all what daddy prefers in his household, professionalism and elegance.

The mansion is gorgeous. Actually the best I have ever seen.

Stepping in I see, Carrick is standing in the main foyer waiting for the guests- welcoming them inside. Behind him stands, I presume; Grace. She looks elegantly sophisticated in a pale blue silk dress.

"Anastasia, Welcome! You look gorgeous my dear." Grace says, engulfing me in a tight hug.

" The pleasure is all mine here. Thank you for inviting me" I smile, holding her hands in mine.

"Nonsense dear, you are family now Anastasia" she says with a genuine smile.

"Please call me, Ana."

Carrick steps forward, his blue eyes are soft and gentle.

"Ana, how lovely to see you again." Carrick wraps me in a warm hug. "Come in, my dear." He feels so much like daddy. And suddenly I feel overwhelmingly sad. _I miss daddy so much._

We head towards what looks like huge patio. There are many guests already there- Like 15 to 20 people. Grace holds my hand tightly and introduces me to every one of the 20 people. Introducing me as her family. How can some people you barely know suddenly mean more to you then your own blood?

Grace is the most gentle yet confident women I have ever met. She is so _warm._ She can relate to you in seconds. It's sad that she lost so much in life! No mother should lose their child. I feel so overwhelmed all of a sudden- I pull her towards me and hug her tightly.

" I am sorry… for what ever happened to her…your daughter." I whisper trying very hard not to cry.

" Everything happens for a reason dear, its ok. I'm strong" she whispers back- looking into my eyes.

"Now dear, yet me check on the food. Make your self at home." she says lightly stroking my cheek.

She turns around walking towards the kitchen.

" Sensitive but I love her." says Carrick from behind me. I turn and smile at him.

"She's lovely. You are very lucky." I say smiling. It is true. She is amazing.

" That I am, Ana", he says laughing.

" Um…Ana could u do me a favour?"

"Yes, of course"

" My son is upstairs in his room… could you please get him. His mother doesn't like it when he's late." He says with a pleading expression. How can I say no to that.

" Um sure … could you tell me where is his room?"

"Go upstairs, walk straight, at the end of the hallway to the right is his room. Thank you so much Ana"

"No problem" I say giving a weak smile. I start walking back inside the house. Oh God this is super awkward. You can do it Ana!

But then he's a stranger- Speaking of strangers, dad nor Mike know all about this. They both being overly protective don't let me meet new people. But I like Carrick and Grace. They feel family. I don't want to hide but then I have no option.

Ok now I'm upstairs- he said to the right? Yes ok. I walk to the end of the long hallway to the double door room. One door closed, the other slightly open. I knock the door lightly- no reply. I knock harder this time- once then twice. No reply again.

I peck in the room to see if anyone is actually inside. Nope. The room is empty. I step in the huge bedroom, its blue and white- very stylish yet very simple. For sure this is a "guy's" room.

"Hello? Anyone here…um your da..mum…need you!" I say stammering. No reply again. I walk up to the dresser and see a photo frame with a picture of… OH MY GOOD!, NO THIS CAN'T BE! I can't breath. This is…this is…this is…the…room of…of… ADONIS. Christian Grey!

That means Carrick and Grace are his parents! I am standing in his room. One of my biggest fantasies are coming to life. I am in his room. But he's not…

Then I hear it- someone in the bathroom taking a shower.

 _And_

The bathroom door is slightly open.

I make my way to the bathroom door, than I pause, debating if I really wanted to go through with this little scheme. Oh God I am so bad, spying on someone was something I had never done before, well not until _Adonis. He is the special case._ I don't want to look but the curiosity of who he might be was too much to fight, and finally I gave in to my dark side.

 _Anastasia Rose Steele stop right there! You are just about to spy on a FUCKING SEX GOD YOU WANT TO FUCK! For fuck sake you are going to peck in his washroom while he is in there naked!_

 _NAKED…_

My hands shaking at the forbidden thing I was about to do, and I open the door slowly just a crack.

The rush of warm air pushed out at me, and the increased sound of the water in the shower sent excitement down my body along with electric current. I could clearly see the entire length of the shower. The shower had a glass sliding door, and fortunately for me it was a very clear one.

 _And there he was…in all his glory!_

 _Tall, lean yet muscular, and broad-shouldered, with wet dark copper-colored hair._

 _His back is faced towards me. Oh fuck me!_

 _Water drops sliding down his hair to his neck…down his broad-shoulders…down his lower sexy back…aaah to his oh god…his ever so God perfect Butt. Then to his legs…I AM SO WET!_

 _Please Turn Grey! I wanna see if you are only taking a shower to playing with your self._

No he isn't Ana, look he's cleaning his hair.

 _Oh god his long fingers in his hair rubbing. I don't know how I'm stopping myself from going in there and joining him._

As he was done cleaning his hair Adonis turned to the right, facing the sliding glass door, giving me a full frontal view of him.

 _Oh God…_

 _Fuck me…_

 _His eyes are closed. Water running down his Body…his body… he is a GOD…_

 _His chest… I just wanna lick him…suck his nipples…_ Calm down Ana!

And just then my eyes instantly went down between his legs at the part of his anatomy I most wanted to see.

I could see his… and my heart was pounding as my eyes inspected every inch for his male beauty. His cock was completely flaccid. Damn. He's huge, very huge. But I can't stop looking. He's gorgeous. Even his cock is gorgeous. Mouth watering.

I stand here watching his genitals- enjoying how his dick and balls bounced around as he cleaned himself.

 _He is perfect!_

By all this close inspection I am beginning to get turned on by the sight before me. I felt naughty spying on him like this. Very naughty! With each passing moment I realized it was becoming more impossible to move away from this door.

Has he is washing his chest, his arms, lower stomach and then his ever so sexy happy trail I can see his cock getting more pump. As I was watching, without any physical contact, it ever so slowly began to grow a little. I gasped.

 _His cock is erecting in front on me… slowly_

A few later it doubled its length. _And you thought he was huge before! LOOK AT IT NOW! He must be proud, he should be proud._

His erection looked simply enormous to me.

Now I'm actually curious, what had turned him on that much to make it so hard?

 _Is it Me? Mr. Grey…._ My subconscious shout… _yes…oh…yes._

Then I realized… OH MY GOD…I am disgusting…

I realize I had my own hand under my dress- inside my red lace panties, I am actually masturbating before he even did. _Oh fuck_

As I continued to stoke my bundle of nerves, he finally puts one of his hands down there, _stroking his entire length up and down. His thumb circling the tip._

 _A deep groan comes from his throat. His head falls back. He moans lightly._

 _"_ _Oh baby"_ he whispers.

"aaahhh.." he moan, moving his hard harder and faster on his entire length. Then he stills, griping himself tightly in his hand he comes loudly…almost yelling my name. "Anaa…aahhhhh" he head thrown back.

Fuck, he…he just said my name. My fingers move faster over my sex. Aaah…so close yet so far…I want him. Closing my eyes I come… hard on my hand. "aaahh Christian" I moan, biting me lip very hardly…I can actually taste blood.

I opened my eyes when I heard the shower turning off. OH god he's coming out.

I fix my self first. Then walk up to the dresser. I take out my lipstick and write on the mirror, _" yes I did dream of you touching me Mr. Grey sir, and I believe in making my dreams come true- A Steele"_

With that I leave back down stairs to the patio. He's mine. All mine.


	8. Chapter 7

**Still Ana**

Before stepping out to the patio, I walk into the first washroom I see. I need to wash my hands.

 _Anastasia Rose Steele! You crossed a huge line today._

I mean who does that? But then it was so tempting. _I had to see him. She needed to see him._

What surprised her was that Carrick and Grace was are his parents. Well adoptive parents. How could she not tell? Isn't the answer obvious? No resemblance-not that Carrick isn't gorgeous, he is in his own way but Christian is a God.

He is the first ever guy I felt this much attracted to. I just don't understand why I can't control myself in front of him. Its like I am a magnet- he's pulling me towards him.

 _And I am dissolving under his wicked spells._

I wipe my hands with the towel and step out.

"Oh dear. Here you are. Brunch is ready! Come help yourself." Says Grace, pulling me towards the table covered with delicious smelling food. There is so much food. And I'm overwhelmed with the variety.

Every one makes their way to the table- taking their places. I sit next to Grace who is on my right and Carrick is sitting at the "head of table" chair.

"Thank you everyone for coming! And special thanks to my dear beautiful wife for providing us with an amazing feast! Please dig in! " Says Carrick.

God I am so hungry!- More so, after that amazing super power orgasm. I am famished actually!

Just as I was about to take my first bite… _I feel him._

I look up immediately. He's looking more gorgeous then ever. It's not fair to be honest!

He's wearing a crisp white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone- showing his ever so sexy chest hair, with gray funnel pants hanging of his hipbone in a sexy way. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair damp.

He is _GORGEOUS!_

Look away and close your mouth Ana! Don't make it obvious. Focus on food. You are hungry. _Yes, hungry for him._

I force my self to look back down at my plate. Oh God even foods not interesting any more. I pick my fork up- playing with my food.

"There are other things to play with Ms. Steele, Food is not one of them." A whisper comes through my left ear -warm breath creasing my ear, stoking my ear lobe. I can feel tingles all the way down _there._ I slowly turn my face towards my left.

He is sitting right next to me. The man I just saw 10 mins ago… naked…in all his glory, is sitting next to me.

 _Ana Steele, today is the day all your dreams come true._

I look around the table. Every one is busy in there own little conversations. I look back at him- stare at him.

"Eat Ms. Steele!" he says smirking at me. Then he starts eating. Damn he even eats sexy.

 _Oh Grey, bite me like that!_

" Yo…your… here" I whisper lightly. Shocked. I mean, really Ana? You Knew he was here before.

He looks up at me shaking his brows up and down, with a ghost of smile on his lips.

"I loved…the roses. Thank you Mr. Grey" I whisper shyly, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

" No problem Ms. Steele.

So you…believe in making your dreams come true huh?" he smirks again.

I look directly into his beautiful gray eyes- biting my lower lip. "Yes" I whisper back. God I can't even recognize my own voice.

"I would like to Bite that lip…" he says very lightly. His eyes filled with lust. His breathing changed. He licks his bottom lip- making it wet and shiny. But that's not the only thing wet… I am soaked!

"I think… I would like that to, very much" I whisper flushing. God Ana! You go girl.

I slowly slide my left hand under the table towards his thighs. Putting my hand at his knee I stoke my fingers very lightly. Slowly moving my hand up his thigh.

 **Christian**

Fucking shit! Is she really…touching me?

Fuck…go up baby. She definitely doesn't believe in wasting time! But then I don't to!

To be honest I can't wait to fuck her. From 2 months my hand is the only thing that I am fucking. It's the only kind of sex I am having.

Oh fuck, she smells divine, vanilla and her own body sent that is so unique. So Fuckable.

And I can't stop staring at her…she is BEAUTIFUL

Gorgeous. What the Fuck? What wrong with you Grey? You don't romance remember?

Her Lips are so ROSY. And the way she bites her lip… I just wanna take her right now- fucking her hard.

I feel Ana's hand on my thigh, moving up. Her fingers gentle running on the inside of my thigh now. _OHH…_ I turn to look at her and she engrossed in answering a question my dad asked her…about her future plans.

Her hand creeps up higher on my thigh, working its way to my dick. Suddenly she wraps her hand as best as she can around my dick- working her fingers fast up and down my growing shaft. _Fuck…_ I just took care of the situation in the bathroom- not fucking again. I try my best to eat my food and pretend that noting is going on, but then I feel my breathing becoming harsh…and harsh matching her strokes. Her grip tightens and her fingers work harder and faster on my dick. Fuck if she doesn't stop…I will come.

I need to stop this _…Ahh. You should be the one in control Grey!_

I grab her wrist- holding it tight, shoving her hand away from my now fully erect dick.

I can feel that she stiffened. She balls her hand in a fist but her face showing nothing. She is still engrossed in her conversation with my dad, not showing any disappointment- but then her body and hand tells another story.

 _She is upset!_

 _She is disappointed, nice hiding Steele._

She snatches her hand away from mine- harshly but lightly, so it's not obvious to anyone else on the table.

"Let me get dessert!" my mother announces, standing up.

"Um…i…I can help" Steele gets up from her chair joining my mom. They both walk to the kitchen, having what looks like a light conversation on the way.

 _Grey you were rude shouldn't have shoved her hand away…_ NO I wasn't. I was fine…stay on track _. But she's so…different…beautiful …wild_

SHUT UP GREY! FOCUS. You make the rules.

Ana helps my mother setting the dessert on the table, totally avoiding me. Apple pie and vanilla ice cream. My mother cuts slices and scoops in ice cream in each plate, passing to everyone on the table. When every one has a plate, Ana sits back down, shoving a mouthful of pie with ice cream in her mouth.

"mmmmmh" she moans lightly, closing her eyes.

I look towards her and FUCK…I don't know what happened? I laugh, loud.

Ana looks towards me her eyes wide open, her mouth stuffed. I keep laughing…looking up I see my mom and dad with shocked expressions. Every one on the table went quite.

Fuck why I can't stop laughing. My tummy hurts. I put one of my hands on my stomach and with the other I use my thumb to wipe ice cream of her face. Which she didn't notice was on her cheek.

 _So cute… it was like a child eating- food all over them. So Innocent!_

When my laugher is a little under control, I look straight into her Gorgeous eyes and suck the pad of my thumb which had the ice cream I wiped.

 _mmmmm…I wish it her cream…_

She swallows her food…Damn she's flushed. She looks up at me throw eyelashes, and there it is…her beautiful smile forming lightly. With my right hand under the table I slowly grab her hand. Stroking my fingers over her knuckles. _She's so soft._ She looks down at our hands, smiling shyly. Then I intervene our fingers together slowly…gripping her hand tight.

Suddenly I feel force…she intervenes our fingers tighter. She's holding my hand tighter. she looks up towards me...her eyes have this weird...feelings...expression in them. she blushes.

 _Fuck me, this isn't good…_


	9. Chapter 8

Just wanna put it out there that Ana is only acts like this towards Christian. She has this attraction toward him from the beginning. I never intended to show Ana as a slut. Also, you all have to understand that Ana has been alone most her life with the exception of her mother. She always has been highly protected by her family. She, her whole life has been around limited people. Since her mother is gone, and her father/brother are not here she has a chance to explore…giving the great coincidence according to her she meets Grey. She likes him instantly…and doesn't want to waste time. Pointing out that Grey is very interested in her to.

Ana's personality is also different in this story because she is "rich", a little spoiled, you could say. Ana is the only girl and she has been provided with what ever she desires immediately, so she doesn't like waiting.

Personally I like my Ana a little stronger. I like it when the tables are turned…its something fun and different to write.

Hope you all are like the story so far. And THANK YOU FOR READING AND THE POSITIVE FEED BACK.

 **Ana**

I hold his hand tightly _…God I love this feeling…this bond, that we have. It's so different- so special._

God, why is he having such an affect on me? Why do I become so _weird_ when he's around? _Why can't I control myself?_

I look towards him. He's in conversation with some one on the table. _He talk's so gracefully…_ even though I can't make out what he is saying. _The way his mouth moves…ahhhh Grey stop I'm gonna die…_

I think he senses me staring, because he turns and looks towards me, a ghost of a smile on his face. I shyly smile back and look towards our intervened hands.

 _This scares me…what if I'm a time pass for him? Stop Ana! You don't even know him properly. But the weird attraction she had for him, scared her. What if this attraction turns into something more…_

 _MORE…_

 _That's the word. That's the work that scares her. Every person she loves…she ends up losing them…they distance her from them. She ends up alone…all alone._

 _But…still why can't I stop this…liking…this attraction I don't understand. Its like he brings out the worse in me. He brings out a new side of me. One that only comes to life when he's around…I Need him… I want him…in every way possible. And because of this I'm willing to give this a chance…give us a chance._

"Ana. What university did you say you attend?" says Carrick, smiling.

"Umm, I …um Washington State University" I answer back stammering. God Steele! Get a grip. Pay attention right now- think later.

" Oh, right. Wait Christian is one of the benefactor's…right Son?"

" Yes Dad. In fact that's how I know Ms. Steele personally." Adonis reply's gracefully, tugging me hand and squeezing a little.

" You both have met before? Where" says Grace, interested in the conversation more so now!

"She interviewed me for the student news paper."

" That's wonderful. No wonder you two were having secret whispering conversations." says Grace winking at Carrick. Who smiles back at her!

I put a lose strand of hair behind me ear and smile shyly looking down. God this is weird.

"Oh, I would like to read the interview. When is it out…Christian barely does interviews." Again Grace says, smiling…looking from Grey to me.

"Um, it might be out after exams…but I'm not sure. Kate's still stuck on the picture. On which to put in but can't really find any" I say. God Ana stop blabbering. I look towards Adonis and he smirks. _God what now…_

"Would she like an original? I'm free around tomorrow!" he says, staring directly in my eyes.

"You…you would do that?" I say. I can't believe this! Kate is going to burst with happiness.

" For you I would" he whispers lightly. I blush…Oh My GOD

"Ok so is 9:00 o clock ok?" he asks stroking my knuckles lightly.

"If you are ok with it…then its final Mr. Grey." I answer back lightly.

"Great! 9 it is." He says smiling. _He's going to kill me…with his…every fucking god like thing._

 **A later- still Ana**

Brunch was great. People are staring to leave…while I help Grace in the kitchen.

" I loved having you around Ana. Carrick was right. You are a bright, wonderful women. Your parents are very lucky." She says stoking my arm up and down. God, I'm so jealous of Adonis for being blessed with such great parent. He is lucky in every way.

"Mr. Grey is very lucky to have you as a mother, Grace." I say back, hugging her tightly. In three hours, she is more close to me than anything. I actually really love her.

"Speaking of Christian…he's quite smitten by you!" she says smiling, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "I can see why Ana… you are beautiful"

Was it that obvious? I mean…WAIT WHAT…HE…HIM…he was smitten? Awe really…I thought it was only obvious from my part. But…so people can see…awe.

" Thank you. Even though it's me who's more smitten with him…he's GORGEOUS…like a GREEK GOD!" I say aloud excitedly…but as soon as I do, I cover my mouth with my hand. Shit! Shit Ana…fuck. Did I really say that out loud? FUCK ANA! SHE IS HIS MOTHER.

"Um sorry Ms. Gre…I mean Grace I didn't mean…I mean he is gorgeous…but umm sorry I wasn't thinking. Sorry for being inappropriate"

She laughs out loud, putting her hand on her stomach, she bend forward laughing even louder.

God I'm so embarrassed. But I smile shyly.

"ohhh ahahahah sorr…sorry Ana…you are so adorable…ahahah…sorryyyyyy" says laughing, tears in her eyes.

I laugh back a little but blush more. That's two people you made burst into laugher today Steele. One the Goddess himself, than his mother by acting simply stupid.

" I can see why Christian was laughing so hard now" she says after getting a little stable. "You are a sweetheart Ana!" she says fixing her cloths. Looking down at her knotted fingers she says, "Its been a while…since I have seen my Chris smile…it was beautiful…he stopped being happy, Ana…after his sister… but thank you. Thank you so much for what ever you did or said that made him laugh" she says stroking my cheek now with tears in her eyes. I hug her again, stroking her back. God they all really loved her…I wonder that happened? Where is she? What happened? They thought of Adonis being sad hurts me deep. He looked so carefree…so beautiful smiling…laughing. He looked his age.

Grace wipes her tears and smiles at Ana.

"I should leave now…I have exams- and I need to study! Thank you so much so a wonderful time Grace. It's…it's nice to have a family here…near me" I say holding back my tears. She strokes me cheek and kisses my forehead.

"Call me any time if you need us…and good luck doll. I know you will do amazing on exams." she says kissing my forehead again. I totally love her.

I say my final good byes to every one, including Carrick. He kissed me forehead and wished me luck for exams. I make me way towards the front door. Every one else is in one on the huge sitting areas near the kitchen away from the entrance.

Just as I was about to reach the door _I feel him…behind me… his scent is in the air…so erotic…_

"Leaving without a good bye kiss Ms. Steele?" he says, lust filed in his voice.

I turned. All of a sudden I feel shy. So much happened today. _Yes, you saw him Naked!_

I ignore my thoughts and bite my lip…why and am I so nervous? I was so daring at the table. Now I can't even look towards him with blushing. My eyes locked with his, as slowly he walks towards me. I feel so heated. When he's in front of me he brings up his hand up, his long elegant finger and places it under my chin. _Is he going to kiss me?_ The index finger is brushing my jaw ever so lightly, while his thumb is stroking my bottom lip. _Do it already Grey…_ all this time his eyes remain on me, noting my every reaction. I am about to melt in a puddle…such a small touch can have so much power. And his delicious scent so erotic, filling my brain.

"Kiss me already!" I say. Fuck that was a breathy whimper. But I'm willing to beg…for him…for his lips.

"Mhmmmm…so I have your permission?" he leans in close…to close. His perfectly sculpted lips brush my ear, stoking lightly.

"Yes, Grey" I say breathlessly.

I feel his warm chuckle on my neck. He again stokes me ear… _fuck he is such a tease._

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he whispers lightly with his warm lips brushing my ear.

"Just the photo shoot with you!" I say a little louder, I am panting now. I feel a warm chuckle again… _he is having fun in this…teasing me…_

"Calm down feisty pants!...mhmmm maybe coffee later" he bites me ear lobe making me gasp. "Just you and me!...alone"

"Yes Grey yes. Now kiss me" I say…fuck I'm panting badly. With that he pinned me to the wall, both my hands locked in one of his above my head. His hips pressing in to mine, his mouth slammed down on me. His tongue stroking mine in lush, sensual glides. When I start moving my lips…matching his speed…making his strokes…his chest vibrated against me and I could hear his low groan. He moved every so slightly…now his thigh is in between my legs…Fuck he's adding pressure to his thigh...which is applying pressure to my bundle of nerves _down there…ahhh Grey…_ pressing hard each time. Fuck I can feel sharp pleasure shot…sharp pleasures bursting from my core. I need air… I break away the kiss and moan…ahhh Christain…I…can't…ahh…not here…"

"Shush" he says…his breath now caressing my neck. _Aahh fuck…he's applying more pressure._ "Feel it." he says biting my ear lobe again and kissing that special spot near my ear _. Ahhhhh…_ I moan. His lips are now nuzzling the special spot. Nuzzling my neck. His hands moved up my sides…and suddenly he cups my left breast. My nipple fully erect under my dress. His is needing my breast… _ahhh…_ he starts nibbling his way down my throat… _argh I can't even touch him_. He pinches my nipple through my dress…I feel a sharp pain, which causes me to whimper. He keeps pinching my nipple…aahhh… and he's pressing harder, moving his thigh a little up and down. Aahhh…ahhhh…I bury my face in his neck…biting his shoulder. Aahhh…ahhh…its happening…I ...am…The intense pleasure at its peck. A intense cry tearing from my throat breaking her down. The pleasure wave crushing me through over and over…I came so hard…which left me all limp. I don't even know if I can stand properly anymore.

I feel a warm chuckle again near my ear. Then he looks up at me- Stares in my eyes. He is smirking- his thumb stroking my bottom lip lightly.

"You just came…at the entrance of my…parents house?" he says smiling which is stretching his ear to ear.

Fuck…fuck…what if someone saw or heard us. This is so embarrassing. I look away. I'm so nervous.

"Don't worry feisty pants…no one saw." He whispers smiling.

I look up at him and blush.

"Umm. I should leave now…um are you done your good bye kiss?"

"No. But I'll let you go for now" he says moving back. Releasing me. God I felt so warm so…protected. He taste even like a GREEK GOD. I loved our kiss. our first kiss.

"Still not done? I can assure you that was more then kissing!" I say back. Smirking as well.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. Why does this feel so right? He is so different!

I close my eyes and absorb his kiss. His kisses are like magic touch.

"See you tomorrow baby!" he whispers, his lips brushing my forehead.

"Bye...Naughty Adonis" I say winking at him. He smiles and puts his hand behind his head- stroking his hair. Awe he's shy. I blow him a kiss and walk out…Fuck what a day…Kate will never believe me!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting lately. I have been busy. But here is the chapter! Thanks for reading. Oh and I have fixed my mistakes from the previous chapter! and please ignore my mistakes...love you all, ENJOY...

"KATE! STOP SCREAMING" I yell as loud as I can but Kate just doesn't shut up. She's been screaming and jumping ever since I told her about the photo shoot. She's way to Excited. But then who wouldn't be? It's him we're talking about. Of course I didn't tell her about the shower or the foyer "incident". That's just awkward, and I don't know if I'm able to…it just wasn't me. That's how I know it's the Grey affect!

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO SHUP UP…IM GOING TO MEET CHRISTIAN FUCKING HOT GREY". Oh god, I roll my eyes and secretly smile…if only she new what I have done to him…even better what he has done to _me_.

"You seriously need to calm down Kate!" she's like in her own bubble. Dancing, jumping. And oh god, she just can't stop staring in the mirror, fixing her self.

"OH FUCK, what am I going to wear? I have to look…good…no actually amazing! Fuck, I need to get my eyebrows done to…" ok now she is blabbering.

Should I tell her about the coffee? And the…well the _kiss_! Its not like Kate in love with him or anything, She's just trying her luck. I know Kate's my best friend, more like a sister, but I know she only fucks around. It's always no strings attached for her! I think I should tell her…we never hide stuff from each other. Now I feel guilty for not telling her an hour before.

"Kate…" I say hesitantly. She standing in front of her mirror, deciding on what dress to wear, putting each dress in front of her and throwing one by one on the bed not liking any of them.

"Yea! Annie, Help me out. I can't find anything to wear" she says making a sad face, sitting on the corner of her bed.

"You look beautiful in everything Katie!" I say stroking her cheek. She looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"Oh really?" she say sarcastically. "Do you think Grey would find me beautiful too Annie?"

Oh god! Why am I feeling so nervous? They weren't, aren't dating! I didn't cheat! GET A GRIB STEELE! tell her now...right now...that you claimed him...that he is yours...

" About that…he…umm…kinda…um he kinda asked me for coffee after the shoot" I say looking at my knotted fingers. I look up and see her eyes and mouth wide open. Oh fuck.

"What" she says lightly, looking directly into my eyes! God why is she so shocked? Maybe because you didn't tell her any earlier Steele!

" He asked me for coffee" I repeat again.

"And you said yes?" she says in a shocked, disappointed tone. Why is she acting like this?

"Yes…only because…I umm like him" I smile shyly but as soon as I make eye contact with her, my smile is gone. Why does she look hurt?

"Ana! You knew I WAS INTERESTED in him!" she legit just screamed at me. What the fuck? Now she's making me angry. She never told me he liked liked him? fuck she hasn't even met him. i thought she only finds him hot?

"Kate how the FUCK am I suppose to know about this? And you never like anyone…"

"Ana, any one could tell I was interested. And don't you like Jose?"

"NO Kate! I thought you would know I don't like Jose! He's just a FRIEND" I am so furious. We have been best friends for 4 to 5 years now, I love Kate I really do, but sometimes she's so fucking selfish.

Kate sighs loudly and throws the dress in her hand across the room.

"You really think he's interested in you Steele?" oh fuck me, did she really say that? I frown but then I give her the dirtiest look…how dare she? she is my best friend.

"I didn't mean it in that way Ana. I mean…look I know I only wanted to fuck him! But that's what he is like as well…I have heard. He doesn't do relationships. He might just use you and throw you out? You didn't save yourself, for a man like this?" she says softly, reaching towards me, she holds my hand and squeezes it tightly.

Kate does have a point but I don't know why I trust him. I want to give him a chance…but then I don't want to get hurt. He does have this image of being a playboy. _But his eyes…_

 _His lips…_

 _The way he kissed me…_

 _The way he sucked my bottom lip…_

I look up at Kate and sigh.

"I know Kate…but the power of this emotion…this feeling I feel for him is weird…at a level that I can't control. I can't ignore it. It's too strong. It was first sight…he's so intimidating, you know, very focused, intense even - and Clean." I shrug. Looking down at me fingers.

When I look up, I see a weird smirk on Kate's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I say softly.

"I have never heard you talk like that, Particularly about a guy. It's different. But I like it" she smiles and puts her index finger under my chin, forcing me to look her. " You really do like him. He's one lucky man to have you Steele. And I mean it. But just be safe…take this on your own pace. And if that fucker ever hurts you, I will chop his dick and sell it ". She says making me giggle loudly.

And this is way I love her- her care for me, her love for me. Yes she can be selfish at times but she loves me more then anything.

"And I'm sorry for yelling" she says holding her ears. God this girl!

"It's ok Kate. I understand where you were coming from".

"I love you Banana" she says hugging me tightly. I hug her back with equal force. She my best friend, my sister, my only family with me.

"I love you more Katie and I'm sorry too" I whisper back.

She pulls back and takes my face in her hands- her hands stroking my cheeks.

" Hey…what are you saying sorry for? I just need to get laid Steele. It's been a while". She says wiggling her eyebrows and laughing loudly. I giggle and hug her again.

"Don't worry Kate. I will find you someone to fuck soon!" I say, now laughing loudly.

"You better!" she says loudly, putting a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Eww Kate" I say wiping my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Oh you wouldn't be saying "EWWW" if Grey was the one kissing you!" she says again wiggling her eyebrows.

"I didn't" shit! Shit shit shit…did I just say that?

" OH MY GOD Steele…I NEED DETAILS" she says all curious. " Naughty girl…tell me now?" she holds my arms shaking me all over.

I blush. Like really blush. This is so weird.

" We kissed!" I whisper blushing fucking crazy. _If only she saw what type of kiss…and the orgasm…fuck I feel naughty._

"AWE Steele, you look so cute." She says. " Well I'm really happy for you" she says radiating happiness. Then she looks at me again. "Annie just be careful tho" she say again. And I know why she keeps saying this. I know that she cares about me.

"I will Katie" I say reassuring her.

"Remember my Dick Chop comment. I will do it." I laugh and smack her arm playfully.

" Yes Kate yes…now yet me go home and sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow!"

"Oh yes. Ms. Steele needs her beauty sleep"

"Indeed I do!" I say flipping me hair. Oh god it feels so much better that she knows now.

"God Steele! Grey definitely has an effect on you!" she says smiling.

"I know he does…but I don't know if I have the same effect on…" before I finish, Kate cuts me off.

" Shut it right there! YOU are gorgeous Ana Steele! I mean look at your legs…I would die to have your legs…they are killer, so long so silky. And your tits …Fuck, you have the best tits…I bet Grey can't keep his eyes away from them. You my girl are a JACKPOT. I BET, Grey is jerking of somewhere and screaming your name while he comes"

"Katte" I hiss. God I'm red from blushing. " Thank you by the way" I say whispering.

She laughs and intervenes our arms together. We walk out of her room to downstairs in the foyer. I pick up my keys and purse.

"Ok I'm leaving" I say. I look up at Kate and again she has this devilish smirk on her face.

"What" I ask.

" I can't wait to make Jose jealous" she laughs putting a hand on her stomach.

"You are Evil." I hug her one last time.

"I know I am" she says smiling.

"Ok byee" just as I was stepping out Kate calls my name and I turn.

"I'm honestly happy for you Ana. And I don't like like him…he's just hot. Didn't mean to hurt you." she says in a serious guilty tone. God kate…I know

"I know Kate. I love you. Be ready to meet my…um him tomorrow"

"Soon Ana! I bet he can't wait to be your man too" she says. And then I start walking towards my car.

 _Tomorrow…I can't wait. I just can't wait any longer. I need to see him. I can't wait to see him._

 _Coffee with Grey, but I hate coffee…this should be good!_


	11. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the late updates. I have been extremely busy! I will be totally free in 3 days so I will give regular updates. I don't know much about business so excuse my mistakes. and excuse my english mistakes to :)

THANK YOU ALL for readying, Love you all!

I drive back from Kate's house, smiling all that way back thinking of one particular Greek God. I am going to finally see him again tomorrow and I can't wait. But what is this? What is our relation? Is it to early to ask? What does he think of me? What if he only wants me for one reason? _Sex._ Kate is right! I should take this on my pace. I should take this slow. I mean I don't even know him. He could just use me and throw me out. His reputation explains _a lot_. According to Kate he has slept with at least half of Seattle. _Fuck! He's fucked half of Seattle and you Steele…have done nothing. Wow. Great._

Even Kate wanted to fuck him. Again wow Steele, way to go for falling for a _man whore._

 _Shut up…shut up…shut up… he isn't a man whore! He's a god and you can't blame him for being the hottest person alive! And as for his "sex adventures" they were BEFORE you. Now it only could be you. If you want his, you have to make this work Steele. And I know you can do it!_

As soon as I reach home I throw my purse, phone and keys on the coffee table and literally fall on the couch. I am so tried and my feet hurt. Just as I was about to doze off on this couch, I hear Mary calling my name.

" Ma'am! Umm Ma'am."

I open my eyes while rubbing them. God what does she want? And that's what I ask her.

"Um Ma'am. Your brother has been trying to reach you. He called 4 times…"

I don't let her complete. Oh god what if she told Mike that I was out at someone's house that he has no clue of. if he finds out daddy wont let me meet Carrick and Grace and they are lovely people.

"Fuck! Did you tell him I was out? Did you say I was…" I almost scream out of fear.

" No Ma'am. Permission to speak freely?"

I look up at her and just nod. I know she understands me. She cares for me. She knows how lonely I feel here. She knows how Fucked up my life is- that I'm not allowed to do anything without asking permission from my father. And that is only because my father is protecting me from something or someone that I am not allowed to know. She knows that my father separated me from him…so the world doesn't know I exist. Or at least think I'm not related to Ray Steele.

" I know how you feel Ana. I know! And I can see that you are happy with meeting this new family. I know I'm probably breaking ten rules of your fathers but I understand. But Honey, you have to understand to…your father is protecting you…he is protecting you from getting hurt…"

" What ever he is protecting me from is in New York- because that only makes sense. That's why I'm allowed to be with daddy. That's why I'm not allowed to live there. What's the danger in Seattle? "

" What if the danger or mystery problem came after you here?"

" I am so fucking confused! WHY is daddy hiding this? If it's that important then he should let me know so I can watch out! BUT NO! He likes keeping me in mystery!" I roar loudly- frustrated as hell. I put in head in my hands, rubbing my scale.

"Ana sweetie!" Mary strokes my head, and reaches for my hands holding them tightly. " I'm sorry for saying this but…maybe…umm…maybe"

Why can't she talk? Why is she stammering? God, she looks scared to…now I'm scared. I look up at her and squeeze her hand…maybe she knows something…related to this mass?

" Don't he scared Mary…say what you have to say. You won't get in trouble." I say quietly, to calm her down. But would I like what she says?

" Maybe…it's fear…tha..that is behind your…da…fathers actions…"

What? Don't we all know that but just as I was about to say something to her, she continues.

" What if…he is scared…because his…his…actions in the past…um led to what ever reason he is…protecting you from.." she says- fear on her face. Her eyes wide open. She's sweating as well. And I start laughing. Of god I cant control.

" Mary…" I laugh again. " So you are saying daddy did something bad in the past which is why…which is why I'm like this" I laugh loudly. My dad can never do anything bad. He is the nicest person alive and she thinks…

I look up at her after controlling my laughter and she has a blank face.

" I'm sorry, but no daddy did nothing wrong. I'm sure." I say, as a matter of fact.

" I said…what made sense to me Ana… I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult or question your father" with that she leaves the great room.

 _She does have a point Steele…think about if your father has done nothing bad than why is he scared?_

I sit up in the couch.

NO

NO

NO

Daddy can never do something bad…I will never question him

NEVER!

 _But you already questioned him…_

No I didn't.

He loves me. He's protecting me. Daddy is one of the most well know businessman. He must have many enemies without any reason. He can never…Mary is wrong.

 _*Ring ring ring*_

I pick up my phone from the coffee table

God it is _Mike._

" Hello to my handsome bro" I say excited.

He chuckles before answering, " What's up banana? Where have you been? I have been calling, but you weren't home"

God I knew it. I knew it he was going to ask me this.

"Mike…i…um. Was as Kate's " I answer with relief. God bless Kate.

" Oh ok, got me worried here."

His voice is shaky. He sounds stressed. Hope everything is fine.

" Mike you don't sound well is everything ok? You, Linda, oh god is dad fine?"

" Yes Annie sweetie, don't worry everything is fine…its just …"

" What Mike?"

" Annie, Dads been really stressed due to business from couple of days…its not going well…problems…but now it will get better hopefully…we have found someone. They are helping us. Buying our stocks. So things will be better." He says sounding all hopeful.

" Oh! Hopefully…this business is daddy's baby Mike"

" I know Annie. But the problem is solved. The guy we found is amazing"

" Who is he? And wow he bought stocks to help dad. You should thank him personally"

" We have. His name is Luke. Luke Sawyer."

" Oh well… I just hope daddy is stress free now"

" He is. But he misses you Anniee"

" It's not like I'm doing this on propose"

" I know fire cracker" he chuckles.

" How's Linda?"

" Great. She's at her parent's home visiting"

" Awe my poor bro is all lonely" I say in a weird voice which makes me even giggle.

" Yes yes all lonely without my lady" he chuckles

" You are very lucky to have her" I say smiling, even though he cant see me.

" I know Annie. After Mia…I thought I would never…"

" Hey stop! Don't mention that cheat bitch…she's long gone"

" Yeah but…"

"Mike stop. You have Linda. You love her…she loves you end of story"

He chuckles again. " okkie Ma'am"

" Ok Mike…I gotta sleep. Need to look pretty tomorrow!" fuck did I just say that!

" Look pretty for what? " he asks suspiciously.

" Um a…date…no actually just coffee"

" Who is the mother fucker? And what the Fuck Annie?"

" Mike…I will not tell you anything if you, if you act like a dog"

" FINE…TALK" he says through gritted teeth.

" Promise you wont say anything…and you WON'T tell dad"

"Anastasia!"

" Mike" I say with equal force.

"Fine" he says again with gritted teeth.

" If you break my pro…"

" I get it… TALK. I fucking promise I won't tell or say anything happy?" lol he is so angry.

" Yes I'm happy…he asked me to coffee. And I know I just meet him but he's amazing. Actually no! HE IS A GREEK GOD. Mike he is so hot…I mean gorgeous. I like him… he has the kick I …"

" You just met him Ana? What if he hurts you?"

" He won't! I just know. I like him Mike. He's different. And we are just meeting for coffee"

" What's his name?"

" No…don't you dare! I swear …if you even"

" I'm protecting you, you loser!"

" I don't need protection sucker" I yell. Fuck I am so mad. He has no right to tell me what to do in my love life.

" Ana I…"

" Fine…if you make it to graduation I will introduce him to you. But we aren't dating yet"

"Yet?...so there are plans"

Fuck he is so annoying sometimes, I feel bad for Linda.

" I DON'T KNOW MIKE! Please understand… this is different. Its like I am a magnet towards him and he's pulling me!" I whisper the last part.

He sighs.

" Ok. I trust you Annie but I need to meet him and you need to let dad know at some point? Ok? You know dad will kill me to for favouring you in this"

" Ok. But just let me figure this out first. Its not like I'm marrying him right away" I giggle. _Imagine that…Mrs. GREEK GOD. "_ I just wanna get to know him first. Give him a chance and I know you will like him"

" Oh yeah? He should be made of gold for me to like him." he chuckles. And that's why I love my bro. We never hide our love life gossip. We like taking and giving advice to one another. Even though he's a little protective.

" Oh he is"

" Please don't start having dirty thoughts about him while talking to me" he says sounding disgusted.

I giggle. " To late"

" Ok eww Annie. I see the affect he has on you."

I just giggle and blush. _He does_

" Ok I'm gonna go now. You sleep beauty queen"

" Ok "

" Be safe and are you sure you don't wanna give me his name?"

"Yes. Because if this doesn't work out you will be wasting time doing all your lame background checks and…"

" ok ok I get it. Cant wait to meet him tho I must say. Take care baby girl. I love you"

"Love you to bro"

And with that I leave for bed. I need sleep. Night Steele. Dreams about Mr. Hotty pants…wetting your own pants.

 _GREY HOUSE:_

 _" Sir I have brought the stocks. The work is done. Steele was desperate"_

 _All I can do is laugh. Let me tell dad… he would be so fucking proud!_

 _FUCK YOU STEELE… start counting your days-because you and success won't be together any longer._

 _YOU_

 _ARE_

 _RUINED! Very soon._

 _*RING RING RING RING*_

" GREY" I bark, picking up the phone.

" Son, it's me"

" Dad. I bought the stocks." Hope this makes him happy. He should he proud. We are another step closer in our mission.

He laughs in victory. " I knew it, my son could do this. Stupid Steele. He has no idea what you are cable off"

His words sink in a special part of me. _You made him proud Grey! This is so Mi and dad- both of them._

" Son. When you meet the girl tomorrow…remember what this is for…I don't want you getting close to her"

" Dad I know! And I don't do fucking feelings ok! You know this"

" Just making sure" fuck did he just question me? I know I fucking hate Steeles. All of them!

" Ok dad I gotta go "

" Yes ok bye son"

I end the call and throw my phone on the table. I close me eyes, but as soon as I do I see _her_

 _Her smile_

 _Her laugh_

 _Her eyes…her gorgeous eyes. I swear they can see through me._

 _Her lips_

 _Her scent_

 _Everything about her is so exotic. So different. She is so beautiful so gorgeous_

I open my eyes fucking faster then lightening. NO STOP GREY

SHE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU…NOTHING

You have to fight for your family. They loved you. They cared for you. They gave you a normal life. They made you what you are through there support.

 _AND MI_

 _My first word after 2 years of not talking was her name. My baby sister. My Mi._

Stop Grey you need to stay on tract. Steele will never get to you. She should never get to you.

" Mr. Grey, are we leaving for Escala sir?"

Taylor pulls me out of my reverie.

" Yes. Lets go"


	12. Not a chapter sorry!

hey guys! thanks for all your reviews. i felt like i should clear some things regarding the story.

Ana doesn't know anything because Ray has always kept her in this "shield" away from everything. He doesn't want his daughter knowing anything because of a reason- that you all will find out later on.

Linda is not Mia.

i didn't wanted to reveal- but yes something did happen to Mia

what and where Mia is, you will all find out later on. Its part of the mystery.

Ana doesn't know Mia's last name- that was how i wrote or made my story. but yes they have met!

please ignore my mistakes! and if you all have suggestions let me know!

Thank you all for reading!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry guys for not updating soon, I didn't have any Internet from 3 days, but here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy, please ignore my mistakes. Oh and thank you all in advance for reading.

Christian618- thank you so much. Your reviews get me really excited. I love reading what you have to say.

Also thank you all for liking my story!

Enjoy! Xoxo

* * *

Six am!

I really mean six AM!

For the first time in my entire life I woke up this early…and for what?

GREY.

See I couldn't sleep at all, despite how hard I tried. Every time I would shut my eyes, the only thing could see was Grey! This stupid effect he has on me...scares me. What if... What if I'm just a fling for him? DAMN STEELE NOT AGAIN. GIVE THE MAN A CHANCE! I'm going for coffee with him aren't I? But is this a date? Again…am I asking this question to early? I'm so confused. Maybe I should get background check on him...but then I know more about him then he does about me- unless he is hiding some skeletons in his closet. Maybe Steele maybe…

So here I am with my Hair and make up all finished. My make is simple- I kept it more towards the natural side, pink lip-gloss, mascara, blush, eyeliner and just a little concealer. My hair also done- I let down my natural lose curls. And I'm also done picking out my outfit! I'm planning to wear my black high-waisted jeans, the one that fits me like second skin and with that I'm wearing lose grey tank crop top. I think this look is perfect. I mean it is not a date. I wish. It is just coffee. JUST COFFEE with THE HOTTEST MAN ON EARTH! I not gonna lie a say I'm not excited. In fact I'm thrilled! Ever if just coffee…

Just as I get up to change my phone rings…

*Ring…* *Ring*

I slide the answer key to my I-phone and put it to my ear…"yeahlloo"

" Anastasia Rose Steele, what the hell am I hearing? You better have an amazing excuse for your shit-ass stupid behavior!" shouts my dad through the phone, increasing my heartbeat and bringing tears in the back of my eyes. Damn I'm in trouble! Shit. Do not cry Steele

"Da…da…dad why are you shouting? What…what have i…,"

" Oh you know clearing what you have done! Why the fuck aren't you taking your CPO with you everywhere? He is there to protect you…I have been informed, you leave with him EVERY FUCKING TIME!"

What the hell… why is he so pissed…arghh I hate this. I wipe my cheeks, which is fully wet due to my tears and wipe my nose with the back of my hand. I need to be strong. I cant take this anymore.

"What have you done… which has caused this stupid protection issue?" the words leave my mouth with out me realizing. What did I just say? I hear him gasp loudly on the other end. Shit…shit. "I didn't mean it in that way," I add quickly. Oh god why did I say that to my dad. I should apologize…yes…but before I say anything he replies.

" That is NON of your business!" he says harshly. What? Why would he say it like that? Like something did happen? This does not make sense.

He continues, " Your only business is to follow my orders in regards to you protection."

I so fucking tried of this conversation. I am so fucking tried.

"Dad I know you are trying to protect me but I WILL NOT corporate UNTILL you give me an insight in this fucking issue. I NEED TO KNOW! And trust me…trust me if you try to secretly spy on me…I will fucking go to the MEDIA and announce that I am YOUR DAUGHTER. Then we all wouldn't have to worry about that REASON you're hiding me from!" I bark harshly. I have never spoken to my father in this voice, but know I'm tried. Really tried. I will not let this stupid problem control me.

I can hear him gulp. I'm sure he is shocked by my outburst. He should be! I am beyond angry.

I hear a beep from my phone, I remove it from my ear and look at it…Kate. She's calling! I put my phone back to my ear and sign loudly, trying to calm down.

"I have to go. Kate's calling…and remember what I said. I'm serious daddy"

"Sure" he says distantly.

"Dad…"

"What?"

" I'm sorry and…I love you"

"Love you to Annie. Be safe" with that I'm left alone. I feel bad for dad but this needed to be done. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I just can't. I need to find the truth. And fast. Right now, I need to call Kate.

I call her and put the phone on speaker. Kate picks up on the third ring.

" Morning to the lucky girl who's captured Christian Greys heart!" typical Kate, and I start giggling. I love her so much…she is my mood lifter.

"Oh Kate! He says he doesn't have a heart," I answer back giggling. I am also wearing my jeans, making it hard to function.

" BUT he does have a dick Steele. You can definitely capture that!" OMG she just did not say that!

"Kate!" I hiss at her.

"What? I know you want to Steele," she laughs. And I have to say…YES I really want to.

"Ready for your coffee?" she asks.

" Its happens after the shoot Kate. You will know when I'm leaving with him" I say shyly. God why and I blushing?

"AWEE Annie! I can feel you blushing.." she says in a squeaky voice.

"Shut up Kate. And I don't blush!"

"Ok Ok! I will pick you up in an hour so at 8…so we can get there and set up. Oh and Ana…I'm sorry for not letting you know before but Jose is taking the pictures"

Oh Nooooooo! Not Jose. Damn! Its not like I hate him. But I know he has feelings for me… he wants us more than just friends…but the feeling is not mutual.

" Its fine Kate and ok I will be ready for eight!" I say trying to sound excited even though Jose being there just ruined my mood a little.

"Ok bayeee Annie. And don't look to hot, we don't want Grey cuming in his pants"

"Kate!" I laugh. Cumming! Omg…I totally forgot our kiss…his lips…his lips, his knee…his knee! MY Orgasm! He made me cum with his knee.

Suddenly I feel so shy yet embarrassed. Wow, that day was heavenly.

First seeing him naked, in his shower, masturbating…for me. Than our kiss plus my orgasm! I say bye to Kate and get back to getting ready.

Here I come Grey…

* * *

GREY:

"chrisy…chrisooo…christian…Christooon" she call me name in all sorts so squeaky voices. Fuck, if she doesn't shut up in two minutes I will kill her.

"Shut UP Mi! I'm warning you," I literally yell back.

She laughs out loud and puts her head on my back. I'm laying on my stomach, my hands and head under the pillow. I can feel her cheek pressed near my shoulder blades. With one of her hands she's making small circles on my back, stroking me lightly.

"Broyooo get up…I want ice cream. Right now!" she says lightly, I can feel her pout on her back. God, she's so adorable.

"Mi, its six in the morning. Where can I possibly you get ice cream from? Go look in the fridge!" I say extremely irritated.

"Broyooo I have already checked," she punched my back lightly.

"Go bother Ell"

"NO! I want you to come with me, not Ell"

She's not going to stop bothering me until she gets her Ben and Jerry's chocolate therapy. Typical Mimi!

"Fine!" I say in a grumpy voice. I turn to my front and get up, but before I fully get up Mia jumps at me, her arms around her neck.

"I love you broyoo chrisy" she says, hugging me tightly- screaming in my ear.

"Me to, and stop screaming!" she releases me and I get changed.

"Hurry up…I can already taste it mmmmm" she jumping.

"Since you already tasted it…plan canceled!" I say chuckling, while brushing my teeth. She so adorable! My baby sister.

"Don't you dare Chrisy…now hurry up"

She literally drags me out the house so she could have her ice cream that day.

"Mr. Grey…sir…Mr. Grey?" I jolt back into reality by Andrea's voice. She pulled me out of my Reverie. I sign loudly, stabling my self. Inhale…exhale…breath Grey breath!

"Yes Andrea," I reply, my voice is still shaky. God Grey! Get a grip!

"Sir, your nine o clock appointment is here. They are setting up in one of the conference rooms. I will inform you as soon as everything is ready"

" Ok thank you Andrea" she leaves my office, closing the door on her way out.

Steele!

Fucking Steele!

She's here…in my building. Right fucking now.

I stand up from my chair and pace around my office. I don't know you I'm feeling so restless, so paranoid.

I look up and close my eyes. My hands in my pocket, my breathing uneven, my lips parted. I feel in so much pressure. I clear my mind from all thoughts, but just as I am about to open my eyes I see…

Beautiful blue eyes…

I open my eyes in lightening speed. No! Not her! I run my hand through my hair, due to frustration.

I light knock is on the door making me turn.

" What?" I shout.

" Sir they are ready"

"Ok. I'm coming"

I make my way to the conference room four. I grab the doorknob but don't enter right way. I close my eyes again and sign. Twisting the doorknob I enter.

* * *

Steele (pov):

There he is in all his glory- so gorgeous. He looks so young, so beautiful, did I mention he is gorgeous. He's wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. His copper hair have this just fucked look, I can tell he's been running his hands through them. A total yummy look!

He steps in, in total CEO style. I cant believe he is the same man who…who made me cum, who kissed the living shit out of me.

Adonis greets Kate- shaking her hand professionally. Kate on the other hand is totally flirting and beaming at him. I roll my eyes at her attitude, but than who wouldn't be affected by Mr. Sex God.

When I look up at him again, he's already looking at me- smirking actually. But his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I can tell something is bothering him. He makes his way towards me and stands right in front of me. I don't know why but I'm shy. I'm blushing.

" Anastasia" he says lightly. Oh god! The way he says my name is so hot. It's like music.

"Mr. Grey" I reply back, blushing. I put a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

Looking directly at me, he licks his upper lip, making it all wet and shinny. No one could guess that such a small gesture can turn me on so wildly. I want him.

"Control baby," he whispers in my ear while passing by me. I close my eyes to take in his closeness. His scent is so erotic- so Christian.

" Lets get started Ms. Kavanagh" he says smoothly. Dirty bastard. He knows what he is doing and it's working, but two can play that game Grey.

"Oh yes Mr. Grey. Umm this is Jose, our photographer. He will be taking you pictures," Grey and Jose nod at each other.

"And before we start, I would like thank you for giving us your very important time Mr. Grey, we really appreciate it! " continues Kate, in all confidence.

" No problem, the pleasure is all mine!" he says- but he looks directly at her saying the last part. God I'm so wet. And so make it worse he winks at me. Arggh so cute! I blush and look down.

Kate and I are standing near the doors, while Jose is taking pictures of Mr. sex on legs.

" He's got it bad Steele. But who wouldn't be…I mean look at you!" whispers Kate in my ear.

I just roll my eyes at her and focus my attention on Adonis. He is perfect.

" I swear I saw him checking you out six times! And this one time his eyes couldn't move from your tits!"

"Kate!"

"What? You do have the most perfect tits and legs Steele. I could turn gay for you!"

"Eww shut up Kate" I giggle. And again when I look up, he's staring. But this time his look is different, its not lust…its something else…it's adoration!

" OK that's it. Got all your pictures Kate," says Jose, turning the camera off.

Kate and I walk up to them.

" Thank you very much Mr. Grey," says Kate smiling at my Adonis.

" No problem Ms. Kavanagh. I'm looking forward to read your article."

Kate smiles her full beautiful smile. " Of course"

" Annie. Me and Kate are going to eat, come join us" says Jose, stroking my arm. Grey narrows his eyes at Jose and me. Damn you Jose!

"Um no I'm busy…" make an excuse Steele.

" Doing what babe?" Babe? What the hell?

"She's accompanying me," says Adonis, I can feel a harsh tone in his voice.

" Why?" says Jose, looking at me narrowing his eyes, I can tell his hurt.

" It's a Date," says Adonis short and smoothly. OMG! I just skipped ten heartbeats. A DATE? Oh my god…it's a DATE. I'm going on a date with MR. GREY…RIGHT NOW. God I have never been this happy.

"Oh!" says Jose looking down. I know he's hurt but who cares…IT'S A DATE.

I turn to look at Kate. I can tell she is shocked to, she gives me a thumps up, and winks.

" Shall we, Ms. Steele?" he says in his sexy voice, putting his hand in front of me. I put my hand in his. God I can feel it. The electricity, the current passing through- it's so strong. He intervenes our hands and pulls me towards him.

This is going to be an interesting DATE…I can feel it already.

When we exit the conference room, he lets go of my hand and starts undoing his tie. He takes his tie off and opens his top two buttons, showing his sexy chest.

"Two or three" he whispers to me, his voice all breathy and lustful. I look up at him and blush, biting my bottom lip.

"Three" I say shyly. He is so sexy…

He chuckles lightly and opens one more button, exposing his sexy hot chest hair a little more. I just wanna lick him soo badly.

" You look hot," he says, while we wait for the elevator.

"So do you" I reply. God this is killing me.

" Now do I?"

" Yess" I say in a breathy voice. I am so turned on- so horny.

" I want my tongue on your navel," he whispers lightly in my ear, bending down. " Strip you out of this tiny crop top" he continues.

" Mmmm me to" I close my eyes and a moan escapes my mouth lightly.

When I open my eyes, he has moved away, chuckling lightly. Dirty bastard! Remember when I said this is going to be an interesting date…well here it starts. Oh Lord!


	14. Chapter 12

So here I am sitting in a café, with The Christian Grey on a date! A DATE. I don't think I can _ever_ get over this fact. He is so Gorgeous, I can't even take my eyes off of him one whole minute. And I can tell that he is observing my every move very intently. I look up at little smile at him. He's been a complete gentleman- helping me with my chair, opening doors, following the " Ladies first" rule and bring me my favourite English breakfast tea. I stir my tea again, and look up at him. He's looking at me…but not my face. _Bastard._

" They can't talk Mr. Grey! " I say confidently, pointing towards my breast with my chin.

" Huh? What?" He replies looking up, directly in my eyes. I can tell he's embarrassed. I mean he should be. I just caught him checking my tits out. Ok that's sound awful Steele, at least don't say _tits!_

"My…umm…these don't talk" I says looking down. God this is embarrassing!

" Yes. I…um I mean of course they do not. I am sorry Ms. Steele, but you can be quite distracting." He says smirking. "You and your "these that don't talk"" He says while using his hands, making quotation gestures.

I blush again. _I want him so suck me, so badlyyyy._

He clears his throat and speaks again, " Anyway, tell me about your family?"

Okkie I'm shocked. " Um, My family?" he nods. "Ok. Um I'm the only girl. My mum used to live with me until she got married and moved away with her forth husband." I laugh lightly. " My mum is an incurable romantic. She never gives up- she really believes in love. Anyway, my father is not here, he…um he's on business…somewhere, and oh I have a brother" at that I notice him harden- he goes tense. I can tell he's clenching his fist tight under the table and his jaw is tight shut. _What the hell?_

Just continue Steele. " And he's happily married as well."

He closes his eyes, but when he opens them again- every single emotion that I could see on him a while back isn't present anymore. He looks _healed…stabled, back in action._ He looks at me smiling.

" That's lovely to hear Ms. Steele."

" Ana! Please call me Ana. I mean if this is…a date…then…" I stammer. He is so intimidating when he's watching you intently.

" You are right, _Ana._ " he says licking his top lip and focusing on my name- God its like music. He's looking at my every movement.

" Um…Mr. Grey what ever happ…"

"Christian" he says sternly.

"What?"

" Call me Christian" then he says politely.

" Oh ok, umm Christian, what ever…"

"Say it again"

"Say what again?" I ask.

"My name"

"Christian" I say again. Why is he making me do this?

" Again" he says lightly.

" Seriously" I say rather annoyed.

"Again…please" he whispers lightly, almost desperately. Oh god, he has that look again. The same look that he had when…when we kissed. _It's so lustful. Like he wants this…like he wants me._

I look directly in his eye, than I bite my bottom lip ever so lightly.

" Christian" I whisper this time in a seductive voice. I can hear him gasp. He's looking at my lips now, and than I hear him gulps loud. _Do I really have this much affect on him?_

We both have crazy affect on each other. I'm pressing my thighs towards as tightly as I can.

" Don't bite your lip" he whispers breathlessly.

"Sorry"

" So what were you saying?" he says confidently, like nothing has happened. Like his is all normal again. God he can changes moods so fast, it's hard to keep up.

" Oh umm. What ever happened between us…it was just…I'm not like this normally. We don't even know each other properly…I just think we should slow things…" he cuts me in between. God I am already so nervous.

" Did you enjoy it?"

"What?" I can't believe he asked me that. I mean I did but why do I have to tell him that?

" Did you enjoy it? "

" Why do you want to know?"

" Because I always get what I want! And I don't do the" taking things slow" thing. So if you enjoyed it as well, I don't see any problem"

 **"** As well? And…you…you want me" I ask almost quietly, whispering. I think I'm going to faint _. He wants me…_

" I thought I made it obvious" he says without blinking. We stare at each other for the longest time, than I ask, " why...why me?"

"Why does the sun shine? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why am I this tall? It just is and I just am and I just do…want you."

I blush again. Awe he just made my day but…I need to be careful. The way he's affecting me is dangerous. I don't want me all crazy for him, unless we are on the same page.

" And you are very beautiful kitten" he whispers. _Kitten?_

" Thank you" I say blushing.

" And to eliminate your, "not knowing each other concern" I have a background check on me. You can read it through"

" Why can't I just ask you…about you? That would be easier"

" Of course. _You_ can ask me anything. What ever you desire to hear personally from me."

Steele you were going to do a background check on him any way- so accept the one he has. I mean who does that? See he wants to earn your trust. He wants you to trust him- but that could be negative or positive. Does he really like me or…

I reach forward and grab the background check copy, putting it in my purse.

" Thank you, but you didn't have to."

" I did." he says with a smile, I wonder what's he thinking. " You seem nervous today." He asks. Changing the direction of the conversation again.

" No. Why did you ask?"

" You just didn't touch me today… under that table" he whispers the last part, winking at me.

" You can't just get lucky everyday now Mr. Grey" I give him a wicked smile.

He chuckles, throwing his head back. God, did I mention how hot he is? And right now he looks so carefree- so his age.  
I just need to ask him this. Here it goes…

" What is this Christian?" I ask lightly. I don't want to ruin this, but I don't want to be his new flavour of the mouth.

" I don't know yet. But I'm sure liking it"

" Me to" I whisper back. OK…I agree I have got it bad. Real bad.

* * *

 **GREY**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did I just say that?

 _"_ _I don't know yet. But I'm liking it"_ yes you know _yet_ …you should fucking HATE her.

Liking it? GET A GRAB GREY. I know I should. But this creature…her questions, her eyes, her smart mouth, her smile, her blushing, her lip biting, her laughing, her kiss, her touch, her body, her tits, her taste, her every fucking thing is so intoxicating. So fucking exotic. _So Ana._

I can't let her get to me…this will end horrible. She should mean nothing to me! NOTHING!

SHE IS NOTHING…JUST A GIRL TO FUCK…THAT'S IT. STAY FOCUSED!

I need to…need to do this

For me

For dad

For Mi

" I need to run. Meeting" I say standing up, fixing my suit.

"Oh" she looks so disappointed. Fuck she pouting- isn't this one of the most adorable things I have seen. She stands up as well.

" Don't be disappointed sweetheart, I'll call you tonight." I say before I could actually noticed what the fuck I'm saying. I focus back at her and she's leaning in to my hand, which I have on her cheek, stocking her lightly. when the fuck did my hand get up here?

" I'll be waiting Adonis." She says lightly. Her hand is on top of my hand, her thumb stroking my knuckles.

I lean forward and kiss her forehead. Mmm she smells heavenly. When I look down at her, her eyes are tightly shut, and a smile present on her beautiful face. Its as if she is savouring my kiss, taking it all in, filling her self.

" Aren't you going to ask if I have your number?" I ask. We are standing very close, I slide my arms around her waist, my hands touching her silky back. She leans forward, towards my ear, her lips almost touching my ear lobe.

" I know you have it. I'm sure you have done all homework about me"

" Indeed sweetheart." I say chuckling. She leans farther, rising to her tip toes and gives me a wet, long, lingering kiss on my cheek

" Bye Handsome. Thanks for the date, it was lovely."

I smile to her.

" Oh and" she leans towards me again, " Sorry for not making you lucky…under the table today. Maybe next time."

" I will look forward to it." I whisper back.

She picks up all her stuff and walks towards the door. I follow her close behind. As soon as we step out, her two super annoying friends are standing in front. I walk towards my car, at which Taylor has my door opened for me to sit in.

"Christian!" I hear her say me name loudly, fuck…the way she says my name. It gets me high- it's like a drug. I never allow anyone to call me from my first name…but she is different. She makes it sound like music.

I turn back around towards Ana and she waves at me. I can see so much in her eyes- so much hope- so many expectations. I can see she wants me but…but I can also sense her fear.

 _Shouldn't she be scared Grey…you are only here to ruin her. If only this poor thing know._

I ignore my fucking mind. Than I smile and wave back. Fuck she is so innocent yet wild. I am so fucking hard for her.


	15. Chapter 13

"Sir, I suggest we leave before your son sees you here, spying on his"

With out saying another word I stomp towards my car. I can't believe what just happened. If Christian keeps this up, we will never achieve what we want. FUCK! That girl is a FUCKING…shit. No I can't let this happen. I can't let Christian fall for her. We need to…fuck I need to get my FUCKING son back on track. I close my eyes and all I say see is, how that fucking girl altered my son's behaviour.

" Call Christian RIGHT NOW, inform him, i want to see him right now" I yell at my security.

"Ye..ye..yes sir" he stammers.

We arrive at Grey House, I jump out of the car before it gets to a stop. I stomp my way throw, not caring about all the " Morning Mr. Grey", " How can we help", "How are you doing this morning?

All I need to do it get to my FUCKING UNLESS son. I get on the elevator pressing on floor 20. Fuck this thing is moving slow on purpose today. The doors slide open and I rush towards his office.

"Andrea is he in?"

She stands up immediately, " Yes sir. Mr. Grey is in sir"

"He is Free?"

" Of course sir. I will let him know"

"NO! I'm going in"

I rush in the office and slam the door shut, which gets my son's full attention.

"Father" he greets, standing up. "What a pleasant surprise" he says sternly. I can tell he's irritated, due to me showing up uninvited- but I don't fucking care. I am way more mad then his irritation at this point.

"Cut your fucking crap Christian Fucking Grey! I told you…I warned you" I so mad, I am pacing around his office, my hands on my head.

"About?"

"About Steele! You are in this plan because I thought you don't believe in love…"

" I don't." he says sternly again, but maintaining his distance.

" Oh really?" I laugh, _"Don't be disappointed sweetheart, I'll call you tonight."_ I mimic his voice from earlier.

" Oh that, well YOU told me to fucking win her heart… and thats what I'm doing"

" DON'T and I repeat DON'T get smart with me. I know you better than most people. I am your FATHER. Don't fucking MESS this up. I WILL NEVER forgive you". I bark at him, only whispering loudly the last part. We are now standing face to face. He closes his eyes at my last remark, I know this hurt him- but hurt is the only way to keep the fire in him alive. He needs to feel it. He opens his eyes and look up at me- I can feel rejection in his eyes- he looks exactly like, when Grace introduced me to this little boy that she fell in love with. He looks lost, hopeless- defeated, rejected. he's scared on rejection.

" I'm…I'm… so…sorry… da…dad. I…I will neve…r let you do…down. I pro…promise" he stammers, he wipes his eyes and nose with the back of his hand, looking like a little boy. All these year, Christian has done exact what Grace and I desired. He did everything to satisfy us. He even learned the piano, he thinks he needs to everything we say, and he did everything we say. We have argument…but as soon as put him in guilt…he's gone. He's the helpless little boy again, stammering, emotional, scared. The only thing that was entirely his decision was, dropping out of Harvard. I was fucking against it but Grace. My lovely wife favoured our adopted son, helped him, gave him money to start his business…and now he worships her. I don't like using my sons week point but …desperate times calls for desperate measures. I love him very much. He is my son, I know I'm wrong doing this to him but I have to- its good for all of us, its good for him. I don't want him to fall in love with the enemy. I already lost Mia. I can't lose Christian. I can never lose my wife's lifeline, she breaths because of Christian.

"I'm sure son" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shuts his eyes close, lightly blabbering. I try to listen…

" Please…ple…please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, I will do anything, please don't hurt me. Please… please" he keeps whispering with his eyes shut.

 _No don't do It Carrick…this will ruin him…_ I think to my self. No I have to do this. He needs to be like this. I close me eyes and reopen them, with a motive ignore all my love for my boy.

" If you fall for her…I Will hurt you" with that I slightly move my hands from his shoulders and push him back, with my hands on his chest. He lets out a scream and drops to his knees. His eyes are shut, tears falling down his face, he's shaking uncontrollable, and he keeps says," please stop…I burns…no don't touch…please it burns…I will do anything…please sorry…I will not fall in love I will not love…please don't hurt…mama I need mama…it burns"

God what have I done…I need to leave. But my baby boy …I look at him, tears in my eyes " Sorry son" I whisper and walk out. Taylor! I need to get Taylor.

"Taylor…Taylor" I shout.

He comes running towards me, " yes Mr. Grey?"

I let go of my tears…" Help him. I had to, I'm sorry" I whisper crying.

" You are a horrible dick" he barks at me and runs to my boy's office. I peek in to see what happening.

Taylor is on the floor in front of my baby…he is talking to him sweetly…quietly…calming him done. _See Taylor is a better father to him then you are Grey._

I hear Jason, " Its ok Christian…I'm not here to hurt you. You are safe. Its okay, I will not touch you, I promise. Come on sport…calm down. Are you okay Chris?

My boy nods. He looks better now. He's calm. He's still looking down. Taylor hands him a handkerchief, which Christian uses to wipe his face. Jason has always taken care of Christian him own. He adores Christian. They have been every sort of relationship with one another, father/son, best friends and brothers. They trust each other blindly. Whenever Christian and I would fight, Jason is the one calming Christian. _His chief of security has more value then you do…_

Are you okay? Asks Jason.

Christian nods.

" Ok let's get up…I'll take you home, okay?"

Christian nods again, and gets up straightening him self. He looks so tried…defeated.

" You wait here, I'll get the car ready" says Jason standing up.

"Thank you jay" whispers Christian.

" Anything for you Chris" with that he walks towards the door and I back away.

Jason rushes out and stands right in front of me. He grabs my collar and barks at me,

" YOU FUCKING TOUCHED HIM. HOW DARE YOU. YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HIM"

His hands drop from my collar and he moves back. " You are Lucky Mrs. Grey or Elliot wasn't present here or else they would have killed you, _Mr. Grey_ "

" Shame on you, and your stupid fatherhood" he spits and exits towards the elevator.

I know shame on me. I hurt my son. Bad. I need a drink. But had to warn him and warning him with his past…well that is an excellent way. He will never forget this.

I make my way to the elevator. I need to head home…it's been a long fucking day and all I need now is Grace.

* * *

 **Steele:**

" Kate" I say but no answer.

"KATE" I yell.

" Oh god Steele. What?" she finally decides to reply. We are sitting on Kate's bed applying nail polish. I'm lying on my back and drying my hands, while Ms. Kate is still fixing her nails. I have told her all about my amazing date with the sex god.

" Do you think he will call? Like really"

" For those tits…yes I'm sure" she says without looking up from her nails.

" I'm serious." I say sternly.

"Yes. I mean if he likes you yes he will."

" What do you mean "if"?"

" GOD Steele…he will call now, shut up. And stop staring at your phone, it will ring"

"Okay" I pout, while waving my hands so the nails can dry.

" How long do you think he is? You know his cock?" she asks wicking at me then looking back down.

"Oh its long…like Greek God, sex on legs long!" I say with out thinking, I cover my mouth with my hand. I hope she didn't hear me. Oh no she did. She looks up at me, giving me a glare.

" What are you hiding?" she asks siting up and moving towards me. Her hands are on her hips…and she's giving me the look.

" I just watched him, in the shower, while he was taking a bath…he was so hot, god I have never seen anyone that hot, and he is long like really long, I wonder how it will fit, oh his back Kate its magical. He's a God. He's Gorgeous" I blabber out.

Kate falls backwards on her bed laughing so hard her face is red.

"Does…does he know?" she asks through her laughter.

" No of course not." I reply.

" Poor him…you have…" she says laughing harder.

" It was magical." I say lying back on my back and happily sighing.

Kate stables her self, putting her head on my legs she lays down. She is also waving her hands to dry.

" Oh I'm sure. You are evil Steele- Very evil.

" I Know" I laugh loudly.

" You have got it bad, I can tell!" she whispers.

" How?" I ask.

" It's the twinkling in your eyes. Your eyes twinkle when you talk about him." she says admiring my face.

I just smile and think about this special some one and his phone call. I just can't wait. i wonder what he's doing?

i don't care, that i haven't know him long but he is special and we share a special bond. i know he can feel it to.


	16. Chapter 14

**RAY STEELE:**

How could she? My own fucking daughter is talking to me in that awful tone. How dare she? Should I tell her, should she know? I just always thought her not knowing is the best thing I did. But now she is rebelling me. She isn't listening to me.

No

No

I can't tell her. And its not because I did something wrong. I am right. I am always right. What I did was right. Look at Mike now…he is happy- living the perfect life. He is way happier with Linda than he would be with that _slut whore Grey girl._ She was no match for my son. She was no match for our family. We don't marry in low families. And Mia Grey was the daughter of a normal fucking lawyer. A normal fucking lawyer! My son deserves the best. He deserved Linda.

And that's what I got him- the best.

Love is fucking nothing. Nothing! It's a waste of time. Waste of feeling. I even hate the word love sometimes. So Mike saying he loved Mia…actually did nothing to stop me. I needed to end this. At first when I learned Mia was in one of the best Elite schools, I had to send my son there. I was so eager to let my son broke her heart. You know the classic way- fuck and leave. But he fucking fell in love with that whore. He fell in love with the daughter of a fucking lawyer. A fucking lawyer I HATE. Even if he was wealthy at the time- as I say, I would never let my son marry Carrick Grey's daughter. Never!

 _Grace._

My Grace…was taken from me- that fucking Carrick took her. She was mine _._ Grace and I were together in school- we grow up together. Our families were family friends. She was my best friend. She was the perfect girl, anyone could wish for. She understood me, which made me _fall in love with her_. Everything about her was perfect. Everything about her I loved. She was my lifeline. But that fucking GREY came in between. His family transferred to New York, which made him come to our school in the final year. He charmed Grace with his filthy self. And…and my Grace…my Grace fell in love with _him._ I didn't even get to express my feelings to her. we all went to different collages…and I would only see Grace at family occasions. But even there HE would show up. Grace brought him everywhere she would go. I fucking HATED him. But I needed to tell Grace how I felt. She would understand- I just knew she would pick me over Grey. She had to pick me…only me. I'm the rich, best future, loving one and HE was a fucking cheapo.

So one evening I called Grace and invited her for coffee- but she rejected me, told me she was fucking busy. So I kept trying- I needed to let her know. But Grey's affect on her was getting strong. A week later I heard, Grey proposed to her…and she…she said yes. I could take it. NO, this wasn't happening. I called Grace's parents to let them know before. Carrick was not our level. Her father went outrageous, he thought they were just friends, not lovers. Her father grounded Grace home but before he got Carrick beaten to lump in front of Grace. Grey couldn't even walk.

Her father kept them separated, which made it easier for me to talk to Grace, but she wasn't her anymore. She wouldn't talk anymore… she wouldn't even fucking more- she was fucking lifeless. That was until the day she found out, that I was the one who told her parents, causing Grey to be in the hospital for 2 weeks in serious condition. She screamed, cried, yelled and slapped me multiple times. She started hating on me… _so I told her_. I told her that I loved her. I proposed her.

But…

She rejected me again…not even that she spat on me. She said many hurtful things…all for that fucking GREY. Grey was out of the hospital, at home. In full rage I stomped to his fucking small house and shot him. I shot him in his back…and left him on the floor to die. He had to die…fucking piece of shit. His parents were out that night…for his medications so it was the best time to shoot him and leave him to death. I called my men, who helped me kill his parents…in a fucking accident. That day…I fucking FINISHED Grey family. But then again that fucking Grey survived. He some how got to the hospital and survived. Poor thing had no idea his parents were dead-and that I KILLED them. Grey knew I shot him…but that fucking thing didn't press charges against me. Fucking shit. This made me look bad in front of Grace's dad, and he some how accepted Carrick. He gave Carrick his permission to marry my Grace. And since that day Grace Hated me even more. Carrick didn't press charges on me on purpose. I know it. I just know it. Mr. Treveleyn cut all ties with my family and I, and threatened us to stay away. We lost so much that day-so much profit…so much money…our reputation…everything because of Grey. This all caused my mother a heart attack and…she…she left us. She died.

So from that day I decided for my revenge. Carrick…I hate him and his entire family. I needed him to suffer and I still want him to suffer. So that's when I decided to send my son after his filthy daughter Mia. I wanted Mia hurt, so Carrick and Grace would hurt. I want them both to feel…hurt…rejected…thrown…burned…I wanted them to feel the rage in me, which was built upon love- all because of love. And that's why I did the _worse_ I could do with Mia. Mike needed to understand that power and money is everything…love can come and go. You can even buy love in this world. So I bought my son Linda. Her father Harry is a great business man- and throw him we got a great merger. This marriage made us more money than anything. Made me more powerful.

After Mia disappearance, I know Carrick would me after me. What I did to him could be forgotten but when it comes to his children…he will kill.

This is the reason I'm protecting my Annie. She is innocent. I want her safe. I am not scared nor I did anything wrong in my eyes. I would even kill Greys rest of children for my Annie. Annie is pure…innocent, I can never let my past even touch her. She is my baby. My baby girl.

Bob my security guard pulls me out of my reverie.

"Sir I have found out who his son's are and where they are located"

" Elaborate…" I bark at him, waving my hand.

"Their name's are Elliot and Christian. Elliot is the elder one and Christian is the younger. They both are located in Seattle currently Sir"

Horror reflects on my face…no…no…my Annie. With horror in my voice I whisper, " _Seattle?"_

" Yes sir."

" I need more information on them. Now. And…is…is Annie safe? What are the chances that they might meet? " I am so fucking scared. My baby might be in danger.

" Sir Mr. Christian Grey is a very, and I repeat very successful self made business man. And Mr. Elliot Grey also has his own very successful construction company. They both are very highly busy men…they barely have time for family sir, which in my opinion is no threat. Before Ms. Steele rejected her security, she had absolutely no contact with them. They all are unaware of one another's existence. And she is safe sir. Don't worry, I have her safe."

"Ok. You may leave. But keep Annie safe" I say, with my voice shaking.

* * *

 _As soon as I get too my room, I pull out my phone and dial a number._

 _Ring…ring…._

 _"Grey" he says throw the phone._

 _"Sir I have told him exactly what you said. He is unaware that you have met his daughter. Also, I will keep all Ms. Steele's security away from her. Anything else sir?" I say proudly._

 _"Well done…you will be rewarded. Just keep an eye on Steele and his filthy blood. Keep me updated!" he says._

 _God bless Christian Grey is all on my mind._

* * *

 **ANNA STEELE:**

When is he going to call? I am frustrated. I can't stair at my phone any longer, but then I can't even put it away. Grey…hurry up. Actually you know what, I am going

For a shower and change.

I place my phone on the coffee table and walk towards my closet, pick out my nighty and walk towards my bathroom for my shower.

I wear my black silk lace nightgown with spaghetti straps- it comes to my mid thigh. I have my towel in my hands, as I try to dry my hair with it. I walk to my dresser and put some perfume on. I applied lotion on my entire body, sitting on my vanity.

"Mary" I yell.

And just before me saying anything else, Mary pops into my room with a cup of hot coco in her hand. I smile at her and walk towards her.

" Here I made coco for my angle" she hands me my coco, which is indeed the best coco in this entire world.

"Thank you!" I giggle as I take the cut and sipping onto the hot goodness. Yum.

"Did he call?" she whispers, her eyes are bright open, She is beaming with excitement.

"Not yet" I reply pouting.

"Oh Annie he will. Maybe he's busy" she tries make me feel better.

"Maybe. Or maybe…" I was about to continue but Mary cuts me in.

"Ana Steele. You are beautiful. You are an angle. And if he doesn't call, its his lose not yours." She says as I hug her tightly, with watery eyes. I wish my mom could be like her. I release her from my grip, and hand her back the empty cup.

" Nighty Night Annie"

"Night" I smile at her and wave my hand.

Ok, Steele bed time. I get a book to read and jump into bed. Its 11:46…but no Christian. He said he would call today, not tomorrow. I pout looking at the time. I put my book away and lay down under my covers, bringing my covers up to my neck. Aahh, I'm so comfy.

And just then…

MY FUCKING PHONE RINGS

I got out of bed as fast as I can and grab my phone, accepting the call and putting my phone to my ear.

 _"Adonis"_ I whisper in a breathy voice, my chest rising and falling fast, trying to catch some air.

"Hey Beautiful" he says lightly, even in a seductive voice I would say, but again his voice is shaky…I guessing something is not right. He's trying to sound sexy…not working Grey.

"You called!" I say lightly, sounding a little better.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I giggle lightly. "Because you're a busy man." I say twisting a strand of hair around my index finger.

"Mmm you're right. So I should just leave…b…"

"No…I didn't mean that" I say before he could finish, making him chuckle.

"So you want me to stay and talk to you?"

" Uh huh"

" Say it" he says in a husky voice, making my gasp.

"Don't go…chr…Mr. Grey" I say smiling.

" Properly" he says again in that husky voice.

" Don't go _Christian, please._ " I hear him gasp loudly.

" Oh baby I'm not going any where" he says.

I lay back down on my bed, with my phone to my ear, hearing his sexy breathing.

" What are you wearing?" he asks huskily. Be sound so sexy, what ever he was stressed about, I know our conversation can enlighten.

" Night gown _sir_ " I whisper, smiling to myself.

"Take it off. " He whispers, his breathing is raw, getting louder at we talk.

"What?" I just understood what he said. I can't believe what he just said.

"Take. It. Off" he says again.

But I do as I'm told what he said. With my other hand I pull one strap down, and than the other. I sit up, which causes my gown to drop on my lap. I take my butt of my bed pulling the gown completely off and throwing it on the floor. I lay back down pulling the covers up to my chest.

" Do you have it off?"

" _Yes_ " I whisper breathing crazy. I am so turned on. I am so wet. I bet my bed is already wet.

" _Fuck_ baby. I'm so turned on" he whispers, in his husky sexy voice.

" Don't you think its fairly to early, in our relationship for phone sex?" I say giggling, even though I highly turned on.

He chuckles. " Its not like you don't want it"

"Who said I want it?" I say challenging him.

"Your hands, your lips, your eyes, your body… _your orgasm_ " he whisper.

"These are lot of things that want it" I whisper.

"They are." Before I can say anything he continues. " Touch your self"

"No" I say without thinking. This is all new. I am not comfortable, with a guy listening to me masturbating.

"Its not like you don't do it privately."

"Christian" I try to sound serious.

"Please" he whispers. Fuck he said please. I guide my other hand under my cover, it slides down over my boobs, my stomach, to the one place which is begging for attention. I slide my fingers through my slit.

"Aahh" I moan, throwing my head back. This feels so good, only I want Christian mouth there.

" Keep touching. Make yourself feel good" he whispers.

I rub my clit harder and faster, in a circular motion. " AAhhh Christian" I moan his name lightly.

"Yes baby. I wan to eat you to- taste the shit out of you- make you come over and over again" I arch my back, my breathing is out of control.

"MMmahh" I moan loudly now, his dirty talking is making it too much. I can feel myself building inside.

"Your there right? Almost?" he asks, his breathing is out of control to, making me questions if he's jerking off too right now.

THIS is out of this world- Christian and I having phone sex- masturbating together. This is a huge turn on, I almost feel naughty for doing this.

"Yes aah" I moan loudly and answer.

" Let me go baby…Ana aahh" he whispers, breathing loudly. I know He's close to.

We both let go at the same time whispering each other's names lightly. This was so intense. So Real. So Beautiful.

"Thank you. I really needed this" he whispers lightly after some time.

"I Know. For you anytime" I whisper back, calming down.

" Night beautiful" he says. I can tell he's tried. What ever that he was sad, tensed about, used him up today and I'm happy that I helped him heal up.

"Night Christian" I say lightly. With that I have no idea when I drifted to sleep…and still dreamed about my gray eyes prince.


	17. Chapter 15

"ANA"

"ANAAAAAA"

What the fuck? Can this person shut up! I'm trying to sleep. Wait, that's Kate. What is Kate doing here so early?

And just then my bedroom door slams open. Typical Kate.

"BANANAAA did Mr. hot sex call?" she asks all excited, throwing her purse on my bed, and jumping next to me.

"Mmmm" I reply, still super sleepy.

"Oh my god, he did? AWEEE" she gasps loudly, falling back on the bed.

"You're I lucky bitch" she says making me smile, with my eyes close.

"Mmm" again I reply. I know my reply is bothering her but what's the fun then?

"That's all you're gonna' say? Mmmm? Steele! Get up. I want details." She yells frustrated, sitting up, nudging me with her pointy elbows.

"Ahhg Kate Stop!" but Kate is Kate and she doesn't stop torturing me. "Fine I'm up" I say, sitting up, pulling my cover up to my neck- so I don't expose myself. This makes me smile again, reminding me what Grey and I did last night. I feel so naughty.

"First, why are you naked?" she gives me the eye, evaluating me thoroughly.

"I was warm…"

"Oh no you don't. FUCK" she yells again and stands up in the bed. "You had phone sex? Fuck me Steele. REALLY?"

I look down, blushing turning red. " Maybe" I whisper.

"You my girl, are getting Naughty day by day. Grey sure brings the worse in you" she says throwing her self at me, hugging me tight, and kissing my cheek.

"Kate! I'M naked. Stop" I say giggling, I love this girl.

" Ok." She pulls back smiling, and then fake pouts.

"What?" I say, watching her closely.

"Exams! In one week" she says loudly. Fuck, I almost forgot about them. Damn I didn't even start studying. I sign loudly, and fall back on my bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Shit" I reply, as most as sad as her.

"Wow Steele. I thought you loved exams!" she says taunting me.

"No. I just like getting good marks" I say, looking at her and winking.

"Ok. I'm heading down. You hurry up and get ready! I'll have your tea prepared ready for you. Oh and try to have Grey free week" she says laughing at her last remark. Just as I was about to run to my bathroom, Kate's head pops throw the door again.

"Oh and Anna. Grey sent beautiful red roses, with a note saying, "Thank you, for the first, and many more to come" what ever that means!" she says looking confused, but smiling. " Ok bye, hurry up" she says winking.

* * *

Roses again well not just roses but red roses. In my opinion, red roses are the most romantic- it shows care and love. _Love?_ I shake my head to get the thought out of my head. I think I should thank him for the flowers, and also let him know of my exams next week. I pick up my phone and type up a message to Mr. Grey.

 _"Thank you for the lovely flowers and "the First" Mr. Grey, definitely looking forward to the many more to come."_

Within two Min's he replies.

 _"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Steele and seems like we both are on the same page ;)"_

I reply back.

 _"I hope so"_

 _"I Know so, baby"_

I smile down at my phone, and type again.

 _" I have exams! Next week, so I need a Grey free week!"_ I giggle as typing.

 _" Grey free week? Getting rid of me already, Ms. Steele?"_

 _"Not until I take full advantage of you"_

 _"Should I be scared or excited"_

 _"What ever floats your boat, Christian!"_

 _"I can almost hear you say it, mmm"_

I giggle, _" Hear what?"_

 _"You saying my name"_

 _" God! You are weird Grey"_

 _" I know. Anyway, good luck with your exams, hope to see you soon_ _J_ _"_

 _"I Know, you will. Take care!"_

 _" I will if you will"_

 _"Ok, enough with the Grey Charm"_

 _" Hope it's working"_

 _" Don't you have a billion dollar empire? Go make your self use full"_

 _" Yes Ma'am"_

I smile and blush, putting my phone on the coffee table. I walk to my bathroom for my shower-then exam preparations. I hate my life right now, actually no I don't! at least I love the Grey part!

* * *

 **Grey:**

I do not love

I do not love her

I cannot love her

Not her

No feelings for that woman

Never

Dad wouldn't like it

I can't disappoint dad

And Mia

They have Mia

I need to find where she is

This all just a mission Grey!

Fucking shit!

After having that flirting textathon with Ms. Steele, I throw my phone across my desk luckily it didn't fall off. I sigh in desperation, thinking I don't want to carry on with this but I have to. I have to carry on for my family- for all the people I care for.

"Chris. You don't have to do this. Look..." Says Jason, searching my face with pleasing eyes, standing right in front of me,

"I do have to do this jay. For Mia, mum and...da...dad" I say slightly stammering, turning away and facing the glass wall in my office, looking at the world beneath me.

"He is taking advantage of you buddy. You aren't what he's turning you into. You are a man with a huge heart, with lots of love in it" says Jason, with hope and belief in his voice.

"No" I whisper. "No, I am what h...he sa...says. He...he's right. I have no heart. No feelings. I on...only lose people"

"Not the man I know"

"Stop jay" I can't hear this- it's not true. I have always been a heartless dick.

"No. Will you really hurt that girl? Will you really ruin her life because of her dad?"

" ALL I care about is MY family. MY sister. They ruined my family- they ruin my sister. I don't even know where she is" I yell with hurt evident in my voice. I need to find Mia. "Jay you know how long we have been looking for Mi. She is nowhere. I fucking have all the money in the world, but I still can't find my own sister. She is somewhere God knows where and in what condition. Fuck how is she even surviving? We don't even know if she's...If...she's alive..." I say looking down, trying to hide my tears.

"Hey sport, do not think negative. I'm sure Mia is fine. But all this..."

"No more Taylor" I snap at him, bringing back my CEO side and confidence. He's knows not to say anything after I refer him as Taylor.

"Yes sir" he says sternly, signing loudly.

There's a knock on my office door, I ask who it is, Andrea answers, notifying me that my father is here to see me again. I look towards Taylor, when he nod towards me, reassuring me that nothing bad will happen under his watch, I tell Andrea to let my father in.

In five Min's, father steps into my office, slamming the door shut behind him. I step farther into my office, far away from the door.

"Son" he says quietly, almost walking towards me, but I step farther back. My back is almost touching the wall behind me. Jason steps towards me, standing in front of me.

"Sir, please maintain personal space!" says Jason sternly to my father.

"He is my son!" Says dad with gritted teeth.

"I don't fucking care. Now step back." Jason says sternly, barking at my dad.

My father steps back, maintain safe distance. But I can tell he is extremely bothered by Jason's presence.

"Son, I'm sorry..."

"Save it" says Taylor loudly, eyeing my dad.

I pull my self together and look towards my dad. I try my hardest, but whenever I look towards him, I just can't…the burning sensation deep in my chest comes back.

"Wh...why are you...you here father?" I whisper, clearing my throat.

"To see you of course"

"I'm fine." I say quietly, still looking everywhere except him.

"Well that's good son. Listen I need to talk to you alone" he looks directly at Taylor.

"I'm not leaving Christian with you" says Taylor, folding his arms to his chest. God I love this man- Love? No I meant, he's special- someone I look up to.

"You will leave RIGHT NOW!" Carrick yells at Taylor.

"He's not leaving father. I want him…to…to stay." I say looking down. I don't want to stay alone with this man.

"Than shut him up" he says looking at Taylor, then towards me.

"How dare..."

"Jay. Let him talk" I say to Jason, who looks at me and nods.

"Go on father" I say looking everywhere but him.

"Mr. William is a very wealthy man. He's like you son, a self made business man in London."

"So?" I question.

"His daughter has seen you, and she likes you. Actually she admires you- all she wants is you"

"No Chris" whispers Taylor, with gritted teeth.

"So what dad?" I ask irritated.

"Mr. William has asked for you to accept his daughter, giving her the honour to became your wife."

I stand shocked, looking directly at him. What the fuck...

"Don't you dare Carrick Grey!" yells Taylor, moving towards my father, grabbing his collar.

"He is my son you fucking shit security." My father barks at him, struggling to move away from jay.

"I don't care, you excuse of a father" Jay pushes my father against the wall behind him. Both are throwing hateful comments back and forth. Fuck I can't think.

"Enough" I yell at both, throwing everything that was on my table, to the floor.

They both stop due to my outburst, and maintain distance from one another.

"I just want you to meet her. That's all son!" says my father, after taking a breath.

"Why?" Taylor yells at him.

My father ignores Taylor and steps towards me. "Look son, with the Steele thing you are doing, I think it's safe to have some other girl in your life as well. Get to know Leila- She's perfect son. You will like her. And you won't EVER fall for the fucking Steele blood" he snaps loudly.

"Another one of your fucking games Carrick. He is your son, not a Slave. He has his own choices. He can make his own decisions. Don't take advantage of his love and respect" says Jason with a rare emotion in his voice.

"I know he's _my_ son, and not a Slave. That is the reason I'm saving him from that fucking Steele girl."

"You are no better then..."

"Shut up Jason! Listen son, Leila would keep you distracted. She would help you maintain a distance required from that girl, what was it… Alex I think."

"Ana" I whisper lightly. Fuck, even her name makes me skip a beat. _Concentrate Grey!_

"Whatever! This is helpful to us, and to our revenge. You can fuck _Ana_ all you want but Leila should only be the key to you. I will inform her father you're ready to meet her. Oh and remember when I said...you can't love son." With gritted teeth he continues, "You really can't love her...or else you know what I'm cable of" he lightly whispers the last part, stepping towards the door and walking out, leaving Taylor and I standing in shock.

"He can't do this!" whispers Taylor walking towards me.

"Ye...yes he can. Of course he can." I say with my eyes tightly shut, holding my tears back. I rank my hand through my hair and sign.

"No"

"I own everything to him, and to mum. I can never hurt them, Taylor. This man accepted me with all my dirty past, happily. He gave me a home, a family. He tolerated my rack less behaviour, he accepted me. All my life...I just wanted my father to be proud of the decision of adopting me...that's all" I whisper, wiping a single tear that fucking decides to fall.

Taylor walks up to me, smiling with teary eyes, "He's a lucky bastard son. But marriage is supposed to be based on true love, like Gail's and mine is. Without true love, marriage is like prison. You will grow to hate it, because you will feel trapped."

I stable myself, looking directly in Taylor's eyes. In a harsh voice I reply, "Love is for fools...and I'm not one. Despite what you think, I don't have a

Heart. Which justifies that I will never fall in love." I snap at him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I see you have made your decision. Excuse me sir, I will be out" he replies with hurt evident in his voice. He gives me a last pleading look but steps out of my office.

Fuck. What a day! I need a drink- a really strong drink. Just as I start walking away from my desk, my phone vibrates.

I pick it up from the floor and check who messaged me.

 _Ana_

 _I had the strangest feeling to check if you were fine? So are you?_

"Never better" I reply back.

 _Good to know Mr. Grey, but where is your smile?_

"How do you know I'm not smiling right now?" I send, smirking.

 _Now you are smiling- well at least smirking_ _J_

I shake my head, smiling. "Go study wench"

 _On it sir._


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys sorry for updating so late! Please ignore my mistakes and i hope you like this chapter.

oh and also i never intended to turn my story into a cheat story. and THIS is not a cheat story, even i love Ana and Christian together.

Thank you for all the lovely review, happy reading xoxo.

* * *

ANA:

You know that awful feeling you get when someone important near you is in trouble? Or is unhappy? It's a horrible feeling you get in which you just want them smiling- you want all there problems gone. That was the feeling I got when I messaged Christian. I don't know why, but I needed to check on him. I felt as if he was in pain. As if he was feeling lonely. I had this strong desire to make him happy- taking his pain away.

I don't know what happening to me, I don't even know him well enough but...I just feel this strong connection with him. It's like we are connected, completing each other. As soon as h got the feeling, I picked up my phone and messaged him. I was so glad he was fine. It was like a weight lifted off of me. It was like I could breath again.

"Are you done this chapter" says Jose, taking me out of my thoughts. He hands me a text book, pointing towards a chapter.

"Yeah" I says quietly, looking down at my notes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting yo straight, glaring at me.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect" I say sounding cheerful.

"Ok" looking down, poking his pencil on the carpet, he says, "Do you like him?"

"Like who" I ask, flipping my page.

"The rich jerk" He says, in a rude ways.

"He isn't a jerk" I say quietly, ignoring his tone of voice.

"Really? Then what is he? A prince" he says chuckling, making me fucking angry.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I say glaring at him, in a hush tone.

"Because I care for you"

"Ha ok" I laugh faking.

"I really do Ana! You know how I feel about you" he whispers, putting his hand on mine.

"I don't feel the same way" I say, pulling my hand away.

"If not mine, than not his" he says angrily, getting up and walking away.

"Loser" I mutter loudly with gritted teeth.

"What now?" Kate asks me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I just roll my eyes, getting back to my studies. Jose walks up to Kate, and signs loudly.

"Tell her! The dick is just using her" Jose says to Kate in a frustrated voice.

"Like you wouldn't" I whisper lightly, rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't, Ana. I can't wait for the day he leaves you" he snaps at me.

I throw my book across the room and stand up in rage. I face Jose, and glare at him. How dare he! With tears in my eyes, I say...

"I can't believe you said that. Don't ever talk to me. Ever." With that I leave, walking out of the room, leaving every one behind.

I walk towards the balcony and sign, letting my tears fall freely now. Why am I so angry...maybe Jose is right. Christian is rich, he can get anything he desires. He can have anyone...Anyone who is better and prettier than me. Why do I need the need to satisfy Christian. I wipe my tears, exhaling loudly. I need to stay strong. Me and Christian aren't anything...well not yet. But is he really using me? No I don't believe this. Maybe his image in Seattle, is of a man whore. But he's eyes...his eyes can't lie. I know if not a lot but he does feel something for me...for us. If there's one thing daddy taught me, that is to never giving up and taking new risks.

And I am willing to take this risk with Christian.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...AFTER EXAMS

"Ring" "ring"

I ran towards my bedroom coffee table pick up my cell phone.

"Hello..."

"I know it's you Steele. God so formal." Laughs Kate.

"Shut it Kate." I giggle.

"Ok anyway. The gang is going clubbing to celebrate, you're coming right?"

"Of course I am. I was just getting ready. By the way that time should I pick you up?" I ask, walking in front of my dresser to fix my lipstick.

"Umm its 7 already, so pick me in an hour" she says.

"Okie Katie." I say squealing.

"Hey, how's situation with Grey?" She says, chuckling.

"Oh it's amazing. We have been talking. Well messaging. He's quite sweet" I say blushing. God I'm flushed.

"I'm sure he is" I can tell she's smiling.

"He is!" I yell almost.

She laughs and asks, "Is it official yet? You and him?"

I sigh, " I don't know yet, but hopefully soon"

"I hope to Steele" she says lightly, sounding hopeful.

"Ok see you Soon. Now hurry up and get ready"

"Ok. See yah soon beautiful tits" she says laughing, making me roll my eyes. Kate's never gonna change.

Ok I'm ready. I'm wearing my Irina V neck green bandage dress. I think this is prefect for a night to celebrate. Finally exams are done, and we are free. I let my hair down, in there natural wave.

I love going out with the gang. Its so much fun. It not like I go every time they celebrate but even ever I do, it's fun. Compare to all of them, I'm boring and quite.

I grab my black Chanel clutch, putting my car keys, phone, some money and some cards. Also a pepper spray...just in case.

"Mary! I'm leaving"

"Ok, be careful sweetie. Oh and Ana, are you taking security?"

I roll my eyes, getting irritated. Now my father put Mary to, bother me about security.

"I can take care of my self. And if daddy really wants me safe, then he should tell me what he's hiding from me" I say harshly.

"Yes ma'am" she says looking down.

I close my eyes sighing loudly. "I'm sorry Mary I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tried of daddy's excuses"

"I understand sweetie. But safely is important" she says, stroking my arm lightly.

"I know but, to unveil this secret...I need to be stubborn"

"Yes. I will let your father know" she says smirking lightly.

"That you do" I says smiling.

"Ok bye, I have to pick Kate on the way"

"Say hi to her" she says waving her hand, as I walk towards the front door.

"I will" I yell.

Soon I get to Kate's house, picking her up and we head towards The Mile High Club.

"Every one...one more shot" yells Jose. Passing every one another shot. God I need drink this much.

"All together ok...one...two...three, bottom up" growls Kate.

"Ahaa" I gasp, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

Kate laughs and pulls me in a hug. Then bring her mouth to my ear she whispers.

"The guy from across the floor is eyes fucking you."

With out thinking I look around and spot him. We Make a weird eye contact with I break instantly.

"Oh god"

"What? He is hot. And it's not like you are committed" she whispers again, making my glare at her. God this is so uncomfortable.

"Let's dance" Kate yells standing up, shaking her hips, and dancing her way to the dance floor. Every one else, leave as well, leaving me alone with Jose. Oh god.

"I'm sorry about that day, Annie"

I rolls my eyes, looking down and ignoring him. We haven't talk since that day. And I have been ignoring him.

"Look, i didn't mean to hurt you. I know I was a little rude..."

"A little?" I glare up at him,

"Ok a lot. And I'm really sorry. Please Annie please forgive me" he says in his pleading voice.

"Ok but only this time" I say lightly.

"I promise to be good" he moves towards me hugging me tightly. I hug back to, he is one of my best friends.

"Thanks Annie!" He whispers. "I missed you"

"To me Jose. Please don't be a jerk again" I whisper back.

He chuckles lightly. "Ok banana"

we break our hugs and smile at one another. Good to have my friend back.

"Wanna dance?" He ask, lifting one eyebrow, smirking.

I laugh, smacking his arm.

"No I need to use the washroom. You do ahead, I will catch up" I say as I walk towards the washrooms.

I finish my business, wash my hands and fix my hair and makeup. Be leaving the washroom I pull out my phone and go to my messages.

I smile when I see Christian's number.

God I miss him, I so wanna see him, now that I'm free from school.

"Busy?" I type and send.

With in two seconds his reply comes.

"Meeting!"

"Interesting?" I send.

"Actually fucking boring :("

I smile and type, "Well have fun"

"I'm trying. What are you up to"

"Partying"

"Ah. Done with exams I see"

"Yes sir"

"Well enjoy and be safe"

"Yes sir"

I put my phone back in my clutch and walk towards my table, with a huge smile on my face. I get to my table and take my seat. I can see Kate dancing with some stranger. I don't even know how she does that. But then I have done some pretty naughty things lately. At the note, I order another drink . As I finish it, my vision gets funny. I'm feeling tipsy. My head is spinning. As I was getting up to look for Kate...

"Hey beautiful" I hear someone behind me say, in a very lustful tone. I turn towards the voice, and oh god it's the same guy from across the dance floor. At least I think it's that guy.

I clear my throat and rub my eyes before replying. "Hi" I say lightly, looking for my group that has been disappeared into the dance floor.

"Why so nervous? You're safe with me sexy" he says moving close, smirking at me. I can feel his hot drunk breath on me.

I slowly, pull my clutch into my lap and pull my phone out. I have no idea why but I just do in case.

"I'm not nervous" I reply back sounding clearly tipsy, but still trying to act strong. I can tell this guy is drunk as well but not as much as I think I am.

"Really?" He chuckles, taking a seat next to me. "Why holding the phone then?" He asks pointing my phone with his chin, sipping his bourbon.

"I um..." And then the scent hits me. I close my eyes, taking all of it in me. The gorgeous scent, the scent I know well. The scent that turns me the fuck on. No that can't be! He can't be here, he's at a meeting. I quickly open my eyes again, and look around. Why can't I see him? Maybe I'm just imagining him? am I really that drunk?

"So sexy are you single?" The creepy guy next me asks, moving close. His arm lightly brushing mine. A smirk never leaving his face. He puts his hand in my thigh pressing hard, making me uncomfortable. But then suddenly he moves his hand away when...when I hear his...voice. My hero

"No she isn't!" Says a angry harsh voice. Oh god he's here.

I close my eyes again taking his scent and presence in, smiling lightly, thanking God. My knight in a shinny armor is here to save me!

My eyes are still closed, as I feel his Hands on both of my shoulder, his front to my back, pressed lightly. He leans forward, giving me a loud wet kiss on my cheek, making my breathing heavy. I'm already so wet. Mmm.

"Hey baby" he whispers lightly, his lips still lingering close to my cheek. I open my eyes and turn my face lightly towards him. God he is so gorgeous.

"Hi" I whisper back in my drunk voice. Our mouths are Inches apart. I just wanna kiss him. Lick him clean.

"Sorry I'm late baby" he says pulling back, his hands are still on my shoulders, stroking me lightly. Then he glares at the guy next to me.

"Was this bastard bothering you baby?" Ha asks me politely, with a tensed jaw. Christian Grey mad... This is so sexy.

I gulp lightly, trying to stable from his kiss. I turn forwards Christian, looking up at him. As we make eye contact, his expressions soften. And he lightly, strokes my cheek.

I put my hand on his and smile at him shyly. I can't believe he's here, but how ? I stroke him knuckles lightly, enjoying his touch.

"Uh Huh but it's..." I say in my drunken voice but Before I could finish, Christian punches the guy, right on his left eye, making the guy lose balance and fall back.

"Christian!" I hiss, in shock. What the fuck, that was fucking awesome, I squeal, clapping loudly, and jump in christian hugging him tightly. I give him a loud wet kiss on his

Neck, giggling.

"You saved me. You're my hero!" I say, holding his face in my hands. Our foreheads are touching.

"That served him well" Christian growls, smirking at me.

"Taylor, throw this shit out" he says to Taylor behind us. How did he get here? How long was he standing here ?

" yes sir"

Christian turns towards me, taking my hand in his.

"Let's go" he says lightly.

"I can't. Kate will get worried" I say, pouting.

"Taylor will let her know, that you're with me."

I nod shyly and follow him behind, holding his hand tightly, entwining our fingers.

"Where are we going?" I ask getting excited.

"Somewhere private" mutters. Mmm, private!

He takes me to the private Booths, choosing the one at the far end, in the corner. This is getting better and better.

We take our seats, me sitting first, then he slides in next to me. He sits closely and puts his arm behind me on my seat, his thumb is stroking my back,sending current throughout my body. He waiter comes to take our orders. Christian orders scotch and I order a cosmopolitan, which Christian declines making me pout. I don't want water.

He Stare at me still stroking my back. God why am I feeling so shy? It's not like we are meeting for the first time.

I clear my throat, and look down at his chest, playing with his Botton , I ask "I thought you were at a meeting?" Inhaling his sexy scent.

He looks towards me, his stare burning every bit of me. With this index finger and thumb, he lifting my chin to make eyes contact.

"I was." He says lightly, licking his upper lip.

This doesn't make sense!

I move back, to at him, "But how did you get here soooo fast? I mean GEH is far from here." I question frowning. "How did you now I was here? Oh maybe your superman" I fall back in the seat giggling.

"I didn't. My business dinner was up in the restaurant, I came down to pick up my brother Elliot. That's when I saw you" he says smiling.

"Oh" I say smiling and blushing lightly. "I'm glad you're here" I say whispering, putting my hand on his, stroking his fingers.

"Me to" he whispers.

"You look sexy!" He whisper, stroking my lower lip. I fall into his touch. Mmm so warm.

"I'm glad you approve" I smirk at him, moving forward. I get up and straddling Christians lap, putting my arms around his neck.

"I do Ms. Steele" he growls, but looking uncomfortable. I wiggle my hips rubbing against him and I feel him growing hard and fast beneath me.

"Ana don't do that!" He says in a serious tone.

"Why" I whisper against his ear, lightly licking his ear lobe, than blowing on it making him shiver. I smile.

"Because I won't be able to get up" He unsuccessfully tried to pull me of his lap, and I give him a wicked smile.

I wiggle again, looking directly in his eyes.

"Ana" he says sternly.

"Mmm" I ask moaning.

"Stop" he whispers lightly, I can tell that's he's enjoying it now." You're drunk" he continues.

"No I'm not" I give him a wicked smile again.

At that point the waiter brings our drinks placing them in front of us. Christian slowly places his hand on my ass so I don't fall, his fingers stroking my ass, making my breath hitch.

When I look up at him, he doesn't have any idea how much his touch is affecting me. I'm so fucking wet.

"More" I whisper, to him. Nibbling his neck. With mischief present in my voice.

He look towards me with a stern look moving his hands, making me pout

"I think we should leave" he says.

I giggle, stroking his cheek lightly, moving close to him, stroking our noses together.

"Not yet!" I say kissing his nose. "Not until you answer my question"

"What question?" He asks, lightly smiling.

"Do you like my Tits?" I say squeezing them with both hands. Christian spits his drink, on the side. His expressions is highly shocked.

* * *

CHRISTIAN:

I can't believe she asked me that? That's the fuck? This girl is naughty when she's stable but when she's drunk...she is highly naughty. Her constant touching and kissing has me fucking turned on. I'm hard as a rock. And now she asks me this. OF COURSE she has the best tits ever. They are so beautiful and I can tell they are perfect sized. I can bet her nipples are the perfect shade of pick.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and look towards her. She is still squeezing and needing her breasts. Fuck, she looks beautiful. I can watch had forever. She is gorgeous.

"They are beautiful baby" I whisper, staring at her.

She giggles and blushes. Fuck she's gonna kill me.

"But you haven't even seen them" she says bitting her lower lip.

"I have a good instinct" I reply.

"Really? So you don't imagine me all naked at your mercy?" She asks, playing with my curls, which are now in my forehead.

"What think you do!" She smirks.

"Why?" I question here.

She leans forwards, rubbing her cheek with mine, her lips touching my ear lobe, " because I have see you jerking due to me" she says giggling.

"Seen me where?" What the fuck?

"I sneaked in your room the day of the breakfast. You were in the washroom, naked under the shower...jerking for me" she says giggling hard, she puts her head on my shoulder, her arms tightly around my neck.

What the fuck? She fucking saw me jerking? And this was before I made a move. Fuck me...Steele is fucking naughty. This is the first time in my entire life feeling so embarrassed and nervous.

"It's not nice to spy on people. Specially when they are in the washroom!" I say, sounding serious, but still can't seen to take this grin of my face.

She lightly giggles, grabbing my Collar with one hand. "Um you feel warm" she mummers, inhaling loudly.

"You feel soft" I say kissing her forehead.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Now I have my arms around her, pressing her towards me. One of her hand is around my neck, holding my collar stroking the back of mg neck. And the other hand is lightly holding the opening of my shirt. Her head is on my shoulder, her breath hitting my neck. She has moved slightly, she's still in my lap, but isn't straddling anymore. I put my nose in her hair and inhale.

She smells so beautiful. So unique!

After a little while she whispers,

"Christian"

"Hmm"

"Is this real?"

I smile. "I think it is" after 2 minutes she asks,

"Are we gonna make love soon?"

"What?" I ask, surprised.

She giggles and pulls me tighter against her.

"I like you Adonis" she says rubbing her cheek to me, her eyes are closed and a smile is present on her face.

"Me to baby" I whisper. As soon as I say this she look up at me, sitting straight in my lap.

"You do?" She asks, with sadness in her voice, lightly strokes my cheek with her thumb.

"Uh huh"

She looks down with tears in her eyes, "please don't hurt me"

"Hey, why do you think I will hurt you?"I say wiping her tear with my thumb.

Wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand she says, "because people who I really care about, hurt me the most"

Fuck. I feel like someone stabbed my heart 16 times at once. I pull her in my arms, hugging her lightly, but then she hugs me back tightly.

"I'm not liking the way you are affecting me Grey, but don't leave and don't stop affecting" she whispers while still hugging me tightly,

We pull back out of the hug and I kiss her forehead. Lingering a bit longer when placing the kiss.

"Mmmm" she moans, giggling right after. I pull back and stare at her.

"Now kiss me here" she makes a duck face, pointing to her lips. Just when I thought she was getting sober...

"No Ana today." I say. Oh baby it's even hard for me, but I don't take advantage of drunk girls.

"Why?" She pouts.

"Because you're drunk"

"Me not" she shakes her head.

"Oh god" I mutter to myself.

"I heard that Grey!"

"Good"

"I think I'm gonna faint" she whispers, I can tell she is gone any minute now.

"What now?" And with that she falls on my chest.

"Finally" I mutters, exhaling.

Taylor runs up to me, moving Ana away from my chest. What? Wait she fell on my chest? Why...why didn't I feel anything.

Taylor carries Ana in her arms, waiting did me to stand up, but I'm in fucking shock. How did that...no maybe...I shake my head and stand up.

I take Ana in my arms and automatically, both her hands, one behind my neck and the one in front grab my collar tightly. She snuggles into my neck, inhaling and then lightly smiling.

"Where to sir?" Asks Taylor.

"Home" I say looking at Ana who is in my arms, even in the car.

I take her to my room and lightly lay her down on my bed. I ask Gail to change her cloths, but before leaving her with Gail, I kiss her forehead, then lips ever so lightly.

"Night baby" I whisper against her mouth.

"Don't leave me Christian...please" she mummers in sleep, holding my arm.

Without thinking I answer. "I won't...ever baby. I promise" I whisper in her ear, which makes her lose her grip on my arm.

I need to get away. I leave the room as soon as possible, pulling my shirt off in the way, throwing it on the floor. I need to release...I need to stop feeling what I'm feeling. She is my enemy. I need to play. And that's what I did, I played my piano all night, trying to feel better


	19. Chapter 19

I LOVE YOU ALL! i am so happy for the 100 follows. it really touches my heart. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

thank you everyone for writing a review. it REALLY motivates me. you all are very great. i am so happy for all the support! keep reading, and i hope i keep making you all happy.

THANK YOU once again! keep rocking.

by the way, i was watching Flying Home (Racing Hearts) the other day and Jamie Dornan looks GORGEOUS...lol yes i am highly obsessed with Mr. Dornan!

hope you like this chapter :)

xoxo

* * *

A ray of sunshine hits my face directly. This is making me stir in sleep. I try to shake my face in many different angles to get rid of this particular ray shinning directly at my face. I growl loudly, smacking my hand on the bed. This fucking shit needs to move away from my face. I never have light on my face. Actually I don't even have a window, close to the bed in my room. Then why is this happening today! I still have my eyes tightly shut, thinking though this situation to make sense out of it. Out of irritation I open my eyes slowly.

Mmm, I think my room looks much more beautiful then it usually does. I love the white and blue.

Wait!

White and blue?

My room isn't white and blue, it's white with some pink.

Out of panic, I rise quickly. I look around to see where I am. How stupid Ana of course you are in a bedroom. But this isn't my room. How did I get here? Who brought me here. This is a new place, I'm sure I have never been here. I am beyond sacred at this point, but I try to cool down and think back to yesterday night.

Clubbing

Friends

Drinks

Jose's apology

Tinkle time

Texting him

Happily getting drunk

Stranger danger

Christian appearing magically

Wait...

He did come. So is this...

I sign loudly, falling back on the bed with my hands on my head. I look down slightly, and freak out.

I sit up again, pulling the covers up to my chin. FUCK ME IM NAKED! How? I look around the room again and spot a glass of orange juice, and two tablets of Advil on the table beside the bed. I reach over, putting the tablets in my mouth, and drinking the Orange juice on top. Im so glad to find this, my head was pounding. I put the glass back on its place and straighten up. I look under my blanket to find, I'm completely naked. Then I see a white shirt in the floor, which looks used. Well better then nothing Steele. But how do I get it? I look around the room making sure no one is around, then run towards the shirt. I grab it as fast as I could and run back under the covers. I giggle, breathing heavy, I did it! Wow what accomplishment Steele.

As I start wearing the shirt...the scent hits me again. I close my eyes, absorbing the gorgeous unique scent, that only belongs to one man. I put the shirt on and sniff the collar, inhaling loudly. God this is so erotic. His scent is so masculine and so Christian. I smile and put my arms around me, enjoying the feeling of Christian this shirt is giving me.

I am jolt back to reality when the bedroom door knob twists, and Christian steps in. He is breathing heavy, his attire shows he's been working out. And he is completely sweaty. Which is funny, because it isn't stinking. He actually smells, more hot. So hot that it's making me wet.

"Morning kitten" he says, smirking.

He moves towards the coffee table picking up a water bottle, drinking in a ever so sexy form. I'm am beyond turned on.

"Morning" I whisper lightly, pulling the comforter up to cover my legs.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Better then i deserve" I mutter lightly looking down.

"I see you have found my shirt" he says smirking again, amazement in his voice.

"Yes umm...how did I get here?"

"I brought you here, of course"

"Umm" I am getting uncomfortable. I don't know how to ask this.

"Yes?"He asks, getting up and moving towards the bed where I'm sitting. He sits on the edge, giving me his full attention with a serious face.

"Did we...I mean...did you sleep here?" I ask stammering. And he but nods. Oh god...

I clear my throat and ask, "Did you undress me?" He nods again. Fuck fuck fuck. I can feel tears filling my eyes and could fall anytime.

"Did we...?did we...do it" I ask horrified, looking up at him. He quietly nods again, and I completely lose it. I bury my face in my head, sobbing.

I wipe my eyes and nose with the back of my hand but the tears keep falling.

I put my face back in my hands blabbering..."Oh god. Why me...? God was I that drunk? I mean, I wanted to be in my senses. I saved this for so long but when the time comes...I was drunk. I wanted to enjoy it with someone I like. And I do like Adonis. Which is way, this all is much worse. I made love with the hottest guy on earth, and GUESS what? I don't even remember it!"

As soon as I say this Christian bursts into laughter. He is laughing so hard, that his face is red and his eyes are watery. I look at him blankly, thinking how the fuck is all this funny? I gave him my virginity, and he's making fun of me? Christian falls on the bed, trying to control his laughter, clutching his belly tightly.

"Whats so funny?" I finally ask, wiping my tear, my voice is still shaky. He looks at me, then breaks into another hard laughter.

"You" he manages to spit out, while laughing.

Me? I question myself?

I frown at his behaviour and, and tears come again in my eyes. I look down and start sobbing. Christian immediately stops laughing, and pulls me close. His hand is on my cheek, guilt all over his face.

"Hey I'm sorry, please don't cry! Please baby. Ana I'm sorry. This was a joke. Nothing happened. I slept on the couch, outside. And Gail changed you, angel I'm sorry." He says pleading me to stop crying. His thumbs wipe my tears.

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him. His eyes contain guilt, but hope.

"Yes. I promise angel. I would never touch you without your consent" he whispers, lightly smiling at me.

"Even after you literally begged me to make love to you last night" he says wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

I smack his arm hardly, "I did not" I say, shocked, wiping my tears, and trying not to smile.

"Ow Ana" he growls rubbing his arm.

"Served you well!" I mutter to myself.

"Oh yeah? Then what was all this...Christian are you taking me home to make love? Adonis I want you, Adonis you have a lovely length, mmmm Christian...more Christian...more mm please" demonstrated Christian mimicking me from last night in a squeaky voice. Oh god! I bury my face in my hands again out of embarrassment. Well done Steele!

I feel his lips lightly kissing my forehead, and I can feel his smile.

"This is super embarrassing" I mutter through my hands.

"I think it's sexy" he says whispering, kissing my forehead again. God his kisses are so perfect.

"Yes right" I ask sarcastically.

"It was. You were all hands and words last night. It's turned my on" he whispers lightly, kissing my ear lobe sending current throughout my body.

This makes me giggle. I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you" I say, biting my lip.

"For?" He asks, putting a lose strand of hair behind my ear, caressing my earlobe again.

"For everything"

"Anytime, now freshen up, and join me for breakfast. I have cloths for you on the vanity."

"Ok" I say kissing his cheek, lightly.

He rubs the back of his neck, smiling shyly. He stand up, and walks towards the bathroom, for his morning shower I suppose. Before entering the bath, he walks out again towards me and throws his sweaty t shirt at my face.

"Aghhhh CHRISTIAN" I yell, "it almost hit my face, totally not CEO like behavior" I growl, pouting, throwing his shirt back at him. He catches the sweaty shirt and chuckling, showing her mega watt smile. Him smiling is such a beautiful site.

"I thought you liked me, Ms. Steele? Changing opinion are we now?" He asks smirking.

"Go shower, dirty Grey" I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

He shakes his head and walks in the bathroom again.

"Oh by the way, who's Gail?"

I hear the shower running, then I hear him yell back. "My housekeeper" Awe, so we didn't do anything! I don't know if I should feel happy or sad. I'm happy that he is a good guy and didn't take advantage of me. But then, I wanted him badly last night.

God he is so different than I thought. It is just me, or he's actually laughing and joking around with me. Because from the face of other things, it seems like he, is all CEO but nothing.

It's funny that he is different around me!

I sigh, with a huge smile on my face. Now have to get up, for one special breakfast with Mr. Gorgeous.

* * *

RAY STEELE

I think anymore. I don't kneel what to do. My baby girl is challenging me. She's getting away from me. No! I can't let that happen. She is daddy's girl. I love me baby.

I am pacing around the room, after my security gave me a brief on Ana. She isn't allowing any protection. Mary told me about her little out burst the other day. I don't want me Annie hating me.

I walk towards my door, closing it tightly, and locking the door. I close every single window, and avoid all security. After all that I move towards the end of my room, walking towards a huge vertical painting which lands all the way to the floor. It's quiet big and perfect to hide the secret door behind it. A door carrying all big secrets. I smirk at the thought, removing the painting, putting it aside. There I see the door. I place my hand on the doorknob and twist it. But before entering in, I dial my security. Letting them know not to disturb me, in my room.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and proceed down stairs. The stairs led down to a dark cold hallway. I make my way through the hallway towards another door. I open that door as well stepping in.

As soon as I step in I switch the light on. This room only has one light bulb, leaving rest of the room fairly dark. I lift my gaze and see her. Behind the bars, sitting on the bed, all curled up. Her arms tightly holding her knees, and her face is on her knees. Her hair have grown fairly long, from the last time I saw her.

I step farther towards the bars, clearing my throat. She starts moving, looking up with hooded eyes. I smirk at her, making her breathing go wild, and she starts shaking wildly.

"Hello wench!"I say in a very taunting voice. I can even hear her teeth chattering out of fear, which is making me smile.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" I say smiling, slowly pacing in front of her bars.

"N...no. I...i...don't...greet fucked up oldies" she whispers with rage, glaring at me.

I laugh, throwing my head back.

"Still feisty huh? Ah but I'm sure it will die down. I mean you are to die here. In. This. Fucking. Room. All. Alone."

She lets out a loud sob, standing up and walking towards the bars.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" she screams at me, gripping the bars in both her hands. She is sobbing uncontrollable.

I laugh again, and scream back, "REALLY? Because I don't think so dear. You were in here, when your stupid father brought police with him, but he still couldn't find you."

She keeps crying, her eyes tightly shut.

"I will never let them find you! I will you, if I have to...just like I killed his parents"

Her eyes open, shock clearly on her face. "Yo...you killed my grand parents?"

"Indeed dear. And I would have killed you father to. But that fucking thing survived." I laugh again, "But you know, I like what he is going through now. Because instead of dying once in for all, he is dying every day. He actually is a dead man" I laugh again louder then before.

She is glaring at me with hatred. I stop laughing an step forward opening the cell she is in. When I step in she move back, leaning against the wall.

"Don't you fucking glare at me!" I yell.

She steps forward, walking up to me slowly. "Or what?" She asks. I am stunned. How dare she.

"How dare...AAHHHHH" I yell bending down, holding my leg. She fucking stabbed me. She pushes me to the floor, and runs past me. Fuck, this is deep. I yell in pain, and try standing. No she can't run. I make my way after her slowly, but trying my best.

* * *

MIA

I just stabbed him. Thank god I sneaked a knife of one of the security the other day! I keep running. I make up the stairs, and run towards the door. I open the door and run farther.

Finally I make out of the house, now I'm running on the road. It's getting dark. There aren't a lot of cars here.

I fell so week. My head is spinning. I did it. I'm free.

I run as fast as I can and suddenly I am hit by a car. I fall to the hard ground. I can feel my head bleeding. I see a man coming out of the car, running towards me. I can't see clearly. I want my parents, my brothers. I miss them. The guy comes to me, taking me in his arms. I feel safe. I don't know why but I feel safe.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me. We will be at the hospital in no time. God, Kate always said I'm a bad driver." He keeps blabbering, until he lays me on the back of the car seat. And starts driving, to the hospital I assume. And that's all I know before I blackout.


	20. Chapter 20

Arrgh! I have nothing to wear! Wait he said vanity. I have showered, and I am currently in a towel only. I make my way to the vanity. Oh see cloths! Wow Grey! Shorts and white button up shirt. Fuck this is so thin. There should be a bra. I look around the vanity but see nothing. Bastard! I hold the shirt to look...its light right now, my nipples will show. Well not fully, but you could tell clearly I'm not wearing anything underneath. No panties! I wear the shirt and walk in to the walk in closet. I grab one of his boxers and wear them, before wearing the shorts. I keep the top three buttons open of my shirt, and I roll up the sleeves. The shirt is quite fitted, making my beast show quite erotic. I put my hair down, and in front on each side to cover my a little.

I stand in front of the mirror and inspect myself.

I run my hands through my hair a couple of times...and there, I'm good.

I make my way out the room, down the hallway towards the kitchen. And then i smell bacon. Mmmmm. I step in the kitchen, and see him. . . He is standing in front of the stove, in only his jeans, and a apron. His back is so defined. Every fucking muscles is flexing as he moves. His jeans are so low making my mouth water. I am literally drooling.

"Stop staring Ms. Steele" he says. I can tell he's smiling.

Oh staring...come to your senses Steele! Stop drooling!

"I...I...wasn't...umm you can cook?" I ask, changing the subject. His back is still facing me, he hasn't turned yet.

"A little" he says turning, just as he turns the stove off. He walks up to the breakfast table placing the plate.

"Come eat" he says, checking me out. Suddenly I feel shy. I forgot what I was wearing. Oh God! I bite my lower lip, while taking a seat.

"Wow impressive! How many girls have you impressed like this?" I ask smirking.

"Non actually. Because I don't allow girls in my house"

"And you think, I should believe this!" I say shocked.

"You are the first to see my apartment and my bedroom"

I laugh,"Really?" I ask shocked again. I don't even believe this.

"Yes" he says quietly, looking away.

Christian sits across me. He takes his apron off and places it aside. Fuck! His chest! I am about to come right now. How can he be so perfect. He is a God.

"Like what you see kitten?"he says quietly, lust evident in his voice. I'm so glad he's back to his cheerful mood.

I look up at him and blush. "Why wouldn't I?"I say biting my lip.

"Please don't bite your lip" he says passing me bacon.

"Why?" I ask lightly.

"Because it does things to me" He say staring at my lips.

"What things?" I whisper challenging.

He smirks, "I'm sure you are aware of what things. Now eat!"

I look down blushing. I pick a piece of bacon and take a bite. Mmmmm. This is heaven. "This is so good" I say moaning.

"I'm glad you like it" he says proudly.

"It's amazing. And so are the scrambled eggs"

He just smiles, and continues to eat.

"Who taught you? to cook." I ask interested.

"Taylor. My head of security. He is amazing at cooking. So is Gail. I'm usually alone on weekends, so I thought instead of worrying Gail or ordering from out, I rather cook myself." He says, lightly smiling, with his eyebrows up.

I smile. "That was nice of you. And I must say you really are good"

"Now I am. Took lots of practice!" He says laughing, and shaking his head.

"I'm sure it did" I say laughing myself.

We both have finished eating, and I start gathering everything, placing the dirty dishes to wash. Christian has stepped out to answer a call, so u hurry go clean up because I know e won't let me. He did the cooking so it's only fair if I clean. I fill the sink with water and add a little dish soap. Then I start washing. My hands are fully in the sink covered with foam. I am playing with the foam, blowing and making bubbles.

Suddenly I feel strong pair of hands on my hips making me gasp. Then the hands, keep moving until strong arms are around my waist. My breathing is getting heavy. His scent is intoxicating.

"God you're beautiful" he whispers in my ear. Lightly kissing my neck. I close my eyes, and lean in his touch.

His warm, wet lips touch my neck again, kissing and nibbling. I breathing really hard now.

"This is highly inappropriate" I say, blushing and hiding my smile.

"I can't control anymore"he whispers, biting my ear lobe then kissing it. His nose buries itself in my hair, and his lips press again my neck again.

"You never had to" I say, leaning my head to the other side to give him more access.

"Stay the night with me?" He asks hopeful, bushing his lips to my neck.y body is on fire.

"I have work in two hours" I say, reasoning with him. The thought of spending a night with him gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"I'll have Taylor pick you up, when ever you're done" he says, inhaling loudly.

"Seven" I whisper, looking down at his hand which are on my stomach. Moves closer to me, and then I feel something, on my thighs. Oh my gosh...it's his...fuck he's hard. It's so hard for me to suppress a smile.

"Ok I'll have Taylor pick you up around seven." He says then whispers,"be ready" kissing my neck again. I am melting! I put my wet foamy hands on his, intervening my fingers with his hand. I lean back on to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Okkie" I say smiling. "What are we going to do?" I ask actually interested.

"What ever you want" he says lightly.

I turn within his hold, to face him. God he is gorgeous. I put my

Hands on his upper arms, and he pulls me closer. His hands are holding my waist tightly.

"Whateverrrrr I want?" I ask with raised eyebrows and mischief int voice.

"Yes" he whispers, bending down and moving his head slightly. His lips are inches away from mine.

"Are we gonna kiss?" I ask innocently, looking at his lips.

"Only if you shut up" he says smiling, and moving closer.

"I wasn't..." And suddenly he grabs my face between his hands, forcing me to look up into his ardent determined eyes. I gasp, and his mouth swoops down. He's kissing me, violently. Briefly our teeth clash, then his tongue is in my mouth. I'm kissing him back, matching his fervour, my hands knotting in his hair, pulling it, hard. He groans, a low sexy sound in the back of his throat that reverberates through me, and his hand moves down my body to the top of my thigh, his fingers digging into my flesh through my shorts. He breaks off the kiss, panting. His eyes are filled with desire, firing the heated blood that is pounding through my body. My mouth is slack as I try to drag precious air into my lungs. Fuck this was amazing.

"Get ready, I drop you at your friends apartment." He whisper, before Kissing my forehead. Then he kissed my lips again but very briefly, trying not to deepen the kiss. With that he leaves the kitchen, but just before existing he winks at me making me blush. Come on Ana...lets get to work. i can't wait till seven o clock.

* * *

 **MIA**

Everything is blurry. I can't see anything. Where am I? I slowly open my eyes focusing on my surrounding. And then everything comes back to me. My escaping, the accident. Oh god I need to get back to Seattle.

"Hi" says someone with a very low voice. I turn toward the voice, and see the guy from last night. I move back on my bed, shaking wildly. Please don't take me back to the evil man.

"Hey please don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt ya" he says in a polite way. I don't know why but I wanna trust him. He comes near me and sits on a chair next to my bed.

"Um, I'm Ethan. Sorry for hitting you with my car. I know am a horrible driver. My sister is always complaining about it. But then you popped out of no where, I freaked out and couldn't stop my car because I was to close. But I'm sorry" he say with pleasing and hopeful eyes.

Nervously I say, " it's...ok" looking down at my hands.

"If you don't mind me asking what were you doing? I mean, it was quiet late. Why were you running?" He says, and tears start dropping from my eyes. I can't hold it any longer. I put my face in my hands and start crying. Immediately I feel the guy next to me, and i stiffen.

"Please don't cry. Look if you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. But I'm here to listen" he says soothingly,

Lightly touching my arm.

"I...I...was...kidnapped" I sat between sobs. When I look up shock is evident on his face.

"Your safe now...um can I know your name?" He says pleading, clearing he doesn't know what to do.

"Mi...May"I say, I know I should have told him my real name but I can't take any chances.

"Well nice to meet you May" he says extending his hand. I shake his hand, after a little time.

"So...how do we tell your family? Do you want me to call them?"

"No" I say immediately. "I can't let my escaping out yet. I will...I will find my them myself" I say scared.

"Yes but do you have any idea where they are currently?"

"No" I frown. I wipe my tears and think.

"May, I will help you. I just letting you know that I will do anything for this. I am studying law, and I think this would help me to" he says quietly, but smiling.

"Thank you" I whisper back, looking at him. I can't believe this Guy. No one has talked to in a nice way from a long time. I missed being treated nice.

"No problem princess. Now get some rest, and I will bring some thing to eat you!" I smile at him slightly.

"Ok" I say, laying back down, and watching him exist.

* * *

 **ELLIOT**

"Ahhh ahhh yes, yes, yes...move faster...ahhhh Elliot" she moans loudly, and I pound into her wildly.

"Hope your enjoying this baby" I moan back, pounding onto her harder.

"I'm...I'm... Come...I'm coming" she screams, her nails dig into my ass. Her neck falls back, making her eyes roll back. I come right after her, collapsing on her.

"Oh that was amazing! You are so much better then my husband" she whispers stroking my hair.

"I know"I say harshly, getting up, and start dress up.

"Where are you going? I'm here on Seattle just for you. I even lied to my hubby" she says mock pouting.

"To bad for you then" I say smirking. This is the best part.

"What do you mean" she says getting up and covering her self. I can tell she is clearing angry.

"That I don't have time for sluts"

"How dare you!" She screams, walking up to me and pushing me.

"If you touch me again I will show your lovely meeting with me today to your fucking husband"I say proudly.

All color drains from her face. She is standing in shock, tears are about to fall.

"You...you recorded us?" She asks shocked.

"Of course" I say laughing.

"How could you? I though we...we liked each other" she says with tears dripping down her face.

"No Linda babe. YOU like me, for me you are just another fuck" I say pointing at her.

She drops to her knees sobbing loudly. "How could you Elliot? How could you! I trusted you Elliot cross"

"It's Elliot Grey actually. Another thing I hid from you babe" I say sipping my beer, and smiling. I can see shock wash over her face again. But this time she looks horrified and angry at the same time.

"Grey...are you...oh god. I fucking hate you" she screams.

"I know Linda but you know who's gonna hate you more then you hate me? Oh, yes you guessed right...your fucking husband" I laugh, clapping my hand.

"What do you want?" She asks still crying but with gritted teeth.

"What I wanted currently, i have got. But I will call you again if I need anything" I say wearing my shirt, "now get out" I say harshly.

With that I leave, and walk to my study. I pick out my phone and call my bro.

He picks up on the second ring,"Hey little bro"

"That was brilliant El" he says.

"I know, I know I'm good. Did you see how fast I was?"

"Shut up El. But yes I did I saw it"

"Shame on you Chris. You just watched a porno of your older bro" I say laughing.

"Grow up El. Look I need to go, Steele is waiting in the kitchen."

"Ok but don't fuck her on the counter" I say, almost yelling and laughing.

"Fuck you Elliot"

"Of course up wanna! After watching my 9inches you must be horny" I laugh so hard my mouth hurts.

"You fucking wish" and with that the line goes blank. God I love my baby bro and his temper. Now i have to go and throw the bitch out.


	21. Chapter 21

Try not to hate me for a shorter chapter. i have now a days, making it hard to post!

Also, try not to hate Ana and Christian. they aren't bad, just very hurt. and the truth still isn't out, yet. so stay tuned. love you all!

thanks for reading every one! love the reviews.

* * *

 **KATE**

she fucking disappeared last night with I don't know who and still hasn't returned. We all were dancing when I noticed Ana wasn't sitting at the table anymore. I literally freaked out. After checking all around, this buzz cut comes to us explaining she is safe! That's all that hot piece of beauty guard told us. That she is safe. I am worried sick for Ana. So I decided I should at her home. Because if she comes back she will come here. I have had six coffee cups, all made by Mary. Mary is aware of the situation and I asked her help to hide this from her security and family. Now I'm getting restless. Her brother has called twice, and both times I told him Ana has a hangover, which is why she's sleeping late. But now this is getting ridiculous! What if she's

in danger? What if she's hurt? No I know my Ana, she is damn strong.

"She will be home soon" says Mary worried. I can tell she is extremely worried. She is very close to Ana, I would say more then Carla. Carla is just a womb donor in my eyes. Even worse at some situations.

"I hope to, Mar" I reply back, stroking her arm up and down.

Just then we hear the front door opening, seeing a very happy Ana. She's actually skipping in. Her face is flushed. She is smiling crazy. God, I have the most beautiful bestie! What the fuck I should be angry at her. She kept me worried all night!

"How nice of you to finally show up" I say harshly, holding my arms at my chest. In standing right in front of my best friend, with raised eyebrows.

"Ohhh Kate. Kate Kate Kate! He's so perfect" she says literally jumping on me, hugging me tight. What the hell...?

"What" I say hugging her back but still confused.

"Christian! He's amazing. And guess what? He asked my to join him today after work! OH WORK! Damn. I have to get ready" she says pulling herself say but still smiling. What has he done? I have never seen her like this. She is rambling...but very happy, and nervous all at the same time.

"Wait Steele" I say as I pull her back towards me.

"Huh?" She says smiling brightly.

"Okkkkie. Now you're scaring to me!" I say putting my hands up.

She laughs, hugging me and Mary again tightly. Ok yes she has lost it!

"I'm sorry for not letting you know I was with Christian. To be honest I myself found out in the morning!" She laughs. "But I'm prefect, and now let me get ready for work. Oh and Kate, help me with what I should later, please"

Mary and I nod our heads together in agreement a little shocked by her extremely happy mood. As Ana, was about to leave towards when room, I yell back.

"Call your brother, his panties have been in a twist since morning"

"Yepppy!" She replies yelling loudly, following with laughter.

"She has gone crazy" I say to Mary.

"Yes Ma'am" she replies, laughing lightly.

* * *

 **C. GREY**

"Mr. Grey should I meet you at GEH sir?"

"Yes Taylor. I just have some errands to run, I will be there soon"

"I don't have a good feeling about this sir"

I laugh, oh Taylor you know me well.

"I'll be fine Jay" I say smirking.

"I know. But please don't do anything you might regret later"

"I'm just buying stuff for tonight Jay" I say in a mocking voice.

"For your date presume?" He says, I know he's smirking.

"No for my mission. Ok I'm out" I say, disconnecting the call. I swear I could hear him laughing. In fact Taylor is right! Why am I doing this? I can have people do this for me. you her night to be special Grey! No I just her to...her to...fuck I don't know.

I just want things perfect! There I admit.

I dropped Steele her home at hour ago. Actually you know what, Thank gods she's gone! I mean, Fuck everything smells like her. My home, my bedroom, my kitchen, my car, my cloths and most of all ME. I hate this effect...no this negativeness she's throwing at me. I will not fall for this! Never. Carrick is right. This all is not made for me. Romance is not made for someone like me. I'm already fucking tried of it.

I call Elliot to ask him how's his part to the side going.

"El, where you at?" I ask, as I drive. My phone is connected to Bluetooth, making it easier to talk.

"On my way to Linda. Sawyer has her captive for King Elliot" he says laughing, making my roll my eyes.

"Get serious will you" I say getting irritated.

"Calm down little bro, don't get your panties in a twist. I got this" he says all enthusiastically.

"I know big bro. Be careful" I say.

"Wait what was that? I didn't hear?"

"Shut up El. Get to work"

"Ok angry Grey" he says laughing. God I love him. Hope he's fine.

* * *

 **E. GREY.**

I reach the hotel, and as promised get escorted by Sawyer to the reason why I'm here.

"She's in this room sir. We have her kept. She was just about to leave."

"Very well." I say as I step into the room.

Four of my security guards are present in to the room. Mrs. Steele is tied to a chair, with her mouth covered with a cloth. I nod towards one of the men, to remove the cloth.

"WHY AM I HERE? Elliot! " She screams, struggling with her restrains.

"SHUP UP AND LISTEN CAREFULLY. I ask and you FUCKING answer." I yell back moving up to her face.

She stops struggling and sobs looking down at her lap.

"Why?..." She cries.

"Open her restrains" I say to the guard. Who open her up and she falls on to the ground.

"Ok let's quit the fucking tears and get to business!" I say irritated.

"Why are you doing this?" she say still crying, but wiping her years.

"Not relevant right now. But...you might remember this." I say as I press the play bottom on the remote. The tv lights up to her porno with me. God I have an amazing ass.

"I KNOW you have this! Stop showing it" she stammers in shock.

"I know but I can show it..."

"No you wouldn't! You are in this video Elliot Grey, you wouldn't put this online...you wouldn't send it to anyone. You wouldn't risk your future!" She yell crying.

"Maybe not post it, but I will send it to your fucking blind husband" I bark at her loudly.

"Why? Why do you want to ruin me? What do you want?" She says crying, covering we face with her hands.

I smile. So good to have a Steele begging for life! Begging to let them go. Little bro would be so proud.

"I want you to do what EVER I say! I want you to basically do as I command" I say looking directly at her.

"NOOO" she spits out, standing up.

I walk up to her, grabbing her hair in my hand, Twisting it around my hand twice. Which causes her head to fall back. Her hands automatically reach her head and she squeals in pain.

"Lisa isn't it? Your daughter!" I bark at her harshly. "I have heard mummy and daddy love her to death?" I say in a mock excitement. "Lovely child isn't she? But what would happen if, if Mike finds out the truth about her?huh?" I say in a mock hurt voice.

She stops struggling, her eyes open wild on shock. Her face turns pale. Her breathing is rapid. Then her expression changes again, she puts her hands together and literally starts begging me. Just how I like Steele's!

"No no please don't tell Mike. He he can never find out please. He loves Lisa. I can't afford him finding out she isn't his daughter. It was a mistake. I slept with Mike's best friend by mistake. Then I got pregnant. I couldn't go any where! Please don't tell him. I will do anything for you. What ever you say! I promise" she begs, crying.

I let out of her hair, throwing her on the floor, hard. She cries in pain, stroking her bleeding elbow.

"Strip"I say, walking to the mini bar to make myself a drink.

"What?" She says in shock.

"I'm giving you an order"

"But...please no"she stammers again, standing her.

"SAYWER" I yell

"Yes sir?" He emerges from the door.

"Call Mike Steele and..."

"No please. Ok fine, I will do as you say" she says, starting to take her cloths off. I nod to Sawyer to exists the room. I sit on the sofa right in front of her sipping my drink.

She takes off her shirt, than her jeans. Fuck I am shoot her if she doesn't stop crying. She can be a slut twenty four seven but as soon as, you force them they become innocent as they were just born.

"Stop crying" I yell in irritation, throwing my glass towards her. She jumps back in shock.

"Sorr...y"She says. Standing still.

"Move you fucking bitch!"I bark at her harshly. Great more tears!

I am getting frustrated! I get up and walk up to her. I take out a pocket knife from my pocket, ripping her cloths off until she's standing naked. I move away from her, and observe her

Good for nothing body. I can't believe I fucked her!

"Ready to listen, what you have to do?" I ask, and she just nods blankly.

"ANSWER ME" I yell.

"Yes"

"Good. I don't want Mike at the graduation."

"What graduation?"

"Don't you fucking coy me! His sisters graduation"

"A...Ana's graduation? Why? Oh god, what are you doing with her?"

"Again not relevant to you. Can you do this?"

"I will try" she whispers.

"I fucking want results, you slut" I yell.

"Ok I will do it. But please don't tell Mike anything please"

"I won't, if you do as I say"

"I will, I promise"She says with a pleading voice.

"You may go now. But I have people watching you. Don't forget I can ruin you" I say before walking out.

As I was About to leave, I stop in my tracks. I have to know. I know Christian would kill me for this but I need to know. I turn and face her, as she's dressing up.

"What do you know about Mia Grey?"I ask her in a Low voice. Hurt is evident. I have my cell phone in my hands. I dial Christian. He needs to hear this more than I do. I can hear his voice say hello.

"She was Mike's ex. That Mike loved her but things didn't work out. She cheated on Mike with his father. She seduced Mike's father. Ana saw it! She was the one who made Mike realize, that Mia wasn't worth it. She never was."

"Shut up! She would never do such a thing. My Mia would never do such a thing! NEVER."

"So what Ana saw was fake?" She challenges me.

"Yes. I am pretty sure that dick RAY STEELE did this on purpose. He's a lier"

"Says the one favouring the cheap slut" she yells.

I move forward and slap her, hard. Fuck I never lose control.

"She is my sister! And NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WHY! No one" I yell at her, squeezing her arms tightly. She just looks at me in shock.

"I'm telling you what I have heard" she whisper, crying again. "When I came into there family, Mike was devastated. He...he really loved her. I asked Ana about...Mia. She told she that...that...Ray didn't like her. But he only allowed Mia in because of his son. But...but Mia, she seduced Ray. Ana couldn't believe that she would cheat her brother. So...so...so Ana kicked Mia out after exposing her to Mike. I don't know what happened exactly, but all I know is that Ana never goes against Ray. So...so maybe that day...this act was to get rid of Mia. Maybe Ana helped Ray because she loves her father, and thinks what ever he does is right! Ana isn't allowed to stay with her family because...because Ray told her that Mia is the reason she can't stay. At that time Ana didn't understand what this meant but now...she might soon. Ana doesn't know Mia was a Grey. All she knows that Ray hates Mia's family" She says crying."I have nothing to do with this. I promise. I was only the daughter of a Rich business man. And Ray got us married. I really do love Mike. I do." She falls on her knees, and I let go of her arms.

"If you're lying, I will kill you" I spit at her and leave. I can't believe this. Mia would never do such a thing. Never. I look down in my hands and see that Christian is still on the phone. I put the phone to my ear the say,

"Chris..."

"She would never do that El" he says, with a broken voice.

"I know little man" I whisper back, damn I can't control my tears.

"El I..." His voice cracks, and i know he's minutes for breaking away.

"Chris...we got this ok! Your brother got this. You know who's your best brother right?"

"You El" he whispers.

"And who's the jerk CEO?" I say lighting the mood.

"Me El" he say with a much stronger voice.

"And who are gonna kick asses?"

"We are El" he says clearing his throat.

"Yes. So calm down and breath little bro. We got this" I say more enthusiastically.

"Yes. Ok I gotta go" he says sounding much better. But all I can say now is that God bless Ms. Steele, Because Mr. Christian Grey is gonna fuck her ruin.

"Bye" I say, disconnecting the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys sorry for posting late. i have been extremely busy lately. Thank you all for the great reviews! i love you all. I am deeply touched!**

 **This chapter is a filler in many ways.**

 **Next chapter... is mostly Ana and Christian's! be ready. lol wink wink!**

 **xoxo happy reading.**

* * *

 **Ray Steele:**

My son is pacing around the room, constantly scolding me about what I did to my leg. I couldn't tell him the truth so I said that I was cutting something with the scissors, and accidentally dropped them on my knee. Still he's giving me a hard time, because he doesn't believe me.

"Son it was just an accident" i say irritated. I can't believe I let that bitch run away. I can't believe this! I can even ask my security to find her because no one knew I had her. This is a mess. If anyone found out! No. That isn't gonna happen!

"I don't fucking believe you. Dad, if someone is hurting you or if you are in some sort of trouble, I think I should know about it". he asks, stroking my arm.

"I'm fine I promise". I say, placing my hand on top of his.

"Ok. Have you told Annie?" He asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"No son. Your sister and I aren't in terms of talking." I say looking hurt.

"The protection issue?"

"Yes" I mutter.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know..."

"Dad I will only tell her what she need to know"

"Ok"

"Hey Dad I heard our new business partner owns more shares, and have a higher percentage of the company under his hold? Dad you know you can't trust that crazy!" he says, shocked questioning me.

"I know what I'm going! Business is doing great. And I know who to trust, and whom not to. Don't fucking teach me something I'm excellent at" I bark sternly.

He just nods existing the room quietly. No body tells me what to do. I know I don't make mistakes. And now I have to find that piece of shit, Mia. Fucking bitch! I will find you.

* * *

 **Ana:**

It's been three hours of me working but all I can think about is gorgeous grey eyes. I don't know what happening to me but I like it. This is so new. Me, feeling like this...about Christian. He's not only gorgeous but he's caring and romantic. But it scares me how I loving everything about him.

Before coming to work I blow dried my hair. Then I straighten them and lightly added curls only at the bottom of my hair. I had to bring my dress with me at work, because I know I wouldn't get time to go home first. I thought I did have time but I don't. So I texted Kate, and asked for advice for what to wear. She replied that a beautiful dress is perfect. Which is also perfect to my liking. We decided that I should wear my red flowy knee length A-line chiffon high neck with straps evening dress. Kate believed red is an amazing choice of colour for today. After lots of discussing I agreed on it tho I still feel panicked. What if he doesn't like red? But then I think he only likes white, black and of course grey.

My ringing pulls me out of my thoughts. Oh god shit I forgot to call my brother. Kate even reminded me.

I pick the call and put my phone to my ear.

"Ana thank god your fine? Where have you been? I called you twice before" he erupted at me right away.

"I'm fine! Sorry for not attending the call. I was busy. But anyway what's up? You have to hurry at I'm at work" I reply, while stacking things in the shelf.

"Ana you don't need to work, I don't understand..."

"I like working for myself! Now move on, what's new?" I say changing the topic. I hate when they question me for working. I mean I love to work. It calms me. And I love new experiences.

"Are you mad at dad?" he asks, hoping I would disagree.

"Yes" I say sternly.

"Why Annie? He loves you. And he's just protecting you"

"I know but I need to know why" I reply frustrated.

"Can't you just corporate" now he says irritated.

"No" not anymore!

"Fuck, you're so stubborn!"

"It's a family thing I guess"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is" I fight back.

"No"

"Yes"

"Fuck fine you wanna know the reason?" He screams.

"YES!" I bark loudly, than look around to make sure no one heard me.

"It's because of Mia"

Mia...Mia, oh god Mike's ex Mia? Why wait I think I might know!

"Your ex?" I ask still confused.

"Yes. Dad thinks his family might hurt you, because of what happened to Mia" he explains. Now I'm angry.

"How was that MY fault? That bitch was crazy. She accused dad of rape? I mean like really! She was who had her claws on daddy. She was the one forcing daddy to fuck her. And to he honest, she never really loved you Mike. After that day I think it was all a lie. All she wanted was money. And she thought dad was better because he's richer then you! She thought, why go for the son when you can fuck the father!" I spit back angrily, breathing heavy. My hands are tightly fisted.

"Ana listen..."

"No wait! This isn't the end. Then when I kicked her out of our home. She started stocking you and dad. How dare she? She almost convinced you against daddy. Thank god Linda stepped in, and showed you what true love is. That Mia went crazy Mike! And our father was still so great that he helped her. He still helped her into a mental institution."

"Wait how do you know this? Did Mia go crazy? Are you sure, Ana" Mike says shocked.

"Yes, because I helped daddy. I brought Mia to him"

"How?"

"I told her you wanted to see her, daddy gave me that idea. Then daddy took care of her. I'm sure she's fine, getting her shit straight! God daddy hated her, but he still helped her! I couldn't believe all of that Mike. She became such a good friend of mine"I say with hurt evident in my voice. I can't believe she betrayed my friendship. I really did love Mia, but how could she accuse my father of such a thing? He is innocent. I just didn't understand why Mia would do this. She left everything of hers for Mike, then started her ways with my father? She was never a slut. I could swear she respected my father, but I was proven wrong. She proved me wrong.

"I couldn't believe it as well Ana! I loved that slut. But I wouldn't blame her alone. Dad said her mother was like that to. She flirted with dad all the time! She even slept with dad but married some other bastard. Like mother, like daughter. All born sluts" Mike say angrily. I can tell he's about to lose it.

"Ok anyways. Calm down Mikey! It's done and over with. She's out of our lives. And I will give dad a call. Soon"

I hear him exhaling." Thanks Ana. I love you. Get back to work"

"Ok bye"

I don't even understand how Mike lives with Mia's betrayal. He actually loved. Not only because she was his girlfriend, but they were best friends. I shake my head to eliminate the horrible memories, and get back to work. Today is a special day, and I wouldn't like for it to be amazing.

* * *

 **Mia:**

It's been quite some days since my escape. I was horrified at the thought of getting caught but for some reason I feel safe. Maybe part of the reason is Ethan. Ethan is a great guy- Very caring and extremely friendly. I don't understand the connection we have with one another. It's almost like the connection I had with... God I don't even wanna say that cheat pigs name. Even thinking about him boils my blood. He cheated on me 5 times during our relationship. And every fucking time I forgave him, i believed him- when he said it was mistake. I took him back every time because I loved him. And all I wanted in return was trust! Trust. I wanted him to trust me, when his pathetic father tried to rape me. When he tried to assault me. I always knew Ray hated my family and particularly me. He never wanted me to be part of the Steele family. So he purposely made me look bad in front of Mike. He always threatened me to leave Mike, and move on. He always threatened me, that we will ruin me. And he did. He ruined me.

But not only him, one of my best friends...Ana helped him. I have been captured for this long because of her. I don't have words to explain how much I hate her. She fouled me. She lied to me, that Mike wanted to see me...and because of her I was separated for my family for this long. She is a true bitch. I will never forget that day! The day I fucked cried to hell- I yelled the truth, but no one believed me. I told Ana the truth, I tried every thing in my power to make her believe me but...she fucking slapped me. She slapped me four times. She kicked my out of the house. At eleven I cloak at night...in my ripped cloths. I was half naked. I was alone. And they wouldn't let me in. They wouldn't listen to me. I carried on to walk, to find some place for the night. But on my way...some drunk men...

I shut my eyes close tightly, controlling my sob.

"Are you ok" I hear his voice, which instantly calms me down.

"Yes" I whisper lightly, wiping my tears.

I have told Ethan everything yesterday. I don't know why I did that but I guess I wanted someone to believe me. Some one to support me- and he did. Of course I didn't tell him the real names of all the people, but he knows that I have been treated wrong. He has agreed to help. He wants to help me. I love his passion. I love his willpower, it reminds me of Christian. My brother. God I miss him.

"We will fix this. I promise." he whispers, lightly hugging me. I feel so safe with him.

"Thank you" I whisper back, with horse voice.

"Evil and wrong doers always lose, they have to. Because love, truth and right ALWAYS wins baby girl. And I know you are right." he says kissing my forehead lightly.

* * *

 **Mia hasn't told Ethan any names, because she is still scared and paranoid. Some one reviewed that they didn't see Ray as some one evil. i agree, its different, but i think thats what makes this story overall different. i have seen Carrick evil in many fanfic's...so i thought changing Ray would be fun. lol**

 **Any more questions? i would love to answer!**

 **Hoped you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys can't even believe what happened with me! i wrote 7 thousand words on my iPhone notes and that shit got deleted. but i rewrote the best i could. i literally cried lol.**

 **Its not the way i wanted it, but oh well.**

 **hope you all like it.**

 **And who ever "guest" is...I LOVE YOU! i loved every single review of yours. my story is gonna be beyond your two guesses. i have my story already laid out. you will be surprised! but thank you for everything you said. you gave me ideas tho.**

 **Guys i didn't wanna reveal if this story is HEA or not. but i think i should say something at least...so i will just say, Ana and Christian are meant to be! hint hint!**

 **happy reading. please ignore mistakes i wrote this chapter in anger lol**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Hair,

Done!

Make up,

Done!

Dressing,

Done!

Sexy panties and bra( just in case),

Done!

Perfume,

Done!

Watch, and body chain,

Done!

Big smile,

Done!

I'm About to die with an anxiety attack! This is nerve racking. I just hope everything goes perfect from my part without me getting myself embarrassed. I am about to have dinner with the man I like. Confident Steele, I know you can do it. It's just Christian!

NO ITS NOT "JUST" CHRISTIAN, ITS CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY!

I just ended my work, quickly changed in the restroom. And now I'm waiting for Taylor. No he is not late...I'm the early loser. I didn't notice my work finishes at 6:45 today. Clayton's have some family bar-b-que thing. I just hope my hair done get ruined. At Least not until Christian sees it. And here it's goes again...the blushing. I fucking turn red in two minutes, as soon as I think about him. It's funny actually! Now if i think about it, I only dated twice before Christian. Nothing extreme, just coffees and meals. But even then I was never like this. Maybe because Christian is so intimidating. So gorgeous. So confident. So sexy. So...and the list keeps going.

"Miss Steele?" Asks a voice approaching me gracefully.

"You must be Taylor!" I say shyly, smiling brightly.

"Indeed Ma'am" he says quite seriously, with a tiny little smile. He opens the door to the Audi for me, signaling me to sit in. I smile and move towards the car.

"Christian?" I question, when I notice that it's just me and him in the car.

"Mr. Grey will join us in 20 minutes on the roof" he answers immediately, driving slowly.

Roof? What the? Why roof. I thought we were having dinner Or "staying the night together". Should I be scared? No I don't think so! I mean he's not the serial killer type. I lightly laugh at the thought. Christian Grey serial killer...now that's a thought to laugh on.

"We are here ma'am" says Taylor while parking the Audi at she designated spot, which says CG on it. Taylor opens the car door for me, helping me towards the elevator. He presses R to head to the roof. What is on the roof? The elevator come to a stop finally. Taylor gestures my to exist first, which I do with a gentle smile and a thank you.

"Ms. Steele" greets a voice almost cheerfully, making my heart skip a beat. I look up and finally see him. God he's gorgeous!

My heart is beating so fast, my breathing changes course. My eyes are just on him, making me drool. He's wearing a navy suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath but no tie. His top two buttons are undone, showing of his chest lightly. His hands are in his pocket, and a smirk is present on his face, making me blush. He looks utterly delicious.

"Mr. Grey" I reply back, biting my lip- as I make my way towards him.

"You look gorgeous" he says. His gaze travels up and down my body, turning me hot in every sort of way.

"Thank you" I says blushing.

As I'm approaching him he moves to the side and opens a door for me. A door? Wait what the... And that's when I see what's behind him! OH. MY. GOD!

 _There is a helicopter behind him!_

 _A helicopter!_

 _Holy Shit, he has a helicopter._

 _He owns a helicopter!_

 _His own helicopter._

"Come" he says smirking, due do my obvious shocked expression.

 _I am about to fly in a privately owned helicopter with CHRISTIAN GREY!_

This is the only thought as Christian helps me in. He comes around to sit beside me at the controls, turning various switches on.

I look around in to see the pilot hiding back there behind us, but no such luck. No one is in the helicopter except us.

"Scared are we Ms. Steele" he says with mischief clearly present in his voice.

"How is this thing gonna fly?" I ask with out thinking. Great Steele, what type of question was this?

"Don't worry you're safe with me" he says moving close to me, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. His touch makes my breath hitch. Wait? He said safe with me? Him? Is he flying this?

"You're flying this?" I ask him still confused as he straps me in.

He grins at me, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. _Of course he knows how to fly! HE'S CHRISTIAN GREY! ok i really need to stop saying this._

"Hey stop worrying I've had my pilot's license for four years now. I'm actually good. Just try me." He says stroking my cheek light with his thumb. I smile lightly as I nod. Oh I sure do wanna try you Grey. In every way possible.

I sit back and wait for the chopper to fly as I listen him communicate with SeaTac.

"You ready?" he smiles at me, making me nod enthusiastically.

I squeal as the ground suddenly gives way beneath us. This is so exciting. Can't wait till Kate finds out about this, she would be so jealous. Christian makes a pass around Escala then heads towards a different direction.

"Oh my God, this is amazing Christian!" I squeak out, smiling brightly. But the when he doesn't respond I look over at him and I can't seem to tear my gaze away. He is so lost in his element. It's like he has no worries. No responsibilities. Like he's a free spirit. The powerful businessman once sitting next to me is gone and in his place sits this carefree fun-loving guy. His expressions are so relaxed. And he's smiling brightly! Very to brightly for the Christian Grey I know. It's like he's a different person all together. He catches my stare and I blush. Fuck this is so embarrassing.

"Stop biting that lip, angel. It's distracting me" he says, looking straight ahead, but smirking. I blush turning red as my dress.

This is beautiful. Seattle looks beautiful from up here. It's like a dream. We cross the entire lighted area, until there is less light underneath us. This is strange. After some time we reach our destination. I close my eyes tightly as Christian sits us back down. Christian exists, and comes around to help me.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks taking my hand in his, and starts to walk leading me somewhere.

"It was beautiful. Thank you" I tell him shyly. We reach a large garden/meadow looking place. The place is covered with flowers and Most trees are covered with Christmas lights. Which that I notice now are leading to somewhere, like path. When we reach the end of the path I see Taylor standing. How did he get here? I smile a greeting to Taylor as we reach him.

"Taylor, is everything arranged?" Christian asks him sternly, looking around.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Just as you asked. Everything is perfect as you ordered!"he says lightly smiling. Which he is trying to hide from Adonis very hard.

"Good. You may leave" Christian says Again quite sternly, glaring at smiling Taylor.

"Mr. Grey. Ms Steele." He nods, looking down smiling now very brightly. His cheeks are red.

"Night Taylor." I tell him, smiling. I am so confused, what is so funny?

Christian takes my hand in his leading me to a small table in a middle of the place. The table has been romantically set for two complete with candles and arrangements of my favorite flowers, which are roses. No, actually they are red roses. I look around and see that there is a outdoor kitchen to the our left. The place is so bright due to the lighting on the trees and candles placed around everywhere. This is beautiful. This meadow is beautiful. I can see the a base of water behind the table. And the moon is shinning bright.

"Mr. Grey this is..." I'm speechless.

"Christian" he says lightly smiling, blown by my shocked expressions.

"Yes Christian this is, oh my god. It's perfect" I say completely blown honestly.

He takes my hand and helps me to my the outdoor portable kitchen. It's so fancy!

As we reach the kitchen, Christian takes off his suit coat and puts it to aside. He rolls up his sleeves, looking sexy as ever. He then puts on a chefs hat and apron on. I giggle at him.

"What are you doing" I giggle out.

"Chef Grey at your service" he says, grinning, making me giggle even harder. "I thought I should make something special for you, by myself" he says light blushing. Wow Christian Grey blushing...now that's a site. Awe he wanted to cook himself for me! Now that's hard to find in man now a days.

"This night is getting better and better. I'm impressed Mr. Grey. You're quite a charm" I say leaning against the counter, my hand strokes his hand which was place on the counter.

"I aim to please, Ms. Steele" he says huskily. He takes out a bottle of wine, pouring me a glass. He then starts working on taking out ingredients.

"What are you making me, Chef Grey" I ask curiously in a flirty tone. He is the sexist chef in this world. Damn that ass!

"This night is for you Ma'am. And I only intend to do as you desire" he says in a mocking way, lightly bowing down, with a pan in his left hand. I throw my head back, laughing loudly.

After controlling my laugher, I reply, "Fair enough. Please proceed"

We talk as he cooks. Just about life over all. He talks about his business, which now I know he is quite passionate about. I tell him about degree, plans did future. And of course he offers me a job are GEH, which I avoid for now. I offer my help, but every time he refused, shoving some vegetable in my mouth.

I am now sitting on the counter, with my legs dangling. We have been laughing from the past ten minutes now. I would now say he's quite funny under the CEO attire.

"You're making..." I sniff again. We are now playing the "guess what I'm making game". I told Christian that I cook as well so he's challenging me. The smell is getting to me. "LASAGNA" I yell out, lifting my arms up.

"Yes" he says grinning.

"NO? Oh my god really" I say shocked and touched at the same time.

Wow I didn't even notice the ingredients at first.

"It's your favorite, right?" He asks, now standing in front of me. I shiver at his closeness. It's like I'm getting drugged.

"Yes! God yes. Wait how do you know this?" I give him my questioning eyes.

"You revealed many secrets when you were drunk angel" he says now standing in between my legs. His hands are on my upper thighs, stroking lightly- riding up my dress even further. I move close to him, placing my arms around his neck. His rough hands tighten there grip on my thigh making me shiver.

"Should I be scared?" I ask, lacing my fingers in his soft hair. Pulling his head closer to me.

He chuckles," maybe" he moves closer to me. His eyes shifting to my lips.

"Are we alone here?" I whisper. Now our foreheads are pressed against each other's. I am beyond wet.

"Mm" he mummers, rubbing our noses together.

"Then I want your tongue down my throat" I whisper, my thumb stoking his cheek. In a beat, he grabs me by my hips and pulls me to him as my hands reach for his hair again and his mouth claims me. Within two seconds his tongue finds mine. I moan into his mouth, and one of his hands moves into my hair, pulling my head back as we kiss, savagely. We both are claiming one another hungrily. Our lips our moving in a desperate scan. He then groans in my mouth as I bite his upper lip. I break the kiss to catch a breath. We both chuckle, with our forehead still pressed together.

"I should check the oven" he says, kissing me again lightly then pulls away. God I feel light headed. And empty.

"Finally! It's done." He says cheerfully, pulling the dish out from the oven.

"Finally! I'm starving" I groan back.

I help him, set two plates. Which I place on the beautifully decorated pulls out my chair for me and I sit. He then sits across from me smiling at his handy work. Which by the way looks delicious. I wait for Christian to pour the wine before I start eating. I moan loudly as soon as the lasagna lands in my mouth. The lasagna is delicious. Then again I moan on my second bite as well. This is a dream.

"I'm getting hard angel" he whispers, adjusting himself on the chair.

"Huh?" I ask looking up at him.

"If you keep moaning, I might just take you on this very table" he says, hoarsely. Fuck he sounds hot. His eyes are covered in lust.

I blush, licking my lips.

"I assume you like it?" He asks almost looking worried. Okie change of direction.

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect"

He just nods, with light smile on his lips.

"Is this a thing? Or a norm" I ask out of the blue. I don't know why I'm asking this. Maybe my insecurities. But I still want to know the answers.

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"Well all this. The helicopter, romantic dinner, cooking, favorite foods, hearts and flowers?" I ask. "Is this your usual? I mean with every..."

"Anastasia, you are the only one I've ever flown in Charlie Tango with the exception of my family..."

"Charlie Tango?" I question, lightly smirking.

"My helicopter" he blushes. Awe.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, you are the only one I've ever flown in Charlie Tango with the exception of my family. And the rest...I'm not really a hearts and flowers kind of a guy."

"I don't know if I believe that" I say as I point around us giggling lightly.

"This is special than I guess. You are special, Anastasia. To be honest, all this coming from me is highly rare" He says the last part a little harshly.

"If you say so, Mr. I don't do romance" I tell him mimicking his tone. Taking a bite of mr yummy food.

He shakes his head smirking.

"How did learn how to make this?" I ask remembering how he told me that he doesn't know how to cook except breakfast.

"Gail! I was in the kitchen with her all day today before this" he says chucking, looking down and shaking his head.

"I would have never thought you would do all this" I saw shyly.

He interlocks our hands together, "Me to" he whispers very lightly. What?

"All done?" He asks glancing at me.

"Yep, I am stuffed" I say giggling.

"That was my aim" he says smirking.

Out of the blue he asks, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Dance? But there's no music." As soon as I say these words...a song starts playing. What? I nervously giggle.

"Shall we?" He says, asking for me hand. I give my hand to him and we move closer. His hands on my waist, near my hips. And my arms around his neck, but I lace my fingers in his collar behind his neck.

"How did the music magically start all of a sudden?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets" he winks, making me giggle. I move closer to him, my lips are stroking his earlobe.

"Then why do I feel something against my thighs? Something hard. I think one of your trick is slipping out. The secret is being revealed" I whisper, kissing his sideburn.

"Yes, because you are the secret to this trick. How do get me so fucking hard? Oh that's easy. One beautiful Anastasia will do" he says chucking. But his eyes tell another story. He horny just like me. We dance for a little while more, touching each other every chance we get. Until Christian says it's time to head back to Escala. Now I'm even more nervous! I am staying with him! Oh god.

 **(to be continued)...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy reading!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Christian opens the passenger door to the black Audi SUV, and I climb in. Taylor starts the engine and reverses out of the space. The car interior is filled with the sweetest, most magical music of two women singing. After our dance and some more getting to know one another, Christian decided to head home. And I couldn't have been more happy. I was starting to get frustrated by the dark desire, erupting from inside me, every time Christian touched me. He has made this night absolutely amazing and special for me…and now I think I should return the favour. He's been my prince charming through out the night, ignoring his desire for me. Even right now he's holding my hand tightly, as his thumb caressing my knuckles, sending delicious waves down my spine of pure pleasure. I could just come right now, if he keeps doing this. And I know he's doing this on purpose, because every time I look up at him, he's smirking like a devil. A sexy ass devil! I was confused about tonight- staying with him. But now…I think I'm ready. Very nervous but I am willing to give myself to Christian Grey! This thought takes me back to the funny but weird conversation that I had with Kate, when she called me at work. We had to discuss, what I should be wearing and came across discussing Mr. Grey. I never hide anything from Kate, so whatever I said to her were my deepest desires…I really do like Christian, and I want him more then I need water at this point. This affect he has on my takes my breath away.

 _"And I'm seeing him again this evening and I don't even know what to wear!" I frown as I talk through the phone, during my break at work._

 _"Finally Steele! Maybe you will then?" she says beaming with excitement. I can tell how she is happy for me. It's clear in her voice._

 _"Oh, I hope so." I reply giggling, causing her to join me._

 _"You like him then?" She questions, seriously._

 _"Yes." I blush._

 _"Like him enough to...?" She questions._

 _"Yes Kate, Yes!" I reply, flushing, sounding very excited._

 _"Wow. Ana Steele, finally falling for a man, and Its Christian Grey – hot, sexy billionaire."_

 _"Oh yeah – it's all about the money. Like my father isn't anyting." I smirk, and we both fall into a fit of giggles._

 _"Has he kissed you yet?" she asks, taking to get information out of me. I blush at the memory._

 _"Yes! Oh Kate it was...God I cant be describe it"_  
 _"wow!" she laughs, "that good huh?"_

 _"Oh yes!"_

 _"He's very reserved tho." She says almost sounding worried._

 _"A little"_

 _"Oh man, we need to make sure you're simply irresistible for this evening," she says with determination. We talked for little more time, agreeing on the red dress. Which in Kate's mind is perfect._

"We're here!" Christian says softly, pulling my out of my thoughts. I blink several times as we park, and my breathing hitches. Oh god…we're here! We exist the car, and walk towards the elevator. This whole time, Christian's been holding my hand, squeezing tightly. He drags me over to an elevator shaft and, after tapping a number into a keypad, the doors closes. It's warm inside and all mirrored glass. Christian taps another code into the keypad, making the elevator descends. He pulls me to him, circling his arm around my waist. His grip is tight, while his hands rest on my hips- sending delicious tingles through out my body. Despite being nervous…I'm extremely wet…extremely horny. He's been giving my light touches through out the night- keeping me highly on edge. We remain silent until he caresses my cheek, causing me to gasp.

He lightly stokes my cheek. "Are you impressed with today? Overall?" he asks, concerned.  
"I'm awed, Christian." Making him smile.

"Awed? Really?" And for a brief moment, he's mischief, joking side reflects. While I nod giggling. For a minute I forget how nervous I was.

"You're just so... competent." I continue.

"Why, thank you, Miss Steele," he says politely. We ride the rest of the ride in the elevator in silence for a while.

Moments later, we're in an all-white foyer, which I clearly remember from my last visit. In the middle there is a round, dark wood table, and on it is an unbelievably huge bunch of white flowers- which weren't there the last time. On the walls there are paintings, everywhere. Its actually more close to a art gallery then a place to live. Christian opens the two double doors, to the main living area, which indeed is double height. The far wall is glass and leads on to a balcony that overlooks Seattle. I think that's my favourite part of this apartment. While I make my way to the glass wall and balcony, Christian walk to the kitchen. I wouldn't even notice that if I didn't hear the glasses rattling. My gaze is focused on the lovely view. Which surprisingly is calming me a great deal. I wanted to be here. It's all my decision. He never forced me. I instantly liked him. I want him and to my luck he wants me to. I then realize that the lower half of the wall opens concertina-style on to the balcony. Seattle is lit up and lively in the background. This is absolutely breathtaking.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks softly but loudly so I could hear him properly. I blink at his voice as it makes contact with my ears. "I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?" he continues.  
"Yes, please," I murmur, loud enough to hear him. Why am I this nervous? I am about to…arggh Steele calm, he's not gonna bite. Ok maybe I want him to.

"Pouilly Fumé okay with you?" he asks again.

"I know nothing about wine, Christian. I'm sure it will be fine." My voice is soft and hesitant. My heart is beating extra fast. I want to run, I'm literally that nervous. What if I disappoint him?

"Here." He hands me a glass of wine in a heavy, contemporary, crystal. I take a sip, and the wine is light, crisp, and delicious. Mmm.

"You're very quiet, and you're not even blushing. In fact – I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Anastasia. You ok angel?," he murmurs, lightly caressing my arm with his knuckles sending shivers down my spine.

I lean into his touch, briefly closing my eyes. "I'm fine…it's just, are you going to…"

He smiles lightly, " Only if you want to. I don't you doing anything you're not ready for. Even I know "the three dates" rule. " He whispers, smirking at the last part.

"I wouldn't do anything if I'm not sure about it completely. And for this I am. With you I am" I reply, blushing- and placing a strand of hair behind me ear. He pulls me towards him with one hand, crushing me against his chest- His gaze burning with desire. He lightly places a kiss on my forehead, lingering a little longer on the spot. I throw my head back a little, placing a light kiss on his lips, while stroking his cheek, making his groan.

"Have you ever been kissed before, apart from by me?" he murmurs, totally taking me of guard by this question.

"Of course I have." I try my best to look serious. Okay... maybe twice, but that still counts.

"And way hasn't nice young man swept you off your feet? I just don't understand. You're twenty-one, nearly twenty-two. You're beautiful." He runs his hand through his hair. Beautiful. I flush with pleasure. Christian Grey thinks I'm beautiful. I just raise my eyebrows, and shrug- while taking a much needed sip of wine.

His brows knit together. " And how have you avoided sex? Tell me, please. Because that's just insane!" I shrug again giggling, but I decide to answer.

"No one's really, you know." I whisper, blushing. He just smiles, but his eyes are filled with lust and desire. I can feel the heat he's releasing. And it's turning my hot…really hot for him. My breathing is getting heavy, making my breasts rise and fall seductively. Fuck why is he so gorgeous?

He glances at his watch and he turns to look at me- his entire calm collected expression changes as his eyes land on me. "You're biting your lip does to me, you know what it" His voice is husky, and he's eyeing me speculatively now.

"Sorry." I say as I lick my bitten lip. Come on Grey…lets start the show.

"Don't apologize. It's just that I want to bite it too, hard." He says in a fake mocking voice but his expression raw and lustful.  
I gasp... oh god!

"Come," he murmurs, pulling me towards him.

"What? Where?" I ask.

"We're going to rectify the situation right now." he says, as his eyes darkening with desire.

"What do you mean? What situation?" I challenge, acting innocent. Finally.

"Your situation. I'm going to make love to you, now."

"I'm a situation now?" The floor has fallen away. I'm a situation. I'm holding my breath. But I try to still challenge him.

"That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck." He says, affected by my pervious answer. I laugh inwards.

"I want to" I whisper, flushing. His gray gaze is intense.

I flush... oh my... wishes do come true. Mine is just about too.

"Fuck baby, you always seem to amaze me" he murmurs, smiling ever so lightly.

"What are we waiting for?"

At my statement he holds his hand out to me, his eyes are bright, and excited, and I put my hand in his. He pulls me up and into his arms so I can feel the length of his body against mine- taking me by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of my neck, winds my long hair around his wrist, and gently pulls so I'm forced to look up at him. He gazes down at me.

"You are one brave young woman, Steele," Steele? He whispers. "I am in awe of you." With that he leans down and kisses my lips gently, sucking hard at my lower lip. "I wanted to bite this lip so fucking bad," he murmurs against my mouth, than he tugs at it with his teeth. I moan loudly, making him smiles.

"Please Anastasia, let me make love to you. Let me fuck you. Hard. Let me give you intense orgasms over and over again. Let me make you scream my name. Let me feast on you, let me worship you. Let me feel you baby. Let me bury me deep inside you, where I can lose control and let go. Please come to bed with me" Oh. My. FUCKING. God.

"Yes, oh god. Yes Christian" I whisper, because that's why I'm here. His smile is contagious as he releases me and takes my hand and leads me through the apartment. As I remember from last time, we enter his bedroom. The walls are white, and the furnishings are pale blue. The enormous bed is ultra-modern, made of rough, grey wood, like driftwood, four posts, but no canopy. On the wall above it is a stunning painting of the sea. His home is beautiful. And I am about to lose my…in his very room. This is it. Finally, after all this time, I'm going to do it, with none other than Christian Grey. The man I instantly fell for. My breath is out of control. And I can't seem to take my eyes off him. He removes his watch and places it on top of the coffee table. He then removes his jacket, placing it on the chair. He's dressed in his white linen shirt and pants now only. He is beautiful. His dark copper hair is a mess, and his gray eyes bold and dazzling. He steps out of his shoes and reaches down and takes his socks off individually. Fuck me even his feet are gorgeous. After all this he finally gazes at me, his expression soft. He opens the top drawer of the chest, and pulls out a packet of condoms, and all this time gazing at me intently.

"Be prepared," he murmurs, beaming with excitement.

" Oh I am! Why aren't you, Mr. Grey? Do you want the blinds drawn?" I say in a fake mock, smiling brightly.

"Nice one Ms. Steele. But remember you're at mercy" he says making me flush. Oh god!

"Ok, but I can't sleep with the blinds undrawn later." I almost demand, with out thinking, then bite my lip once focusing on what I said.

"Who says we're going to sleep?" he murmurs softly, winking at me- making me blush like a dark red tomato. He walks slowly toward me. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and causing my heart to pound faster. My blood's pumping faster around my body. He stands in front of me, staring into my eyes. He's so freaking hot.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he whispers.

My breath hitches, I cannot take my eyes off his. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin. The muscles inside the deepest, darkest part of me clench in the most delicious way.

He leans down and finally kisses me. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, molding mine. His hands slowly making there way to the hem of my dress, while he places feather-like kisses across my jaw, my chin, and the corners of my mouth. Slowly he peels it off my dress over my head and lets it fall to the floor, next to our feet. He stands back gazing down at me. I'm in a red lacy perfect-fit strapless bra. Thank heavens, all ready for you Grey!

"Fuck Ana," he breathes. "You have the most beautiful skin, fucking flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it!" he groans, making my flush. Both of his hands move to my hair, grasping each side of my head firmly. His lips find mine again but this time his kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan loudly, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around me tightly and crushed me against his body- taking my completely by surprise. One hand remains tangled in my hair, while the other travels down to my behind squeezing hard. He holding me against his hips, and I can feel his erection, which is pushing into me.

I moan again into his mouth very loudly. I can hardly contain the hormones that through my body. I want him so badly. I Grip his upper arms, feeling his biceps, he's so strong and muscular. Slowly, I move my hands up to his face and into his hair. Holy fuck. It's so soft, unruly making me tug gently, and him to groans. He backs me up toward the bed, until I feel it behind my knees. As he releases me, he suddenly drops to his knees in front of me. He grabs my hips with both his warm hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to my hipbone, then across my belly to my other hipbone. _Oh god, oh god._

"Ah," I groan, closing my eyes, absorbing all the pleasure of this new feeling.

My hands slowly make there way to in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quiet my breathing.

He gazes up at me through his long lashes and I also do not look away. He stops licking his lips, never once breaking eye contact. He leans forward, and runs his nose up the apex of my thigh, making me grip his hair tighter earning another groan from him.

"You smell so good," he whispers, closing his eyes. His face contains a look of pure pleasure. Suddenly he pushes me gently so I fall on to his bed…at his mercy, as he said before.

He is still kneeling down. He grasps my foot and I raise myself up on my elbows to see what he's doing. He removes my red heels, one at a time, lightly kissing my thumbs. I'm panting heavily... wanting him. He lifts my foot by the heel and he runs his tongue along my instep and then his teeth. Ah. I groan, I falling back on to the bed, moaning as I hear his soft chuckle. I'm lying on his bed dressed only in my bra and panties, whiles he now stands, staring down at me lustful.

"You're very beautiful. I can't wait to be inside you." Fuck he takes my breath away. "Show me how you pleasure yourself." He asks with deep desire in his eyes. _What? No! God no. I cannot do that in front of him. Not even he is staring me down._

"Come on Ms. Steele, now who not ready?" he whispers. I shake my head. Please don't make me do this.

"Oh please. I can't I want you" My voice is hoarse. I hardly recognize it, filled with desire.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." His voice is soft, challenging, He slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt, revealing his strong muscular chest. Then he moves to the buttons of his jeans, after opening he his jeans down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He leans down over me. Then grasps each of my ankles, jerking my legs apart- crawling onto the bed between my legs. He's now hovering over me. Making me squirm.

With intense eyes contact he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh- trailing kisses up, over the thin lacy material of my panties. Oh god…I want more! His kisses make there way up my belly, and his tongue dips into my navel. Heading north, he even kisses my torso. My skin is burning with pleasure and desire for more, clawing at the sheet beneath me. He gazes down at me intensely, his expression unreadable, as gently cups my breast.

"You fit my hand perfectly," he whispers seductively.

"Christian…I want more" I moan. Christian dips his index finger into the cup of my bra and yanks it down freeing my breast. His hand moves to my other breast and repeats the process. My breasts swell. My nipples harden under his hot gaze and the cold air. "Highly fuckable," he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more- if that's even possible.

He blows gently on one as his hand moves to my other breast. He rolls his thumb at the end of my nipple making me groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I am so wet.

Oh please My fingers clasp the sheet tighter than before. His lips close around my other nipple as he tugs…I nearly explode.

"Suck them" I moan, "Please"

"Mmm. Let's see if we can make you come like this," he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples are all hard by the gentle touch of his fingers and lips, but he just doesn't stop.

"Oh... please," I beg, and I drop my head back and my mouth opens escaping a groan- my legs stiffening due to the pleasure. I'm so close!

"Come baby," he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard causing my to fall apart in his hands. My body shattered into a thousand pieces. At this moment he then moves up quickly and kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.

"You are very responsive," he breathes, kissing me again. My breathing is still out of control as I come down from my orgasm. His hand moves down my waist cupping me, intimately. His fingers slip through my panties and slowly circles me. "You're so wet. God, I want you even more now." He thrusts his finger inside me with out warning making me cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. Oh God! He thrusts his fingers inside me harder and harder.

Suddenly, he sits up and rips my panties off, throwing them on the floor. Then he pulls off his boxer briefs, and his erection springs free. He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, moving between my legs. I spread them further apart. He kneels up and strokes his impressive length up and down, then pulls a condom on to his considerable length.

"Don't worry It will fit," he breathes, his eyes on mine. He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, as he is hovering over me, staring down into my eyes.

"You really want to do this?" he asks softly.

" Yes…Please," I beg.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "Hard," he whispers, and he slams into me. That was unaccepted.

"Aargh!" I cry as I feel a pinching sensation deep inside me. Which is due to the ripe of my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me.

His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh as he groans loudly. "You're so fucking tight. You okay?" I nod, my eyes wide, tears pooling in my eyes, my hands grip his forearms tightly. I feel so full.

"I'm going to move, baby," he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

He eases back with slowly. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, but he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me. His thrusts are getting harder and harder, going deeply inside me. My hips move along with him as he speeds up, meeting him thrust but thrust. I moan loudly as now he's pounding on, picking up speed, a relentless rhythm, but I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands firmly, kissing me hard, his teeth biting my lower lip.

Oh fuck…I can feel something building deep inside me, but much intense. I start to stiffen as he thrusts harder. My body quivers and then I stiffen, closing my eyes.

"Ahhh…oh god…Chris…Tian ah"

"Come for me," he whispers breathlessly, and I release at his words, exploding all around him as I climax. My orgasm almost triggers his as he comes, calling out my name, thrusting harder, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I am still panting, trying to control my crazy breathing. I open my eyes, and our foreheads pressed against one another. His eyes are still closed, and breathing ragged.

"Where have you been?" he asks me, with deep desire in his voice.

"Waiting" I breath back at him.

Christian smiles and suddenly opens his eyes as he gazes down at me, dark but soft. He's still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.

"Ahhh." I wince at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" Christian asks concerned as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help it so I grin, widely.

"No. This was perfect"

I stretch out beside him, my bones feel like jelly, but I'm relaxed. I grin at him because I cant stop grinning. I just can't stop grinning.

"You're biting your lip again, you know what it does to me." He says seductively. I grin up at him. He looks glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed gray eyes, and serious, dark expression.

"Then lets do it again," I whisper through hooded eyes. He leans down and kisses me very gently at the corner of my mouth. "My demanding little thing. Now, turn on your front." I blink at him momentarily, and then I turn over. He unhooks my bra and runs his hand down my back to my behind cupping it firmly. He gathers my hair off my back and kisses my bare shoulder.

"So you want me to fuck you again?" he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck. _Oh god!_

"Yes" I gasp fully turned on.

"Than I'm going to take you from behind now. Hard," he murmurs. His hand grasps my hair at the nape in a fist and pulls back gently, holding me in place. I cannot move my head

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't forget it." His voice is intoxicating, his words seductive. I feel his growing erection against my thigh. _Oh God...second round!_

* * *

 **Ray Steele:**

6:30am

Phone beeping.

Sleepily I stretch my arm to collect my phone of my side table, on the sound of a notification of a text. I enter my pass code, while rubbing my eyes.

 _The Game is on, bastard!_

 _Thought you should know I have already succeeded two of my planned phases in this game._

 _You're already losing…get ready to lose even more, because I promise I will destroy you entirely._

 _CG_

I read the text four times again, making sense out of it. What the fuck is this? And who is CG? And what has he done to destroy me? I have to find out, soon, before this lame threat actually means something.

* * *

 **Guys sorry for posting late. i really loved the first from the book so i kept mine similar. i just felt it was special! hope you all liked it. please excuse my mistakes. Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

When I wake, it's bright through out the room. Curse you wall glass...i mean glass wall! I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch out beneath the duvet, and I feel sore, deliciously sore. While stretching my hand falls on his side of the bed but it's empty! Where is he? I sit up looking around. Christian is nowhere to be seen. I yawn and stare out at the cityscape in front of me. Why isn't he here? Did he already leave for work? Without even meeting me. Without a good bye kiss? Kiss. Fuck I miss his edible lips already. The way he bit my lip, then sucking it crazy. His sculptured, pouty lips, and his shiny, clean hair that usually are a glorious mess. How could anyone look that good and still be legal?I could just gaze at him all day and have one orgasms one after the other by just staring.

Slipping out of bed, I find his white shirt on the floor and shrug it on. I walk through a door, remembering as it being his bathroom. I make my way into the bathroom to shower. My body is sore. Actually so sore. I strip out of the little clothing I have on and step into the shower. The warm water cascades over my sore body making my moan and I start applying soap through out my body.

Suddenly I feel someone step in behind me causing me to turn in panic.

"Good morning beautiful." He tells me as he nuzzles my nose with hhis before kissing me lightly.

"God you scared me." I whisper leaning into his soft touch.

"I didn't mean to" he whispers, his lips lingering on mine, touching very lightly.

"I thought you left already while I was sleeping." I say sounding hurt.

"I did, for my morning run. But then he had other ideas this morning." He says gesturing down to his huge fully erected dick. It's so much real in bright light. He's a god! I'm guessing he's nine or eight and a half inches. And that thing was inside me? Oh god. No wonder I still feel sore.

"Oh really? So Umm do those ideas involve me or should I leave you two alone at it, Mr. Grey." I joke challenging, with my cheeks turning pure red.

"Oh no baby, you are the center of attention for both of us" he whispers smirking, while stroking his considerable length up and down. I blush staring at him. But you know what's funny? I'm turned on like crazy. My sex is drenched. I'm getting all bothered just by staring at christian masturbating. This way he's gripping his...it's so erotic. I am drooling. My hands are aching to touch him. And just like that a small moan leave my mouth, causing the devil to look up. His face is covered in pure lust, his eyes focused on me...my body. His breathing getting heavier by every second.

"Please..."I beg ever so lightly. I want him to touch me. Only me. Not even himself. I want all his touches to be on me. I want him. Mine! All mine. He moves closer, until his lips are touching my earlobe. He's still stroking himself- I can feel it because his hand bumps into my thigh each time, when moving up and down.

"Do you want me to fuck you again, Mon ange?"

I shut my eyes tightly, and nod. _Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Say it" he demands.

"Yes"I whisper moaning.

"Yes what?" He asks, making me super frustrated.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me! I want it. Hard, please Christian" all my shame, and shyness replaced with eagerness, and lust. I want him. Now!

"We aim to please, baby. Now turn around. Hands on the wall" I turn around and place my hands flat on the wall. My breathing getting faster and faster.

"Are you still sore?" He asks lightly, breathing on my shoulder, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"A little. But I'm ok. Please don't stop"

He chuckles, placing light kisses on my shoulder, making me move my head to give him more excuse.

"I won't" he replies after a while, sucking and nibbling my shoulder.

"Mmmmahhh" I moan loudly as he slides his cock into my slick wet pussy. Oh god. It took time adjusting but then...it's heaven. I lean towards the wall, making my forehead rest on it. The shower water is cascading down on us. Our moans and groans are filling the bathroom. Even after a night full of sex, I'm thirsty for more. So much more. And only from him.

Suddenly he reaches around and plays with my throbbing clit to speed my orgasm along. From his punishing speed I can tell he's close. Very close. My moans are making his pound even faster.

His pelvis slaps rhythmically into my tight pussy, causing the water to splat out in all directions.

"AhHh Christian," I pant out as my legs start to weaken. He instantly wraps his other arm around my waist tightly to help me stand. I have been keeping up with his hard demanding thrusts, pounding into me ever so fast.

"Let go baby," He groans loudly, working his fingers faster on my clit- which drops me to the edge. I scream out my orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Christiannnmmm"

"Ana" he follows suit, emptying himself inside me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. His head drops on my shoulder, kissing lightly. After what seems like five minutes of rest only, his hands travel towards my breasts, cupping them. His thumbs caressing my nipples.

Fuck...then I feel something twitch deep inside me- coming to life again. Mmm. I feel it. I feel him growing inside me. This is such a new feeling- such a beautiful feeling.

"I'm getting hard...again" he whispers, smirking.

"Yes. I can feel it" i reply shyly.

"So?" He questions, smiling.

"So" I blush. He then pinches my nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, making me gasp for air. Oh god that was hard, i felt it all the way down _there._

"Your pussy is socking wet babe, just by me touches these. fuck you're responsive." he whispers, playing with my over sensitive breasts.

"Christian" i moan lightly, dropping my head on his shoulder. I bite my lip hard, causing him to groan.

"Let's fuck again" he says, with lightly pulling out of me then, pushing back. _Ahhhh. I think i won't be able to walk after this. Ever._

"Yes mmm" I moan back, interlocking my fingers with his hands on my stomach. He is definitely going to be the death of me! A beautiful sexy hot satisfying death!

 **RAY STEELE:**

 _CG_

 _CG_

 _CG_

 _THERES ONLY ONE FUCKING NAME THAT COMES TO MY MIND!_

 _CARRICK GREY!_

And from the history we have, I pretty sure it's him. But what does his message mean? What phases? What game? I'm not gonna lie, I am nervous...due to our history.

"Sir. I think you're right. I also think it's Carrick Grey. You do have quite a past with him"

I laughed loudly at his statement.

"And then you should know, that I have always won. If this is him...I swear I will ruin him. How dare he threat me." I say, burning with anger and hatred.

"Sir. We should take his threats seriously."

"Yeah right" I mock laugh.

"I'm serious sir. Carrick Grey is currently in Seattle"

 _My eyes widen in shock. No._

 _Oh god no._

"What" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes sir. I checked myself"

 _I lost my voice. My eyes wide in shock. My breathing heavy._

"First, that stupid girl running away...now...no. No we have to do something" I tell panicked. "Check Ana! Check her right now. I want her safe. I want my baby safe" I yell, at my oldest guard, Grunt.

"Sir. She's...she has...been refusing sec...security. We don't..." He say panicking, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I PAY YOU FOR?"

"Si...sir bo...bob was responsi..."

"I don't fucking want excuses!" I need to control my angry. But I can't my eyes are pooling with tears. What if my baby girl is in danger? "You should have STILL kept security around her despite her disliking"

"Sir bob wouldn't..."

"He is fucking fired! My head of security should be FUCKING smart not stupid"

"Yes sir" he says looking down.

"I need my jet ready. I'm leaving for Seattle. I don't trust you all fucking dicks to protect my daughter. I'll do if myself!" I bark harshly, pacing in my bedroom.

"Yes sir" He says still standing.

"LEAVE" I yell at him making him jump out of shock. He literally runs out the room.

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Ana! Oh god baby girl be safe!

Not available!

I try again. Pick up Ana.

Not available! I yell in desperation, pulling my hair.

I need to get to Seattle and fast!

i will ruin you Grey if you're any where near my baby girl. but what will i tell Ana? why am i in Seattle? why did i randomly show up now?

Suddenly an idea pops into my head! _Ana's Graduation_. i will tell Ana I'm in Seattle for her Grad, that way i don't need to do any serious explaining to her. perfect! I will use my father charm, i mean my showing up would be enough for her. she always wanted me to come. And now that Mike can't attend due to his wife...which i don't even know why? he was excited to go but then all of a sudden he canceled. He still hasn't told Ana. My poor girl would have been so hurt...but now Daddy's coming sweetheart.

 **Phone call :**

"Mr. G, Mike isn't coming- thats final.

but Ray Steele is headed towards Seattle today. He might stay for baby Steele's grad- that might be a problem sir"

"Perfect! Any thing else?"

"Im fired sir. Steele fired me today"

"You will receive two million dollars for you're work, contact Barney right away. Than i except you to disappear. Any fucking cleverness, you fucking pay"

"Yes Sir! Thank you. I won't disappoint"

"You better not. At least for the sake of your two 18 year old, beautiful twins"

"ye...yes...yes sir. I...I will do, what ever yo...you say sir. Please don't do any...anything...to...to my babies"

"Good!"

 **Luke Sawyer:**

"As soon as Steele leaves New York i want you to buy the company and start liquidating its parts for profit"

"but what about his Son?"

"Don't worry, his wife won't let him come to work for a week. i will make sure."

"Sir but i need Steele to sign his half over to me...how will i"

"i dont fucking care...you think and do it. I want results."

"Yes sir"


	26. Chapter 26

"Sir"

"WHAT" I try my best not to scream.

"Sir, Mr. Sawyer is here to see you"

"WHAT THE FUCK? Right now?" I ask confused, was he suppose to be here?

"Yes sir"

"Ok whatever, take him to my office I'll be there in 5 mins" I answer as I fix my tie. Fuck I have to leave. I need to get to my baby.

"Yes sir" with that he leaves.

I make my way to my office, placing a huge smile on my face. You have to do that in the business world. We can't show our inner problems on our bloody face.

"Greetings Mr. Sawyer! What a pleasant surprise"I say brightly as I enter the room.

"Business Mr. Steele. I'm here for business" he laughs, shaking hands with me.

"Oh yes of course! You have been the golden man" I chuckle, showing him to sit. "Would you like something to drink?" I ask.

"Water please"

"Great. Martha get us water in the office please"I order through the intercom.

"So what needs my attention? Within our business" I say with a big smile.

"Just the biggest deal of our life's" he smiles, all confident.

"Haha that's wonderful. Let me sign it then, what are we waiting for?"

He passes me a file, sitting back on his seat. I take the file and open it. Fuck it's 20 pages. I don't time for this. i need to get to my baby!Fuck this bastard.

* * *

 **Sawyer:**

 **(Text message)**

 _"Sir file given. He's about to read"_

 _"Don't shit your pants, I got this Luke"_

 _"Always sir"_

* * *

 **Ray Steele:**

I get to almost scan the first page only and suddenly my phone beeps. I smile at Mr. Sawyer while pulling out my phone to see the new message I received.

 _* Anastasia..._

 _What a beautiful name, don't you think? Fuck of course you did. I mean you give her that name for a reason*_

Ana. Fuck. My heart just skipped fifty beats. My baby. No. God help me. I have to get to Seattle. I look up at Sawyer and he smiles at me politely. Damn I can't even dismiss him, he's a brilliant man. And he helped me with business. A lot. My whole business is depended on his amazing investments. I can't ditch him. I take a pen out of my coat and start signing. This is the first fucking time I am signing with out reading before. But I trust him. He's been good.

"Fuck Mr. Steele aren't you going to read before signing it?"

"Nope! I totally trust it. I trust you." I Say without looking up. I need to get to my baby. My hands are shaking so bad. I sigh all 20 pages as fast as i could and hand the file back to him. He takes it smiling brightly. Immediately I stand up. I need to .

"I have to leave. Something important has came up. My son is here if you need anything. I won't be in town for a week or something" I say as I get up and, walk towards the doors.

"Of course. See you soon partner" he smiles shaking my hand at the door, and than he leaves.

Finally now i have to get to my baby! Ana I'm coming. We will fight this together.

* * *

 **(Text message)**

 _* Congratulation sir, you own Steele's corporations now!*_

 _*Did you ever doubt me? Don't you remember, I always get what I want*_

 _*Never and indeed, Mr. Grey*_

* * *

 **Ana:**

After our erotic shower, I dress myself in his white button up shirt only and head to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and I. The apartment is pretty much empty I think because all I see is Christian and I alone. I walk into the kitchen, and think what to make for us. I don't know him well enough to know what he likes for breakfast, so it's all on me. Besides he isn't even here so tell me, because Mr. Sexy CEO had some work to do. Some important phone call! Argh! Now come on Steele. You know how to share. So you have to share him with his business and family...otherwise he's pretty much yours. I laugh at the thought thinking how selfish I am. But then I can't help it. He's the man I lost my virginity to. Finally I decide on my all time favourite breakfast which is strawberries and Nutella with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Ah! Perfect! Where the hell is christian? Oh well I still have bacon to do. Did I mention the part that I have music on? Yep I do. That's like my motivation. I can't cook without dancing...basically I can't cook without shaking my hips. Even if I'm sore as crazy!

"Mr. Grumpy breakfast is ready" I yell over the music giggling. I hope he didn't...

"I heard that!" He yells back faintly, making my bite my lip.

Finally I've just finished frying the bacon when Christian comes in looking all sexy in his crisp white shirt- sleeves rolled up and top two buttons open, with his Grey sacks- hanging low on his hips.

From the side of my eyes I can see him head straight to the refrigerator and guzzles down some orange juice I think. I shake my head, smiling. He is gorgeous at whatever he does. Then I feel his presence behind me. Instantly my heat beat increases. His arms snake around my waist, as he pulls me into him, nuzzling me neck. I try to shy away due to the fact we are standing openly in a kitchen but his hold onto me is tight.

"You're beautiful" he whispers, kissing my neck, caressing within tongue.

"Christian...not here" I say feeling shy, looking down smiling. What If his staff see us? But then maybe we might be alone?

"As you wish sweetheart" he distracts me but nuzzling my neck again. While secretly trying to steal a slice of hot bacon. Mmm Grey, not gonna happen! I purposely playfully swat at his hand away, glaring at him.

"Breakfast will be served on the table" I say as I glare at him, earning a deep chuckle from him.

"Yes mom" he chuckles, moving towards the table leaving me in shock.

he sits at the breakfast bar and watches me place everything on the table.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, after noticing him starring me.

"Very" he says in his deep husky voice, with a smirk on his face. Perv. But he still manages to make me blush. Tomato STEELE again.

"I made you coffee" I say shyly.

"I see" he says still staring, his eyes roaming over my body, up and down.

I pass him his coffee and take my tea. We both fill our plates with food, for to eat.

"You don't like coffee right?" He asks looking at me.

I nod, smiling.

"How can you not like coffee? I mean how can any one not like coffee?"He asks shaking his head, with clear disbelief on his beautiful face.

"It's just...yucky" I reply making a weird face.

"Yucky?" He chuckles, giving me a amused look.

"Uh huh" I smile shyly.

Christian grabs his coffee cup, bringing it to his face he takes a large sip. He then pulls me towards him, placing his warm lips on mine. In sudden shock I open my mouth and as I do, I gulp the liquid that he pours into my mouth. Warm coffee with a shot of Christian Grey. He bites my lip lightly as he pulls away smirking, leaving me in complete surprise.

"Not that bad huh?" He smirks, licking his lips. "Or should I say not that yucky?"

"You're insane" I smile as I look down.

"I know. _But only for you._ " he whispers, before kissing my forehead lightly.

 _Only for me!_

Only for me! Oh my god he really said that.

If not before...i think I might just fall for him now. Which is scaring me. Really scaring me.

But I'm willing to take the risk.

 _Only for him._


	27. Chapter 27

**Not edited...so please ignore mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **ANA:**

We eat breakfast while exchanging playful glares. This is so normal. So right. I never imagined Christian being this normal. He is a total new person if you get to know him personally. He's a different person, a young carefree boy behind his all strict CEO side. And his eyes! They are magical. You could stare at them all day.

 _*Ping*_ my phone buzzes as I stare at Greek god eating. He is so sexy. I put down the strawberry that I have been sucking for 20mins while staring at him- and pick my phone up to see the text message.

 _"STEELE?! when the fuck are you coming back? Stop sucking his dick and get back!WE HAVE GRAD IN TWO DAYS. DRESS SHOPPING ALERT"_

I roll my eyes as I read her text, signing loudly. I don't wanna leave.

I'm having a great time. Who needs graduation? It's not like anyone specials coming. For Kate her entire family is coming but for me...

and just than something amazing pops into my brain making my smile brightly.

He's going to be there!

He is one of the benefactors. So he has to be there! Should I ask him? Would that be weird? But I'm sure Christian is coming.

"Everything ok?" He asks, concerned.

"Yes. I just...well kinda forgot that I'm graduating in two days" I nervously chuckle. "Kate wants to go dress shopping" and then I look up at his gorgeous face.

"What? Now?"he asks a little panicked. Awe he doesn't want me to go. Oh god I hate Kate sometimes.

"Yes. I'm so sorry but..."

"Hey, no need to apologize! This is a genuine reason." he whispers softly while stroking my cheek with this warm thumb. "At least for girls" he chuckles lightly and I giggle while leaning into his warm touch.

"But I don't wanna go" I whisper, whining a little. Pouting my lips out.

"I don't want you to go either" he whispers, kissing my forehead softly. I don't want to but I have to! _God tough decisions._

"But then I have to, or else Kate might murder me" I lightly laugh, intervening our hands, lacing our fingers tightly.

"I wouldn't let her." He kisses my nose lightly, sending a delicious shiver down my spine. God how he affects me is crazy.

"I guess I'm counting on you then, my saviour " I giggle moving closer to him. Mmm he smells amazing. So warm. So manly. So Christian. Christian smirks, placing my arms around his neck and snaking his warm arms around my waist.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?" He asks, eyeing my lips seductively, licking his own.

"Maybe" I giggle, but my breath hatches.

"I love that sound." He says as his large hands squeeze my butt cheeks.

"What sound" I ask, my breathing getting uneven. Mmm...I want more.

"You giggling like an innocent little thing" he says with a wicked grin on his face.

"That's were you're wrong, Mr. Grey. I'm not innocent" I reply mockingly, playing along.

"Mmm says the 21 year old Virgin"

"Not a virgin anymore"I fire back loudly but as soon as I do, realization hits me and I blush turning red, making him chuckle loudly.

"So I Have heard" he says smiling brightly now.

"Not funny" I blush, still avoiding his gaze.

"Are you regretting..." He says very seriously, all the humour gone at this point.

"No. God no! It was amazing. You were a total sex God. I loved it. Every part of it. And most importantly...I'm glad it was you Christian. I'm glad I lost it to you. I am so glad you were my first" I say all panicked looking up at him, with my hands on his cheeks. I don't want him to think negatively. I actually loved everything. His gaze is meeting mine, but now the doubt on his face is replaced with a beautiful smile.

"I'm honoured as well, sweetheart. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for losing it to me!" he says and slams his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. I moan loudly into his mouth, gripping his soft hair tightly into my hands- forcing his face into mine even more. Our tongues are thrusting into each other's, exploring around.

"Better?" He smirks, pulling away, breaking this heavenly moment. His breathing is raw, making me lose all control.

"Much, thank you." I giggle, placing my forehead on his.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Steele." He smirks darkly. "Now come I'll drop you off"

"Okkie. Let me change"

"Do you need any help?" He smirks darkly. Bastard!

I blush, " Nope. I can manage. Thanks for asking tho" I say before leaving.

Oh god I lo...

Wait what ?

No! No you don't Ana. I need to give this time.

I don't even know what we are? Are we a couple ? Are we dating? Is this friends with benefit? One night stand?

I reach Christian's room and sink into his bed.

What should I do? He doesn't do the relationship thing...he has made that clear.

What am I going to do? My feelings for him are growing strong...I want him...I need him. I can't explain it but he's like a ray of sunshine in my dull life. I have been alone most of my life with no one to be with. And then he arrives with all his glory. All his magic. Pulling me to him. I can't even resist him.

Is this love?

Nope! It's a CRUSH! That's it. Not more. At Least yet.

* * *

 **Mia:**

" I can't believe you're that scared of horror movies" I laugh loudly, watching Ethan's scared face.

He throws popcorn at me. "Not funny, cheeky."

Yep, he gave me this weird pet name because apparently he thinks my cheeks are to big for my face. First he started with chubby cheeks and now it's cheeky!

"Agh I hate cheeky! Ethan...Ethan, look over there" he turns all around looking every where making me laugh even harder.

"You are evil, women" he says glaring at me.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. It's just guys aren't usually scared like you...I mean like that" I say controlling my laughter very hard.

"Yeah but I am. I know it's weird" he says looking down, slightly ashamed.

"I think it's cute. Unique. It's much fun watching horror movies with you. My brother legit had no facial expressions throughout these movies"

He laughs, "I can deal with action but horror, fuck no"

"Christian...my brother couldn't watch action. Usually because of violence in them. He couldn't bare violence. It effected him in...bad ways"

"Im sure it did. At least after what you have told me about him. I can imagine what it would have been like for him. His been through tough things"

"Mm. I just miss him so much. I don't even know how he is? What's going on with him? Ethan, he doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"I'm sure he's fine. Have faith!"

I swallow a lump down my throat and speak.

"Mum and dad adopted him after Elliot, my oldest brother. As soon as Christian came in our family, suddenly mum got pregnant with me. It was like a miracle. My parents used to call Christian there miracle boy. They believed I was born because Chris wished for me." I laugh, remembering my mom telling me this. "Mum was sad, sitting on the porch alone one day. so Christian asked her why was she upset. Mum told him that she was lucky to have two baby boys, but now she also wanted a baby girl. So Chris suggested to pick one up from the supermarket" we both laugh loudly at that.

"Mum explained him that babies don't come from supermarkets. They come from hospitals like he and El did. So then Christian told mum that he will ask me for Christmas. He wrote his letter to Santa and boom. Mum was pregnant. She found out two days before Christmas Eve"

"Really? I guess he is a miracle boy." Ethan says while caressing my hand lightly, smiling brightly.

"That he is! But he used to call me his saviour, just like you are mine" I blush, looking down.

He is sunshine in my life. He saved me. He helped me. I can never thank him enough.

"Now you're making me blush. But I'm happy to help, cheeky" he smirks, making me playfully frown.

"I am gonna kill you" I throw a pillow at him, as he laughs out loud. I smile. He looks so young and carefree. He's always making me smile.

After a mini pillow fight we both calm down. Sitting on the couch we control our breathing.

"You are so much fun" he smiles. "Life is never fair for good people" suddenly he realizes what he had said, staring at my frown. "I'm...I'm so sorry cheeky...I..."

"It's true tho. But I think I'm horrible. I should have listened my daddy. He was right. He was so right about the Steele's" yes I have told him the truth finally. He listened and understood me. And he never judged why I had lied.

"I...umm" he stands up, pacing around.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Mia, I'm sorry but I lied to you"

"What" I stand glaring at him.

"I know the Steele's personally. My...my sister is best friends with Ana. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything before. I just got confused...I mean Ana and Ray? They have never even hurt a aunt...I..."

"So you're saying I'm a lier? That I made all this up? I can't believe I trusted you"

"Mia no, no please don't. I DO trust you. I really do."

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" I ask with tears now storming down my face.

"Yes! Cheeky...Mia I..."

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME! HE KILLED MY CHILD. ANA TURNED MIKE AGAIST ME. SHE HELPED THAT FUCKING RAY STEELE TO KEEP MY CAPTIVE. And you...you don't...don't believe me?"

"I do, love I do" he says moving up to me, hugging me tightly. His lips on my forehead kissing me every two seconds. I don't know why but I hug him back tightly. I need this. "I do believe you. And you know why?" He says pulling away from me, holding my face in his hands. "Because...Mia you're effecting me in ways that no one had before. I can't bare you being hurt. And the ones who hurt you...they will pay. I will make them. I know it's early...but I'm falling for you. Badly"

I look into his eyes, and all they show is care...and...love. For me. How can he love me? A ruined person like me? But he just poured his heart out for me. He likes me.

I hug him again tightly, my arms around his neck. "Thank you" I whisper. "And I am to Ethan" He kisses my cheek, his arms are tightly holding my waist.

"I am always with you. Always" he whispers.

"Good cause cheeky needs you more then you know" this causes us both to giggle. He wipes my tears away, kissing my forehead.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! thanks for all the love and support! I love each and everyone one of you. i know my story is jumpy, but I'm sorry i like it that way. my story is different in many ways and thats what makes it special.**

 **HINT for next chapters...something big is about to happen. And i just want to warn you please please don't hate any of my characters. its a fan fiction and i don't intend to upset you all.**

 **love you all!**

 **oh and i was thinking. if any one of you have ideas as to what i should do next? as in scenes or steps with in the story. Comment your review and with that let me know who's your favourite character and why. i will pick my three favourite people/answers and take in your suggestions.**

 **which means i will end your suggestion in my story! with credit!**

 **SO GAME ON! take care**


	28. Chapter 28

Christian waits for me quietly until I get changed without any interruptions at all. God he can be so cute. Again Steele slow down… calm down, this all needs time. I have no idea what he was doing while I was changing but I know he is a busy man. Just like daddy. They both work so hard, making so many sacrifices regarding their families. But even now I would say that Christian is still better. And I am only saying this because at least Christian gives little time to his family. Where else my amazing father has no what so ever time for me. I don't know why but since I have met Christian…I have been thinking about. Its like I'm on constant thinking phase. Even if I want to stop I cant. Christian some how made me realize that time isn't stopping. It isn't going to wait for you to think, make a decision and then act. Sometimes you have to take risks. You have to put yourself out there to experience new things. Partly this is the reason why I'm here in this expensive black Audi with Christian. I didn't want to miss out this amazing opportunity. Imagine If I said no to him? I would have still been a boring 21year old virgin who lives on books because she literally has no family to hang out with. I love my father and I would do anything to have him with me at all times, but now I'm starting to think its him, who doesn't want me with him any longer. And I think if you truly want someone in your life you fight for that person. And me being his only daughter I thought he would. I gave him time to tell me what bothering him. I told him to trust me, but I guess he doesn't. I frown at the thought. Ray has always made me feel loved…at least when I was a young girl. Even now I sense his worry but I feel his worry is a bigger deal for him then me. And this particular issue is drafting us apart. I gasp suddenly due to Christian's phone ringing within the car, pulling my out of my reverie.

He looks a little uncomfortable or altered, once he checks who's calling him. Part of the reason could be the fact that his phone is attached to the car Bluetooth, which makes me hear everything he says. Finally he accepts the call.

"Grey" he barks, maybe a little nicely because I'm here. This makes me smile.

"Greetings Christian. I'm sorry to intrude your busy day but I had no choice!" says a voice through the phone. Which is of a woman sounding polite but with a thick southern accent. I look towards Christian and watch his expressions relaxing. As if this is a welcome surprise.

"Nah, its all good Sister. I just didn't recognize the number."

"I'm sure. It is new. The children have been naughty all week. I don't even know how they manage to mess the phone up!" she snorts, laughing lightly, but not only her I watch Christian chuckle beaming with excitement.

"Wouldn't except less from my boy!" he smiles brightly. My boys?

"Oh yes" she laughs. Then suddenly she boils out the reason, why she called. "OH I almost forgot. Aiden isn't playing any sports until you come and wish him luck personally. His strict orders, no compromise what so…what so…" her voice faints a little but we can still hear her talking on the back. "What was it Aiden?" and then a cute little child's voice faintly comes through. " I…I I wont pway until he gets to me. I want wim to wish me to bin"

"Yes I hope you heard him. He's waiting!" she says in a motherly tone.

"Fuck! Sports day" Christian curses lightly, closing his eyes briefly.

"No swearing young man and I am surprised you forgot" and instantly I feel embarrassed. I kept him all busy with me when he was needed greatly.

"Sorry but what can I say I had a gorgeous heavenly reason distracting me" he jokes, placing his hand on mine, squeezing tightly. I'm sure he sensed my frown.

"Oh ok um" she says embarrassed with Christian's inappropriate comment.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok great" she beams with excitement. I am so confused. What is going on?

Christian disconnects the phone and smiles towards me.

"That was interesting!" I say nervously giggling.

"Yeah" he smirks. "Would you like to experience something even more interesting?" he asks gazing at me every now and then.

"I wouldn't mind" I smile.

"Is it ok if you're late for your shopping with Kate?"

"Fine with me But like I said before Kate might murder me" I snort.

"No she won't. She can't even touch what's mine"

"Really Mr. Grey?" I blush, giggling.

"Of course sweetheart" he pulls my hand to his lips, giving my hand a lingering wet kiss. "Only I get to touch you" he whispers, his warm breath directly hitting the wet spot on my hand from his kiss earlier. My breathing hitches causing me to bite my lip. Christian then guards my to his crouch, placing the back of my hand directly on his growing member. God he is hard. Just his hardness makes me lose control. He lightly starts moving my hand up and down, stroking himself. As my hand caresses him, his breathing hitches and gets heavier by every second. Oh my god, he is driving. As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want to die…Adonis please don't make me choice. I notice his expressions, which clearly show pleasure. I'm sorry sweetie but I have to. I try to pull my hand away but he grips my wrist more tightly.

"Christian you're driving…I…we shouldn't…" I whisper feeling a little embarrassed for ruining his fun.

"Touch me Anastasia" he groans, almost frustrated by me.

"But…"I try again.

"Touch me!" he demands again, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Is it just me? Or does he sound different -Almost scary.

"Chris…" I start again but what he says next shocks me. It arouses me so much that it even gets hard for me to control -To resist. I really need him! even If I have never touched a guy in that way before- even if I don't even know how to give a handjob.

"Please" he begs. And this was my undoing. Christian Grey wants me to touch him and he always gets what he wants. At this point, I should no longer be Ana Steele innocent 21 year old who hasn't done anything. At this point I am Ana Steele, pleasing the man I desire. I place my hand back on to him, stroking him over his pants. He looks towards me for a brief second smiling brightly. Oh god…his smile.

"Unzip Me!" he says licking his lips.

"Yes sir" and yet again I do as I have been told. Don't think too much…

"Good girl" he whispers. "I want skin to skin, Anastasia"

What? "pull me out baby. I want you to become well acquainted, on first name, with my favourite and most cherished part of my body. I'm very attached to this."" he whispers, his hand lightly caresses my thigh sending delicious shivers down my groan. I glance up at him and come face to face with his wicked grin. Bastard!

I take my shaky hand to the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs and pull them down. As I do his fully erect member springs out in full force, ready to be touched. Oh my. I can never get over his size. I can't believe this was inside me. Instantly one of his hands drops down and I'm shocked to find he has his erection firmly in his grasp.

"I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it?" he says through clenched teeth. "You chewing it makes me want to f*ck you, and you know we can't do that at this moment!" I gasp, automatically unlocking my lip, shocked.

After a moment of recovery I reach forward and place one of my hands around him, mirroring how he was holding himself. Wow… feels much firmer than I expect. I squeeze, and he places his hand over mine.

"Like this," he whispers, and he moves his hand up and down with a firm grip round my fingers, and my fingers tighten around him. He closes his eyes again, and his breath hitches in his throat. When he opens them quickly again, his gaze is scorching molten gray. I wish he wasn't driving.

"That's right, baby." He releases my hand, leaving me to continue alone, he groans as I move up and down his length. He flexes his hips slightly into my hand and reflexively I grasp him tighter. Again a low groan escapes from deep within his throat. Its now or never Ana Steele! Make this man see what you are cable of, show him you can be as naughty and kinky as any one else.

With extra courage I lean forward, while his hooded eyes are trying to focus on the road, and place my lips around him and tentatively suck, running my tongue over the tip.

"Whoa… Ana." His eyes fly upon me, and I suck harder. Hmm… he's soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty - salty and smooth.

"Christ," he groans now loudly.

Moving down, I push him into my mouth. He groans again. Ha! I can do this. I can f*ck him with my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip again, and he flexes his hips. His eyes blistering with pure lustful heat. His teeth are clenched as he flexes again, and I push him deeper into my mouth. I feel his legs tense beneath. His hand reaches up and grabs my hair harshly and starts to really move me.

"Oh… baby… that feels so good," he murmurs. I suck harder, flicking my tongue across the head of his impressive erection. Wrapping my teeth behind my lips, I clamp my mouth around him. His breath hisses between his teeth, and he groans.

"Jesus. How far can you go?" he whispers, smirking. Hmm… I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. I suck him harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling my tongue round and round. Suddenly the car forces to a stop on the side of the road, pushing Christian even further into my mouth But I don't stop. I just can't…this is Mmmm.

"Anastasia, I'm going to come in your mouth," his breathy tone is warning. "If you don't want me to, stop now." He flexes his hips again, his eyes are wide, wary, and filled need for me. Need for my mouth... oh my. His hands are really gripping my hair tightly now. I can do this. I push even harder and, in a moment of extraordinary confidence, I bare my teeth. It tips him over the edge.

He cries out and stills, and I can feel warm, salty liquid oozing down my throat. I swallow quickly.

Ugh… I'm not sure about this.

But one look at him, and he's come apart in a car only because of me. I sit back and watch him, smile tugging at the corners of my lips. His breathing is ragged. Opening his eyes, he glares at me. "Don't you have a gag reflex?" he asks, shocked.

"Christ, Ana… that was… good, really good, unexpected though."

"I aim to please, Mr. Grey" I reply licking my lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**hello all my lovely readers! i know this is a late and short chapter and for it i apologize! i had to write 6 essays in these two weeks so it was a little hectic.**

 **but i have a huge surprise coming! in regards to the story. Hint: graduation is very important!**

 **love you all. please ignore my mistakes!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

After our little out of this world moment, Christian finally starts the car again. Leading us to a unknown location. I am so out of this moment to realize where we are going until we get there. All I'm doing from moment is licking my salty lips and blushing. I can't even believe this. Ana Steele sucked a mans dick. I gave him a blowjob! I can't even believe this! Actually no one could believe this. At least from me. Even Kate would be shocked. But the truth is I don't know what came over me. In fact I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so out of control. This all is so out of control. I have never behaved this way before. Whenever I look towards christian he has a wicked smile glued to his face. And that makes me blush even worse. In a matter of a week, we have come to close. It's like I have know him from years. Tho our relationship has been highly sexual, I still feel this incredible connection with him...like we are meant to be. I pull myself out of my thoughts by finally questioning him bout where we are going.

"Are we there yet?"I whine, "by the way where are we going?"

"No we're not and you will see" he replies smirking, making me pout.

"Hey, don't pout. We're almost there" he reasons, stroking my cheek lightly with his knuckles while we stop at a red light.

"Still "almost"?" I say, leaning into his touch.

"Well if you didn't decide to suck me off when you did, we would have already been there" he smirks, turning me red.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining at that moment" I challenge.

"Because I wasn't. It was amazing by the way!" he whispers lightly while blushing. Awe.

"As I said before, I aim to please!" I smile, biting my lower lip.

"Well Ms. Steele I guess I have to return the favour sometime" he smirks, making me turn all red.

"And how are you thinking of doing that?" I ask in my low seductive voice. Even tho I'm near to die with shock. This was never me. And now I'm insatiable for him.

"By eating your wet dripping pussy clean" he whispers in my ear, lightly tugging my earlobe. Oh. My. God. I press my legs together tightly to control this incredible feeling deep inside me. He sees my legs joined together tightly, and chuckles.

But his laughter instantly stops at my reply. "I wouldn't stop you" I whisper back challenging him. Two can play that game Grey. And I will win!

"Fuck" he murmurs, yanking his hand through his hair. His eyes are clearly filled with lust.

"And _that_ would happen after you're done eating my..." At that he chokes somehow, coughing lightly.

"I'm shocked kitten. You're getting naughty day by day" he smiles at me, almost fascinated with me.

"It's you who created this monster" I giggle.

"Mmmm and guess what?" He smirks, "I don't regret it for a second"

"I'm sure you don't" I laugh.

"Ok we are here" he parks the car smoothly in a parking stop, Turing the car off. I look around my surroundings to see where we are and notice a sign which says "Grace orphanage".

"Orphanage?" I look up towards Christian in confusion. This is where he wanted to bring me?

"Come" Christian says politely, smiling at me. It's almost as if he's beaming with excitement.

After getting out himself, Christian helps me out by opening my door and offering me his warm hand. I take it instantly and intervene our fingers tightly.

"Why are we here?" I ask quietly, looking up at my Mr. Gorgeous. To be honest I can't hold it any longer.

"I would like to introduce you to some very important people in my life" he replies without looking at me. "Come let's wash our hands before we make our way to the play grounds" I blush again.

"Ok" I reply blushing.

* * *

As soon as we reach the main gates of the play ground, I hear a little voice yell, "cwistian here". And then I see twelve or more children ran towards us.

"Christian...cwistian...Chris...cwiswian..." And they all legit jump on Adonis, hugging his legs, kissing his arms. Each telling him all about what happened so far. But the most beautiful site is indeed Christian. I have never seen a guy act like this towards children. He's so perfect with all these cute babies. He's almost natural. He's answering each ones questions and reacting to every one of them. It's almost like he's a different person.

"Ok ok I'm here now!" He chuckles.

"So you not leaving" asks a pretty little girl.

"Not for a while sweetie" he smiles down at her, making her blush. Oh Christian! I smile.

"Who's that cwistian?" A little boy ask, hugging Christians leg but pointing his finger at me. And suddenly all the attention is on me. Damn now I feel awkward.

"Guys I would like to introduce someone special to me. This is my girl friend Anastasia Steele" As soon as he says these words my world starts spinning. I'm his girlfriend. He just introduced me as his girlfriend.

Everyone claps and move towards me.

"She's so pretty...she's like a princess ...her eyes are like stars...she smells nice...she looks pretty with cwistian" are all the complements I hear making me giggle.

"Hi everyone! It's an honour to meet you all. You all are very cute" I say loud enough still giggling a little.

And a loud "thank you ana" echo's through, making me and Christian smile.

"How did you meet?" One of the kids ask.

"I interviewed him for my school newspaper." I reply, blushing but looking at Christian.

"And you liked him?"

"Uh huh. He's quite good" I giggle, looking at Christians cute frown.

"Quite good? Huh?" He says, steaming towards me slowly. Oh no.

I nod moving back. All the children are now giggling.

"You can't run from me" he smirks.

"I can try" I giggle and take off running as fast as I can. But then again Christian isn't far behind me.

"I will catch you kitten" I hear him chuckle.

I also hear the children cheering for me and Christian.

"No you won't" I giggle, while running around the tables. "Kids need help" I yell and the kids run after Christian. Trying to catch him.

"This is cheating kitten" he's now running after me and away from tiny twelve kids.

"Every thing is fair in love and war" I giggle. But soon he catches me, his arms circling my waist tightly. My back to his front. He lifts me of the ground and spins me around making me giggle even harder.

"Champs now I need help. Let's see how ticklish Ms. Steele is" he say while laying me on the ground, and strangling me on my hip bones. I giggle and squirm under him.

"On Christian no! That isn't fair" I say In between my giggles.

"Really kitten? Cause I just heard a wise women say, everything is fair in love and war"

"She was joking" I try to free my hands from Christians as he is holding them both down at the side of my face.

"Oh no she wasn't" he chuckles. "Kids bring it on" he yells and all the children jump on us, tickling me every where. We all are laughing and giggling loudly. While i scream a little as well.

"So I'm still "quite good?" Huh Ms. Steele?"

"No...no...you're the best. The best" I yell while giggling.

"The best only?" He chuckles

"No...your the most hot sexy best gorgeous beautiful, God like, seductive, erotic and good man ever" I yell and as soon as I do all the tickling stops and I feel Christians lips on my forehead. And then finally on my lips. I kiss him back with all I have. Devouring his lips and mouth as he is doing mine. With out paying any attention to all the "ewwww's" around us!


	30. Chapter 30

**Another short and sweet chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"You're late and doing eww stuff" yells a voice loud enough for us to pull apart from our fucking amazing make out session. Arhhhhhhhggg couldn't this person...kid wait! I was enjoying this.

"Finally"

After taking a breather I finally look up to one of the most adorable kid alive. He had blue eyes which have an hint of green, his hair are chopper and his features are so defined and beautiful. By looking at him I can tell his age might be near five to six years old. His skinny and not very healthy but something about him is quite appealing. He's super cute! Christian chuckles, while getting up off me and pulling me up with him. Once we both stand, christian picks the young boy up in his arms. And instantly the kid rips his hands around my boyfriends neck. Oh my...my boyfriend. Even the thought makes me wet.

"I was waiting for you." He says, stroking Christian's cheek with his tiny hands.

"I'm know sport, sorry for being late" Christian replies kissing his hand.

"It's Okieee! You here" he cheers hugging Christian tightly.

"Why wouldn't I be baby boy?" Christian says while hugging him back, rubbing his back.

"Who's this, boo boo?" Asks the little kid. Oh my god...Did he just call Christian Grey, boo boo?

 _Christian Grey=boo boo! This is hilarious._

Christian look towards my "laughter controlling face" almost blushing. Awe my boo boo!

"This is my girl friend, Anastasia. And kitten, this is my champ, Aiden"

"She's pretty boo boo"

Before Christian could answer i say, "And you're adorable" caressing his soft cheek.

"I know. Boo boo says that to"he says making me giggle.

"Well "boo boo" is absolutely right baby boy" I giggle while winking at Christian.

"Ok enough with the sweet talk! Now lets get sports day back on track" Christian says hiding his smile.

"I'm running" Aiden says pouting.

"That's wonderful! I know you're gonna make me proud"

"And if I don't bin?" Aiden says looking so adorable.

"I'm still going be very proud because you probably did your best"

"Okieee" Aiden says leaning his head on Christians shoulder.

"You know you're the best" Christian whispers lightly kissing his head.

"Uh huh" he says rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. "I love you boo Boo" he says kissing Christians nose.

And very quietly Christian whispers back," I love you too baby boy" awe this is something new. I can't explain what I'm feeling at this moment. This is what I wanted with my father as time. This is what i expected of him. This is how I wanted him to be there for me. I never wanted him to find me from the world. I wanted him to feel proud of me. To love and adore me. To face any and all problems by standing next to me. Christian and Aiden aren't even in that bond but there relationship is so much strong then mine. They adore each other highly. And this just makes want to tear up.

"Now can me kiss Ana?" Aiden smirks making Christian look surprised. And. Instantly changing the tense /quite atmosphere.

I giggle.

"No she's MY girlfriend" Christian mocks playfully, intervening our hands together.

"So? She can like me to" Aiden replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I already love you" I giggle, kissing his cheek. As he shoves his head into Christians neck blushing furiously. And when i look up at Christian he's pouting.

"Ok champ they are about to start the races. if you feel sick at any moment, stop and let me know. You don't have to run if you're sick"

"Okiee boo boo"

"And good luck"

"Thanks"

"Good luck from me to baby boy" I say giving him a high five.

"I'm not a baby anymore, ana. Remember..."he whispers after looking around, "we kissed"

This make me giggle even hard, stroking his cheeks. "Yes I do remember."

"So that means I'm your boy...boyfriend" he stammers looking all adorable.

"Hey, no ones stealing my girl" Christian smirks, putting Aiden down.

"Go have fun. We'll be on the side benches watching you"

"Okie. Bye boo boo bye Ana"

"Bye" we both reply at the same time as little Aiden makes his way towards the teachers or sisters setting up the race. Christian and I make our way to the benches and sit close to one another.

"Thank you" I whisper, playing with his gorgeous hands.

"For?"

"For this. All of this. My entire time with you"

"Than I should thank you to. Because these past days with you have been the best days I have ever had" I blush at his confession. There is no feeling compare to the feeling you get when you know you're feelings for someone are mutual.

"He adores you" I say, putting a strand of hair behind my ear and pointing Aiden with my chin.

Christian chuckles, then looks down as if he's thinking of something serious. Something deep. He yanks his hand thorough his hair. Which he does when he is tensed.

"I build this organization five years ago. To help people...kids like me." Like him? "I found Aiden three years ago, one night driving home he was thrown along the roadside. It was raining that night." Oh god! "He was beaten. Badly." He closes his eyes and signs to calm himself down.

"I'm so sorry" I say, placing my head on his shoulder and circling my arm around his.

"I'm so glad I got there when I did"

"I know" I whisper inhaling his strong sexy Christian smell.

"But...but I still...I still can't save him Anastasia. I still can't help him" he stammers painfully. His eyes are filled with sorrow and hurt. A lots and a lots of pain. I look up at him and hold his face in my hands. Making him look directly in my eyes.

"What are you saying? You did save him. You did! He wouldn't he here if you didn't help him. He loves you" I say, and focus of each word.

"No...I still couldn't do enough." He whispers looking away. But don't leave his face.

"How?" I ask quietly.

"He has cancer" he whispers ever so lightly. And closes his eyes tightly as soon as he says this. My hands instantly drop down. I all of a sudden lost all my power. No. No he's just a baby. He's just a baby boy. He doesn't deserve this. No. He can't die. He has to live for him, for Christian and for me. As Soon as I look at Christian again I jump at him. I hug him with all the power I have left. This strong man, who acts all strong in front of people isn't that strong after all. My arms are tightly circling his neck. And his hands move around my waist, pulling my into him.

"Every thing will be ok. I know it will" I whisper kissing his cheek lightly. Through my kiss I taste something salty but when I decide to move so I can check if he's was crying or not- Christian hugs me tighter.

"Hopefully"He whispers. "I hope every thing does turn out ok _Steele_ " but this time his voice sounds different. It's like the wall he was maintaining is back in place. The hurt Christian that I saw two mins ago is gone. And back is my arrogant CEO.


	31. Chapter 31

**HEEY GUYS!**

 **This chapter is very...umm actually i have no words. All I can say is, hope you like it. This chapter is one of the thoughts i had from a long time.**

 **Its all about resemblance. Please ignore my mistakes.**

 **i have my fingers crossed for this chapter in terms of the reviews. I had this chapter done from the past 3 days but...finally now posting it!**

 **Be positive!**

 **and...THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews!**

"GUEST"- for all your lovely comments my reply is an "evil laugh". lol

 **ENJOY**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Taylor:**

 _"Phone ringing"_ who would be calling on the apartment phone at this time? I walk up to the phone and pick up.

"Hello" I say all professional.

"Oh hello Taylor, how are you?"

"I'm perfect Mrs. Grey. How are you?"

"I don't know..." She stammers. What's going on? I hope Christian is fine.

"Is...is everything alright?" I ask, tho my heart is beating faster than anything.

"Yes...no. I don't know Taylor. I have this awful feeling that something isn't right. Christian hasn't been answering my calls or texts. Is he really that busy? He hasn't even talked to his father! I'm really worried." She painfully signs. "I just hope everything's fine. He's never been this distinct towards me."

Fuck if only you knew what that dick of your husband is doing to my Christian.

"I can understand Mrs. Grey how you're feeling. He is indeed busy with something Carrick told him to do" I breath closing my eyes. I have to save my boy! "Something bad. Something evil" I hear her gasp.

"What?...what did Carrick say to him! I know you now Jason"

"I do...but I can't betray Christian. But all I can say is...he's hurting Christian to do what he wants Mrs. Grey.

"Hurting? Jason you're killing me with these word riddles. What's going on?"

"All you need to know is that I will protect your son with my life. And destroy any one who intends to hurt him. I promise." I will protect my boy.

I hear her quite cries on the other end. "I know you will. I just can't...cannot afford anything happening to Christian or Elliot. I need my babies"

"And you will have them forever. They will be with you for the rest of your life. I will make sure of that"

"Thank you Jason" she cries. "Just tell Christian that I miss him and to please call me back. I love him so much" and with that she ends the call. I place the phone back at his place and sit on the couch with my head in my hands.

I don't know what to do! Its like I'm stuck. So stuck. As I'm trying to control my emotions I feel and soft hand stroking my arm. I look up and see the love of my life. Gail Taylor. God I love this women. She's my life. Without her I'm nothing. I pull Gail towards me instantly, hugging her tightly.

And that's when I lose it. I let the tears flow.

"I failed her" I whisper. "I failed Ella, Gail"

"No you haven't sweetheart. Look at you...you're here with him. You have been with him since he was four. You weren't right in front of him but you were always near him. He grow up with you Sweetie. He respects you as family. He loves you and he knows you will always be there for him."

"No I haven't." I untangle myself from her and look down. "I'm a coward. Carrick Grey is using my son and I can't even object to it. I can't even stand up for my son. Gail, he's already been through a lot and now this..." I sniff. "And it's all happening in front of me" she reaches my hands, and hold them tightly.

"No Jason. The moment you found out that Ella was pregnant you have been there. She is the one who lied and told you that the baby died because of her rough sex with a pimp. But again as soon as you found out that Christian is alive and with the Greys you have always been there for him. I still remember the day when we decided to move near the greys so you could see your son growing up near you. And I still remember the day you first saw your four year old baby with grace in the park."

"You know the night Ella told me she was pregnant I was thrilled. Super excited. Even tho I was 17 and Ella was 16. Then one night I was got home and saw Ella with three guys at once. She was a fucking toy to them. We fought and she left me. But I never gave up on my baby. I would still visit her in the dumpster she lived in. Then suddenly she disappeared one day. I looked every fucking where...but no sigh of her. She left me. She took my child away from me. I looked every where. Every where I could. Then I went to Detroit with my father for his work and saw her there. She was filthy. That's when she told me our baby died. He was killed when she was getting fucked. And she laughed. I couldn't control myself and fucking slapped her hard. She killed him...was only my thought." Tears are streaming down my face. I wipe them and laugh an awkward a laugh but my tears are still falling. "You know how I found out that my son was indeed alive? When I meet her fucking pimp at a restaurant. He laughed at me. He laughed because he new that they ruined my dream. My son. But when I finally got to christian he was already adopted" I smile. "Greys where the best thing that happened to him I thought. But no...only grace was the best thing that happened to him. I trusted Carrick but..." I close my eyes. "I don't know how to protect my boy"

"Why..." She hesitates. "Why don't you tell christian the truth?"

"NO! I can't. _NEVER_ " I bark. "I can _NEVER_ let that happen. To him his birth parents are dead. And I'm glad I'm a part of his life Gail. That's all I need"

"You can't hide this forever, Jason. He will find out one day...either from you or someone else"

"Enough Gail" I say wiping my tears. Gail kisses my nose and giggles.

"His anger is just like yours!" She laughs mimicking me from earlier "enough Gail". That makes me laugh out loud. "like father like son" she whispers kissing my lips lightly. God I love her.

* * *

 **Ana:**

After a lovely fun day we are driving back to my house. And you know what? I don't wanna go back. I have been staring at the Greek god sitting next to me the whole time. He is beautiful. Today was beautiful.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome, but kindly stop staring. It's creeping me out Ms. Steele"

"Can't help it Mr. Grey, you are gorgeous" and as soon as I do I turn bright red. I can't believe I said that! I totally need a filter for my mouth. He looks towards me and chuckles, shaking his head.

"I see you're getting braver day by day."

"I have always been brave"

"Really now?" He smirks. "What happened the day of my interview? If we recall"

"That was because I wasn't ready. And besides who makes an innocent girl touch his hardness the first time they have met?" I smirk this time.

He laughs, looking his age. "Welcome to my world, baby"

"I'm honoured" I giggle.

 _-10 mins later-_

Finally Christian parks In front of my house, and looks towards me, but says nothing. We both just stare into each other's eyes for the longest time, Until he takes my hand in his. The warm contact makes my breath hitch, and my breathing faster. Christian then brings me hand to him a lips and gives it long lingering kiss.

"Take care" he whispers. i move forward as fast as i could and place my lips on his hungrily. He responds, kissing me back spontaneously. We devour each other mouth for I don't know how long.

* * *

 _ **Christian:**_

 _I pull back from our kiss and look towards Anastasia. Fucking lord! She looks beautiful! Her eyes are closed, as if she is absorbing my touch. My kiss and Theres a light smile present on her plum lips. I can't help but just stare at her. It's as if i only see her. Her and no one else. She slowly opens her eyes, looking into mine._

* * *

 **Ana:**

I move forward once again and kiss his cheek, caressing his face. "You also take care" i whisper.

he lightly smiles and looks down. I gather my stuff and move to open the car door. once i get out, i turn and bent down to see Christian from the window.

i wink as I say, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Grey"

 _"Laters Baby!"_ he waves his hand as he leaves. God he is beautiful!

"ANAAAAAAA" I hear Kate scream from inside making me role my eyes. _oh god Steele, time for shopping with Kate._


	32. Chapter 32

**Ana Steele:**

"I think we're done!" I exclaim out of exhaustion. We have been out shopping from the past four hours- and only because Kate can't make up her mind buying a stupid graduation dress. I mean she looks good in everything…so why so much nonsense delay. But then when she's not trying on dresses she is bothering me, regarding my awesome time spent with Christian. Or should I say my boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess." she pouts looking through the bags still unsure. I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"I love your dress, Kate. You looked beautiful."

She beams with excitement and hugs me tightly. "I love you, Ana. Its just…my family is coming…after such a long time. I just want to look the best. I know they won't judge me, but still" she blushes.

"I completely understand." I giggle hugging her back. "Come let's get home I'm so tried!" I sigh.

"Am I staying at your place?" she asks, sipping her coffee. We are now settled in my BMW, bucking our seat belts.

"If you want to!" I reply, sticking my tongue out at her. She playfully smacks my arm laughing. But then her hands fly to her head, as if she is trying to recall something.

"I wish I could but…I have to finish some last minute stuff for the graduation speech I'm making. And we both know I wont work if we two are together" she says making me giggle.

"That's true. I mean I am pretty distracting" I giggle winking.

"Oh of course" she laughs. We both laugh for a while until both of us quite down. I am sure Kate is tried as much as I am. Despite her dragging me around the mall.

"Ana?" Kate's asks breaking through the silence.

"hmmm?"

"Did he make you come?" she asks quietly but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Kate!" I say scream sternly.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything. Please Steele!"

"Arrghh fine! What do you want to know?" I say annoyed after a whole day of torture. God she can never let go of things.

"Did he make you come?" I blush furiously. Oh god Kate…not once, not twice but…it was heaven!

"Uh huh" her smiles gets brighter.

"During the first time?" God she is way too curious.

"Yeah" I whisper. I am so embarrassed.

"That is amazing. The man's got talent!" she beams. "Did he eat your pussy?" ok, this is just horrible. I want to hide in a corner.

"KATE!" I exclaim. "This is so inappropriate" My cheeks are burning from the heat. On the other hand, the though is making me tingle down there. Fuck- His mouth attacking me.

"No its not" she moves, turning her body in my direction as best as she could. "Steele you have to try this with him. Oh god! It's a magical orgasm- so intense!" she literally groans. "And by the way, did you suck his dick?"

"OH MY GOD KATE!" I drop my head on the steering wheel while we wait on a red light. "Can we not talk about this!"

"OH MY GOD! You did, Didn't you? I am so proud of you but he should have returned the favour." She is totally in her own bubble, not noticing my discomfort. And me being stupid, I answer her without thinking.

"He couldn't, we were in the car" I go still as soon as I say this and Kate screams.

"I TOTALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE…SO NAUGHTY." She is on the tenth sky with shock and proudness. "I always thought you would never do something wild. But look at you…such a naughty child."

I giggle, still blushing furiously. " I guess for the naughty sex god I'm dating, I'm suitable"

"Yes you are my Girl. Yes you are" she smiles, than places her hand on mine. "Its lovely to see you this happy."

I smile in return shyly, "I am very happy"

"Grey is a lucky guy"

"I feel I'm the lucky one." I look down. "He's truly amazing, Kate."

"Amazing enough to fall for him?" she asks smirking.

 _"Amazing enough to fall for him"_ I whisper.

* * *

 **RAY STEELE POV:**

"Where is my daughter?" I ask furiously. I got here as fast as I could and my baby girl is missing. Where is she? I hope she is safe.

"Sir, she is out shopping with Kate for there graduation" Mary answers looking down.

"Did she take any security with her?"

"No sir, she refused." She hesitates.

"How could you fucking let her go without security? I hired you all to protect her!" I yell at all the security and stuff present in front of me.

"Sir, she gets angry…"Mary tries to reason.

"I DON'T fucking care! I need her safe at all times. Despite her acceptance or rejection on this particular matter" I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "When is she getting back?"

"She will be home soon. Can I get you anything to drink Sir?"

"Yes. A whiskey"

"Of course" nods Mary making her way to the kitchen. Sometimes Anastasia is just like her irritating mother. They just don't fucking understand. I don't need her to know the reason behind my actions. I just need her to follow. My brain is hurting due to all this stupid mess. I pull my phone out of my jacket and speed dial Mike. He picks up on the third bell.

"Son, I have safely landed"

"I'm glad dad. How's Ana" he asks.

"I didn't get to meet her yet. She's out with Kate, shopping for graduation."

"Oh yeah…that…" he hesitates.

"You're coming right? I heard you were"

"I was…but plans changed. Dad Linda isn't well… and I might as well stay with her here. I don't even know what happened to her. She just suddenly got ill and I can't leave now" he sighs. "Beside you're there. Ana will be more happy that you are there" How and when the fuck did that girl get sick?

"But she…"

" I know. I will call and apologize."

"Ok. Just take care of everything. I will try to get back soon"

"You don't have too. Spend time with Ana, she will like it"

"I will. Take care and I love you, son"

"I love you to old man"

And we drop the call. I still don't understand? Oh whatever, maybe Linda really is ill.

"Here's you're drink sir" Mary passes me my drink, which I gulp down in one sip feeling the burning sensation down my throat.

"When my daughter arrives, send her in but do not tell her that I have arrived"

"Yes, Sir" with that she leaves.

Seattle. I hate this place. I hate coming here. I am so glad that I didn't get to see Carla's ugly fucking face. God, she annoys me to death. I don't even know why I married her. Once again my phone rings pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What" I bark.

"Sir, we couldn't find her. She is nowhere to be found. I have looked everywhere in New York. It's like she disappeared"

"What? No. This can't be! We need to find her. FIND HER"

" We are still searching sir"

"Find her before she gets back to her fucking family."

"Yes Sir" I am beyond panicked at this point. I do not know what I should do. I can't let Mia get to her family.

"Report me, if you find anything"

"Of course sir" I throw my phone on the opposite couch, groaning in frustration.

* * *

 **Ana:**

I dropped Kate at her place and make my way home. I am beyond tried. I just need a warm bath to relax and then I am of to bed. My entire body is aching. Now that is also because of my time with my boyfriend- secret lovely time! Speaking of boyfriend- he hasn't called or texted me the entire time. Maybe he's busy? But still I deserved a call or a tiny text. Saying something like, "Anastasia sweetheart I am a control freak and being a CEO requires my attention full time today. So I kindly apologize for not texting or calling you the entire day today in advance." But no, he didn't text me even once. Not even once. I am so sad because I actually miss him so much. I park my car at my usual spot and make my way in the house.

"Mary, I'm home!" I yell

"Hello sweetie. How did shopping go? You must be tired?" she asks worried in her motherly voice.

"Oh yes. I'm so tired but it went amazing!" I practically lay down on the couch.

"Did you get a dress?" she asks excited.

"Yes I did"

"Do you need anything to drink or eat?" she asks me, stroking my head.

"Get her a warm coco with whipping cream on top" I hear my fathers voice ordering Mary. I instantly stand and face towards him.

"Da…dad" I whisper.

"Isn't my baby girl going to hug Daddy?" I nod and run into his arms. I can't believe he's here. My daddy's here for me. I hug him tightly, with my arms tightly around his neck.

"I can't believe you're here!" I whisper.

"Its not every day your daughter graduates, now is it?" he whispers back.

"I THOUGHT you weren't coming"

"I wasn't going to miss it for the world"

We pull apart and he places a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour lately" he says stroking my cheek.

She nods, giggling lightly. "I understand, daddy. But I'm so happy to see you here"

"And I'm happy to be here. Now come on…I want to see my baby girls graduation dress." He pulls me towards my shopping bags which have been brought in by the security.

* * *

 **What to Except in the following Chapter:**

 **"Daddy come!" I pull my father though the crowd of students and media towards Kate. She is waiting for me in the corner.**

 **"Kate!" I shout over the noise.**

 **"here" she shouts back.**

 **"Katharine" my dad greets her** **pulling her in for a hug.**

 **" " she replies kissing his cheek.**

 **"lovely speech" he says to Kate proudly.**

 **"No mine was nothing in compare to Ana's Boyfriend" oh shit!**

 **"Boyfriend?" my dad looks at me shocked. he looks pale. More pale than i expected.**

 **"yes! her boyfriend...CHRISTIAN GREY" she replies excited, pointing to the direction behind me, "look he's over there, right behind you guys!"**

 **XOXO ENJOY! IGNORE MISTAKES.**


	33. Chapter 33

**GUYS SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN EXCEPTING! I HAD TO ADD THIS**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC. AND I HAD TO ADD THIS. THIS CHAPTER WILL BUILD UP TO THE CHAPTER THAT WE ALL ARE WAITING FOR!**

 **IM SORRY AGIAN BUT GIVE THIS CHAPTER A CHANCE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE WHERE CHRISTIAN MEETS RAY. I PROMISE**

 **XOXO**

 **STAY POSITIVE**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **THANK YOU FOR GREAT REVIEWS**

 **ENJOY! (P.S. DONT HATE ME)**

* * *

"I love your dress sweetheart" my dad says smiling at me. He's been so open with me- but I might just add, in a very limited way. I don't mind. I'm happy he's opening up. I hope he just finally tells me his big secret. I really want to understand. I do. But he's driving crazy. Despite all love he's showing me...I can't get over the fact that he doesn't want me. He doesn't care. I don't know why but I have this thought that he's only here for some other reason. He's not here to support me. He's not here for my big day. He's not here for my graduation. But there could be a chance that I'm wrong. Maybe he is here for me. Maybe he does understand my pain.

"Ana" he waves his hand in front of my face to get me back to reality.

"Yes! Yes. I mean, thanks daddy" I reply still a little bothered by all this mess. "Daddy, I think you should rest now. It's way to late and you must be tried"

He yawns, "that I am"

"Let me drop you to your room" I say, standing. I give my hand out to him and we walk together up stairs.

"Thanks again for coming"

"No problem baby girl." He looks around and leans forward, "is your evil witch mother and her devil husband coming?"

"Daddy!" I giggle, though I feel horrible about the way he's referring my mother. "No they aren't."

"Well I'm glad" he chuckles. We reach his room. Well one room in every house we own is my "dads room". He picks the one he likes, even if he's not actually going to ever use it.

I was about to leave until I remember something really important.

"Dad is your leg ok? You have been leaping slightly" he looks at my almost panicked.

"Yes, of course it's fine. I just had a little accident but before you ask I am perfect." How could he not tell me about his accident? Wow I mean I am his daughter.

"Daddy why haven't you told me about this before?" I ask pissed. I am actually starting to believe that I have no importance. He doesn't tell me about his leg accident, someone doesn't call or text me! Arrhhggg I have no importance. I mean how long does it take to call or text?

"I'm fine. And I can defiantly take care of my self"

"I know you can, but I still deserved to know! I'm your daughter" I say loud and clear.

"THAT STILL DOESNT GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND" he yells, glaring at me.

"I am just..."

"Stop it Anastasia! Stop acting like your filthy mother" I can feel the hatred in his words.

"Don't talk about my mother like that because..." I whisper but don't continue. I shut my eyes and count till ten to cool down.

"Because What? Anastasia?" Ok that's it! I am about to blow up. He's pissing me fucking off.

"Because you are ten times worse then her" I yell out loud again, moving away from him. I can't stand this. I still try to breath and let go. "Dad I don't want to fight. Goodnight" and with that I make my way towards my room. My room is at the end of the hallway. It's away from the rest of the rooms, almost to the side. It's the biggest room in the house and has decent balcony. Once I step in my room I close the door and lock it.

* * *

Today has been crazy. Well the morning was amazing! Just thinking about it brings a smile to my face.

Shower! I need to shower! I strip out of my cloths and step in the warm shower! Mmmmm this is perfect- just what I needed. After 30 minutes, I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a fluffy white towel. I dry myself the best as I can. Then I go out back to my room. I am drying my hair in front of my dresser with another towel. I hum a song as I'm drying but suddenly I hear something. Almost like a knocking sound. I stop what I'm doing and look around. Only my two lamps are on. And it's only me the room! Shit. Now I'm scared. It's not that dark but it is dark enough to creep me out. Every shadow is fucking scaring me out.

"Ok STEELE, calm down. No ones here. And I'm not home alone! I have lots of people with me" yes I'm taking to my self. I have reached that point. And then, just then I hear a voice again! But this time- it's a knock and a whisper of my name! Oh my god! It's real. It's so real! Someone save me. I don't want to die and I don't want to die naked.

"Anastasia" I faintly hear a voice coming from somewhere. Oh lord, this thing knows my name. And the knocking is getting intense.

"Anastasia?" Again it comes through.

I rewrap my towel around my body tightly and grab my baseball bat from my closet. I have them hidden everywhere, for just in case purposes. And today I need it. I think the voice is coming from my balcony! Fucking shit I see a shadow. Someone is standing on my balcony. Oh my god. What should I do?

Should I open it?

No!

What if he kills me?

What if he's a she? I mean it could be girl. No it's a guy! His body is a male type. What am I saying?

I move close to the balcony door holding my baseball bat tightly. I slowly unlock the door, and move to hide near the curtains so I can hit the person right away. Well as soon as he steps in side.

After two seconds I think he fingered out that the door is open. The doorknob twists which only means one thing that he's opening the door. Finally the person steps in! Attack! I scream and hit his head hard with my defense tool. His hands automatically fall to his head and he drops down to his knees moan in pain.

"Yeah that's what you get!...i will...I will hurt you...how...how dare you step into my room" I walk around to see his face.

 _OH_

 _MY_

 _GOD_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Dress shirt, sexy pants hanging of hips, unruly copper hair, sexy butt, muscular body, and supper sexy hands! This guy is...shit!

" _Christian_ " I exclaim panicking and drop to my knees throwing the bat away. Oh my god what have I done? I hit my own boyfriend with a bat! I hurt him. I immediately check his head to see if he's bleeding. Oh thank god he isn't bleeding. But I have to move him. Get him on my bed and get some water or something for him.

I move around to see how I suppose to move him. He's strong, obviously bigger and heavier than me. Wait? How did he get here? Well I know he climbed my balcony but did he come alone or with Taylor? I get up and look through my balcony glass door. I only see his car but I don't see Taylor anywhere. I have never seen him without Taylor- well for the time that I have know him. I move back to Christian. Fuck my life, I can't even ask for help. My father's home and Mary cant really help me pick Christian up. I sit back down near him and stroke his beautiful unruly copper hair.

"Christian" I mumble, with tears in my eyes. I didn't know. Please wake up. Ok Steele brave up. I need to help him.

10 minutes later- with a lot of struggle and power I have moved him successfully on my bed. He is heavy! My breathing is abnormal. I wipe my forehead with my hand. And now that I have noticed my towel is nowhere to be seen.

I'm naked! Shit. I run to my closet and change into my booty shorts and white tank top. Once I have changed I run to Christian, who is still unconscious. I climb on my bed and grab my phone. I dial Mary.

She picks up in the third ring.

"Ana sweetie what's wrong?" she asks immediately. I check the time and its pretty late so her panicked behavior is reasonable.

"Can you please come to my room? And do not say or tell anything to anyone" I whisper.

"Ok…but why are you whispering?" fuck I didn't even notice I was whispering. It's a habit of mine. When I'm really worried or panicked I lose my voice or I start to whisper.

"Emergency!" I whisper, holding into Christian's hand. Suddenly I feel him move- but very slightly. "Mary! I got to go…hurry up!" I say as I put my phone away and give my full attention to my baby.

" _Ana_ " he mumbles, still unconscious.

"ye…yes baby!" I run my hand through his hair, to move them away from his forehead.

 _"Ana… I don't…wan… mar… her_ " he mumbles something. I can't really place what he is saying.

"What? Sweetie I couldn't understand" I say moving close to him and I sniff his breath. Shit! Shit! Shit! He's drunk! Why is he drunk?

 _"I don't wanna marry her!_ " he mumbles again but clear and loudly. I hear his words and go still. What is he talking about? Who is going to marry? I mean who doesn't be want to marry? " _Anaaaaaa save me_ " he pulls my hand towards his face. I can't move! He's marring someone? He can't! I just got him. I just got happiness. I can't lose my happiness. I hate the feeling I'm getting. Its like I have been stabbed with a knife.

A knock on the door startles me, pulling my out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I say holding on his hand tightly. No I will never let him go.

Mary comes in the room, and walks up to me.

"Ana, what happ…"she goes still when she sees Christian on my bed.

I try to smile, "Mary…my boyfriend Christian" I point to Christian with my chin.

"Is he…ok?" she asks moving closer to the bed. And at this point I can't hold it in any longer. I hurt him and he might be getting married according to his provided information.

"I don't know…I heard a voice…I got scared" I sob, "I hit him with…but he's already drunk" I wipe my nose with the back of my hand, "and he wont wake up…he's hurt…but no blood" I keep blabbering.

"Ana sweetheart" Mary moves close to me, hugging my tightly. "Its ok. Don't worry. Calm down."

"But he's hurt" I sniff.

"Ana I don't think you hit him that hard. And he's passed out because he's drunk. Don't worry. We will let him rest and give him two painkillers first thing in the morning with orange juice"

"Are you sure he's fine?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure" she strokes my hair. "By the way, he's exceptionally gorgeous" she whispers, making my giggle.

"I know" I caress his cheek with my knuckles. He looks too peaceful right now. "So you approve?" I giggle again, smirking at her.

"Oh yes! He's dreamy" she winks making me, laugh. I love her.

"Hey! He's all mine" I possessively put my hand around his waist.

"And I hope he always stays yours my dear sweet girl" he smiles looking down at us. "I am going to leave now. I will bring juice and painkillers first thing in the morning. Also wake you up before your father wakes up"

I nod, and mumble thank you to her. I place my head on Christians shoulder, and snake my hand around his waist. I take a deep breath, sinking in his beautiful Christian smell. What ever happened today with him has upset him. He's drunk and defiantly upset. And I am so glad that he came to me! He came to me when he was upset. Maybe I am a source of comfort to him. This thought makes me smile! I will never let anything bad happen to you Christian. Never!

* * *

 **Carrick Grey (earlier today):**

"Cary I'm so worried!" says Grace standing near the kitchen counter. She's been upset regarding Christian; I mean what the fuck is wrong with him? Can't he just call his fucking mother and put her out of this misery.

I can't 'fucking' deal with this shit any longer. I step out of my kitchen and make my way to the office. I have to get some other work done. I work for about ten minutes but then I hear Grace screaming my name. What the fuck? Why is she screaming?

"CARRICK" she yells loudly.

"What?" I say irritated. She is now standing near the family table. Her eyes are puffy red.

"What have you done?" she says, with tears steaming down her eyes

"What are you taking about?" I ask her confused. She was perfect- well almost perfect when I left her.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." She sobs painfully, "I have already lost my baby girl…and I can not…will not be able to lose another one of my children" she sobs, her hands rest on the table, almost holding her up. She balances and stands up straight controlling her. She wipes her tears and sniffs. "If ANYTHING happens to my son. If he gets hurt one bit… I will never forgive you Carrick"

"He's my son as well! I know what I'm doing." I exclaim loudly, hurting my hand on the table loudly. "WE lost Mia- my baby girl- our own blood. And I will not stop trying until I find her back"

She looks up at me shocked and disgusted, "what are you saying? Who are you? You aren't the Carrick Grey I married. My Carrick would never hurt his own children."

"I'm not hurting any of MY own children!" I yell loudly. Fuck…that came out wrong. Shit. I do care for my Sons. They are my boys.

"I cant believe you said that" she moves back, looking away from me.

"Grace baby I didn't mean…"

"Save it!" she puts her hand up to stop me form talking. She grabs her cell phone and walks towards the exit of the room. Before she leaves, she turns towards me and says, "Stay away from me and my sons" and she leaves slamming the front door.

I have never seen Grace this angry. What have I done? Am I really going crazy? Should I stop searching for my baby girl because I'm losing everything I have? My wife hates me. My son hates me?

No I came to far. I can't lose hope now. I have to find my daughter. _And I don't care of the price I have to pay._

* * *

 **GRACE GREY:**

 _I can't believe this. My Carrick is…_ I sob loudly as I sit in my car. I grip the stirring wheel tightly.

 _First Mia…_

 _Now Christian_

 _No. I can't let this happen to my family. I just can't. We just…we just have to except…we have to except that Mia is…is gone. Carrick needs to understand she is gone. Every one looked for her. We looked everywhere!_

If only that day…Carrick stopped Mia from leaving. We wouldn't be facing all this trouble. I wipe my face with the back of my hands and start my car. I need to go see Christian. I need to see my baby.

I get to GEH fast enough and without stopping at the front desk- I get in the elevator. I ignore all the security that's following me at this point.

 _Ding_

As soon as the elevator opens I run towards Andrea's desk.

"Is Christian in?" I ask panicked.

"Yes Mrs. Grey. He just got here" I ignore what she has to say next and run towards my baby's office. I slam open the door and see him sitting at his desk working on his laptop.

"Mum" he says standing once he sees me. I run towards him but halt to a stop. I can't touch him. I can't hold him. I can't hug him. I breakdown completely at this point- my baby has been through a lot. And I can't even hold him. I sob and fall to my knees. Christian runs up to me…maintaining his distance but close enough.

"Mum…mum…what happened? Why are you crying?" he is scared, I can feel it through his voice. "Mum please…please don't cry…tell me what happened?"

"Oh Christian…My dear sweet boy" he reaches for my hand and grabs it tightly.

"Yes…Ma stop crying" he says panicked. His poor face is filled with worry.

I take a deep breath. And look at him. He wipes my tears, and kisses my forehead. "Come Mum" he helps me up and we make our way to the couches in his office. Once we sit down he asks me again, "What's happened? What are crying?" My hearts breaking for my baby boy. He is always so worried for his family. And that is what Carrick is using him for. But I need find out what he is making him do.

"Christian…I need to ask you something" I sniff and hold his hands tightly. "Don't lie. I need to truth"

"Of course" he says.

"What is your father making you do" I see his expressions changing. He takes his away from me. "Christian…I need to know" I say forcefully.

He gets up and moves away from me. "Christian…answer me!" I almost yell and make my way towards him. When I get in front of him, his eyes are tightly shut.

"I doing what Mike Steele and Ray Steele did to my Sister, mum" he opens his eyes- they are watery. "I am going to ruin Anastasia Steele. I am repeating history. I will ruin her, make her full in love with me…and…and then" he closes his eyes again. "And then marry someone else. I will dump Ana"

I gasp loudly and my hand goes to my mouth. He cannot do that. I didn't raise him this way.

"No. You will not do any of that! You are not only ruining her life but yours as well" I stand directly in front of him. "Christian…don't ruin her life."

"Why shouldn't we mum? They ruined my sister's life. She is lost…somewhere!" he says painfully.

"If god wants us to find her, we will. But what you're doing is wrong. You're father is wrong" when I say this, I see his body language change. He looks scared.

"Ma…he wants help…I can't say no…I can't say no to him" he says.

"If he's wrong, you cant say no"

"He's not wrong!" he says, but his body is shaking out of fear.

"Christian are you ok?" I ask him, scared.

"He's fine!" I hear my husband say from behind me. How dare he followed me? How dare he shows up to my Christian's office.

"NO he's not. Can't you see what you have done to him?" I yell at Carrick.

"Mum" My baby boy says, moving away from his father. What has Carrick done to him?

"Why are you here" I hiss at him.

"To tell Christian that I will announce his engagement on the coping together gala with Leila"

"No" I scream. I turn to Christian. "You will not listen to this man" I point towards Carrick Grey.

"He has to!" my filthy husband says loudly. "Or else you know what I will do to you, right my son" I glare at this monster.

"What are you saying? How dare you threat my son!"

" _SHUT UP_ " he yells, making Christian and I shiver. "I am this close to my revenge. And I will not back down now" he turns to my son, "You better get your act together son because you know what I can do"

"No…he will not listen…" before I can finish Carrick slaps me, making me fall on the floor.

"Don't touch my mother!" Christian roars moving towards Carrick. Everything happens so fast that all I could do was cry out of fear. _My once loving husband purposely attacks my sons forbidden area in front of my eyes. My son goes back to the four year old state I found him in. he looks so vulnerable. His cries are once again like they were before- when he was younger._ CARRICK leaves the office right away slamming the doors _. I don't know what to do. I help so many people but right now…at this moment I cant think. How do I help my son? Taylo_ r!

My head is dizzy…but I need to move. All this is so unreal. _My love…my Carrick is a monster_. I dial Taylor…and as soon as he picks up, I cry in pain. And in no time the door open and Taylor helps my baby. His pleading cries die down and the once crazy room is turned in to a silent zone. I am still on the floor…I can't believe this.


	34. Chapter 35

**Hey!**

 **Thank you for all the support and love. i loved each and every one of your reviews.**

 **so here is the chapter. its not graduation. i have a reason for it. next chapter is longer- which contains many important parts**

 **sorry for late post.**

 **sorry for not posting what you wanted.**

 **but as we all know this is my story so i will present it the way i like it. ]**

 **hope you enjoy!**

 **ignore mistakes**

 **xoxoooooooo**

* * *

 **Grace grey:**

"Taylor I'm so worried. We can't find him anywhere" I sob despite the enormous amount of control I have.

After the surprisingly shocking incident with my...no...with Carrick Grey, Taylor and I left Christian home and went to the police. I don't think I would have gone if it weren't for Taylor. He made me realize that I can not let me and my children suffer. What happened today has left me speechless. Has left me fully torn- heartbroken. I loved that man. He was my everything. I fought with my parents for him. I think that's the reason why I couldn't take an action against him. It was love...but no. Not after he caused pain to my son. I never thought Carrick would go this low. I never thought he would hit me. I never thought he would hurt Christian.

Taylor and I made sure Christian was fine. We left him sleeping in his room but when we got back he wasn't there anymore. We looked everywhere but my son has not been found. During the whole ride home, he kept apologizing for not standing up for me. He was in guilt that he couldn't save me from Carrick the monster. But I don't blame him. My baby is highly sensitive. He's been through horrific tragic events though his life and then his father...the man he trusted assaulted him. Scared the shit out of him. My Christian has always been strong, always is in control. But today he wasn't and I totally understand. I'm his mother I needed to protect him and I couldn't. I was the one who saved him before and I will always be the one who he will looks up to in time of need.

But it wasn't only me who he looked up to! Carrick Grey was very important to Christian. And today my baby boy got fully betrayed by him. His already damaged heart broke in several more pieces.

"We will find him Mrs. Grey" he answers and picks up his ringing phone. "Yes" he says sternly. "Ok...yes...I will inform her" he disconnects the phone, turning towards me. "The police arrested Mr. Grey"

I close my eyes and nod. "Good" I say with watery eyes. I hate him. I hate that man so much!

Once again his phone rings- he picks up..."hello Christian" his face is completely in shock and hope, but then it drops.

"He is fine? Should I come and get him? Did he drink too much? He is upset? Did he eat anything? Don't let him out alone" Taylor talks fully panicked ignoring the person on the phone.

God this man is more concerned about Christian then his own father. Taylor hasn't even blinked an eye since Christian went missing. His behavior towards my son is unique. Almost strange but he really cares for Christian. I look towards Taylor. Who is it? He looks towards me and nods. Then he puts his phone on speaker. Soon I hear the whispering voice through the phone.

"Mr. Taylor, he's perfect. Well no...I mean he's drunk like I said before" the female voice giggles. "But he's ok and sleeping. I will inform him when he's up to call you"

Before Taylor can say anything I reply.

"Oh dear girl who are you? Is my son hurt? He's had a hard day"

"Dr. Grey, it's me. I mean it's Ana" she whispers. Ana? Wait...is it Anastasia from the breakfast.

"Ana? Why is he..." I try to ask.

"He kind off showed up at my balcony" she whispers.

"Oh dear girl, Im so glad he did. Please take care of him if you don't mind and Send me your address I will pick him up tomorrow first thing"

"Yes. And no need to thank me. I care for him more then life itself" she says with deep emotion in her voice. This makes me question.

"Ana are you and my son...together?" I ask slowly.

"Yes" I can hear her blush. Her smile is evident in her voice.

I smile, "then I don't need to worry sweetheart"

She giggles lightly, "Yes. Now don't worry, Mrs. Grey. You need your rest"

"Call me Grace, sweetheart. Take care of yourself and my baby"

"Don't worry Grace, I will" just when we were about to end the call I add something at the end.

"My son made a great choice for his first ever girlfriend. I am proud of him. He's a lucky man"

"I'm the lucky one here" she adds.

"You both are." And with that we end the call. All of a sudden I feel calm. Like my son is in good hands. He is protected. I don't know this girl personally but I know she is good. She carries a good heart. And I know she is good for my son. I remember the way she was staring at him. Her eyes were twinkling.

Taylor sigh out of relief but his face still covered in a little worry.

"Breath Taylor! He's fine" I say with a little laugh. I think I laughed the first time today.

"Yes Mrs. Grey. I will pick him up first thing in the morning. And I will also contact Dr. Flynn"

"That perfect"

"I will drop you home now, senior baby Grey is awaiting there" I just skipped forty beats.

"What?" I gasp, "Who told Elliot?"

"He was present at the scene when Mr. Grey was being arrested"

"Oh lord!" I can feel my powerless legs shake. Suddenly I sob in pain. "I can't face another heartbreak"

"You need to tell him Grace" He says sympathetically.

"I know...but it's hard" I say wiping my tears at this point.

"It is but it will be better if he knows the truth"

"Ok take me there"

* * *

 **GREY HOUSEHOLD**

"What the fuck is going on mum? Why was the police here? Why did they take dad away?" He roars at me loudly.

"Elliot James Taylor! Do not swear in this household" I let a breath out and try to calm down. I need to do this. "And listen to me"

I tell him all that has happened though out this day. His face expression has changed at every new moment. At the end, I am sobbing with hurt and regret. Now Elliot is sitting with me and holding my hands tightly.

"I can't believe this mum" he cries lightly. His head is down hanging low, and I know he's crying. Oh my poor baby.

"I know" I caress his head.

"Where's Christian?" He asks in a weak voice.

"He's at a safe place" he looks go towards me. I have never seen Elliot this way. His eyes are puffy and red.

"Is he ok" he ask wiping my tears.

"Yes dear, he's fine. And if he's not then he will be the next morning." I giggle "CEO Christian Grey is always fine- perfect and right" I say mimicking Christian's voice. Finally this brings a smile to my sons face.

"Of course he's always right mum, Hitler boo boo is never wrong" he laughs.

"Hey now no backbiting about my son" I say lightly smacking his arm.

"Ow Ma!" He rubs his arms, "I see we have favorites"

"I love both of you equally" I say kissing his forehead.

"Really now?" He smirks.

"Yes really my dear sweet boy"

* * *

 **Ana Steele**

Just as I was drafting off in the best kind of sleep, I feel a vibration under my leg. I ignore it the first three times but it wouldn't stop. Out of irritation I decide to get up and check. It is Christians cell phone in his pant pocket. I take out of his phone slowly, so I don't disturb him. I know it's rude to check someone's phone without them knowing but his is annoying at this point.

If I'm worried this much about Christian then his family should be fucking worried. When I pick up the call- it is Taylor and Mrs. Grey. I let them know his condition and that he is absolutely fine. Once Grace knows it's me and about our relationship she sounded calmer then ever. I end the call with a promise to protect my boyfriend and an approval from grace of our relationship. Christian is so lucky to have her as his mother. She is one of the most genuine people I know. Her love and care is evident for everyone through her actions. I place his phone on the side table and look towards him. Oh my god! No one and I mean it...no one can look this gorgeous sleeping. His face is so peaceful and his lips- oh fuck! His lips are so red and pouty. His mouth is slightly open which makes me giggle. I more up close to him and try to close his mouth. But when I do it opens again right after- this makes me giggle even harder. Aweee my baby is so cute. His copper curly locks are to die for. They are resting on his forehead.

"You're my angle, boo boo!" I whisper to him, lightly kissing his open mouth. He moans in his sleep and pulls down the blanket that I covered us with. I think he's warm. I carefully and pull away the blanket. I then take off his socks, shirt. Fuck his abs! I'm about to cum! I have to control my hunger for him man. I then take his pants off and throw all of his cloths on the floor. He just has his boxer's on. My eye will pop out due of his Beauty. He is gorgeous. Ok that's it! I can't control any longer. I pull his boxers down a little - just enough to see his sexy V. I then place a wet, sloppy kiss there. His hand automatically flys to my hair and he groans. I giggle biting my lip and place his boxers back in place. I move back up to his side a place my head on his shoulder. Then suddenly a great super idea pops in my head! Yes! I pop up again set an alarm for seven o clock on my phone.

Christian had a bad day yesterday according to his mum. So me being an awesome girlfriend- I will make him forget his worries for one day! I will show him life- this makes me giggle. We will spend a whole day together! A domestic day! A day planned entirely by me. The thought makes me smile. I draft back to sleep with my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

 **6:40**

He's breathing heavily in a deep sleep and I almost don't want to wake him, but we need to wake up for our exciting day ahead. I kiss his pouty open lips softly, again and again.

"Boo boo" I whisper over his lips then giggle. I move forward and kiss him again, but this time he abruptly grabs my head and deepens our kiss. Mmmmmm. He's exploring my mouth with such overwhelming pace, that I moan out loudly. He rolls over so he is on top of me. He pulls back from our kiss, his eyes are still closed and he groans Loudly.

"Fucking dreams are getting so fucking real!" he mumbles rubbing his eyes lightly- making me giggles out loud. He though this all is a dream!

Suddenly his eyes fly open as he jumps back. "Fuck Anastasia!" He grabs his head, I'm guessing due to the sudden movement. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I move towards him circling my arms around his neck. We both are on our knees. I move forward and kiss his nose.

"Look around Mr. Grey" I whisper against his soft lips. I can never get over them. He stares at me looking all confused then finally looks around. His face is even more shocked now.

"Where am I" he says confused. "How did I get here?"

"It's my room. And you got here by climbing up my balcony" I smirk.

"I climbed up your balcony?" He questions.

"Uh huh"

"Why the fuck is my head hurting so fucking bad?" he asks with his hand on his head.

"No more swearing Boo Boo! You got hurt, now don't ask how!"

"How?" He glares at me. I try to hide my smile and look down.

"I kinda got scared and... I hit you with my bat"

"You hit me with what?" he questions smirking.

"A bat" I smile shyly.

He chuckles lightly, "No wonder it hurts so bad"

"I'm sorry!" I say, with guilt. I actually feel bad for him.

"You hurt me nothing compare to some of the people I once trusted," he says looking down. His voice is shaking slightly. I wonder what happened last night. I don't want to recall any bad memories but I want to know. I want to understand him. So I think I should ask him. I mean I am his girlfriend.

"Christian…what happened last night?" suddenly his breathing changes. He looks everywhere except me. His eyes are getting watery. Despite him hiding his emotions, I can clearly see through him.

"Nothing" he replies sternly after closing his eyes.

"Really?" I am pissed now. "Because according to me something did happen. Christian you came drunk through my balcony. You couldn't even stand!"

"Anastasia drop it!" he says loudly. He gets up from the bed to retrieve his cloths.

"Wait" I stand in front of him, "Where are you going?" I ask panicking.

"Home" he says.

"No!" I say circling my hands around his waist. I hug him tightly. "Don't leave!" I whisper.

"I have to baby. I need to work"

"No you don't! You have more money then ANYTHING!" I say emphasizing on anything. Please don't leave I have a whole day planned for us to spend together.

He chuckles. "So what do you want to do?" I look up at him and smirk my evil smirk.

"Should I be scared?" he says giving me a questioning look.

I giggle this time. "Nope"

"Go on" he asks me to continue.

"I would like to take my boyfriend, Christian on a day long date"

"A day long date? Where?"

"That's a surprise"

"Ana, we can't go. I mean a lot of people know me. They will recognize me and ruin our time."

"We are going!"

"Taylors coming along"

"No! No Taylor, No security, No Audi's, No CEO Christian Grey!"

"Then?" he says moving closer to me. His arms snake around my waist pulling me against hard rock chest.

"I just want Christian. A whole day spent with my boyfriend normally. Just Ana and Christian. No Steele no Grey!" I whisper moving my face closer to his face.

"Just Ana and Christian" he whispers, then softly places his lips on mine, taking my breath away. Just as he is about to deepen the kiss I pull apart.

"We need to get ready" I whisper.

"Yes but I'm serious, people might recognize me and this could ruin our date"

"Not if you wear this" I move away from him and grab the solution. I hand it to Christian, which makes him stare at me blankly.

"You want me to wear a mustache?"

"Yep" I giggle.

"Angel this won't make a huge difference"

"Yes it will or you could wear my nerdy glasses."

"Ms. Steele are you trying to turn me into a clown?" I giggle.

"Mr. Grey, if you want to get laid tonight, you will do as I say. Trust me, this day is going to be awesome." I say excitedly.

Christian and I get ready as fast as we could and step down stairs. He is wearing black jeans with a fitted white shirt. His body is to die for. And this outfit is to kill for. We sit quietly in the kitchen drinking our tea and coffee. Christian wears his mustache and glasses, which causes me to laugh loudly. Awe he looks adorable, yet hilarious.

Suddenly I hear footsteps…

"Anastasia what's going on here?" my father erupts into the kitchen. I don't know why but my breathing stops. I didn't want me dad to meet Christian like this.

"Da…Da…Daaddy. Why are you up…so early?" I stammer.

"I was coming out of my washroom when I heard you talking. Why are you up at 7? And why are you sitting alone?" ALONE?

I turn to look where Christian was sitting and I don't see him. where did he go?

"I was about to leave. Umm last minute shopping..AAAhhhh" I scream when I feel wetness on my leg. What the fuck. When I look down I see my boy friend sitting near my feet. Only I can see him but my father can't.

"What happened?" my dad is about to move forward but I put my hand up.

"I'm fine."

"You just screamed" he says irritated.

"Yeah I'm just excited" I gulp, I feel Christian kiss my leg again. And again and again. And again…shit. "Stop" I mumble sternly to stop Christian but my dad gives me a confused look.

"Are you really fine?"

"Yes dad I'm perfect" I say controlling my desire.

My Dad rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen. I sigh in relief. As soon as the coast is clear…Christian and I ran out hand in hand, and climb into my BMW. Since it's my planned date so I get to drive. And my baby is sitting next to me holding his seat tightly. I turn my music on and "One last time" by Vaults fills the car. We both look at each other and smile. This is perfect, just us- away from the world, away from all the problems.


	35. Chapter 36

**To all the haters: if you** **don't like my story, then don't read. I'm not forcing! but if you are reading then please show some respect. i'm not saying you can't comment, but if you ARE commenting, do it in a respectful manner.**

 **i value everyones comments.**

 **They motivate me!**

 **if your confused about some thing ask questions, don't make random false assumptions. or Rude comments! its a "pussy" move to hid behind a screen and hurt people with your words!**

 **i write for the people who love me!**

 **TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE MY STORY AND ME:**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! i can't thank you all enough for your support!**

 **thank you so much! please comment! you guys are my energy!**

 **Ignore my mistakes!**

 **I admire all your support!**

 **May GOD bless you all!**

 **keep rocking**

 **Enjoy**

 **loveyou**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Ana:**

McDonald's- Check (even though he hated everything there. My healthy boo boo!)

The Museum of Flight- check (He loved this!)

Space Needle- Check

Seattle Public Library- Check (I loved this)

Seattle Aquarium- check

The Seattle Arboretum- Check

Paintball- check

Unicorn Bar (found by Kate)- Check (but we didn't stay long cause Mr. Grey didn't want to stay longer)

In one word, this day has been the best day of my life. We had so much fun. We laughed, joked, acted crazy, acted silly, Made out like horny teenagers, got drunk, almost got arrested, played hide and seek, took silly pictures...and the list keeps going on and on. And to one of the biggest reasons why I enjoyed this day So much was watching "carefree" Christian. He is so different- so wild. I loved it! But despite this amazing day I still have some questions lingering in my mind!

So right now be And Christian are sitting on my balcony, with our legs dangling through the railing. We are drinking cheap alcohol, which tasted bad.

"Let's dance" Christian suddenly says, standing up.

"What? Right now?" I ask, sounding slightly drunk. Oh I also forgot to mention, Christian showed me how he climbed my balcony. And that's how we got up here. My dads car wasn't here in the driveway so I think he's out. I would feel guilty for ditching him but then he ditched me all my life.

"Yes now get up" he forces me to get up and go walk into his arms.

"But there's no music!" I pout.

"So?"

I giggle, "we need music to dance" isn't this obvious!

"No we don't! We can dance without it. Now get up"

I finally move towards him, after finishing my drink. My arms go around his neck and his arms circle my waist tightly. After a moment of us moving slowly without music, Christian speaks.

"See, we have music with in us" he says chuckling, that makes me giggle.

"Thanks for today" he says quietly looking down. He's sounding a little sober; "I really needed this" He moves forwards and kisses my lips lightly. Mmmm! My heart is melting. I knew you needed this baby.

"I know you did" I whisper. " I could tell you were upset. I don't like seeing you like that. You look ten times more sexier when you smile, Mr. Grey"

He smiles but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I move closer to him and rub the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and moans. I run my hands though his hair, and see him visually calm down.

This is the best time to ask! So I do...

"Why did you hide from my dad?" I ask. His eyes fly open. I know I shouldn't spoil the moment but I need to ask this. It's one of the two things that have been bothering me today.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to meet him" he replies slightly sternly, not looking at me.

"Of course I wanted you to meet my dad. You're my boyfriend!" I smile, turning his face to look towards me. I move forward to kiss him but...

"I can't Ana" he says pulling back. What? Why? He runs his hand through his hair.

"Why? Whats wrong?" I ask confused, I can feel my throat tightening. Does he not like me? Is our relationship not serious to him? My eyes are getting watery at this point. Christian please tell me, you want me baby!

"He won't approve of us!" he mutters.

"Why won't he approve of us? You can't say that, you haven't even met him" his face looks conflicted. His jaw is tight. He looks down and sighs. What is wrong with him? I am confused. Please gods don't ruin us after such an amazing day.

After what feels like a hour he whispers, _"The more you learn, the more you learn how little you know"_ he's looking at me with a light pained smile and his eyes are also slightly watery.

I shake my head, I don't know why I'm shaking my stupid head but I do. I have never felt this way for a guy as I feel for him. He's special to me. I can't explain it. I can't. This attraction is way to strong. The more I look at him the more my breath hitches. I move forward launching at him. My hands fly to grab his face pulling him towards me. We both stare at each other with lust evident in our eyes.

"All I know is that I want you" I whisper, almost pleading. It's like I need him to breath. I need him to survive. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, for all I know it could be the wine but this is...instance...sexual...lustful...needful...

"And I want you now"

His breathing is as fast as mine. Both of our chests are pounding due to this sudden burst of desire. With in less then a second we jump in each other attacking each other's mouths. I don't even know how we make it to my bed. But when we do, we both are fully naked making out of my bed. Ahh I wanted this so bad.

"I don't need anyone's approval on us!" I moan against his lips.

"You are so beautiful, baby"

"Back at you Grey" he smirks, kissing and sucking my neck.

"You have very sexy legs, which pull me in up to your luscious full lips that are hiding your delicious clit that I could eat anytime" he smirks, staring down in my eyes, "All day all night." I blush crazy at his comment. Is he serious?

He then slowly shoots down the bed feeling my body with his lips on the way down starting at my mouth. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him to me, kissing him passionately. I moan against his mouth and part my lips, allowing him access to my warm, wet mouth. My tongue shyly meets his, while we invade she others mouths. Then he moves down to my neck across my breasts teasing each nipple with his warm wet lips. Ahhmm! He moves further down over my stomach moving closer and closer to my bundle of nerves. I can't believe this man...is he? Is he going to? Touch me...down there...

"Keep still," He warns against my skin. He's planting wet kisses across my belly, where his tongue explores the taste and depth of my navel.

He then sits up between my legs. Grabbing both my ankles, He spreads my legs wide. Like this, naked, I feel more then vulnerable, but his face is covered in pure satisfaction. Holding my left foot, he bends my knee and raises my toes to his lips, watching my face with lust as He does all this. He kisses each toe, and then bites the soft pad on each.

My eyes are wide and my mouth is open, moving alternately from a small to a capital O. When He bites the pad on my little toe a little harder, my pelvis flexes causing me to whimpers. He runs his tongue over my instep to my ankle. Oh fuck! I scrunch my eyes closed, at this point my head twisting from side to side, as he continues to torment me.

"Oh, please," I beg when he sucks and bites my little toe.

"All good things, Miss Steele," He fucking teases.

When he finally gets to my knee, He doesn't stop but continue, licking, sucking, and biting up the inside of my thigh, spreading my legs wide.

I tremble, in shock again, anticipating his tongue at the apex of my thighs. I tense when he finally lies between my legs. I have no idea at what point my hands stretched out over my head, tightly holding my pillow from each side. I keep my arms raised.

I finally feel his warm breath on me, gently caressing my sensitive center; his hands move up and tug on my nipples hard enough to make me Moan out loud.

"Mmmmmmm" I lose all my ability to speak when he's exploring me.

"Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Ana?" Holding his stare with my own, He pushes his nose into my center breathing deeply. My head flops back in the bed and I groan loudly.

"Oh, please," I plead.

"Hmm, I like it when you beg me, baby." I moan.

And He holds down my thighs, opening me up to his tongue, and then...oh fucking finally slowly...starts circling my clitoris. I cry out loud, my body rising off the bed. But Please don't stop. His tongue is ruthless. Ahhh!

"Your so wet and ready for me" he slides his fingers into me and I almost convulse around him. He nuzzles into me, his magical tongue lapping at my clitoris as his fingers pump into me at an extremely fast pace.

My legs start to stiffen and I finally cry out as this super intense orgasm crashes through me. He brought me to an almighty climax as I shriek around him in ecstasy. Suddenly he plunges in his thick hard penis, pushing it in hard and fast inside me with a ruthless speed. I scream out with pleasure and pain. His mouth is on mine hungry for all he can get of me, I can taste myself on his lips.

He pulls me so I'm no on the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor he does a quick swap never breaking our contact. Now he's sitting and I astride him. Balancing my heels behind his back digging into the mattress he makes me ride him hard. Fuck...this is so fast and I can't balance. I hold his face, with my hands on his cheeks. I move my hands lower down to his shoulders as he's fucking me fucking hard. Suddenly his eyes burst open, and he moves me hands away, tightly holding them behind my back with one of his hands.

"Don't touch my back or chest," he barks rather harshly, but once he looks at my hurt expressions his face softens, "please."

I nod as I kiss his cheek. I want to know why but now is not the time. I hate how he's here but...he's not anymore. I want him to forget. When he's with me...he should only be with me. Only Ana and Christian. No problems. Only us.

I move closer to him and thrust back forcefully for the first time. "Oh baby, fuck me, go on Christian, faster, faster ahhhhh mmmmmmm" I push into him and he rises up to meet me I can feel my insides quivering.

"Fuck Ana! Oh fuck give it to me baby! I'm coming" I feel his hot come spurting into me and As I orgasm around him once Again.

 _"Ahhh, fuck,mmmmmmmmmmmmm Christian! Christian! Christian!"_

I collapse onto his chest fully spent and utterly exhausted. This was the most intense orgasm I ever had. He slowly lifts me back onto the bed and cuddles in behind me. He spoons me tightly, nuzzling my neck. I hear him sniffing my scent, as he kisses behind my ear. God...this man is special! I...I god he's special. And he's mine. All mine!

"Sleep beautiful, you're graduating tomorrow- today" I nod as a reply.

"I want you to meet my dad" I yawn sleepy. My father needs to meet the most important man in my life.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he whispers kissing my neck again.

"Christian" I whisper.

"Mmmm?"

"I really like you"

"I like you to" he whispers sleepily, I think for a while and turn towards him. When I do his eyes are closed, his breathing is low but his mouth is open. I giggle as I kiss his open mouth. Awe my baby must be tired after all we did today. He's so cute sexy and hot. I caress his cheek; _"I'm falling for you boo boo…badly_ " I blush as I say this. I know he can't hear me. He's sleeping but I'm still nervous. He moves, placing his head on my chest, circling my waist tightly. He's nuzzling my breast. God men! I place one last kiss on his forehead and drift to sleep with a huge smile on my face. This is perfect.

* * *

 **RAY STEELE:**

"She's hiding something for me. I can feel it!" I say taking a large sip of my whiskey. "I mean, I come here for her. And my daughter decides to fucking stay out instead of spending the day with her dad"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! But I agree she is hiding something" she slurs.

"What if Carrick got to her? What if he's hurting her?" I ask panicked.

"Well looking at all the stuff you showed me…I think he is after you Ray or your daughter"

"I fucking hate Carrick!" I groan, throwing my glass across the room.

She looks towards me and laughs. Why the fuck is she laughing? How dare she?

"Why the fuck are you laughing? My daughter is in danger. This isn't funny"

"Oh sweetie…this isn't about your poor innocent daughter. It's about you. You hate losing! And that's the reason why you want to win so badly. You can never let Carrick win! But honey…this isn't Carrick you're fighting against."

"What do you mean?" I ask squeezing her tit.

"I mean that, Carrick Grey isn't the one seeking revenge against you anymore" she whispers, moaning like a filthy animal.

"Than who is?" I groan, sucking her nipple, twisting it with my teeth.

"His son" she replies breathlessly, her fingers are tightly griping my hair.

"Are you sure?" I ask, moving down her body, sucking her glittering clit.

"AHHH…yes. Yes I'm sure"

"Is he in Seattle" I mumble against her clit, while my tongue molests her.

"Of course…oohhh" I move up and kiss her lips, shoving my tongue into her mouth. I grab my cock and slam it in her fucking pussy. She screams my name, while her huge fake breasts bounce crazy as I slam into her faster and harder.

"How do I check up on Ana?"

"Oh fucking god! About what?"

"That if she's with Carrick's filthy son"

"She could have been with him the whole day today"

This fucking comment makes me loose it. I slam into her in full speed. She's fucking screaming. I won't let Carrick or his fucking blood win.

As soon as I come, I get up and start getting dressed. I need to make sure if my fucking daughter isn't ruining what I worked so hard for.

"Its her graduation tomorrow. I mean if he's fucking her…"

"Don't you fucking dare bitch" I yell at her as she wipes her pussy with two fingers and shoves him in her mouth laughing.

"Oh honey…what I meant to say was if she's with him, he will show up"

I glare at her and then smile. Maybe she's right. Before leaving I turn towards her.

"What's his name?"

" Grey, Christian Grey!"

Realization hits me…the text was from C. Grey! All this time, I thought it was Carrick, but…

Oh you filthy little animal…I will ruin you. So badly!

Game one Christian Fucking Grey!

"Ray!" she calls out my name, walking up to me as she ties her robe.

"What now?" I ask frustrated.

She circles her arms around my neck. "You know when you spend lots of time with some one, you trust them. And also…there is a greater chance of falling in love with them." She moves up to my ear. "Let them fall in love first. It will be more fun" and then she laughs.

Her laughter fades down as I pull her hair down, so her lips are against mine. "Shut the fuck down, Elena"

And with that I exist her house.

 **Ana:**

Arrrgh! I wake up cold and disoriented the morning. My head is pounding and my eyes can't even open. With my hand I check his side of the bed but I don't find him. What? Did he leave? Him not being here brings my mood down ten times faster then anything else. I roll over and see a note, Advil, a glass of orange juice and a bouquet of red flowers sitting on my nightstand. I move forward and grab the note to read.

 _Morning Beautiful!_

 _Please take some Advil along with the orange juice._

 _See you soon!_

 _Christian_

 _P.s. Congratulations ;) already making me proud_

I smile red as I read his note. God he's sweet! Then I do as I have been told. I take some Advil and drink up the orange juice. I then grab my phone and fire him a quick text.

* * *

 **You're the best!**

 **_I take it, you got my note_**

 **And flowers! Thank you, they are lovely. Though I missed a certain someone's mouth ;)**

 _ **Oh I see, well we can find a solution to this particular problem soon J**_

 **You bet we will!**

* * *

"Ana…sweetheart get up, you need to get ready!" I hear my dad knock my door.

"I'm up, ill be down soon"

"Ok sweetheart." He laughs, "I'm so excited, I will be down."

"ookie"

* * *

 **Mia Grey:**

"Do you really think i should go back to Seattle?" i ask panicked. Ethan has been forcing me to get back to my family. He says that they deserve to know if I'm ok. i agree with him but I'm still scared.

"Yes baby you should. They are your family"

"i know, i just...its been a while"

"So?" he ask looking in my eyes. "They love you" i nod and hug him tightly.

"Kate's coming over after Graduation, i will talk to her regarding Ana and her fucking father." Ethan says angrily.

"Will she help me?" i ask hiding my face in his chest.

"Kate always supports right. so yes"

"What of she supports Ana, they are best friends as you have told me"

"She might, but just remember one thing I'm always with you!" he says hugging my tightly. God this man is an angel.

"Ethan?"

"yes baby" he replies with so much love that it bring tears to my eyes. All the time i have spent with him has been the best. i loved it...i love him!

"Please don't leave me"

"never"

* * *

 **IGNORE MISTAKES! please**

 **XOXO**


	36. NOTE

Hey lovely people! i know I'm super mean for not posting...and I'm soooo sorry for it! i have 5 exams in these weeks and i will be done 2 by tuesday, which means i will post! Don't give up on me! i love you all. The next chapters are really exciting so please read and review. I love you all!

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER BY WEDNESDAY ...PROMISE!

we aim to please ;) xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

**Read and comment! ignore my mistakes!**

 **love you all!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I get dressed after a quick shower, curling my hair and finishing my makeup. There! I think I look good, well at least reasonable. I stare at myself in the mirror, to see if I missed something. I am wearing a Short Sleeveless Sheer Illusion Cut Out Dress in blue. Kate forced me to wear blue because she thinks my eyes sprinkle ever more when I wear blue. It's a simple yet slightly sexy dress. You know that feeling when you wanna look sexy? _Well I do, and it's only due to one grey-eyed god I'm falling for._

I do a final check up on my appearance in the mirror and make my way downstairs to my daddy.

"Annie you look..." My dad stares at me with his mouth open wide. I look at him, then down at myself.

"It's to much isn't it?"

"No! No sweetheart you look beautiful."

"Really? Thanks daddy" I say hugging him. "Thanks for coming dad, I really needed you today"

"I now, my baby girl" he smiles, while kissing my forehead.

"Dad!" I squeal slightly away from him and fix my hair. "You're ruining my face and hair"

He laughs out loud, throwing his head back. "Oh Annie!"

"Ok let's go! We have to meet Kate"

"Ah yes, that crazy little best friend of yours"

"Daddy, we both know you adore her"

"Of course" he smiles. He looks at me directly then his gaze is distracted away, as if he is making his mind to ask me something.

"Daddy is everything alright?" I ask, resting my hand in his forearm.

"Yes yes of course. It's just I haven't been Constant in your life...and I know it's hard to share stuff with me. But I want you to know that...I'm here for you. I love you honey and if...I'm only assuming, if you like someone or you are with someone I would like to know about him"

I stand there shocked almost. I know he hasn't been constant but he is my dad and would tell him but how and why does he suspect anything? Well maybe because I wasn't home the entire day yesterday! Um how should I answer this? Daddy has always been strict about these sorts of things. I still remember when Mike brought Mia home so dad could meet her. Dad was so uptight with her. He almost looked like he hated her so bad.

* * *

 _"Flashback"_

 _"Dad? That is Mia…my girlfriend" Mia is standing behind in the great room while me, dad and Mike are standing in the kitchen._

 _"Mia? Mia? Do you even know who she is? NO"_

 _"What no dad?"_

 _"Have fun with her and move on. She is not worth it. Besides you will marry someone I like. Son you are the son of RAY STEELE"_

 _"I don't care dad. I love her"_

 _"Love is not enough! Its never enough" dad hisses at Mike._

 _"Its enough for me! I love her and she loves me Dad. She would do anything for me" Mike explains with unshed tears in his eyes._

 _"Yeah" she laughs, "and she would run for the hills when she finds someone better then you"_

 _"NO she wouldn't" Mike hisses, as a single tear falls down his cheek. I move up to my brother, placing my hand on his shoulder._

 _"Dad Please…please give them a chance. They love each other. Please! You know how important your blessings are for me and Mike" I cry out, hugging my brother tightly._

 _He looks at me and sighs. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you"_

* * *

Dad hated her so much. But I also know why, in Mike's case Mia was a whore. Christian on the other hand is just mmmm dreamy! I know daddy would love him.

"Well there is..." Just as I was going to answer his inquiry my phone rings in full volume. And my dads phone beeps which indicates he got a text. I smile absentmindedly at him and reach for my phone. It is an unknown number, which confuses me a little. Who would call me? I press the green button on the screen and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ana!" A little voice beams through my phone. Oh my god it's Aiden!

"Hey little baby! How are you?"

"I'm good, Cwistian told you're gra...a" he cutely stutters.

"Graduating?" I smile.

"Yes that. So I called to say congu... I forgot wa what the word was"

"Awe" I laugh at his cuteness. "It's congratulations. And thank you very much my baby"

"I lobe you Ana" he says with a slight hiccup.

"I love you to. Thank you for making this so special"

"It was boo boo who told me too call" he's says out of honestly making me blush.

"Thank you so much" I say, making kissing sounds. This little boy is adorable. _And so is our Boo Boo!_

* * *

 **Ray Steele:**

I see Annie walk towards the kitchen to pick up her call. I look at her intently for any sighs of him but no. I think it's a normal call, which means it is not he. I focus my attention towards my phone to read the new messages I got. I have three unopened messages. Wow I don't even realize.

 **I open the first one.**

 _"Mia is nowhere to be found sir. I apologize! Please let me know if you need anything else"_

FUCK FUCK FUCK! I hope that bitch doesn't get to her parents.

 **Second message:**

 _"Dad, tell banana I'm sorry for not making it- Mike"_

The Third message is a video message. I check the number, and it's unknown. Who would send me a random video? Just as I was about to open it, Annie comes back out. I shove my phone back in my pocket and walk up to her.

"Ready?" I ask smiling.

"Yes" she says.

"Oh and Annie, Mike is really sorry for not coming today"

She nods quietly, with a blank face. I can tell she's hurt.

"Sweetly his wife isn't feeling well" I try to make her understand that it's not because of her.

"Yeah dad I get it" she sighs almost irritated. At moments like these I am glad I left Carla. Ana is just like her mother sometimes- fucking annoying. Why can't they understand that the world doesn't evolve around them? That bitch Carla left me because she caught me in bed with Elena- her older sister. I always found Elena appealing. She had this fucking sexual rawness to her. Anyways Carla did all the crying drama and divorces me. But one thing that bitch did right was…she didn't tell our children the reason why we divorced. Even she knew my children liked me better then her.

* * *

 **Taylor:**

"Taylor, Ana said he would come home yesterday!" she almost yells frustrated. I have never seen Grace Grey like this. "Why isn't he still here?"

"Ma'am…"

"Grace" she says.

"Yes, Grace, he will be home in no time. I got Mr. Grey's message yesterday. He is safe"

"Yes but I want to see him. Once. I haven't seen him since that incident and I'm worried" so am I. My son has been through a lot.

"I sure you are but you need to be in good health when he gets home. I would suggest you eat something Grace"

"Yes Madam" says my lovely wife- Gail. "Come I will make you something"

Grace nods slightly and makes her way to the kitchen. When they out of the great room I try calling Christian again.

" _I'm home stop fucking calling me every two seconds_ " his voice echo's through the great room. He's home…he's all right. I look at him for the longest time- as much as him being here is calming me it's making me angry. He should have stayed home. He wasn't well to go around. For a second I forget he doesn't know I'm his father. For I second it skips my mind that I work for him.

"We are fucking calling you every two second because we care! And where the fuck have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick! You fucking just text me and disappear? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I have been?" I bark at him all my frustration. God I love him so much.

His expression change from shock…surprised…to angry.

"Excuse me? Do not fucking talk to me like that again! You're not my father!" he hisses at me, stabbing a digger in my heart. _But I am…_

Tears erupt in my eyes and I lower my head. "I I'm sorry…sir. Mrs. Grey is in the kitchen waiting for you"

He just nods towards me and walks up to the kitchen.

My knees give out and I fall on the couch. I can't take this pain anymore. I want to tell him. He should know!

"But he would feel betrayed" I feel Gail sit next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. "He would ask you why you didn't tell him the truth. I'm not saying you shouldn't tell him but honey…this is a big step. You could either have a positive response or something very dark and negative" she's right this could go either way. "But please don't hurt that boy anymore…I can't see that" I feel her tears on my shoulder.

I just nod.

* * *

After Mrs. Grey finally leaves, Christian locks himself in this room to get ready. Today we are going to the university of that girl. I don't know if Christian is still doing what Carrick told him to do or not. I have for find out.

30 minutes later Christian emerges from his room towards the kitchen for wine I assume. I leave the security room and walk up to him so I can find out what he is up to. He has been spending a lot of time with that girl. And from what I have heard from Grace she is a lovely girl. I just hope that Christian sees that moves one. Yes I loved Mia as well but this isn't the right way to do this.

"We will leave in 10 minutes," he says sipping his wine.

"Yes sir" I say. "Umm, permission to speak freely?" I say. God this is how I talk to own son. And this is reason why I want to tell him.

He nods.

"Christian, are you still doing this revenge thing?"

"What do you think?" he says coolly.

I look at him shocked. "Christian No. This isn't right" he looks up surprised.

"So know my security is going to tell me what's right and what isn't?"

"No, but a friend, a well wisher is"

" I know what I'm doing." he hisses, finishing his wine.

"Actually you don't! This girl…you have spent time with her. You know her. Do you really think she deserves this?"

He laughs. Like really laughs. Why is he acting like this?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Was it fair to my sister? What they did to her? Is it fair to my mother? , Or to Elliot? Or me?"

"What she falls in love with you?" he looks away from me. His gaze is burning the floor marble.

"Not my problem" he response quietly.

"What if you fall in love with her" he looks up directly at me.

"I don't do love, Taylor. I don't do love"

With that he get up and leaves towards the elevator. I sigh and quietly follow him. God save that girl!

* * *

 **Ana Steele:**

We met Kate at the place and from there we separated. Daddy went with Kate's parents while me and Kate went to out seats. The ceremony was awesome. Kate's speech was awesome. And Christian…he was Aaaaammmmmaaaazzzziiiiinnnnnggggg! I loved everything about him. He looks stunning his is gray suit. We made eye contact four to five times during his speech and I swear I am wet.

* * *

 **Ray Steele**

I walk out of the hall once Kate finished her speech. I cant fucking take this stupid-ness anymore. I mean why do they have to make it so long? It's pointless! I take out my phone and call Elena.

"Mmm I was just thinking about you" she mummers.

"Ok yeah shutup and listen, I asked her about meeting someone and telling me about her life but she didn't"

"Oh wow you actually asked her?" she laughs.

"Tell me what do to" I almost yell.

"Honestly, just wait. He will come out" I slam the phone shut out of frustration. Nothing is happening. As I was about to put my phone away I see the unknown number video message again. I open it and hit play.

 _"Ahhh ahhh yes, yes, yes...move faster...ahhhh" she moans loudly, as a guy pound into her wildly. I don't see the girls face at first. This confuses me._

 _"Hope your enjoying this baby" he moan back, pounding onto her even harder._

 _"I'm...I'm... Come...I'm coming" she screams, her nails dig into the men's ass. Her neck falls back showing me her face._

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

 _LINDA?_

The blond man comes right after her, collapsing on her. "Oh that was amazing! You are so much better then my husband" she whispers stroking his hair. This makes me wanna puck. I feel light headed. No no…she can't do this? Does Mike know? Of course he doesn't. But who sent me this?

I shove my phone back in my pocket and walk to Annie.

"Dad, are you alright? You seem sick? And where were you the ceremony ended a while ago"

"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling…but know I'm alright"

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok come I have to introduce you to someone" she smiles with a lot of excitement.

"Someone who?"

"Special" she blushes.

"Daddy come!" she pulls my hand, which she is holding tightly though the crowd of students and media towards Kate.

"Kate!" she shouts over the noise.

"Here" she shouts back to Ana.

"Katharine" I greet Kate pulling her in for a hug.

"Lovely speech" I say to Kate proudly. She was good.

"No mine was nothing in compare to Ana's Boyfriend" oh shit! So Elena was right? There is a boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" I look at ana shocked. I turn pale. More pale than I expected. This isn't happening.

" _Yes! Her boyfriend...CHRISTIAN GREY_ " Kate replies excited, pointing to the direction behind me, "Look he's over there, right behind you guys!"

I can't move.

 _Ana is fucking Carrick's son?_

Elena was right

Shit? Elena was right.

Kate walks up to him behind me and Ana places her hand on my forearm.

"Daddy" she says. I move away from her touch.

"You're dating…"

" _Me_ " his voice burns through my ears painfully. "Hi, I'm Christian Grey. You must be Anastasia's father? It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he smirks.

I shake hands with him.

"Ray Steele" I reply.

Fucking Grey sneaks his hand around Ana's waist tightly pulling her towards him. "You look delicious" he whispers in her ear though I can hear everything. Then he kisses her neck- leaving loud wet fucking kisses.

Ana giggles, kisses his nose and then lips. They are kissing as if there life depends on each other. They fucking forget about me standing here. I cough loudly which causes them to break apart. Ana is blushing furiously and that prick is smirking. He is fucking acting like Carrick when he used to purposely make out with her in front of me.

"Would you kindly not shove your tongue down my daughters throat in front of me?" I hiss at him.

"Dad!" Ana says irritated. But at this point I feel like washing her in bleach.

"Go get me and your boyfriend something to drink"

She squeezes his hand and leaves. This is making me sick.

"I know what you want" I bark at him harshly but with a moderate voice.

"Oh really? Well that's good. So what did you think of her?"

What? "Of who?"

"Of the video I sent you?"

My blood is boiling. "You fucking sent me that? You fucked her? I will tell Annie and your game is ruined. I will…"

"Shut it" he moves closer. "First, yes I sent you that video. Second, no I would never fuck such a slut and third, I will spread this video all around America. So guess who is ruined at the end of the day?" he smirks.

All the blood has been drained from my body.

"This is nothing Steele, I have lot more surprises for you. Be ready." He says winking at me. "Strike one for Grey"

What is he doing?

What has he done?


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Holidays! i wish you all happiness, health, wealth and love!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xoxo**

 **(P.s. the change of P.o.V is on purpose)**

 **i love you all! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Ray Steele**

How the fuck has he planned all this? How have I let this happen? What else more has he done? My breathing is harsh and my heart is beating super fast. My daughter is chatting with Kate and that asswhole. I want to know more. He said strike one for him- I need to know what else he has done. What if he has done something big?

"Ana, come my parents are here" says Kate pulling Ana along with her, leaving Grey and I alone.

"What the fuck are you up too? What have you done" I bark my hateful words at him.

"I…" he starts but laughs making me more angry. "Mr. Steele, I can't just ruin all the wonderful surprises I have planned for you by simply telling you. You pretty much have to wait and watch"

"I will fucking …"

"Oh no you don't! You are in no position to threaten me," he hisses with an icy glare.

I close my eyes to take a breath and open then again. "What do you want?" I am trying so hard not to shout.

"Revenge." He simply replies like its some sort of fun game that is played in schools. Revenge? Of course he wants revenge! This is all happening because of Mia fucking Grey.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say coolly, just to tease him off.

"You fucking know exactly what I'm talking about" he roars with angry, stepping towards me.

"I don't know where she is" I lie. Well honestly now I really don't know where she is. Fucking bitch ran away.

"And you fucking think that I believe you?"

" I honestly don't know where she is. She was a slut who disappeared…" he pushes me against the wall, holding me by my neck. I cough choking. His grip on my neck is fucking tight.

"Mr. Grey, stop" I hear a voice- an arm pulling Grey off of me. "Leave him"

"He will die" the voice tries to reason with him. But his grip only gets tighter.

"Christian, STOP" the voice yells this time, which makes his grip loosen around my neck and I drop to the ground.

I cough out loud trying to breathe.

"Don't you fucking say anything about my sister ever again. And this…for what you said right now, you will pay"

I look towards him and he is on fire. His eyes are burning with hate. I look around and notice that everyone has left out towards the grounds. Fuck I wish Ana saw this.

"wh…what" Cough "what are…" cough "going to do" I cough then laugh. I can't believe this is happening to me? Ray Steele. I will make him pay so badly. I stop laughing, at least try to stop laughing and look up.

"I already did! Don't forget to watch TV tonight" he smirks and walks out with a bodyguard looking man right behind him. What? All the emotion and colour is drained out of my face.

No…I cant lose…I can't.

I get up and follow him.

No! This isn't happening. My reputation is everything. I have worked so hard. I am Ray Steele…. he can't just ruin me.

"Grey…Stop" my throat is hurting. I can't talk properly. Its like the ground is about to shallow me. "Stop. What…what have you done?"

" I did what you deserve"

"Listen to me" I say almost desperately. "Please"

He stops and slowly turns. He has the biggest smirk on his face.

"Begging? Are we, Steele?"

"What have you done," I ask again. I will fucking kill him…

"Beg and I shall speak" he smirks folding his arms.

"I am Ray Steele…" I don't beg. But before I continue he speaks…

"And I am Christian Grey" he says proudly.

"I will not beg"

"You will"

"Never"

" I will make you beg. I will bring you down to your knees"

"Dream all you want, Grey. I destroyed your father which only means destroying you won't be hard for me" I say with new confidence popping into me.

"That's where you're wrong, Steele. I am not my father. He let you go easy, I won't"

He turns back around and starts walking. But turns towards me again, "Oh yeah, don't forget to watch TV" he winks at me and leaves.

What the fuck has he done?

Elena

I have to call Elena. I pull out my phone and hit speed dial to Elena.

"Oh hey Ray…"

"…He…he's going to mess me up"

"Ray? What are you saying?"

"Ana is dating him…they are together. Elena he's done something…I can't lose"

"And you won't. Tell me everything"

I tell her about everything- About Ana and him, the video and the threats.

"He has planned something big. He will ruin my baby girl and me," I cry out. I can't hold it in anymore.

"Oh honey, the Ray I know would kill for his advantage." She sighs "I am saying it again, let everything happen the way he wants. Then…"she laughs, "We will start our game. And we both know I would never let you lose. Now come over, my pussy needs warming up"

I smile at what she just said. She is right. She is always right. "On my way"

I know for sure that as soon as I reach Elena, she will have something planned.

* * *

 **Grace Grey:**

"I know, you can never forgive me" I close my eyes at his words. I don't even know why I agreed to meet up with him.

"Why?" I choke out. We have never been like this. I can't even look up at him. He hurt all of us and I would really like to know why. Yes he did this all for Mia but there has to be more.

"I don't know,…" he quietly cries out. I open my eyes and look up at him. He has his head in his hands. His face is glittering with tears. " I don't know what came over me. I…I'm tried of that fucking pig ruining our lives."

"We have always faced his wicked ways together, Carry. Together." I cry out, quietly. "As a Family" I add.

"I know!" he whispers.

We both sit in silence.

"He killed my parents," he cries out looking up at me. What? No. How can that be? They died in an accident.

"It wasn't an accident, Grace. He killed them…" my hand flies to my mouth. Ray killed his parents. My eyes fill with tears. Oh lord…

"How...how do you…"

"Barney" he cries out. The last time I saw Carrick cry this painfully was when he lost his parents.

"I know what I did was…is wrong, but I couldn't control myself. Grace, he took everything from me. Everything I love. " His tears are falling on a rapid speed. " When he took Mia I lost it. I just wanted to ruin him. Pay for what he has been doing. So ….so I involved Christian. I knew he was the only one who could seek my revenge and be successful at it. "

"But you hurt him" I speak up quickly.

"I know…and I will never forgive myself for it."

"You shouldn't," I say sternly.

"So I guess this is it…" he looks towards me with tearful eyes.

"For now" I whisper back. I don't know if I will ever forgive him. At least now I understand him- no not understand, now I know where he's coming from. Ray killed his parents. I still can't believe this. If I look at all of this- this all is happening cause of me. Ray wanted me. And now he ruined us. He ruined my family.

"I love you, Grace. Always have, always will. Take care."

I nod at him- only because I don't have the power to say anything more.

I love you to Carry…but I can't forgive you.

* * *

 **(Change of P.O.V)(Done for Reason)**

Christian and Anastasia drive through the streets of Seattle with Anastasia constantly trying to figure out where they are heading. Christian forced her out of the hall as soon as he could to have her all to himself. Christian has a hold of Anastasia's hand as he gently brushes her knuckles with his thumb; neither of them speaks as they just travel in comfortable silence.

" Christian?" Anastasia faces him to finally ask due to her curiosity but he suddenly pulls out a blindfold from his suit jacket. Christian points towards the opposite window indicating that she should look that way so he could tie the blindfold around her eyes.

"No peaking, baby," he warns, with a smirk.

The car stops and Christian climbs out, he then opens Anastasia's door and gently guides her out over to a flight of stairs. Once they reach the top Christian circles her body so that he is behind her and removes the blindfold.

Anastasia blinks to adjust to the light and then realizes that she is inside a plane. A private plane! Why am I here, she thinks? Why has Christian bought me on to the most luxurious private plane? They make there way further in to see that there are delicate amount of twinkling fairly lights decorated, with rose petals scattered everywhere. Also, lots of rose bouquets. Ana gasps in shock. She has never seen anything like this. No one has ever done this for her. Her eyes fill with tears. This is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for her- but why on a plane?

"Congratulations baby" Christian whispers in her ear. Ana leans back into his embrace and savors this beautiful moment.

" Thank you Christian. This is perfect"

" You are perfect Ana." Ana turns her head his there embrace and presses her lips to his. In one rapid movement she is swept up into his arms, her long legs wrapped around his waist. They kiss with all that they have like horny teenagers. Suddenly Christian realizes where they are and lowers her to the floor. He caresses the curve of her round ass, squeezing with his grip.

"I've wanted to take the dress off from the moment I laid eyes on you" Anastasia moans, pulling Christian's lips back to hers- but they get interrupted by a coughing sound coming from the Co. Pilot.

"Sir, we are ready to take off"

"Take off?" Ana asks confused. Where are they going? "Where are we going?" she smiles through she is still very confused.

The pilot takes in this moment and decides to leave.

"I want you all to myself- no one between us. Just Christian and Anastasia."

Ana blushes at his words.

"But where?" she tries again biting her lip.

"Please stop biting you lip."

"Sorry. I know what it does to you" she smirks.

"Are you smirking at me Ms. Steele?"

"Maybe. Now tell me"

"Paris"

"What" she asks shocked.

"Paris. But that's only if you want to go"

The once forgiven tears emerge back into her eyes.

"Yes, I would love to" she moves up to hug him tightly, as he welcomes her into his arms. Suddenly she pulls back and looks up at Christian.

"What about dad? I can't leave him"

"Oh baby, don't worry about your dad. He knows I am taking you. Besides, Taylor will take good care of him"

Oh I can't wait till he sees the news tonight, thinks Christian.

"You asked my dad about taking me?"

"I had to take permission for taking his princess away"

"Oh Booboo" she hugs his tightly again.

"I am not booboo" he whispers, irritated making Ana giggle.

"God I love that sound" says Christian as he picks Ana up, caring her to her seat. "By the way, who were you taking to on the phone when I met you in the hall?"

"Oh my mum sister, Elena"

"Anything important?" he asks as he buckles her up.

"Yeah, she had some _very_ important things to say actually"

"Hope, nothing serious" he says, kissing her knuckles.

"Nothing that i can't handle"

* * *

: **next chapter will contain the Elena/Ana phone call. And Christians P.O.V!YEEEEEEEEEE**

 **be ready to be amazed lol**

 **love you and hope you ignored my mistakes.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ray Steele:**

I hate not knowing what he has done. I had turned my TV on from the past three hours. But nothing alerting is on there. What has he done?

"Ray…calm down. He probably was only bluffing," says Elena, while fixing her fucking lipstick.

"What did you say to Ana by the way?" I ask, pulling her close to towards me.

She laughs, "oh your poor little girl. I warned her. Gave her enough clues to connect the dots"

"And what would that do? Fuck. I actually thought you would do something, you fucking whore," I yell out of frustration, pushing her back.

"Oh honey the impact of what I have done is going to be massive. Just wait…"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! I can't believe I trusted you"

"Ray honey…CALM DOWN. I know we…" but I couldn't listen her any more. All I could listen was the voice behind her. All I could hear were the TV headlines. I pushed Elena aside and walked up to the TV.

"NOOO, NO no no no. This can't be…this cant be true."

 ** _BREAKING NEWS_**

 ** _Ray Steele, the head of Steele's corporations and one of the world's richest men has directly sold his company to Seattle's most Elite bachelor Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc._**

My hand flies to my chest, griping it tightly. A huge jolt of pain emerges through my chest, which drops me to my knees. I feel my heart stops beating and suddenly I stop breathing.

"RAY…RAY oh my god." I faintly hear Elena screaming in the background. "911…he fell, my friend…I think he is having a heart attack...," she cries. And that's the last thing I remember before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

 **Christian:**

I pull Ana into my lap as I sit in a chair next to the open balcony, clearly showing the view of the moon. I wrap a blanket around us both as she snuggles into my chest.

"It's so dark. I love how I can see the moon and stars." She says closing her eyes, and inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" I observe her behaviour, as she has her eyes tightly shut and she is lightly mumbling.

"Making a wish!" she says with her eyes still closed. Fuck she's gorgeous. Maybe Taylor is right! No what? What the fuck are you saying, Grey?

"Okay, all done. Now it's your turn" she beams after opening her big bright blue eyes.

And before even thinking I reply,

"I don't think I need to wish for anything. I have everything I want sitting right in my lap" which is honest.

What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this strong? Why can't I focus on my goal to get revenge? Why can't I stop my attraction towards Ana? Why can't I resist her? Why is her smile so important to me? Why do her tears bother me? What does her laugh make my stomach get butterflies?

 _Butterflies? What are you saying?_

This is not I! This is not Christian Grey!

She suddenly turns her head to meet my gaze making my heart skip a beat, but even in the dark I can see the tears in her eyes.

She just smiles at me before planting a wet kiss to my lips.

I can tell she feels the kiss getting heated and I groan against her lips. We break through our kiss but our foreheads are touching. Both of our breathings are heavy but with bright smiles of our faces.

"I don't believe what others say..." She whispers, kissing my lips lightly again.

What is that suppose to mean?

"What" I ask, levelling my breathing. She just shakes her head, to avoid answering my question. I don't know what but I sense something is wrong.

"Can we go back inside?" She asks, kissing my nose.

"Are you cold" I ask pulling her closer to me.

"A little" she giggles.

"Ok let's go" and just then to ruin our moment my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket to see who's calling? It's my mother. "I have to take this," I explain Ana. "Go in, I will be right there"

"Ok" she places a kiss to my cheek and walks back in. Fuck I could get used to her affection.

I pick up my phone, "Mother"

"He...hello" she sniffs. And at that moment I lose at control.

"Mum, are you ok?" I ask, with panic evident in my voice.

"Yes...yes I think I am. I just..." Wait she sounds drunk, and she's never drunk. "I can't handle this pain."

"What pain? Mother what happened? Are you hurt" I need to call Taylor, what's going on?

"The pain your father has given me. The pain that our separation has caused" she cries out.

I drop to the chair, pulling the phone closer to my ear.

"I'm..."

"No you don't apologize. This is not because of you. I just need time to get used to liking like this," she laughs lightly at the end. She is one of the women who I can never see hurt.

"You have always been strong mum. Please don't lose hope" I try to reason.

"I have always had love. I guess that's what's hurt me the most. Love. My world is upside down because nothing hurts more then when your love betrays you"

And I just quietly listen to her. Is this true? Does love have that much power to ruin the most amazing people like that? My mother has always been perfect but look at her now? Will I be like this when I finish my revenge with Ana? Will I be able to forget her?

"Which is why you should only count on yourself." I reply. Another true fact! You can't trust anyone else.

* * *

 **Ana:**

I walk back in the hotel sweet, leaving Christian to take his call. He's been an absolute sweetheart through out this secret crazy trip. It's been two days since we got here and all we have done is... I can't even imagine me being like this. But I must say Christian has an appetite for sex. It's like that man is always horny, a constant erection. I smile at the thought, because just thinking about Him gives me delicious shiver down my spine and makes me wet instantly. Fuck I was just with him and I already miss him.

But even after all this I can't stop thinking about what Auntie Elena said. Instantly my smile disappears and is replaced with a deep frown. She can't be right.

 _Christian isn't a liar._

 _He would never hurt me_

 _He cocky at times but he can't be heartless._

 _Elena is wrong._

 _But... No She can never be right. Christian is most kind-hearted person I know. And he's told me everything about him. I still have the background check he gave me. He's not lying to me._

Christian walks back in the room and locks the door before getting on the bed. He lays flat on his back. I make my way to our bed and open his arms for me to crawl into them and lay my head on his chest. Its funny how in such a short time I am able to touch Christian at places where no one could ever.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly as I rub circles on his chest.

He nods.

"What can I do?"

"Never do what my dad is doing to my mom." He whispers almost absentmindedly.

"Never" I reply hugging his tighter. I don't know what's going on with him. But he has me. I will always be with him. He turns over so he's hovering over me. He stares into my eyes before resting his forehead against mine.

"I feel so... horrible, disgusted. These people saved my life. I owe them everything I have" he whispers.

I softly rub his cheek. "They aren't together…because." He swallows hard. "They aren't together because of me…because of my failure in searching my sister…"

He rests his head on my chest as strokes his head and just listen. "My mum is so defeated due to dads leaving. So hurt."

"There are separated?" I ask. How do I not know this? I would have never guessed that Grace and Carrick separated.

"A separation is not a divorce, baby" I try to reason with him. They are a perfect couple…they can't just break apart. I remember how much love they were in. "This isn't the end" I whisper.

"Feels like the beginning of the end" he snuggles into my chest. I sigh and continue to stroke his soft beautiful hair.

"Everything will be alright," I whisper as I kiss his hair and look to see that he has fallen asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I smile to myself and close my eyes to sleep along with my prince.

* * *

(Dream Reminder)

"Ana darling, congratulations. I am so proud of you dear."

"Thank you aunt Elena"

"Oh sweetie, no need to thank me. I actually should apologize for not coming personally to see you on your special day"

"Its no problem. I can come visit you dad some day"

"Of course sweetie. You are most welcome to come by any time. By the way, I hear you finally have a boy toy" she laughs. "Oh honey no need to be all shy with me, you know your dad shares stuff with me"

"Yes I have met someone"

"And does this someone has a name?"

"Oh yes, his name is Christian Grey" I blush.

"Wait what? Did you just say Grey dear?"

"Christian, but yes his last name is Grey"

"You mean the guy who's sister disappeared and all that jazz" what? Sister? Grace did mention their daughter not being with them.

"I am not sure," I mumble.

"Honey didn't your dad say anything, I mean he's a Grey?" she asks sternly, with horror in her voice. What is going on?

"Why would dad say anything?" I laugh to lighten up the mood. " And so what if he's a Grey?"

"You are right. He might not be that Grey. They could be different"

"Which other Grey? Aunt Elena what are you saying?"

"Anastasia I'm talking about Mia Grey"

"Mia? Her, she…"

"But honey you are right, Christian could be different."

"Mia's last name was Grey? Are you sure,"

"Yes Ana it was. And baby I am not trying to scare you or anything, but you should get a background check done on Christian. Just to be on the safe side"

"Why"

"Because you can't randomly meet someone who's last name is Grey. Yes it could be a coincidence but its better to know?" why would this happen? Mia and Christian? That can't be true? Maybe it is a coincidence. Yes.

"Why…why would her brother, and if god forbid he is, coming after me"

" Revenge, sweet heart" I could almost hear her smile.

No no that's not true…Christian isn't fake. This all can't be a fake. My Feelings for him only increase every minute. He can't hurt me. No no…

* * *

I jolt out of my sleep, breathing heavily. I turn to see Christian still asleep. Then I check the time the see that its 7:00am. I get out of bed and make my way to get water.

No Mia can't be Christian's sister because if that were true, dad would have said something at my graduation. Elena is wrong. All wrong. I turn and look towards sleeping Christian. He wouldn't do that would he? All this time I have spent with him? I…I…

I walk back to him and sit on the bed next to his sleeping figure. He's almost deep in sleep with his mouth slightly open. This always makes me laugh. I caress his cheek lightly with my hand and kiss his open mouth. I don't when and how but my eyes fill with tears.

"I love you," I whisper. " I know its awfully soon to say this, but I love you." tears start to fall from my eyes. " I thought it was attraction, or maybe because it's so new I like it but no. I feel I won't be able to breath without you. I don't know if aunt Elena is right or wrong, and that's why I can't say all this to you until I confirm it." I sniff very lightly as I wipe my tears. "Please prove her wrong" I place a kiss on his forehead and make my way to the bathroom to shower.

"Ana" I hear him say my name as I put lotion on my after shower skin, sitting on the vanity. "Anastasia!" he yells again in his "deep waking up morning voice". Damn he sounds so sexy. Suddenly I hear angry footsteps making there way towards me.

"I fucking hate it when you don't…" he stops in his tracks as soon as he sees me, sitting naked on the vanity, with my towel lying on the floor. Strike one goes to Ana!

"Yes" I replay, innocently. I can clearly see the growing lust in his eyes. His gaze is burning each and every part of my body.

"What are you doing" he swallows.

I bit my lip seductively and slowly start to part my legs, opening them wide. His gaze jumps to my…down there and he licks his lips. He slowly starts making a predatory walk towards me. Once he's right in front of me, his hand grasps my wrists and force them back against my back. "You are so beautiful," he whispers, his gaze not once leaving my lips.

"So are you." I say.

"There's no comparison with you", he replies crashing his lips onto mine in a fierce kiss to prove his point. This kiss is so powerful and rough that it's making my toes curl. Only on the verge of passing out does he remove himself and allows me to deeply gasp in air.

A person who kisses with so much passion and love can't be faking all this! This isn't revenge! I trust Christian. I trust him!

I pull Christian back towards me, kissing his neck and he does mine. He sucks my skin making me groan louder. Christian, mouth trails burning kisses down my neck towards my left breast. He brings his lips away from mine only to growl, "lay down and keep you head flat on the table" I do as he asks, and feel as he roughly takes me nipple in his mouth sucking hard, making me arch my back of the table. As he's sucking one, his hand palms squeeze and tug the other. His rough fingers flick over my rose pink nipples. His tongue swirls around my right nipple, causing it too to go as hard as pebbles.

"Ah Christian" I moan.

I can feel my inner thighs wetting as the juices from my pussy dribbles on them. He traces my figure with his palms, his hands dipping in my waist and curving back out to my hips. Then suddenly hitches me up a little higher of the table. Christian kisses his way down my valley of breasts, down my abdominals to my hips. He pushes my knees open wider, which cause my legs to bend and my feet rest on the table. My pussy is widely bare to him. He licks my wetness that had dribbles to my inner thighs. His tongue finally flickers at the skin just about my throbbing nub, which made me groan.

"Please Christian…" I beg. I want him so badly. As soon as I beg he encases his mouth around my tiny mound and sucks hard. I let out a loud scream of satisfaction. He's so good. Mmmm. But all my thoughts banish when I feel Christian bite down on my throbbing clit- Arousal shots through my body. He plays with my clit, nibbling and sucking until there is no longer to drink more of my juices. His tongue runs along my smooth shaven pussy lips licking the texture. Then using his fingers he pries the petals apart and delves into the sources of my juices. Christian pulls apart just as I was going to release but replaces his mouth with his long finger. He inserts his finger, and curls it to rub my delicate walls causing me to pant harder. He starts pumping his finger in and out. "AHHHMM" I moan. Then again just as I was going to release, he pulls his hand away. I groan loudly, showing my irritation, but then I hear the sound of something unzipping.

Christian pumps the pre-come over his dick, as he his gaze finds mine. Fuck, he looks Godly, touching himself like that. "Scream for me angel" he mutters before thrusting his hips forward deep into my pussy. I still haven't gotten used to his size, I feel myself stretching. Christian gives a low groan and curses softly. "Fuck, you're so tight" he groans. He is fully laying on me, making my breasts squash down his torso. He grasps my thighs and circles her legs around his torso as he starts to thrust in. I gasp as I feel my walls tightening around my man and an orgasm rips through my body. My toes curl and my whole body tingles from unimaginable pleasure sparks through me. Christian grits his teeth as he feels my orgasm into him. He curses again but still continues to thrust harder and harder. A few slow, short thrusts later, he starts deeper ones. Ploughing out and in and straight into me.

"Faster, baby" I say, tightly my hold on his hips. He growls louder and gives me exactly what I want, a punishing fast pace.

I feel my heart thump against my ribcage as Christian hammers in and out of me. He is going so hard that I feel his dick pulse inside me, which means he's about to come. And just the feel of him like this, takes me to edge.

"Come with me" he growls and we both do, groaning loudly. He thumps into me and releases hot white come. My eyes roll shut and my body shakes in exhaustion. He rests his face on my shoulder, kissing it lightly. He pulls his face up and kisses my forehead.

"Morning baby" he smirks, making me blush. _I love him…more than anything. Which means I trust him. No more doubts, just Christian and Ana!_

"Morning!" I reply, lightly placing a kiss his lips.

"Hungry?" he asks, moving hair away from my face.

"Very but first I need something?"

"Anything you want" he says moving his hips, oh he's still inside me.

"Ahmm. I need a big hug" and before I say anything else he hugs me tightly, eliminating all my worries and doubts.

"Lets take this to our bed, before we break your back" he jokes, carrying me in his arms to our bed.

"Lets tour around Paris" I suggest, snuggling into him.

"Anything you say my lord!" he jokes making me giggle.


	40. NOTTEEE

I WILL BE POSTING SOON! LOL IM BACK! SORRY for being away for such a LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG time!

XOXO, i love you guys, and i do hope this chapter will get you excited

and also, i wanted to ask you guys if i should post another story right now or after i finish this one? tell me what you think?


	41. Chapter 41

**Here you go my loves.**

 **hope you all love it.**

 **Don't hate it. lol**

 **please ignore my mistakes!**

 **And this chapter is M rated.**

 **Also i tried to fast forward some parts. I'm trying to fasten my story because i don't want people to think I'm dragging it.**

 **xoxo! happy reading!**

* * *

 **Elena:**

"Oh Ray, please don't die on me," I say to myself, while waiting for news on him in the hospital waiting room. I can't believe this idiot let this happen. He's always been smart about everything, then how did he let this happen. Ray is smart, evil but this Christian Grey is way ahead. I pace around the room until I hear the emergency room door jolt open.

"Oh doctor, how is my friend?" I cry out, holding on to him.

"Mr. Steele is out of danger. He's been doing amazing from the past two days now…" but before he could finish I asked if I could go and see him. The stupid doctor hesitated at first but then he let me go. Well let's just say I barge my way through to Ray. I really need to him.

I walk into the room and see him. "Ray! Honey?" I walk up to him and sit next to his figure on the bed.

"I have nothing left," he whispers, with his wrist tightly shut, which make his knuckles white. "He fucking took everything." Silent tears fall down his face. He looks so weak, not Ray Steele at all.

"Sweetie, you still have the most important thing." I point towards his head. "He took every thing but this. Honey the reason you aren't dead is because we both know you can ruin him. You are Ray Steele, you never give up."

"I'm not giving up, Elena" he coughs, "But I let this happen. I'm finished because of my own mistake"

"Oh stop crying! And its been three days, where is your daughter?" her father is in the hospital suffering from a heart attack and this girl has no idea and then they call me a slut.

"What do you mean? Isn't she home?" he asks, trying to sit up.

"No she isn't!" I hiss, standing up. "I have been calling her from some time, but no answer. She's probably fucking the guy who did this to you"

Ray looks at me shocked. Its not like I lied about anything. He looks down as he shakes his head, and lastly wipes his eyes. "She's a fucking whore just like her mother. I did all this for her…and she doesn't even care about her father? She was the daughter of the richest fucking business man, I loved her but she is fucking selfish!" he roars as loud as he could. His face is burning with anger.

"Maybe but Ray we need her." I walk back up to him and my put my arms around his neck. "Babe they want us to play, then lets play," I laugh as his face instantly brightens up. "And as for Ana, she would come to you begging for an apology. Now rest baby. I want you to get all better"

* * *

 **Christian:**

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. Yes…I will be back in two days or so."

"Is Anastasia alright?" I can clearly hear the smile in her voice.

"She's…she's perfect mum" which is true she is perfect in many ways.

"Don't hold back, if she's the one Christian" she breaths. "Love is worth everything"

I end my call with my mother and make my back towards Ana. Ana and I have toured around Paris the whole day today due to Ana's request. She made a list first thing after I agreed to show her around. Currently, we were just finishing lunch when Grace called to check on everything. She has been calling me more often but I don't blame her. She needs all the support she can get at this moment.

"How is she?" Anastasia asks the first thing when she sees me approaching.

"The best she can be" I explain as I sit across from her. She takes my hand in hers as soon as I sit down. "She asked about you"

"What did you tell her?" she blushes

"That I have the most beautiful girl with me to take care of me. That she keeps me in line, and makes me coffee when I'm exhausted or worried and taught me how to make spinach puffs… that she has big gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that lights up my entire world. That she makes me laugh harder than anyone I know, and when I'm with her she's the only person I see. That I would do anything to protect her and to make her laugh."

"You told her all that?" she smiles with watery eyes.

I nod, smirking as I rub her hand up and down

"Christian" she rubs her hand down my face that sends shivers down spine and tingles through out my body.

"So see? Taking a break for food wasn't a bad idea after all?"

She opens her mouth to say something but she just starts crying and lunges into me suddenly crossing her arms tight around my neck. "You're the best!" she whispers and kisses my cheek.

She pulls back as she blushes for this sudden change of mood. Just looking at her expressions makes me chuckle hard and pull her back in my embrace. This girl is…special.

"Christian, lets go already we can't waste more time. I still have to see many more places," mutters Ana making us both to laugh.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

 **Taylor:**

Why can't he see the positive effect Ana has on him? Why can't he see that this girl is truly his soul mate? I know I should have stayed with Grace in Seattle but I had to come here. I had to be where my son is. This girl is changing him and she is changing him for good. I have been following them all morning, looking and observing how they are interacting with each other. And all I see is love…young, strong, passionate love. Christian is totally different then he was, but I don't blame him. My son has been throwing a lot.

I look towards them and see that they are leaving. I pay my bill and start following them again. One more thing I have noticed is that Ana is a wonderful girl, at least nothing like her father. She is the most pure girl I have ever seen. This is the reason I am very scared of. If Ana finds out the truth about Christian she would be crushed. I can tell Christian is falling for her, and if Ana finds out this all started with a lie, a damn revenge game, she would hate Christian.

I see them enter an antique store so I just stay out and wait in the corner.

"Why the Fuck are you here and why are you following me?" Christian barks at me, which gets me startled. How did he know?

"I…I ummm sir." Get your thoughts together Taylor. "I'm here for your safety sir."

"Why? I already have two security men with me, so you weren't necessary. Besides I told you to stay with mum" he is burning with anger. He is very short tempered like me. Like father like son!

"Yes and I'm sorry for going against your orders" Am not! "But Sir, Christian I had to come. Listen, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say but what your doing with that girl is wrong. She has nothing do to with all this."

"And who are you to stop me from doing this?"

"I'm here to protect you and I guess a friend" I sadly smile. "You are doing wrong Christian. Look at her, she's…she's perfect for you! Don't you see it? She is affecting you; she is changing you in such a positive way. Don't ruin what you have with her for some revenge."

I say all this in one breath, so when I finally look up at him I see a pained expression. I think my point is getting in his head. I knew this girl has already got to him.

"But Mia…why still don't know where she is…" he looks away. His hand automatically flies to his hair; as he brushes his fingers throw them.

"And we can simply ask Anastasia. She cares about you Chris, if she knows anything I'm pretty sure she would tell you. But in my opinion she doesn't know anything. Her Father is pure evil and Anastasia is not. I can see love in her eyes when she looks towards you and for her in your eyes"

He sarcastically laughs.

"I don't love anyone. I can never love. I'm fucked up Taylor and you know it" no you're not. He turns, looking in the direction of Ana and says, "You're right, she is pure, beautiful, almost magical. And I can't hurt her, at least not anymore. But doesn't mean I love her, I only care for her"

He faces me again, and sternly says. "I will tell her though. I will explain everything to her, regarding my situation. She can help me, hopefully. "

"She will indeed help you. But don't let her go!" I add quickly, he needs her I can clearly see.

"She deserves better, Taylor. She deserves so much better then me. She should get someone who loves her, someone who isn't a liar or a user."

"She deserves you…"

"Enough!" He mutters, shutting his eyes. "I'm not the one. I can't love. I don't love her. That's not possible"

"It is possible. You already love her. Look at you; I can see it in your eyes. You are deeply and madly in love with her. You need her!" I literally throw my words at his face. He needs to know this. His Pained expression suddenly turns into flaming anger.

"NOO I fuckin DON'T TAYLOR. Shut up and fucking leave us alone" he yells, as he pushes me back, causing me to lose my balance. And with that he walks back to Ana, who is oblivious about anything that has happened right now.

"You do love her son, you love her very much!" I whisper as I smile and make my way back to my hotel. Mission successful!

* * *

 **Mia:**

My life has never been this beautiful in such a long time. Ethan is a dream that came true. Never did I think we would fall in love so fast. He's my love, my hero. I never thought I would fall in love with him, and I couldn't believe that he would love me this much. We haven't known each other for a long time but it feels like I have known him all my life. He makes all my pain go away and I'm sure I am now ready for what he asked me to do. He wants me to go back home. He wants me to meet my mum and dad. He says that parents forgive everything, so they will forgive the mistake I made of leaving them for that jerk.

"Baby, dinner's ready" his angelic voice pulls me out of my reverie. He's just perfect and he cooks amazing food!

"Yum, looks amazing" I reply as I kiss his lips lightly.

"Mmmm you're yummy!" he whispers against my lips, which send shivers down my spine.

"I'm hungry!" I giggle; placing my arms around is neck.

"Then eat me!" I laugh out loud, and kiss his lips again, very lightly.

"And what about all the food you made?" I pout, placing my forehead on his. This Guy is crazy.

"Oh yeah you're right. " he takes me towards the table, and pulls out the chair. As I sit he moves closer to my ear and whispers, "Besides you cam eat me later" and this again makes me laugh but also very wet.

"I can wait!" I reply seductively. "Now lets eat this amazing food"

"Of course" he smirks and we start eating.

After eating half of my plate, and a dozen small talks I finally have to power to say what I want to say. I put my spoon down and look towards him.

"Ethan?"

He looks towards me immediately, "Yes baby?"

"I'm ready!" I whisper very lightly.

"Ready for?" he asks, putting his spoon down and taking my hands in his. Oh I needed his touch.

"Ready to go to Seattle. Ready to meet my parents"

He smiles brightly, and kisses both my hands, "That's great baby. You can do it! And I'm here for you. We can to this together"

I smile with watery eyes; "I love you, Ethan" I get up and hug him tightly.

"I love you to. So much"

He's right we can do everything together! "So when do you want to leave for Seattle?" He asks me as he wipes my tears and kisses my forehead.

"Tomorrow"

"Ok, then I will get everything ready. But are you sure?"

"Yes," I smile at him. "I have you with me."

"Always!"

* * *

The next morning, we wake up early due to our flight and leave to the airport. I am so scared, what if they hate me? Or what if they don't want me any longer. I have hurt them all.

"Everything will be alright" I hear Ethan whisper for the hundredth time. He is very supportive. We are now sitting in the plane and I am very afraid. Not due to the plane but more regarding what is going to happen in Seattle.

"Are you sure" I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Yes I am positive" he kisses my head and snuggles into me. I don't know what I would to without him.

After a "felt" long flight we finally land in Seattle. Ethan has arranged a car for us. His sister, Kate was supposed to pick us up but she was busy with some work assignment.

"Want to grab lunch first, love?" Ethan asks, as we settle down in the car.

"I don't think I can eat!"

"Baby stop worrying, they are your family. Not strangers"

"I know I just…you're right let's eat"

"That's my girl!" he beams. "To the Deli please" he says to the driver. We eat at the deli for an hour and my heart is beating at a very fast pace. I don't eat a lot but I eat enough to satisfy my lovely boyfriend, who keeps forcing me to eat.

"Ready?" he asks, as we are making our way to Bellevue. I shake my head no. As we are getting closer to my childhood house my heart is out of control and so are my tears. It's been a long time. I can't believe I'm coming back home. We turn into the house and the car stops.

Shit! I'm here!

"Lets got baby! I'm here for you" he whispers pulling my closer to him. He is literally holding me cause if he wasn't, I would fall. My knees aren't working.

"They will forgive me right? 'I cry out.

"Yes baby they will"

Ethan rings the bell, so we wait for the door to open. I feel her even before the door opens. She swings the door open. Oh lord she is exactly the same…my beautiful mum!

As soon as her eyes land on me she goes completely still. Her eyes are wide open, which are filled with pain, tears and hurt.

"Maa…mum" I whisper. And that's it for her. She erupts into crying volcano. I move myself away from Ethan, as I grab my mom who is falling down as she cries out loud.

"Miaa! My baby" she cries out loud as grabs my face and places kisses everywhere possible. "Where have you been, honey? Oh thank god you're home. My baby is home" she chokes out. Oh she looks so small.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm so sorry" I cry and pull her in for a strong long hug. I missed her too much. So fucking much. I don't know for how long, but we just sit there attached to one another and let it all out. All the pain and hurt flows down with our tears. This was the moment I was waiting for so long, I needed my family. I needed my mom.

"Where have you been?" she asks after we have both stopped crying, we are still holding each other but now we are inside the house sitting on the sofa. I stay quite for a while but then think that she needs to know. I have to tell her. We all have been through a lot. I look towards Ethan, who nods his head at me. I know he wants me to tell and so I do. I tell everything from the start.

"When I left home, Mike took me to his home. His family was surprised but they accepted me, well at least I thought they accepted me. Everything was fine in the beginning. We were happy and I thought I made the right choice by coming here with him. Anastasia was like a sister to me and Ray was almost like dad but one day everything changed. Ray's friend wanted to marry his daughter to his son. I was upset, but I knew my love wouldn't leave me. That day Ray asked his son or should I say my Ex if he would marry Linda. But he refused. They both fought a lot. That's the day Ray officially hated me. He thought I was only a flavour of the mouth and nothing else. But Mike and I really loved each other. They both thought I didn't hear anything but I did, I heard all there fighting. The same day…" I shut my eyes and breath out.

"You can tell her baby" I feel Ethan say, as he holds my hand.

"The same day Ray came to my room to ask me to leave Mike alone, because he could have a better future without me. Ray said, Linda is better for him and I am worthless ran away girl. But how could I leave Mike, I loved him. Not his money, but him. I rejected Ray just as Mike did…but then he…he walked towards the door and locked it. I freaked out; I couldn't understand what was happening. I couldn't move. Then he…he started taking his cloths off." I tightly squeeze Ethan and Moms hands. "He assaulted me."

I hear my mom gasp, her hand flies to her mouth and silent tears fall from her eyes.

"I tried to run away, but he caught me and tied me to the bed. He said…he said…"he couldn't have my mother so he will have me" and he did. He raped me." I cry out. "When he…he was done he left my room with the warning that if I didn't leave he would convince Mike that I seduced him. But I didn't leave, because I left you guys for him. I cleaned up and went to Ray. That pig…didn't listen to me instead he pulled me towards him and started kissing my…my neck and that's when Ana walked in. she went still. Obviously she would. But before I could explain myself Ray started saying all these lies. And she believed Him. She didn't even listen to me. On top of that she went to Mike and told him exactly what Ray told her. They all didn't even give me a chance to explain. And Mike… he wouldn't even look at me. I hated him in that moment. Was our love that weak? That he couldn't even listen or believe me? Ana, who was like a sister to me, took me arm and literally throw me out on the road. That little innocent girl is evil mom. She saw the scars on my wrists but still didn't believe me. When I was on the road I thought everything was over and the first person that came to my mind was…Christian. I wanted to go my brother. But before I could leave Ray kidnapped me, while on the other side he spread the rumour that I ran away with another man after steals Mike's money.

"We didn't believe anything he said" my mom whispers. "My daughter would never do that. We all knew that you were in trouble. Christian couldn't sleep because he knew Ray's story was bullshit. Your Dad knew our daughter was pure in heart and wouldn't go after money!" she cries out, holding my face in her hands.

"Oh mom, I can't believe I didn't listen to you all. You were right; Steele's are bad people. They don't care about anyone except themselves." I hug her again for the hundredth time.

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you are back. I missed you so much. We all missed you so much. And don't you worry, your father and I will make Ray Steele pay for what he did to my princess" she kisses my forehead and wipes my tears. "No more crying, you are safely home now"

I nod, and I try to smile for my mom. These memories break my heart each time.

"Are you hungry? Should I get something for you? Have you eaten"

"Yes mom I have, Ethan took care of that" I smile at Ethan. And I think that's when my mom notices Ethan fully. I introduce them both to each other; also tell mom how I met Ethan. Mom thanks Ethan for everything he has done for me but he tells mom that he do anything for me, which makes my blush. Ethan also mentions that he would like to meet my dad to help him with the lawsuit that we will file against Ray Steele, that's when I notice, dad isn't home. Mom goes out the room to phone dad and no time dad comes running in the house along with Elliot. We all reunite and again cry for ages, but I'm glad to be home. I glad to be with my parents again. And with all the support I have I think I can easily fight Ray Steele.

"Mom, Dad where is Christian?"

"Honey he's out of country due to businesses" mom replies, still holding me close to her.

"When will he come back?"

"If we call him right now, we would come running to you" Elliot says, he also hasn't let go of my hand.

"I want to surprise him, when he gets back. I don't want to interrupt his business"

"Then we shall wait for that little fucker"

"ELLIOT!" yells both my parents, making me giggle and seeing me giggle makes them all laugh. God I missed them.

* * *

 **Christian:**

Taylor has a habit of fucking bullshitting. He Fucking makes no sense. I do not love her. I can't love her. Though I do agree that me taking my revenge on her is wrong. She is innocent. I can't hurt innocent people.

I look towards Ana, which automatically puts a smile to my face. As if she feels my eyes gawking at her, she looks up and smiles at me. I wave her to come to me. I need to touch her.

She starts walking towards me but just when she reaches the middle of the road a car is approaching in high speed. I look at the car then at Ana.

"ANNNA WATCH OUT" I yell as I run towards her. Just as the car was about to hit her, I pull her arm and bring her close to me. We both fall backwards with my back on the ground and Ana on my chest. I quickly sit up and pull Ana towards me.

fuck is she alright?

"Angel are you ok?" I ask, checking every inch of her. She nods her head as silent tears fall down her beautiful face.

"Oh Baby don't cry! Thank Fuck you are alright!" I pull her towards my chest and she hugs me tightly, resting her head on my chest.

"Christian" she cries out lightly.

"Yes baby? I'm here!" I say on my soothing voice.

"I…I could…have died" she chokes out the words. No, No she can't leave me! I would never let that happen, never. She's mine.

"No you wouldn't. I would never let that happen! Never" I whisper, tightly wiping my arms around her. I can't lose her. Her tears fucking hurt me.

So Taylor is right Grey? No…yes…maybe. I look down at Ana and kiss her forehead.

 _Yes I do love her._

 _Christian Grey loves Anastasia Steele._


	42. Chapter 42

I know, I'm being annoying! lol but I'm sorry for not posting soon. Its just my sister is getting married and my life is HECTIC! lol i will complete this story! i love you all and thank you for all the kind support.

this is a short, yummy, chapter ;) One of my readers inspired me while i was having a chat with them.

so enjoy and i love you all

thank you!

xoxo

* * *

Ana has been quite since the almost "Accident". I have literally begged her to come to the doctors with me but no. My little stubborn Ana has to go against every thing I say. We came back to the hotel about an hour ago, and as soon as we did, Ana falls asleep on our bed. Fuck, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eye on. She looks so gorgeous sleeping there on the bed. I sit on the couch facing the bed so I can stare at this woman who has completely made my world brighter. I have thought a lot about what Taylor said which only makes me thing that he is right. Never in my life I would have thought that I was fall in love. And not only that, never I never thought I would fall in love with my enemies daughter. I can't even explain the feeling, the panic, and the fear I got when I saw the car approaching Anastasia. It felt like my world would have ended right at that moment. She's become such an important person in my life in such a short time.

Anastasia is curled up on the bed with one hand under her cheek with the other dangling over the edge of the bed. She looks so fucking beautiful, all peaceful and adorable. I don't even if I'm ever going to get over her! It's been a while since we got back now and to be honest I'm bored. More so since I realized Taylor is right I want Anastasia even more. Its like I crave her physical touch. I don't want to wake her, but if I don't I'll do nothing but watch her just like I have been doing from the past hour until she rouses, and I can't afford anymore time. Not any longer. Fuck, her skin is flushed and her face is unbelievably clean, not a single trace of make-up in sight. She's nothing like the other fake bamboo's walking around. Just staring at her like this has me rock hard. I unzip my jeans due to its discomfort and get up to make my way towards her. Before I can stop myself, my hand caresses up her bare thigh; creeping underneath the hem of her short summer dress. That damn dress, it fucking kept me hard all fucking day. My lovely girlfriend stirs slightly, her fingers flexing against her cheek but other than that, she remains still asleep. I kneel on the floor beside her as I bend to drop a lingering kiss on her full pouty lips not once, but twice. Fuck I can never get enough of this girl. I want to shove my tongue into her mouth but if I do that this will be over cause she will awake and this is specially so much more fucking fun with her asleep.

My fingers graze her sex, I slowly pull her panties aside and when I feel the bare skin of her pussy lips, I want to fucking taste it immediately. Fuck, she feels so good. I slide one finger inside, then two; curling each finger as I grind them against her walls. Even in sleep, her body is reacting to me. Her hips bucking forward and her mouth gapes open slightly as a quite moan coming out of her mouth. Fuck, this is so fucking hot. I move her hair aside, suckling at her neck as I finger her faster.

"You feel so fucking good, Angel. You're so wet for me, even in your sleep," I pant against her lips, my tongue out of my mouth for a quick taste of hers. "I want you to cum all over my fingers" I groan. I am so turned on. She still hasn't woken properly, but her response is fucking crazy. Come one baby, I need you. Wake up! I need you to fuck me. I really fucking need it. I want her love; I want to show her my love. I grind my fingers even faster, almost pounding my fingers into her.

"Aaaah," She gasps out loud, her eyes fluttering open. Her aroused blue eyes meet my intense horny gray eyes and that's it, my cock is on fire. I need to be inside her balls deep. I have my jeans are hooked around my ankles within seconds, and my shirt goes flying in some corner of the room.

It all happens so fast, but before I realize it, I have my angels legs ripped around my waist and my cock lodged so deep inside her. Ana's nails dig into the nape of my neck and back as her back arches of the bed. I literally rip her dress of her body to free her nipples.

"Ah Christian" she squeals, as I throw what ever is left of her dress away. No Bra? Fuck, Ms. Steele is naughty! I don't waste anytime in diving in as soon as her nipples are free.

"Your tits are fucking out of this world," I growl. "Fuck me, baby."

"Jesus, you're crazy," She chokes. "Fuck, Christian."

This isn't romantic in the slightest sense; it's highly raw and fast- its skin slapping, nails scratching and teeth clashing sex. The sort of sex that is done by two individuals who need or crave each other in the wildest way!

Ana convulses around my cock, erupting into a thousand pieces before coming back for more. Oh baby, I'm going to make you come again and again!

Her hips lift off the bed and she's unstoppable; fucking me back with such an intense speed, like the orgasm I just gave her wasn't anything. This woman will be the death of me.

"AHHHH Christian Cum already, baby." Her hot breath tickles against my cheek am her teeth sinking into the flesh of my shoulder. Just in this moment I realize that nothing is hotter than Ana demanding my release. She needs me to come, she need me to mark her. "I need you to cum," she pants, fucking me like there's no tomorrow.

I groan. "You want it that bad, eh?"

"Yes. Yes, I want it very badly. Mark me Christian!"

Gripping the top of the headboard above our heads, I thrust my hips with twice the speed. I'm fucking her like it's the last time I will ever fuck her, which is no not true. I at least need to fuck her five times a day.

I'm seconds away from coming, and when she grips my neck and pulls me down for a lip-bruising kiss…I lose it. Aghhfuck!

"Fuck, baby." I shudder on top of her as my toes are curling. "Shit ahh" I groan, pumping everything I had in me into Ana.

"Mmmm," Ana breathes once we've calmed a little. "That was so unexpected."

"I'm sorry," I grin, pulling out of her, and move to lay next to her. "I couldn't help myself. I lost control." I explain.

"I'm not complaining. Feel free to lose control whenever you like." she giggles as she leans in for a kiss, lips pressing against mine sweetly.

I comb my fingers through her long brown hair, "You've showered already?"

"No" she smirks.

"Come" I take her in my arm as I lift her of the bed and walk towards the bathroom to shower together. And for round two!


	43. Chapter 43

Not edited!

Please Enjoy! and please ignore my mistakes. This was suppose to be a longer chapter but i cut this in half because i had to fix somethings!

love you all!

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews!

Im Sorry for not posting on time lately, but honestly i try to post when ever i get time! Please know you all have a special part in my life and i love you all!

XOXO

* * *

 **Ana POV:**

After every beautiful, comfortable sleep you have wake up, after every beautiful dream you have to wake up. This is the feeling I am getting. Like everything that has happened was just a dream. A beautiful dream! Today Christian and I are heading back, leaving our dream world behind and entering back to our normal lives. Well, mine isn't that normal anymore. The thought makes me smile. I could have never believed that I would finally find someone. Someone very special, who could change my life in more ways then possible.

All this distraction, well beautiful distraction has left me daydreaming most of the time. I cant even think straight anymore. Its like I'm constantly smiling, constantly under his spell. He's something I constantly want, I always need.

Yes, when we get back he is going to be busy with Grey House and I will be busy in my own way, but I will still have him. I need to have him. This little break in our little own world has proven that he is it for me. I love him, and I can't live without him.

I have packed everything already; well I'm almost done. Christian being the clean organized freak he is, had finished packing even before I woke up. He's so cute sometimes…actually most of the time. This is crazy I can't even think without him being in my thoughts. Steele focus, we are almost done!

Every thing is set. Perfect. Well not perfect because we get to leave our little paradise as we enter our normal worlds.

"I don't want to leave," I whisper sadly, almost talking to myself.

"Me too. But we have too" he mumbles back, sadly smiling at me.

"I know"

"Hey, its not like we will never see each other. I'm not going away from you. We will meet as much as possible. I will even text you multiple times a day like some horny teenager." He smirks, as I giggle. "And I will claim you every night one way or another" he kisses my forehead.

"But I wont have you all to myself" I whine.

"I'm already yours, Miss Steele. And you are mine"

"Yours" I whisper, pulling him towards me as I cup his face with my hands and kiss him hard. I love you Christian! "Will you come see me when ever I feel like seeing you?"

"Yes" he places a kiss on my neck.

"Will you drop all your important work, just because I am craving your kisses?"

"Yes" he whispers against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Will you fuck me every night" I giggle, and moan at the same time.

"Every night!"

"Will you worship my body the same way as you do now?"

"Without any doubt!"

"Will you still make me smile, go out to dinner and movies, make out in weird places with me?"

"Yes, Miss Steele. I will do anything and everything you say!"

"Promise?" I moan, as he sucks on my neck, which will probably leave a hickey I am sure.

"Promise, baby" he whispers, as he blows on the wet spot.

"Don't ever leave me, Christian. Always stay with me," I beg between kisses.

"Always" he groans, before claims my mouth passionately.

* * *

 **Elena POV:**

"No word from you daughter, Ray. She is pathetic." Wow this girl still isn't back I mean I thought she would be back soon. Oh I can't wait for all the evil things I am planning to do with her and her lover boy.

"She will be here soon," answers Ray equally frustrated. "Philip called, he informed me that Ana drop by home."

"WHAT? She's on her way? What the hell Ray? Why didn't you tell me? You have to get ready. Get in character!"

"I know what to do Elena!" he barks, but as soon as he does he end up coughing.

"I told you not to shout!" I rub his back and pass him water. Just I put the glass away the door swings open and in comes running his lovely crying daughter.

"DADDY" she cries out, running to Ray. "What happened? How did you…oh god! How did this?" she cries hugging Ray tightly. Oh I hate family lame scenes. I roll my eyes as this pathetic father daughter reunion plays out. Come one Elena time to play dirty! Lets destroy little Ana. I wink at Ray and join the hug.

"Oh Ana thank god you're here sweetie. We were almost going to lose your father."

She turns towards me, holds my arms tightly. "What…happened?"

"Sweetie your father…" I cry out, dropping my head down, "He had a heart attack"

All the color from her face disappears, but the tears keep falling. "NO…how? Daddy…he's.."

"He almost died because of that bastard, Ana. Your father has nothing left. He couldn't handle the pain of losing everything that he has build. He couldn't bare to lose his hard worked business! All because of that bastard!"

"Who is he? Who did what? Who hurt me daddy?" Ana almost shouts out squeezing my hand tightly. "You have to tell me Auntie Elena," she begs. Oh poor little child! This is amazing.

"Its no one, Ana sweetie I am fine!," Ray whispers weakly. Such an amazing actor, but then he is pretty ill.

"You're lying daddy. I know something's happened" she cries out, kissing Ray's hand. "Please tell me. I need to know. You are so strong; nothing could break you, nothing! So what happened that caused all this? Look at you…you're so hurt"

"Ana I'm fine…" Ray coughs out, pulling his daughter close to his chest.

"No you're not! Please tell me what happened daddy"

"Tell her Ray!" I whisper, stroking Ana's back.

"I don't have anything left. All my business is gone. All my shares are gone. The Steele name is gone. Finished"

"What?" Ana sits straight right up in lighting speed. "How? Daddy that's impossible"

"Its not. Ana he took everything. I fell into his trap. How stupid was I? He played me and took everything from me. I am nothing" Ray breaks down.

"Who did this?" speaks Ana after a good moment of silence.

"I can't tell you" Ray whispers, wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You fucking have to tell Me.," she roars, standing up. "You have to tell me so I can go out there and finish him for hurting my family, for hurting you. He needs to know that he messed with the wrong family. We have to get back all that belongs to you! We can't just sit. I will ruin him. Now tell me who is he"

Say it Ray! Say it! She's need's to know the man who fucked her is a cheat. God sometimes I think I'm pure evil. Well maybe I am because I love it when a heart breaks.

"Its…Grey. Christian Grey" at last!

"No this can't be! No" Ana cries out, her hands fly to her hair. She drops to her knees, crying her heart out! I walk up to her and pull her into me. She needs this even if I hate it.

"I warned you sweetie. I knew he was trouble from the beginning. Ana you're father and Grey's family have a long history together. Which is not very lovely. He used you, Ana. We couldn't do anything on your graduation because he threatened Ray that he would hurt you. Ray got scared! And the night morning the company takeover news was all over the TV channels. Then Ray found out you were missing. He couldn't handle all this and he…we will all can see the rest" I look down at her. Oh lord this one is taking it worse than anything. That's good. I look up at Ray; we both smile at each other as I tightly hug Ana! "Oh Sweetie, you are right, we should get revenge. Not only for stealing you Fathers Company but for also breaking your heart."


	44. Chapter 44

Enjoy and Ignore my mistakes! love ya all. THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

 **ANA:**

I can't move. I can't feel. But I need to get to him. I need to find out the truth. Is all what Elena said is true? Was that entire time fake? The beautiful time that we have spent together fake? On one could be this fake, no one. I saw him, I felt him at every moment. He isn't evil. He can't be evil. The Christian Grey I know isn't evil. In fact I felt loved, I felt like he cared for me…they what is all this? No he isn't…but my father, why would be lie? Daddy can't lie to me. A parents love is unconditional…they don't lie or cheat you. SO who to I fucking trust? My brain is about to burst…I can't think. I need to know the truth. I take deep breaths in as I wipe my tears. I get up and pull myself together. I need to go to Grey House and see Christian. I need him to tell me the truth. Maybe my dad is in a misunderstanding. Maybe Christian doesn't know Ray's my father. I just have a feeling that all this is a misunderstanding- One big misunderstanding.

"Where are you going honey," Elena sweet voice purrs. Which at this point is making me cringe.

"I need to get away for a while." I choke out. My voice is barely any louder then a whisper- that for sure due to all the crying.

"Ok Sweetie, just take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid. And don't worry about your father, I'm here with him"

With a simple "Ok" I exit the hospital room. I'm walking but I can't feel my legs. Its like the wind or the power to find out the truth is carrying me to the man who can take me out of this misery. As I walk, all the moments I have spent with him trouble my brain and my heart. I was falling in love with this man. Or maybe I am already in love with this man? I keep walking, even though I have my car in the parking but I think I need this walk. I need to get my mind straight. I'm in love with a man who hurt my father and took everything from him. He is playing me even for some revenge that started years ago. He's using me in a way to take his revenge from my father. I sob out painfully as all the things my father said flood my mind. No Christian no!, you aren't like that. You would never hurt me! You would never hurt your Ana, would you? I'm trying to control my tears but I can't. This is so painful. I don't even know what I'm doing any more. I can't even walk straight as I'm bumping into people every once in a while.

"Why can you pay attention while walking? This is not your house!...wait ummm… Are you ok?" say a girl I'm assuming who I just bumped into- her voice dramatic changes as she look at me, from harsh to extremely polite.

I nod my head and rush to wipe all the tears away from my face. "I'm fine" I choke out, still trying to sound normal- but I know I sound far from normal at this point.

"You don't look fine. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier. You're already pretty stressed and I just added into it" I look up towards her and try to smile. She's gorgeous, almost like me with little differences. I have blue eyes and she has brown. Her hair isn't very long and her eyes are two big for her face like mine.

"No, I'm just going through a rough time" I breath deeply again to calm myself. I put my hands around myself, hugging myself tightly,

"You know, everything will be alright! Just give things time. Sometimes all you need is time and patience. Don't misjudge things, because you might be wrong at the end. And I always believe in this one thing, that if you want something so dearly, so much you will get it, just believe. Don't give up" she smiles brightly, and puts her hand on mine.

"Thank you" I reply, as I try to smile.

"No problem…umm what your name?"

"A…Ana"

"Ana. That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you…?"

"Leila!"

"Its nice to meet you."

"Same here Ana! But I wish…" before she could continue her phone rings and she picks it up apologizing, because it's her father.

"Hey pops! No I'm on my way! No I just ran into a friend!" she smiles at me. "Yes daddy, I did get him a watch. Its lovely! I just hope he likes it! I cannot wait to see him. He's my dream! Ok pops love you byee!"

"I'm sorry that was my dad! I have liked this one guy for two years now, and tomorrow I will finally see him all because of my dad. I'm so excited."

"Well I wish you luck! I have to go" I don't know why but I'm instantly craving him. I need to him. I need to clear this misunderstanding.

"Ok, it was nice talking to you, Ana. I hope all your problems get resolved! I do wish to see you again, when you feel better, you seem lovely!"

"Same here, bye Leila and thank you once again" I reply kindly and start to walk away. All her hear is her faint bye from distance, and I wave back. She was lovely but at this moment my brain is not in a proper form. I Finally see Grey House, and once my eyes fill with tears that instantly fall down my cheeks. With all the strength I enter Grey House and walk past reception. As I do that, two security guards and the receptionist walk up me.

"Ma'am, didn't you hear us? You can't go in?"

I can't control it any longer my tears fall in rapid speed "But I have to see him" I cry out.

"See who? Sorry ma'am we cant let you in without verification"

 _"Please. Please I need to see him_ " I choke out, as my sobs are getting louder.

* * *

 **Taylor:**

It's only been a day back and Christian is acting like a lost puppy dog. That girl is pretty special because my son is a changed man. Today when we entered Grey House, he wasn't barking like he does. He was quite nice to everyone! That shocked the whole building down. All I hear when I walk down different departments is

"Oh my God Mr. Grey asked me how was my weekend!"

"He smiled at me"

"He opened the door for me"

I laugh at the things people are saying but it also makes me proud. My Son is finally happy. He's finally acting of his age.

I am pulled out of my reverie with the security intercom, paging me that we have a problem near the receptions. I take what I need and head towards the reception.

 _"Please. Please I need to see him_ " a voice cries out painfully. I instantly ran towards the voice and recognize that it's Ana!

"Move everyone!" I shout, which causes everyone to move out of the way. I step towards Ana and see her sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. She's repeating one mantra "I need to see him".

"Miss. Steele?" I call out to her as I sit down to get to her level. She stops mumbling and looks up towards me.

"Taylor" she chokes out, with fresh tears in her eyes. "The…they won't let me…"

"SShh. I'm here now. Do you want to see…"

"Christian" she whispers, closing her eyes as she says his name. Its like she's breathing him not air.

"Come" I instantly help her up to her feet and walk her towards the elevator. Why is she like this? Why is she crying? "Are you fine, Miss. Steele?" I ask her in the elevator breaking the silence that only carry her quite sobs.

She shakes her head no.

We reach the 20 floor and step out of the elevator. I walk in front of Ana because I recall Christian saying he had an important meeting. I need to ask Andrea to make sure. Besides I need to calm Ana down and find out what happened.

"Is Mr. Grey busy?" I ask Andrea sternly.

"Um yes, he's in a meeting in that conference room over there" she points to the room behind us smiling brightly.

I nod at her smiling politely and turn quickly towards Ana. But before I could say anything she runs towards the door. Shit!

"Miss. Steele!" I shout running after her to stop her. Shit! This isn't right. "Wait!" oh fuck, I almost got her arm but she slipped through my grip and runs through the door. Oh FUCK! I should have stopped her. Shit!

* * *

 **ANA:**

As soon as I hear Taylor ask this girl about Christian I get this overwhelming feeling to see him. I need to be in his arms and forget everything. This all is stupid! I need him. I don't care about anything at this point I just need my Christian. The lady point towards a door behind us, and without thinking I run towards it. I can hear Taylor shout my name to stop me but I can't. I literally can't. I need to see him. I push the door open, running right through it, and as I do I painfully call out his name.

"Christian" I choke out from all the tears and the breath from running.

I see 12 men sitting on a huge table and all staring at me- and then I see him! As I make eye contact with him my lower lip quivers. With all my strength I ran towards him, as he gets out of his chair. I ran into his chest as fast as I could, hugging him with all my life- all my being. My eyes automatically shut as I make contact with his warm, welcoming protective chest! Not with in two seconds I feel his griping me tightly, pulling me to his chest even tightly- and that this moment I couldn't handle it. I couldn't keep my pain, sorrow; hurt it- I had to take it out. I sob into his chest clinging to him for all the strength.

"Please exit the room gentleman. We can do this another day" he lightly says to all the other men in the room who are probably gawking at us. Once everyone leaves, and I hear them leaving, Christian whispers out my name in the most loving manner.

"Anastasia" he whispers, kissing my hair.

"Please tell me you aren't anything what they…what they told me" I sob out, my voice unrecognizable

He pulls my away from him to look into my eyes. He cups my face with both his hands, lifting my eyes to meet his. "What are you saying?" he speaks again ever so politely.

"Christian. You…you…are you playing with me? Is this all fake? Do I mean nothing to you?" I cry out, my hands gripping on to his tightly.

"Ana, Listen"

"Is this all a revenge? All those mo…moments? Do you not want me? Am I not loveable? Are you cheating me? Do you think my heart is a game?" I blabber out.

"Ana, Stop" he whispers painfully, gripping my face tightly, pulling me closer. I can feel his breath on my face. I try to get away from him, I need a little distance, saying all this is putting things onto prospective. But he isn't letting me go. I look up towards him as see pain his eyes, his eyes are glassy- any second a tear might fall.

"I thought all of this was real. What did I do to deserve this? Am I not good enough? Why would you play me? Oh wait because you wanted revenge right? Huh Christian? I'm nothing but a …"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ANASTASIA! Shut up!" he shouts, as a single tear falls down his face, which is a stab to my heart. He's looking down, avoiding my gaze, but still holding me close.

"So its true?" I whisper. "You don't care for me. This…my dad is right! why didn't you just fuck me and leave? Why did you have to stay and show me that you care? Why did you make me feel…feel loved? Why did you have to do all of this?" I cry out as I grip on to his suit collar, pulling it as I take all my anger out.

" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT" he shouts loud and clear, immediately stopping me from doing anything- as I stand in shock. "I love you" he chokes out, as tears make there way down his beautiful face. " Yes it all started as…as a revenge but I…I fell in love. You changed me. You changed my way of looking at things, Ana! Yes I tried so hard not to fall for you but I did. I completely, madly fell in love with you." he finally lets go of me and walks away to the glass wall, facing away from me, while I stand frozen. "My sister is missing, Ana. Mia Grey is my sister- the same Mia who your brother was dating. All of this shit…is because of your father!" he says sternly, anger filled in his voice. He turned to face me again, his face even more painful, as if he's about to break down in millions of pieces. " I tried to be as evil as your father but I couldn't, I wanted you to feel the same why my sister probably did. Yes, I wanted to hurt you, but the moment I saw you…I just…I couldn't hurt you any longer. It was like…"

"Some magical connection!" I mumble.

"Yes" he whispers. We stay quite for the longest time just staring at each other- his grey to my blue eyes.

I finally break the silence. "She left. I don't know where she is."

"I know," he whispers again, without any emotion.

I bravely gulp, and speak one more time. "You took everything from my dad"

He looks up at me like he doesn't believe what I'm saying. "That bastard deserves what he got!"

"He's my father!" I shout equally as loud. "I need you to give his company back"

" No" he spits out.

"I thought you love me?"

"I do, very much, with out any doubt." He expresses proudly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Then please…don't start another war. We don't know where Mia is."

"Your father does"

"No he doesn't. My father would tell me if he knew…"

"And that's where you are wrong. He's a fucking dick, Ana. He's even using you"

"Don't make me choose, Christian." I choke out, shutting my eyes to prevent more tears.

I hear his footsteps getting closer to me. I open my eyes and look up with my tear filled eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to ruin him. So tell me, is it I or he?"

"Please" I cry out, as I try to cup his face but he moves away breaking my heart. "Don't do this"

" _Me or him_ , Ana!" he says sternly. I love you Christian!

I shut my eyes tightly as I pull in as much air as I need. " I can't…I can't let my dad face this alone." I choke out, as my world turns upside down. I look up towards him, and it kills me more. He's standing there shocked, again a single tear falls down his eye but he quickly wipes it way. He shakes his head lightly, and finally makes eye contact with me. At this moment I realize what I just did. No…no I just…I just told the love of my life that ….no.

" _Chris…_ " I say as I am about to move towards him but before I do he shouts for Taylor without taking his eyes of me. Taylor enters the room immediately, standing in attentions for his orders.

"Please take Miss. Steele at her house" with that he turns away from me. Its to late, I have picked a side. I wipe my tears and follow Taylor out, staring at Christian all the way out. The last thing I see can easily kill me five times in a row _\- Christian drowning all the whiskey down directly from the bottle._


	45. NOTEEE!

HEEYYYY my lovely people!

Soo i will be posting soon! Its a longgg chapter! Thank you for reading and commenting!

Oh BIG announcement! I got pinterest! I will start posting on that as i upload chapters! i have some stuff there, see and let me know what you all think!

 **Username** : actanonverba123

Check it out and let me know! I will post soon. Thank you and love you all!


	46. Chapter 46

**Elena:**

"Did she go see him?" he asks disappointed.

"Yes"

"Now what?" he asks, as I'm pacing around the room furiously.

"Now we do what we have planned" I slur, I think this wine is getting to me.

"But…I don't know Elena. I'm not well…and" oh poor baby I know how hard it is for him to talk. My heart breaks looking at him this hurt.

"So you want them to get away? With all the money you have worked for? No Ray! I won't let you honey. This plan is perfect. And only your daughter can bring your money back for you. I can see the way he looks at her, he defiantly likes her."

"Fine! Do it" he throws out words as if he's spiting venom.

I turn towards him and smile brightly. I know it's hard to believe but I really do love Ray. I always hated my sister: Carla, because she got to have him. But I changed that. He left her for me!

I walk up to his bed and sit on the side. "I will do anything for you Ray. You know that don't you?" he smiles at and as he nods.

"Then trust me, I will get you back everything of yours back from Christian fucking Grey"

"I'm sure you will" he kisses my hand.

"And I'm sure your lovely daughter will learn a lesson or two. She will learn to be loyal to her father. But first we need to see what she's up too."

"She fucking deserves fucking punishment for this betrayal" he chokes out angrily but it causes him to cough out loud.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry! She will come running to you, apologizing. I will make sure of that. She wont be like her annoying mother"

* * *

 **ANA** :

 _I love him. But I left him…I left him_. I sob out as I drop to my knees.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I didn't want to choose. Both of you are very important to me… but he's my father, I couldn't leave him. I never wanted to choose." I cry out but then I suddenly feel angry at this stupid situation. "Why can't you just let go of this…of this stupid revenge? You already ruined my dad. Why can't you understand that we don't know where Mia is! You say you love me, then why can't you forget everything for our love?"

"Ana Oh dear" Mary runs towards me, and sits down on the floor pulling me towards her in her warm arms.

"I love him," I cry in her arms hugging her tightly.

"SShhh my girl. Its ok" she says in the most soothing voice.

"No its not. I made my choice. I didn't pick him. I left him."

"No you didn't. Love is like the sun, it sets but it never dies. He will always love you and will…"

"Always love him." I complete her sentence, pulling away from her arm so I can look at her.

"He will understand, very soon. The most important thing is love"

"Really?" I ask hopefully as Mary wipes my tears.

"Yes baby girl, just be patient!" she smiles, kissing my forehead. "Mr. Taylor is still here. He said he would like to you see you before he leaves. He's was worried when he saw you run in like that"

I nod, as I try to smile. "Please send him in" I choke out, trying to breath evenly.

"Are you sure?" she asks, getting up and pulling me up with her.

"Yes"

Mary leave's soon after and moments later Taylor knocks on the door letting me know his presences.

"Ms. Steele, are you ok?"

"Take care of him, please"

"I always do. I mean it's my duty"

"I never wanted to hurt him. I…"

"He's a good man Ana. Life's not been fair to him. Mia wasn't only his sister, but his lifeline. He loved her more then anything and everything he did was just for her."

I sigh, wiping a single tear that slips through my eye. "I want to understand…. but I can't ." I sigh. "I never wanted to choose. He gave me an unfair ultimatum. I can't pick between two people I love…" I say without thinking and when I look up I see a shocked Taylor.

He makes eye contact then looks down, "I understand. But Ms. Steele, Ana…give him time. Don't give up on him"

I breathe trying to avoid crying. "I don't know what to do. This isn't some game- he needs to understand this. I am hurting"

"Ana, clear this mess up. Tell him you have nothing to do with this. He needs to know you aren't involved in anything related to Mia."

"We really don't know where she is…"

"Then prove it!" he looks deeply in my eyes, and suddenly I have this strange feeling. His eyes…they remind me of Christian's. I know its weird, but he looks like Christian the more I look at him. Or Christian looks like Taylor? What am I even thinking? They have this resemblance. It's like that are related. "Ana?" he pulls me out of my thoughts.

"How?" I question, more to myself. "He fucking made me choose and throw me out of his life. It wasn't easy Taylor, my father raised me- for god's sake he's my dad, I can't leave him."

He sighs looking up as he smiles sadly. "I loved someone once very dearly. I should have been with her at all times. I should have never let go of her…but I did…and" he exhales loudly, which clearly shows how much pain this is bringing him, "Ana, if you really love My Christian, then don't give up. Make this happen. I see how happy you two make each other. Make him realize that relationships…love is worth it. According to him, he's not worth anything. Prove him wrong. But that's only if you actually love him."

"I love him with all my heart" I smile with tearful eyes. How dare he question my love for Christian? "But…he's not…I don't see a future with him. Our families hate each other. They would never let this happen. And as for him and me…we both won't leave our families. So "us" isn't really possible."

"He may be a billionaire, smart, annoying, rude, ruthless from the outside but he's the most loving person from the inside. All he did was to protect the people he loves. Now you have entered that list." He says. "He will never hurt you,"

I smile but as soon as my smile comes it leaves "But we did hurt each other. I left him and he left me." I choke out as fresh tears make there way to my eyes.

"Not completely. For the first time in his life, he's trying really hard with something else other then his family and work. I know you guys just met but I can already see the difference in him" he sighs. "I think if you give him a chance, you will be surprised by what you get. He will do anything for you". He looks up at in me again with worry in these eyes. I can tell he extremely cares about Christian. I can see it in this eyes he loves Christian dearly.

I don't know why but I laugh. "No. I don't think so. If he loved me, he would agree with me and give my dad everything back! But he made me choose"

He loves his sister, and he would do anything for her. Same as me, I would do anything for my family. I should be angry; I should hate Christian for playing me. That's what love does. It never looks at the people, it just happens like it did to me. I fell in love with my enemy! Or at least my family's enemy!

I look up confidently, wiping my tears. "I don't agree with what he is doing, and I will do everything to protect my family. I love him, but no one messes with my family specially a Grey!"

He looks up at me flaming with anger now, I'm sure it's due to my changing attitude. "You don't know what you're saying. Christian told you everything…and you still won't fucking give him another chance? He fucking LOVES you"

I don't know what comes over me, causing me to yell back at him, "I don't care. He started this! -HIM not me. He used me, than hurt my family. And even after telling me the truth- it was HIM who made me choose. So I did. I will support my father. I will protect my father. I won't let him hurt us anymore" I take It all out with tears steaming down my eyes.

" And I won't let YOU hurt my son. He has faced enough difficulties, he has been hurt enough." He shouts making me finch. "I thought you were different, but no. Maybe Carrick is right; Fucking Steele's are good for nothing." With that he leaves, slamming the door as he exits.

The realization hits me hard. What the hell came over me? I just made this even worse. I need to clear this up. This stupid fight needs to end. I don't want to choose, I need them both in my life. What I feel with Christian is special- he's my everything. He's got under my skin badly. I cannot blame him. He needs me and I need him. I know my dad didn't do anything, so I need to clear all this mess up. Christian and my dad are misunderstanding everything. But now I just ruined things further with Taylor, but I couldn't control my anger. All this mess is getting to my head.

I go to my room and freshen up. I shower, than change into my nightwear as I make my way to my bed. Tomorrow I have to talk to him but first I have to talk to my dad.

* * *

 **Taylor:**

"Were we go-in?, "Aiden questions as chews on his muffin. And before I can answer he speaks again, "Where's booboo?"

"We are going to see booboo, little man."

His eyes beam with excitement, and he literally screams. "YYYYAAAAY"

I smile at this enthusiasm; I just hope Christian is fine. When I say fine, I mean in a good ethical state. I dial Gail, on my car Bluetooth phone- as I remember that I'm supposed to call and inform her.

"Jason thank god you called, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just bringing Aiden to Mr. Grey and…" but before I could continue…

"Where this voice coming from?" I look towards this little man and has the most innocent confused look. I hear Gail giggle out loudly at this.

"Awwe you are soo cutee" she giggles.

Aiden looks around then moves closer to me as he whispers, "Is that Gaily?"

"Yes" I whisper back.

"Hi Aiden" Gail coos.

"Hello" god he is so shy with her.

"How are you?"

"Im good. We going to see Cwistian."

"That's great champ. See you soon"

We reach Christian soon after. Gail tells me he reached half and hour ago, looked very stressed out, and his eyes are blood red. She also told me Mrs. Grey called couples of times but Gail couldn't tell Christian because he isn't letting anyone in his room. She also explained that what ever Mrs. Grey wants to tell Christian is very serious, so he should call. But knowing Christian, he probably switched his phone off and also isn't going to answer the apartment phone.

"I will deal with him "I whisper to Gail, as Aiden is standing near by, touching everything he thinks is new since he last visited.

"Cupcake, how are you?' Gail hugs him tightly as he run to her.

"I'm good, Gaily"

Then he turns towards me, "Can we see Cwistian now?"

"Yes" I answer to him, I hold his hand than make my way towards Christian's room. I thought only one person can fix or lets say distract Christian right now and that is Aidan. I picked him up one my way back from …Steele's house.

I take his little hand in my hand and walk towards Christian's room. We knock on the door but no answer.

"Knock Knock!"

"WHATT?" he shouts through the door, loudly- its funny how Aidan doesn't even finch at Christian's outbursts.

"Cwistian, open the door", as soon as Aidan says those words, the door opens.

"What is he doing here?" he asks me looking down at Aidan. He looks so broken, Gail was right his eyes are red. His appearance is smashed. He looks utterly hurt.

"I got here to visit." Replies Aidan smiling brightly at Christian. But then his smile fades slightly, "Are you ok, Cwistian?"

Christian gets down on his knees, and pulls this little bundle of joy in for a tight hug. Aidan circles his arms tightly around Christian's neck, also placing kisses on his cheek. "You smell bad!" whispers Aidan, causing Christian and me both to laugh. Finally, at least he smiled.

"Really?" Ask Christian pulling away, kissing Aiden's forehead.

"Uh Huh." He moves away making his face that is way to adorable.

"Its not that bad" Christian smiles, which is now finally reaching his eyes.

"It is!" he squeals, as Christian tries to reach for him. "Ok fine, let me shower and change then…"

"We can have PIZZA and PLAYYYY"

"Whatever you want champ!"

I leave them two to be and walk back to Gail. She is standing near the kitchen counter and is probably making something for her favourite.

"You know they might just order pizza"

"Oh really, ok then I should just put this away." She hesitates at first but finally asks; I know this would be eating her up, "is he alright?"

I nod, "know that Aidan's here, is he better. I will talk to him later."

"What did Ana …."

"Don't fucking say her name." I didn't mean to shout.

"Why?" she turns towards me, "what happened?"

"So apparently she loves my son but wouldn't fucking come back and help him because her fucking lying father is more important."

"Jason language!" she whisper shouts, "And this isn't easy for her either. She is stuck in between two people she loves"

"I'm sure she doesn't love Christian…"

"You don't know that! She's just stuck."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about this right now!" she quietly nods at me and leaves. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her but I just don't trust Ana any longer.

I make my way back to the great room and that's when I hear the elevator bell. Someone's coming up, but whom? The elevator doors open and the Grey family steps into the great room minus Carrick.

"Taylor, why isn't he picking up is phone? I have been worried sick" says Mrs. Grey as soon as she see's me.

"Mom breath!" Elliot says as he lightly rubs her moms back. But this is nothing...i fucking so in shock when I see her. She's here!

 _SHE'S BACK!_

Its actually here, "Mia" I whisper, as tears pool in my eyes. I can't believe this. Christian will lose it.

She walks towards me slowly, but she is smiling brightly with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm finally back" I walk up to her in three big strands and pull her in for a hug. Just like Christian, I have always admired Mia like my own daughter.

She cries into me chest, and so do I, "Welcome back sweetie. We missed you"

"I…"she chokes. "I missed you all too"

I pull away from her and wipe her tears. "No more tears. You are back and that's all that matters. Christian is going to be so happy."

She nods and smiles brightly again hearing Christian's name. "Where is my big brother?" her voice is shaky.

"I will go get him" I say as I run towards his room, I hit the door open but am confronted with a harsh glare from Christian.

"What the fuck Taylor, keep quite he's sleeping" whisper shouts Christian stroking Aidan's head.

"I'm sorry but you have to come out."

"Is everything aright?" he asks concerned, because I'm sure my face looks pretty scary.

"Yes perfect, just come out already" I can't wait to see his smile when he sees Mia. My son is going to be super happy.

He gets up of the bed, tucking Aidan in properly- He than places a kiss on his forehead. Finally we exit the room, as we are making us way to the great room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Taylor, you look insane, almost pathetic" Christian is eyeing me down and he isn't looking front. He isn't paying attention to what is in front of us.

"Chris" cries out Mia, which catches his attention immediately. He turns his face, finally facing Mia.

"Wha…how…" he tries to speak but words fail him. His eyes pool with tears, and in to time the fall down his cheek. Mia literally runs to Christian and hugs him with all her life.

"I missed you the most" she cries out loudly In to her brothers chest. "I'm sorry I ran away, I never wanted to hurt you all" Elliot and Grace both join the hug. Its beautiful to sees this. Finally the family is united. They look beautiful, strong with one another.

* * *

 **ANA:**

"Daddy, you have to take these medicines if you want to get better" its like I'm talking to a young child who doesn't want to eat anything.

"What the point? I have no reason to get better"

"Oh daddy, stop it will you." I sigh, as I'm trying my best to control my tears. "we will fix this. I am positive we can fix this."

"How Ana?"

"He has to return everything back to you. I am going to see him today. I will talk to him daddy. "

"That's not the best idea Annie…. he's dangerous.."

"No he isn't. I was with him for a long time dad, he would not harm me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves me dad" I choke out painfully. And you stupidly left him, Ana!

"What? Di..did he say that?" I nod, this is so much harder then I thought.

"Yes." I love him too. Shut it, Ana you have made up your choice.

"Then why didn't he give everything back to you? Why is he hurting you through me? Why doesn't he end all this?"

"He blames you for his sister. He thinks you hurt her" I look up towards my dad to make eye contact. I know he would never do that but I need to make sure.

"You don't believe that do you Annie? I would never do that sweetie." He says as he tries to sit up. He looks so broken and hurt. My father would never do that I am sure of that. Then maybe Christian is lying? Or he's under a big misunderstanding.

"Daddy I believe you. You would never do that and that's what Christian needs to understand. He needs to realise that we did nothing. He will give us everything back. if he cares for me he will return everything back"

"He's a Grey, Ana. He will hurt you. Maybe this entire love thing is also a game. Maybe he's just saying that so you would go against me. He's trying to separate us, and with this love thing he thinks he can win." I almost feel paralyzed. Daddy is right! If he can play me with this revenge thing then he can play me with this love thing- but his eyes were telling a different story Steele. But dad's right- he could be playing me- NO that's not right! Christian wouldn't do that. He said he loves me.

"No Dad. I can't explain but…he just no…he wouldn't, In fact I'm sure he isn't playing me on this love thing. Look I have to go. I need to go see him." I stand up from the stool I have been sitting on beside the bed and make my self towards the door. "I will come by later daddy, get some rest" with that I leave. I just need some rest. I am so confused and tried of all this mess.

I get out of the hospital and reach the under ground parking to get to my car. Just before I am about to open my car door I hear the sound of ticking heels. I turn towards the sound of the heels and come to face with Aunt Elena. What is she doing here?

"No hello? Ana darling?" she says in her annoying singing voice.

"Uh oh hi, Aunt Elena." I spill out, as I'm still shocked.

"Wondering why I'm here? Well to finish your confusion, I was following you" she smiles, "I heard what you said to your father. That poor man has no idea, now does he?"

"What are you talking about?" I look at her confused. How dare she follow me? and how dare she listen to me convo with my dad.

"Oh you know, about a certain Grey!" she laughs as she walks around me, trapping me on this spot. "You love him, don't you?" she whispers in my ear suddenly, making me cringe. Wait, what? How does she know? "Know your wondering how I know? Well sweetie, I am an intelligent woman. Besides I know what being in love feels like after all I love your father." What the hell? This cant be true. I am frozen to my spot- dad and Elena? That is impossible!

"Don't be that surprised Ana. People fall in love all the time. I actually love your dad, but that's beside the point right now. The point is you love that motherfucker who has threatened my love. And I swear I would hurt anyone who hurts Ray" for the first time I look up from the floor, she can't hurt Christian. No one can hurt him. At this moment I realise that no one can hurt him because if they do it would hurt me the most. I would literally die if anything were to happen to Christian.

"We…we don't to hurt anyone…I will talk to him…" I choke out. I didn't even realise when I started crying.

"So you do care? You do fucking love your fucking enemy? He fucking ruined your father and you aren't even doing anything? Shame on you" she yells and suddenly starts laughing. "But I did. Look at this.." she shows me a footage of, well a video of a office meeting it seems like. And then I see him. God, he looks exhausted, tried, hurt but still very beautiful. "You know who's making this video? -My special man, who know works for Grey. But…"she laughs again taking the video away. "You know what's so amazing? That with one phone call I can order him to kill Grey and he would do it. In addition I also hired some sharp shooters- so I can fucking give him the ugliest sort of death." She laughs and I scream. I can't take it anymore.

"Whyy? We don't have to do this!" I cry out loud as I drop to my knees. "Yes I love him. We can't hurt him. Pleasee." I beg. " I will talk to him…I promise. He would give everything back to dad. Please just don't hurt him"

"After what happened between you two, I don't think he would even listen to your "Talk"."

"Please Elena. This isn't easy. You aren't fair. I can't even protect him. I made my choice," I cry.

"But sweetie you can!" she smiles her wicked smile.

I look up towards her. "How?"

"Just do as I say. I want my Ray to have everything and more. So lets play with Mr. Grey. And you will make us win"

I know I shouldn't have agreed to this but I do. I nod. Just because I picked my father doesn't mean I don't love Christian. I love him with all my heart. He is the only man who has made me feel this way. I can't let this happen to him. "Oh and Ana, I have one more thing to show you. Your father is right. He is playing you with this love thing. Look your self"

She passes me a picture of a guy and girl hugging. When I look closely I see its Christian and Mia? Wait she is with him? No, this can't be! He said she was lost? Then how is she with him?

"See Ana he was playing you all along, Now its your turn!"


	47. Chapter 47

**STORT Chapter! i love you guys and thank you for** **writing to me!**

 **I just wanna clear something that Mia has told her family everything!**

 **Sorry if my Ana is coming out weak but guys Ana is emotional and this is my story! so yeah lol!**

 **Please don't leave nasty messages and reviews- if you really have so much problem with my story, don't read. i love you guys but some of you are a little not nice.**

* * *

 **My story is a very "deeply madly" type of love story. It is a happily ever after.**

 **Hint: Christian doesn't know about Ray's heart attack- so if he did things could get different. Ana didn't tell christian she loves him- she will soon.**

 **Now that Mia is back Christian is more relaxed-**

 **BIG HINT:: Mia will meet Ana- many things will get cleared.**

 **keep reading lovely people!** **stay blessed!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **ANA:**

* * *

What do you want me to do?"

She laughs loudly, "All I know is...you have to get Ray everything back. So first things first let go see Mr. Grey!"

I don't know what I have just agreed to. I am stuck in this stupid painful position where on one side is my father and the other is the love of my life. I don't know whom to trust. I am so confused. I thought his sister was lost? How is she here? Was he laying to me all along? Arrgh. I am so tried of this revenge game. I can't believe all these people have fucking played me so well. I am tried of getting hurt by every walking thing. I need to get up and get strong. If you want to play dirty Christian then I will to. I still care for you, I will always love you but…I will get my dad everything back and then I want to leave everything. I will love away from all this shit- all this mess.

"What makes you think he will listen to me? We aren't on talking terms" it comes out way to harshly.

"Ana…he will listen to you. Now listen up…"

"Elena wait. If you want me to do this, then I will do it my way. I will get dad his stuff back. You leave the Grey's alone enough of this revenge. Now you please stay out of this" I fire back as her leaving her shocked.

"And how am I suppose to trust you?"

"You just fucking have to. I am fucking sick and tried of all of this. I want to end this. So you stay out of it." I turn to leave but stop once again. I turn towards Elena, giving her my angry glare. "I'm warning you one last time, no more fucking interfering. Stay away from Christian" with that I leave. I want to cry but I have no more tears left. I was so happy- well comfortable before all this. I feel so helpless- so "un-me", and I hate it. I have never been this weak in my life. I would always fight back- always. That's what I have to do. Fight back Ana!

I get in my car, controlling my breathing one last time. I have to go to Grey house. I have to get this sorted out. I drive safely to Grey House and park my car. Lost time I was here- I shudder at the thought. No, not this time- this time I will put my point straight. Christian is not my love- he is someone who messed with my family. I walk straight up to the reception, where that girl looks up at me and literally points to the elevator. Awesome, I can just go up. I reach the 20th floor- Christian's floor and it's almost intoxicating. I hate how much he affects me. I can clearly smell the Christian smell and he isn't even in front of me.

The blonde at the desk looks up at me in question. "How can I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes, umm. I'm here to see Mr. Grumpy pants", shit! "I mean Mr. Grey"

And like on queue, he walks out of his office, looking fucking gorgeous with a girl- A GIRL. Wait I know her? It's the girl I met on the road! What the fuck is she doing here? They are walking next to one another but not touching. They girl- what the hell was her name? Leila? Yes Leila is blushing crazy. I hate it but I don't blame her- this jerk has that affect on people. But I thought he loved me? See ana you didn't say it back so he moved on? MOVED ON? He fucking played me and now he's with a girl? You wait right fucking here Grey!

"Mr. Grey there's someone…" just as Andréa was informing my presence I step in.

"Christian!" I squeal loudly jumping at him, with my arms tightly circled around his neck and my body pressed against him. I nuzzle his neck and at this moment I realize how much I missed him. I hate you Christian- for not supporting me, not picking me, for not loving me, for not picking is over this stupid revenge, for lying to me about Mia. I can tell I am affecting him because he doesn't let go of me right away but he pulls way. He looks at me with a strange hurt, confused angry expression.

"What are you doing here?" he chokes out.

My arms are still around his neck, "I'm here to see you baby" I purposely look towards Leila who is burning wholes in my head. "For some alone time- just you and me" I whisper, near Christian's lips.

"Who is this Christian?" she asks flaming with anger.

"Oh don't you remember me? I'm Ana, Christian's girlfriend" I put my hand forward for shake her hand but she just looks at it and walks away.

"I thought you were single," she yells out before stomping into the elevator.

"Guess he's not sweetheart!" I yell back, giggling at little. As soon as she leaves, Christian steps away from me- breaking our little bubble.

"I thought you made your fucking choice?" he roars, with both his hands in her hair.

"I thought you fucking loved me!" I shout back, facing towards him. We are standing to close, glare each other to death.

"Like that matters" he mumbles but I can hear him.

"It does"

"It doesn't, because if it did you would pick me"

"Well it doesn't even matter to you then because if it did you would forget about this revenge thing, give my dad his stuff back and never leave me"

"I NEVER left you, you did"

"You fucking made me choose"

"You're father is a dick"

"And you're not?" I step up, we both are yelling.

"I never said that"

"Well you are one"

"Oh, thank you very much"

"No fucking problem, Mr. Grumpy pants" he was about to say something but he stops, his face isn't as harsh as it was a minute ago.

"What do you want?" he says after taking a deep breath. His looking down at me with varies eyes. His mouth his so distracting.

"You know what I want"

"That's not happening" he laughs a very fake laugh, getting serious right after.

"Yeah it is. I will make that happen"

"Oh really how? By Crying?"

"You just did not!"

"I just did!"

"I am very capable to do anything. I can easily take care of all this fucking business", ok Steele calm down.

"Oh really?"

"Yes" I roar back.

"Fine- 15 days. For 15 days you will be the COO of your fathers company while I be the CEO. Lets see what you can do. If you maintain everything perfectly you can have at least 50% of his crap back"

"Don't challenge me Christian because you know that I will win and make you lose. I always win when I say I will win…" I would rumble on but I am stopped by eager wet, lips slamming on to mine. He kisses me with such passion that I could just melt right now. Resist Ana!

I try to push him back but he is strong, he wipes his hands around me bring me even closer to his warm strong body. His tongue invades me mouth, which makes me moan out loud- I hate when my body betrays my mind. My hands automatically make there way to him hair and my lips kiss him back with the same intensity. His right hand makes its way down to my ass bringing my leg up around his hip. I gasp, as I feel his erection grinding on my core. Ahhmmm! His mouth leave mine and moved done to my neck- sucking nibbling kissing as he goes down and around my sweet spot. When he moves closer to me ear he whispers, "I do fucking love you", sucks my neck.

"Ahhh!" I moan. He's hips are still grinding into mine.

"But stay away from me." with one wet kiss he completely pulls away. "I will see you tomorrow, Ms. Steele. We have a meeting in terms of Steele's Corporation. Be there at 8" he ruffles his hair, fixing it and walks back towards his office.

"I hate you Grey," I scream, as he's walking away. He stops and turns away fucking smirking.

"I love you to baby" my insides melt.

"I am not your baby"

"But wait I thought you were my girlfriend?'

"In your dreams, ass-whole"

"Wow, we don't have to get nasty, Ms. Steele"

"Don't touch me again!" I turn away from him dramatically and start walking. I need to get out.

"I will try" he yells back making me even more angry. I hate him- this is going to be so fucking hard with him on my head. Good start Steele; at least you will get half of my father's stuff back!


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi everyone- thank you for the reviews!**

 **AndTheSaintAreAllMadeOfGold -** thank you reading and writing. I do agree its unbelievable but its my story and i like it that way lol. sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but english isn't my first language as i have mentioned before- i will try for a beta soon. thank you love!

 **Guest -** first, its my story so i can make my Ana as i like, and please Control your language sweetie. if you really wanna say something then login with your own account instead of coming out as guest. Ana isn't taking his back yet. but dont forget she really loves him and in my opinion love is very important if the other person is really sorry about something!

 **Reds 77 -** hey love, so Christian only just met Laila. She comes to his office to meet him! No history. she is the daughter of Carrick's best friend. Thank you for reading and commenting! i loved your comment! god bless you **!**

 **daytonalay -** i love you! thank you for reading! its people like you that make me wanna write!

 **EshaSharmaa -** I LOVE LOVE LOVE your comment! you are awesome. keep reading love!

 **Christian618 -** angry hot sex might be on the way ;) but first some drama!

 **And thank you everyone else of writing and reading. i love all of you! i will pick some comments every chapter from now on!**

 **Enjoy and keep reading.**

 **ignore mistakes!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Ana:**

"Mr. Steele your heart beat isn't normal. We need to keep you under strict observation at all times so please corporate"

"What else am I doing? I have sick and tired of all this. I want to go home" he yells back at the nurse, making him cough loudly at the end.

I step into the room, making sure that my dad sees me.

"Dad, please listen to her," I walk up to dad and sit next to him on a chair placed near the bed. "She's trying to help." He looks up at me then away. I excuse the nurse and close the door on her way out.

"What wrong dad?" I ask quietly because I know something is bothering him.

"What do you think? I fucking feel useless. I have nothing to do and my health is shit"

"Dad I promise everything will be alright. Stop worrying!" I am so sick of this. I calm my breathing and reach for his hand, "Dad I need you well, please just focus on that. I know you are worried but everything will be all right. If you did nothing wrong than you shouldn't he worrying. Now please rest, I have a very important meeting tomorrow, which means I have to wake up early," I pout at the end recalling that I have to wake at probably at 6am in the morning. Christian did this on purpose; he knows I hate waking up in the morning.

"Meeting? What meeting?" he asks curious.

"I just got a new…um job so it's for that. You don't worry about it!" I smile just for him to believe me.

"Ok well, best of luck, " he coughs, making my heartbreak with pain. One thing that I will never forgive you for is making my dad ill, Christian. You shouldn't have done that.

At 9.00pm I leave the hospital, after helping the nurse with my dad. I am exhausted. I just want to go home and sleep. As I am making my way inside my home I see another car standing in the driveway. Of course, its fucking Elena! I step into my house and oh I was right she's sitting in my great room watching TV. I honestly hate this bitch!

"Why are you here?" I question with annoyance.

"Well hello there sweetie? Nice to see you too."

"Cut the crap, what to you want now?" I am so fucking annoyed.

"An update of course! See my love I don't trust you, especially with that boy toy of yours. So tell me what is it that you did?" she smiles.

"I don't need to fucking explain or tell you anything. He's my father to, I care for him to so I wont fucking mess this up. I told you before and I'm telling you once again, stay the fuck away from me. I will do this my way. Now get out of my house"

"Oh sweetie I wouldn't say that If I were you. Watch your tongue. All I want is to ruin Grey and get my love his everything back" with that statement she walks out, never turning back. Oh finally now I can go to bed but after some research.

 _7:35am- alarm_

7:40am -alarm

 _What in the hell! Its just 7:40! Wait what? Its 7:40…shit._ I shouldn't have stayed up so late! I jump out of bed and hurry to dress. I hate you Christian. You did know I want going to get late because I am not a morning person. I wear my black ruffle tank, denim pencil skirt, and black strappy heels! This will do! I literally ran to my car, and start driving. Never have I ever dressed in 15mins. I don't live very far from Grey house but it is a drive.

Fuck, I'm late. I reach there at 8:15am. That is so fucking amazing Ana!

I ran in to the meeting room, slamming on the door, dropping everything in my hand, as well as me. This is so embarrassing- I am in the floor, on my knees with a room full of men staring at me. I look up embarrassed around the room making eye contact with each and every men present- and lastly with that bastard smirking at me.

"Ah, Ms. Steele, finally decided to show up" Everyone laughs at this stupid not funny comment. "Please come sit"

I pick up everything I dropped, also myself and make my way to a chair away from him but-…

"Ms. Steele, your seat is right next to mine" he smirks. Arghh! I fake smile at him and make my way to sit next to him. Fuck he smells so good. Fucking gorgeous devil! "So lets carry on, now that our COO is here"

Could this be any boring?

"Sir, are we going to change the companies name to Grey's corporations?" wait what? Before Christian could say anything I yell out, "NO" once again all attention is on me.

"I mean, what's the hurry?" I smile- embarrassed once again.

"You know what, I think Ms. Steele is right. We can totally wait for 15 more days." he smirks looking at me again, "Once I win completely"

"Don't be so confident, player" I whisper to him.

"Ok gentlemen, let's get back to work. Meetings over" we all get up to leave. Finally, I can go home and sleep. Its 10:30 now and I am starving. "I said gentleman, not you Ms. Steele" I glare at him but stay, what does he want now?

Once everyone leaves I erupt out, "What do you want?"

"You! But that's beside the point. Why were you late?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you!"

"Actually you do, you work for me"

"Not by choice!" He smiles. "Stop smiling, I hate it!"

"You hate my smile?" he asks now smiling even more.

"Yes"

"Well I love your anger"

Oh god, "I don't care. Now what do you want, seriously?"

"You, baby. Always you!" I'm going to kill him.

"Christian" I say annoyed.

"Anastasia" he smiles

"You are so annoying, I swear"

"Didn't hear you complaining in Paris." How dare he brought that up! "But on a serious note, we work together. Very close, so you come with me!" he smiles, "I mean…"

"You are disgusting"

"Disgusting is your brain, I meant come with me to my office! We will eat first then get to work" he winks and walks out. "Come, Ana" he yells out seductively making my super pissed but smile at the same time. He is crazy!

I walk behind him and admire his ass. He is a dream! No a nightmare- but a beautiful one though. He opens the door for me, and I pass by him I say "I will never come with you again!"

He looks straight at me and smiles, "You just did"

"I mean in that way"

Oh he looks so innocent, "In what way?"

"Nothing" I walk into his office. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Because I know you are going to lose, for sure."

"Just because I was late doesn't mean I will lose. I have 14 days to win"

"Sure" he smiles and then orders food from Andréa. I don't even know why he thinks I will eat with him. No matter how hungry I am I will not eat with this man. The food arrives shortly, and as soon as it does, Christian jumps at it. He neatly sets everything up on the table, and looks towards me so I come join him. That isn't going to happen.

"What are you waiting for Ana, come you must be hungry," he says in all seriousness- he actually looks concerned.

"I am not eating with you" I cross my arms over my chest.

"This is not the time to fucking act childish, now come" he replies, sounding irritated.

"You can't control everything Christian. I will never eat with some one who hurt me! Someone whom I trusted but they betrayed me"

"Betrayed you? I fucking could have done worse, Ana. I could have fucked you and leave you. I could have used you even worse and destroy your life forever, which was the plan at one fucking point but I didn't. I couldn't…you know why? Because I fell in love, the more I learned about you the more I trusted you. Yes my fucking intentions were horrible, and I will never forgive myself for that but I changed, only because of you! I admit my plan and this all was wrong but I wanted to get back at your father. Taylor was right, I shouldn't have used you, but you know what Ana. I'm sort of glad I did because that's how I met you. That's how I fell in love with you." his face is filled with pain, as he looks away, "I am so sorry Ana, for hurting you For causing so much pain, for breaking your heart but please understand that I only did this to protect my family" Tears make there way to my eyes but I try my best for not to let them fall. I will not cry.

He looks up towards me once more, his face still covered in pain, but he laughs lightly, "You choose him- the man who ruined my family. Who caused us so much pain, you picked him over me… which you would because he is your father. But I…I told you how I felt for you, yet you never… you picked him. You say you are hurt… well news to you, that I am hurt to Ana. I fell in love with my enemies daughter, whom I want destroy but I can't because my fucking heart breaks every time I see you hurt. I want to rip your father apart yet I didn't because you love him. I fucking gave you a chance to get everything back of his…because I want to see you happy. I am getting fucking side tracked from my revenge because when ever I do plan to do something I cant- because you come to my mind." He wipes his eyes with both hand and gets up. "Your not the only one hurt, Love. I am too. But just remember one thing I love you and will always" he leaves his office, walking out as fast as he could. As soon as he walk out I let it out, all that I have been holding- I cry. I cry hard but with out making any sound, with my hand pressing down on my mouth. Once I have poured my heart out, I wipe my eyes and fix my outfit. I am fine- I keep saying to myself.

Yes he could have done worse. He could have hurt me worse but he didn't. He told me…at little late though but he did tell me.

Will I forgive him? Yes eventually maybe but not just yet!

Do I love him? With all my heart

But will I still favour my dad? Yes because he is my father

As my breathing gets calm, I walk out in search of him. I know I shouldn't but I do. He was hungry and he couldn't eat because of me. I walk up to Andréa's desk.

"Umm have you seen Mr. Grey?"

"Oh yes" she smiles. "He's in conference room one working on some project"

"Is he alone"

"Yes, Ma'am"

I say thank you to Andrea and make my way to the room.

"Christian" he sitting on the large table, that is filed with papers all over.

He doesn't reply.

"Christian" I try one more time, walk up to him. "Chris…'

"What do you need Ms. Steele?" he says in an icy tone without looking up from his papers.

I instantly feel nervous. "You didn't eat…um"

"That's none of your concern, please take your break and get back to work"

"But you know I hate eating alone" that's causes him to stop writing. He signs loudly, as if annoyed. Then he gets up, walking pass me. What he's leaving? No wait. He waits at the door, almost glaring at me. "Are you coming or not?" he says annoyed.

I smile slightly and walk through the door.

"So you do fucking care?" I hear from behind me.

"No. I just didn't want to waste all that food" I instantly regret saying that.

"How thought full Steele" he says bitterly and walks past me.

* * *

 _ **Mia:**_

"You didn't tell him I was coming right, Taylor?"

"No I didn't. He has no idea" Taylor smiles brightly.

"I really missed him"

"He missed you to sweetheart, every second. We all did"

"Lets not talk about that, now take me to his office.

"Ok let's go, it's on the 20th floor"

We make out way to the 20th floor, and I must say I am so proud of Christian. He has such a big place- and he built all of it with his work.

"I will stay here, Mia. You go in. besides Andrea isn't here so it's best I keep watch here until she gets back"

"Sure" I smile at him and make my way to my big bros office. I want a tour of his office but that will happen once I am with him. "Christian" I literally shout as I am opening the door, but once I open it I stop dead at one spot. I can't believe this. What the fuck is she doing here? With the little energy I have left I look around for Christian but I can't find him. The bitch is working at his desk on a chair next to his I think. She hasn't noticed me yet. Suddenly she looks up and is as shocked as me. She instantly stands at her spot.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I ask with so much venom in my voice.

"I…I wor…"

"How dare you fucking come any where near me and my family? Haven't you people done enough?" I can't help but cry- tears make there way down my cheek.

"We haven't done anything Mia. I am tried if hearing this"

"Oh really?" I shout. "You guys did all of this…your father…"

"Stop making stories Mia." She is fucking tearing up. "Because of you all this started. Because of your made up story, Christian played me- He used me in the most horrible way, he hurt me. Because of this revenge…my father got a heart attack. Because of this I can't trust Christian even if I want too."

"This is not made up! You never believed me before and I know you will not believe me now. You are pathetic, Ana. I trusted you"

"I am pathetic? You are the one who fucking blamed my father of something so disgusting!"

"That's because he is disgusting. And you fucking turned my love against me and made him throw me out of the house."

"You blamed our father, my brother would have never married a girl like you!"

"Oh trust me, I would have never married him. He is fucking horrible just like you and your father. And I am glad Christian played you. You deserve it."

She gasps loudly in shock, trying to breath, her head is bowed down. "But there's only one difference…your brother actually loves me Mia."

What no? Oh my god no Christian you can't.

"He does not. You are lying"

"No I am not." she looks up towards me. Than slowly walks towards me. "He was getting revenge on me and my dad but he fell in love. Mia I never wanted this." Fresh tears make there way down her eyes, "he loves you Mia, and you impact him. Please tell him we did nothing to you. if this is, you having your revenge on me for breaking you and my brother then I am sorry. I know I should have forced Mike to listen to you. But you blamed my father for something he didn't do. Mia, you were my best friend…"

"Then why didn't you believe me? Why don't you believe me now? Ana you are the one who's fucking being played in this story. Your father isn't right" I say sincere. "He sexually assaulted me, and then when your brother kicked me out of the house, your father kidnapped me and kept me in his house secretly so I wont press charges against him. "

"No that's…no" she moved back violently, shaking her head. "My dad would never do that…he is not like that…," she cries and I know I shouldn't but I am not that heartless. I feel bad for her.

"You fucking didn't believe me…you trusted him yet he is that one who is a monster, I trusted him Ana. But he isn't the one to be trusted. He is a monster and you are one to because you supported him" she covers her ears and drops to the floor.

"Please stop," she cries out.

"Do you want proof? Do you want me to show you where he kept me?- the secret basement under his room. I fucking hurt his leg and ran out one day, otherwise he would have killed Me." she looks even more shocked. "You know about the basement don't you? See Ana I was not lying…he is a monster and you supported a monster! He even lied to you"

"Stop…"she cries out once more.

"Why? Because it's hard to hear about your fathers fucking nature? Because I am stating a fact?"

"Mia stop!" I hear his voice that is filled with panic. He runs to Ana and holds her close to his chest. She cried harder into his chest, holding him tightly. "Mia she honestly didn't know about her father. She just supported him like family. Think about it; if some one blamed Carrick of such thing, wouldn't you support him? The only evil is her father. He fucking even played her." why is he supporting her?

"Why are you defending her?" I ask my brother shocked

"I am not defending her, Mia. I am explaining you love. In fact you both were innocent in this. This fucking man played all this game so Mike would marry that other girl- Linda. She fucking told us this." Christian looks down at Ana, who has fallen unconscious in his arms. "Let me call a doctor" I say wiping my tears.

"Mia"

I stop in my track, "Yes?"

"I love you baby sis, but I love her to…please help me, help us. This isn't her fault"

"I know" I choke out. I didn't know she was being played. I hate how soft hearted Mum Raised us. But Ana was…my best friend. _Should I forgive her or not?_


	49. Chapter 49

**Short and sweet! enjoy!**

 **ignore my mistakes**

 **xoxo**

 **P.S. i am writing a new story! so excited!**

* * *

 **Mia**

Forgiving someone isn't easy. My life had been turned upside down because of this girl and her father. Well more because of her father. The thing is her father hated me from day one but Ana? I thought she was my best friend. What is a best friend? I laugh at the thought. At this moment in life I don't know what best friend is anymore. When I needed my best friend the most she didn't help me and know that she needs my help, do I help her? Do I really forget all the pain her family caused and happily move on helping her?

I call the doctor for Ana as I exist Christian 's office. They both are inside, Christian taking care of Ana and to be honest I cannot watch. It's hard for me. It's beautiful to see your siblings in love but not with the one girl you sort of dislike. Soon after the doctor makes his way the 20Th floor and I direct him to my brothers office. I walk up to the seating area to take a seat.

"Mia?" I hear Taylor ask.

I look up as I try to smile at him, "Yes"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Christian getting a tour?"

"That isn't happening right now."

"Why"

"Because Ana fainted." His faces changes within seconds from concerned to angry.

"What the fuck is she doing here? And how? I don't understand?"

"I don't know why she was here. She was already in her office when we got here."

"Are you alright?" he asks once again concerned.

"Sort of. He said he loves her." I turn my body towards Taylor so know I am facing him completely. "Is it wrong of me to feel…annoyed bad about Christian loving her? Her family ruined my life. She being my best friend never helped me when I begged her to help me. And now…I am so confused. Christian said I should forgive her. Should I really forgive her? Should I really accept that Ana herself was being played all along?" fresh tears make there way to my eyes that I have been holding off for way to long now.

Taylor gets down on his knees in front of me and grabs my hands tightly. "You feel this way because you have the right to feel this way. Anyone would hate this situation. Its accurate of you to feel annoyed with your brother dating Ana. The only thing I would say is just do what you think is right sweetie. I'm not a big fan of Anastasia myself but I would still advice to look into things with an open mind. Christian isn't stupid; he is a good judge of character. If he thinks somehow Ana is innocent, then maybe just maybe she is. But investigate, evaluate and then make a decision"

I slightly smile at him and nod. " Thank you Taylor. You are the best. Almost like a father to me"

"Well then anything for my little girl! Do you want to leave?"

"No I would like to stay, I just want to see Christian before I go. You can go do your work. I will call you when I want to leave"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

A few minutes later the doctor and Christian make there way out of the office. Christian directs the doctor back to the elevator, after me makes his way to me.

"He doesn't really know what happened. Took some blood tests and stuff. Need to keep her hydrated and no stress"

"I didn't ask" I whisper and sit down once again.

"But you do care, I know you do"

"I actually don't Christian. That girl inside is part of the reason why my life got so fucked up!"

"That's what you have to understand Mia, she really had nothing to do with this. Her sick excuse of a father tricked her. He's been using his kids."

"Please stop defending her in front of me"

"I'm not defending Mia." He moves closer to me, and lightly strokes the side of my face. "I'm not taking sides. I am just trying to fix everything. Yes, what she did was wrong but she trusted her father completely. She didn't realise that her father could have been wrong."

"She still hurt me."

"In a way, Yes I agree" he slightly smiles.

"Ok fine. I will talk to her. But I am not forgiving her any time soon"

Now he smiles his beautiful smile, "Ok love, that's all I ask. I'm going to grab some medication for her." He walks away to leave but turns back just before entering the elevator, "You could, go in. I mean if you want to only" and then he's gone.

I know he wants me to go in. I can tell. Should I really go in or not? I defiantly need time, but maybe Christian is right. Maybe she really doesn't know her father.

I think for a couple more minutes and finally decide to go in. I think I should. I know for sure Christian isn't getting her medications per se, because he could just send Taylor. But he knows Ana and I need time- time to hate on each other or just time to understand things better.

In walk in Christians office, and see her sitting with my knees pressed against her chest. Her head is placed on her knees, which makes it hard to see her face. I quietly more towards her and sit on the sofa opposite her. I can slightly see her face now- Covered with tears, and overall just life less.

I hate this uncomfortable silence so I talk, "You…umm…you ok"

She moves her head making eye contact with me. "I didn't know, I swear," she whispers, looking straight at me than looks away. "We used to play hide and seek with daddy there. It was our little secret hiding place. Only Mike, dad and I… only we knew about his secret under room." She sniffs. "One day dad…Ray told us that there's a leak downstairs so he has to seal the under room. We thought…we thought he sealed it up."

"Well he didn't"

"He is sick…so sick to keep you there. I…I thought you left." She looks towards me once again, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I tried. But with what he did to me…with me, he could never let me go back to my family."

"I wish I knew. I wish I could help you."

"I was pregnant with Mike's child when that sick bastard raped Me." my voice cracks.

A painful sob erupts, which I realise is Ana's. "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I am so sorry"

Again am I too nice or is it just how Grace raised me? I feel terrible for her.

"Its in the past." I choke out. I can't watch her hurt; after all she was my best friend. "I'm trying to move on. Things are getting better."

"I should have given you a chance to explain," she cries.

"Maybe…but I." I stand up, this is harder then it looks. "I understand," I painfully admit. "He was your father. No can even think of his/her father doing such a disgusting thing. I understand how he tricked you. You unconditionally love your family and he took advantage of that. I do understand, but it's going to take time. Have I forgiven you? No not yet. Will I forgive you? Maybe, yes. Just give me time."

"Thank you" she sniffs. "I missed you, Mia"

"Hate too admit it but I did to" we stare at each other for some awkward seconds until I speak again, " I guess my brother really likes you"

She looks away, as she wipes her tear stained face. "I don't trust him," she whispers, almost pissing me off. She doesn't trust Christian? Why what in the hell. He fucking adores her and she doesn't even care.

"How can you, out of all people fucking "can't trust him"? He fucking cares for you…he for some stupid reason loves you" I hiss more harshly then intended.

"He cheated me the same way Mike cheated you. He fucking played me for your revenge. He wanted to leave me like Mike left you. He only wanted to give me pain"

"You should understand why he did this."

"Believe it or not I do understand but still…I'm hurt"

"Of course" I roll my eyes. Just at that moment Christian enters his office looking at as with a confused, surprised look.

"Um I should leave" I say and make my way to the door.

"Mia, listen…"

"I'm ok Chris." I smile genuinely. "She's the one that needs you"

* * *

 **ANA:**

I can't feel anything. Its like my world has been turned upside down. Every thing I ever trusted was…. is a lie. Every thing that Ray said, or has been saying is a lie.

I painful sob breaks out of me. I cover my face with my hands and let it out. Suddenly I feel strong arms around me, as they lift me and then I am sitting on his lap with his arm tightly ripped around me.

"Everything's going to be ok baby," he whispers. "You're not alone"

I move my hands and circle his neck tightly as I hug him with all my power. "I'm sorry for choosing him over you Christian. I couldn't trust you…. I still can't but I…I love you too" I cry out. He pulls away from me, and looks completely shocked. "Oh god I wanted to say this so bad…but I couldn't I…the trust thing killed me. And now after everything is out…. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to trust"

He strokes me cheek and kisses my forehead with pure love. "Me. You can trust me baby. I am so sorry for what I did. I am sorry for hurting you. You have to believe me when I say that I love you. You have to believe that I can't even imagine my life without you. You have to believe that you…you changed me. I love you Anastasia Steele! I love you so much. Tell me how can I make you believe me? How can I make you trust me?" he begs with tearful eyes, breaking my heart.

"Marry me." I whisper, with even realizing what I just said.

"What?" he whispers back, moving closer to me.

"Make me yours. Give me your name. Marry me Christian. I choose you. I want you to make me believe you every day for the rest of our lives. I want to make you believe that I love you. I want to forget all this. I want to live my life with you. I just want to forget." I hold his beautiful face in both my hands and put his forehead on mine. "I just want Ana and Christian."

He closes his eyes with a beautiful smile on his face. A single tear makes it way down his eye.

"I love you Christian" I whisper and kiss his tears away.

"Say it again" he whispers with his eyes shut.

"I love you. I love you so much Christian. I love you"

"Yes" he opens his eyes. "Yes I will marry you"

A smile breaks through my face and jump at him kissing his entire face, everywhere.

"I'm sorry"

"Sssh" he puts his finger on my lips. "We are even. What we both did was horrible, so that evens us out" I smile. "No more of this. We both love each other and that's all that matters."

"What ever you say, Mr. Grey"

"Now according to me, we haven't…really done "stuff" for a really long time and I am about to burst" I giggle out loud, kissing his cheek.

"Mmm even I missed having you inside me" I whisper in his ear and wiggles on his lap.

"What are we waiting for?" He groans kissing my neck.


End file.
